SiNful Rose
by Blu Rose
Summary: Disgaea xover: Naruto has been recruited as a demon princess's pet! Final Episode: Rozalin, Naruto and co. are going to defeat Orochimaru and save Konoha! What is Orochimaru's dark wish? Why is Rozalin asking Naruto to kill her? COMPLETE! Trailer up now!
1. Prologue

**Blu: I am finally doing it!! My own NarutoxDisgaea crossover! Hurray! (Throws confetti into the air)**

**Naruto: Uh-huh...**

**Rozalin: I'm not so sure I like this idea... The last time she said something about crossover pairings, harems, and a NarutoxRozalin pairing.**

**Naruto: ...What?!**

**Blu: Ku-ku-ku...don't worry, it's nothing too perverted. Just some good ol' Disgaea comedy and the opportunity of creating a pairing. It's an AU, too, on account for both series, I can play around... Now, my Prinny slaves! Roll the disclaimer!**

**Prinny 1: Yes, Miss Blu Rose! Listen up, doods! Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, Disgaea 2, or anything that was creating by Masashi Kishimoto or Nippon-Ichi/NIS America.**

**Prinny 2: But she **_**does**_** own this fan fiction and whatever characters she comes up with. Now on with the fic, doods!**

**X-X-X**

_Story Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, student of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and Copy Ninja Kakashi, one of the most talented ninja in his village and...a demon girl's new pet?! Due to a summoning gone wrong, Naruto is now bound to Rozalin--the netherworld's new Overlord--by means of a magic contract, and can't leave unless one of them dies! All he wants to do is go home, but Rozalin's dead set on making him stay with her: whether he wants to or not!!_

**X-X-X**

**SINful Rose**

**::Prologue::**

_Despite what most races think, there are not only hundreds of worlds out there, but several universes as well. It's unknown about the exact number, but in each universe, there is at least one netherworld. The netherworld is the world of demons, monsters and other such things, and is filled with never-ending chaos. To the mortals on a planet called Earth (no matter what universe) it is usually called "Hell", "Purgatory" and other such names. Each netherworld has an Overlord--that's the strongest demon that rules his world with an iron fist. To become an Overlord is actually quite simple: all you have to do is whack the current Overlord and boom, you're the new Overlord until someone comes to kill you and take the throne._

_Humans fear the netherworlds and usually try to avoid anything that has to do with them and the demons they fear and loathe so much. But...who says avoiding them can do any good?_

_Hmhmhm... But who am I to talk? Let us move onto our story. Yes... Our story begins in a world filled with humans. A world of ninjas, to be more exact, but they're only __**slightly**__ smarter than the average human..._

**X-X-X**

Hi no Kuni--the Land of Fire was one of the more prosperous shinobi nations. However, as of late, it had a _bit_ of a pest problem. And by _pest_, we mean _demon_. Yes, for the past decade, demons had been popping out of portals known as Makai Gates, which led from their netherworld to a random human world. In fact, other countries had been having that problem, which resulted in ninja being used more and more. Some times it was easy and cheap to exterminate a demon, other times it was difficult and worth a hefty price.

In fact, let's look on a ninja to see how he works, hm?

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!" A young man shouted before he blew out a large fireball. The fireball struck the large, dragon-like creature that stood 2 feet higher than him, but it remained unfazed. _'Crud! I guess this thing's not affected by fire!'_

The dragon began to flap its large wings and took off into the air, circling around its prey. It took a deep breath and blew out a steady stream of fire. The young ninja jumped aside in time to avoid being struck and drew a couple of kunai. He channeled his chakra into them and took precise aim. _'Steady... Now!'_ When the dragon was close enough, he threw the kunai at one of its wings. The kunai went straight through the wing as it were made of paper, and the dragon began to fall from sky. It landed only a few inches in front of the young ninja, who was already making another hand sign. In a poof of smoke, two bunshin had appeared beside him. He held out his hand and he and his clones began to mold chakra into a sphere. The wind around them picked up a bit before the two clones disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The shinobi started to run towards the dragon, which was trying to get back up. It tried to flap its wing, but it merely growled in pain. The young man was now close enough to strike it with the sphere in his head. "Fuuton: Rasengan!!" In that moment, the dragon felt as though his head was in a blender. Several scratches appeared in its skin and its blood dripped onto the ground before the sphere had faded. The dragon fell with a heavy thud and the young man sighed in relief.

"Phew... This one was pretty tough. But..." He scratched his blonde hair as a drop of sweat ran down the back of his head, "How can I dispose of the body when fire won't harm it?!"

Uzumaki Naruto was what people would call an average ninja. He trained, went on missions, and had some very powerful friends... But unknown to average people, he was the son of the current Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage Uzumaki Arashi, the student of the legendary Hatake Kakashi and the Sannin Jiraiya. So, of course, a lot of pressure was on him to do his best, especially since those demons started to pop up. Naruto was 17-years old, had blonde, messy hair, sky blue eyes and may have been colorblind, considering the fact that he wore orange and black together. He was only a chunin, a mid-ranked ninja, but he was on a jonin's level of power. Because of that, he was sent on a lot of missions that most chunin usually wouldn't get.

Not that Naruto was complaining. More missions meant more money, and more money meant more ramen noodles at Ichiraku's! "Mmmm... Ramen..." Just the thought made the blonde chunin hungry. He hadn't eaten ramen since he came out to Land of Rice to take care of their little dragon problem. Speaking of which... "This thing's already dead..." The blonde mumbled as he poked the fire-breathing lizard with a kunai. If it doesn't budge from that, you can tell it's dead. "I wonder how I should get rid of it...?"

**X-X-X**

Back in the small village that had been terrorized by the dragon, Naruto was shocked to learn how the villagers planned to dispose of the dragon.

"YOU'RE GONNA _EAT IT_?!?" He shouted loudly, his eyes the size of saucers as his mouth hung open.

"Of course! Meat is meat, after all," Said the village leader, a hefty man in his late 50s.

"B-but...it's a demon! Who knows what's gonna happen to you if actually _eat_ it? For all you know, you'll get sick. Or turn into monsters or something!" Naruto tried to imagine what would happen if _he_ ate a demon and shuddered at the results his brain came up with. "Ugh..."

"Ho ho ho! Well, that's a risk we'll just have to take, won't we? Thank you very much for what you've done for us, son. Our village owes thanks to you and your village."

"No problem. It's my job."

At that moment, a young man ran into the room and up to the village leader. "Father, we're having a hard time roasting the beast!"

"Hm?" The leader arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, how long has it been over the fire? Just give it more time! Unless you want to eat it _raw_." Naruto could feel his breakfast rise up in his throat. _Raw_? Were they actually going to eat it as it was if they couldn't burn through the dragon's skin? The village leader noticed the blonde and smiled warmly. "Ah, I'm sorry. How rude of me not to invite you to dinner!"

Naruto gulped as he played with the zipper of his black and orange jumpsuit. "Oh, i-it's okay. I've got to get back home and I'm not all that hungry." He stood up and bowed to the elder before walking out of the room. _'And I'm not gonna be hungry for a while...'_

**X-X-X**

A while later, Naruto was walking down the dirt road. If he wanted to get back to Konoha quicker, he might have used his chakra to increase his speed, but he wasn't in a hurry to rush back. Because as soon as he'd come back, he'd be off on another mission the next day. It was seriously crazy... "Damn you, Dad... You just have to give me so many hard missions...!" Of course, it wasn't his _father's_ fault that there were tons of demons were practically popping up everywhere...he just wanted someone to take his anger out on..

The blonde sighed before slowing his pace. "I'm not that important. I'm sure nobody's gonna mind if I don't come back quickly." He started to grin as he stretched his arms into the air. "Yeah, just a little break. Nothing bad about that."

All of a sudden, the sky darkened in such a way that it looked like night already, even though it was only a bit after 12:00 PM. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed a symbol appearing above. It was shaped in a circle and was spinning slowly. After a couple of seconds, it began to open and a bright light shined down on the young chunin. Sky blue eyes widened as he stared up at the symbol, his mouth hung open slightly in awe. Then he started to feel a tad bit light. Oh, wait, that was because he was floating off of the ground.

Wait...WHAT?! "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Hey, wait, put me down!!! Whatever the hell you are, put me down _now_! Oh, crap!!" Naruto began to string together curses as he floated up to the symbol in the sky until he went all the way through it. As soon as he did, the symbol closed back up and disappeared. The sky returned to normal, the birds resumed chirping and everything went back to normal...

**X-X-X**

"Is this even going to work?" Asked a 17-year-old demoness. She had her blonde hair put up by a gold, jewel encrusted band and wore a long, black, shoulderless dress that reached her feet with a yellow bow in the front and a large red bow tied in the back, her large black wings sprouting from her back wrapped around her shoulders. She wore expensive-looking jewelry as well: a sapphire pendant, sapphire earrings and a large ruby ring. Just from looking at her you could tell the girl was loaded. And that was precisely why the demoness standing next to her to was so happy.

"Of course it'll work, Princess! I'm the greatest summoner in this netherworld." Despite the fact that she was in her late 2000s, she looked like she was thirty-something in human years. She had short purple hair with a blue barrette and red eyes like the princess. She wore a light blue dress and a pair of sandals on her feet. She could pass off for a human...if it wasn't for the third eye in the middle of her head...or the large, reptilian tail coming out from under her dress.

"I _told_ you: it's _Queen_! And if this doesn't work, you won't be getting paid." The blonde demoness folded her arms across her chest. "You won't be getting a single Hell out of me if the summoning doesn't go right. I don't care if you used your family's life energy to do this. "

"I don't think she cares about _us_ all that much, either..." Mumbled a red-haired, glasses-wearing demon who was lying on the floor. His skin was gray and a large, yellow pimple--if you could call it that, since it had eyes and a mouth--on his chest. His arms were larger than the rest of his body and a horn protruded from his forehead. Her wore an open red vest and a pair of green baggy pants.

"It's not fair! We don't want to take part in these stupid summonings, but Mom always drags us along because she wants to use _our_ life energy!" Whined a younger demon. He looked like he was about 11 years old in human years, but he had to be in his 1100s. His hair was gray and his eyes were red and he wore a light blue shirt with gray shorts and shoes. Unlike his father, he had _two_ horns sticking out of his head like a steer's.

"Oh, be quiet! You're _demons_. A couple of years off your life aren't much. Quit whining like you guys were human!!" Shouted the purple-haired woman whom we shall call Mom. "Besides, my job puts money in our wallet and food on our table!"

"But Mom! Me and Tardo are gonna work Princess Rozie's castle someday! When we do, we'll be rolling in money!" The youngest of the family, a pink-haired girl in her 900s, started to smile. She wore a white tube top and a pair of hot pink shorts with sandals that only made her _slightly_ taller.

The blonde princess pursed her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "I told you, _I_ am a Queen now!"

Just a second after she spoke, a large flash of light appeared in the center of the room. It was so bright that the demons in the room had to shield their eyes. As the light started to fade, they noticed a figure was forming. When the light was completely gone, they saw _him_. A young human man of 17 years of age, with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that were filled with shock. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and something was wrapped around his head with an odd symbol on it.

"...Well...that's not what I thought he'd looked like. But he sure is cute," Mom mumbled as she stared in shock at Naruto.

The blonde chunin was already looking around frantically, his eyes wide with shock. "Where the hell am I?!"

"You got me a human boy by mistake?" The demon princess hissed. She folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph! That's it: you're _not _being paid."

"Not...being...paid?!" The purple-haired demoness's eye twitched. _'Like hell!! I'm gonna get paid, dammit!!'_ "Now, my Queen...! Don't be so hasty! He may not be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he's bound to you forever until one of you die, as says the summoning contract. If anything, you could keep him as a slave or a pet, but either way, I _will _be paid. Otherwise you're gonna be sorry!"

"Are you _threatening _me? How dare you!"

"How dare _you_ not give me my money!" Before Mom could jump onto the younger demoness, she was held back by her husband and children.

"C-calm down, dear!!"

"Yeah, Mom! Remember, she's the Overlord!"

"Who cares what she is! I WANT MY MONEY!!!"

"HEY!!! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" Naruto shouted over the angry woman. A vein throbbed on his forehead as he glared at the demons.

Rozalin stared at him for a while before walking over to him. "Oh, right... You're from another world. Very well then. _I_ am Rozalin--the only daughter of the late Overlord Zennon and the new Overlord. And _you_, my dear human, are my pet."

"Overlord? ..._Pet_?!"

"You see, you're in my netherworld. And you are mine until the day you die. But..." The blonde princess held his chin and observed his visage, "You aren't so bad to look at. For a human, I mean."

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking in Rozalin's appearance. Her eyes, her ears, the wings on her back. She was a demon, no doubt about it. The young chunin quickly drew a kunai and held it up against her neck. But that wasn't what he was aiming to do. He wanted to slit her throat open and kill her, but something was forcing him not to. "What...did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I had that woman make the summoning a _special_ one. The one who is summoned _can't_ hurt me because my blood was used as an ingredient. _I,_ on the other hand..." Naruto heard a click and looked out of the corner of his eye. She was holding a gun up to the side of his head, "I could dispose of you if I want." Rozalin's eyes narrowed as she put away the gun. "Do you understand now? I am now your master. You belong to me."

And from the moment she said those words with a smile on her face, Naruto knew his life was going to be hell...

**X-X-X**

_::NEXT EPISODE::_

_Naruto tries to get used to living with demons in the netherworld while Rozalin strives to prove her place as the new Overlord. Too bad no one's heard of her. So her first task is to kill off all the competition, and Naruto's gotta help her, of course. But can they stand against the Demon Lord Contessa? Stay tuned for Episode 1 of SINful Rose, "The Ninja and the Overlord"!_

Naruto: Who was that?

Rozalin: The narrator.

Naruto: We have a narrator?!

Rozalin: You've...never played Disgaea, have you?

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Well, it may be short, but it's only a prologue. The actual first episode will be much longer and have more action, and you'll be able to see more comedy, hopefully.**

**Naruto: Tell me: this story's not going to end with me turning into a demon, right?**

**Blu: What? Were you reading the script for Disgaea: Hour of Darkness?**

**Naruto: No, but I want to know!**

**Blu: ...I...am not allowed to divulge such information.**

**Naruto: What're you talking about?! You're the author!!**

**Blu: Remember, readers, to review! Ja ne!**


	2. The Ninja and The Overlord

**Blu: The prologue wasn't so popular, but I think it's mainly because I posted in the middle of the night. More people probably read during the day...**

**Laharl: Oh, brother! Just admit that your story's a failure already!**

**Blu: ACK!! Laharl!! When'd **_**you **_**get here, you midget from hell?!**

**Etna: Forget about that. Why am I **_**not**_** in this story?**

**Flonne: Um, Etna? Don't you mean "why aren't **_**we**_** in this story"?**

**Naruto: Who are **_**these**_** guys?**

**Blu: They're the three main characters from the first Disgaea. Whenever one pops up in a video game as a cameo character, you **_**know**_** the other two will follow...**

**Rozalin: So, are you making a cheap cameo like you did in Disgaea 2?**

**Laharl: LIKE HELL I AM!!! I've come to get my author back!! Make another Disgaea fan fiction soon or ELSE!!**

**Flonne: It's amazing, though, because I thought Laharl hated Blu Rose's Disgaea stories.**

**Etna: Nah, he hates her because she keeps doing things to him.**

**Blu: Ignoring the intruders, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, or Disgaea 2 OR any Nippon-Ichi game. She only owns this story and any characters she created._

_**NOTE: If you want to see what the Disgaea characters look like, I suggest going to Kawaii Art Zone, choose Galleries, then Jeux Vidéo, then NIS America. There, you can see the artwork for all the Nippon-Ichi games, including Disgaea and Disgaea 2 along with other NIS games.**_

**X-X-X**

_In the Netherworld, there are only two types of demons: those who lead and those who follow. The leader is usually a powerful demon who probably has some sort of title that has no real significance. The followers are usually the vassals, bound by their master either through magic or fear of being destroyed. Depending on who your master is, being a vassal could be good or bad..._

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 1::_

_::The Ninja and the Overlord::_

"...And this is the Dimensional Gate," Said a female demoness with what had to be the biggest breasts Naruto had ever seen. She had short, hot pink hair and purple eyes, and wore a white nurse's outfit, complete with a little white hat that had a skull and crossbones on it. The outfit was buttoned down a bit, slightly showing off her..._chest_...to Naruto. A pair of horns stuck out of her head and the blonde had seen a pointed purple tail sticking out of her skirt. Needless to say, the demoness named Vicky would make Jiraiya loose more blood than he could on a battlefield.

_'Out of all the people that had to show me around this place, it had to be the sexy-looking one...'_ Naruto thought as he kept staring at Vicky's huge. Of course, he hadn't noticed until they came a few inches closer and pressed up against his face. "EH?!"

"Do you like these? I want you to know that these are _not _implants of any sort," Vicky said with a pout. She noticed the young human was blushing and a small drop of blood was coming out of his nose. "Hm? Tee-hee! Is this your first time being so close to woman? Or maybe it's your first time being so close to a _demon_ woman. I've never met an actual human before, you know. What's it like, living for only a century at the most? It must be _horrible _to age so fast!"

"...Huh?" Okay, now he was lost. Did the big-breasted woman just insult him--and the rest of humanity--by teasing the fact that they live up to a century? Because most ninja are lucky to see the age of 30, let alone retire from old age.

"Oh, but I'm being rude, aren't I? Let's just get back to the tour!"

Rozalin's castle--though it was actually once her late father's--was _huge_ and was actually _floating_ on a piece of land somewhere. . It was much bigger than the Hokage's mansion back in Konoha and looked like those old castles the Daimyo lived in. There were several rooms to explore, a large kitchen, several bathrooms and a large garden. It was also very...spacious. There were hardly any other demons living in the castle because, apparently, when Zenon kicked the proverbial bucket, they all quit. Even the majority of Rozalin's servants had quit, with only a few loyal vassals remaining at her side.

"So, anyway..." Vicky pointed over to the staircase that led up to a large, swirling blue portal, "_That_ is the Dimensional Gate. It'll take you anywhere you want to go, but you need a Gate Keeper to do it for you. Our Gate Keeper is _her,_" She pointed at the woman who appeared to be sleeping while she stood. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her ankles and wore a long, skin-tight black dress that hid her feet from sight. Her eyes were closed and her hands were placed together as though she were praying.

Naruto sweatdropped as he stared at the woman. "Hey, isn't she the lady who runs the Dark Hospital?"

"No, the Gate Keeper is Faith. The Healer who runs the Dark Hospital is Hope. Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh..." The drop of sweat in the back of Naruto's head grew. "No..."

"Well, you'll be able to tell the difference soon enough. You're going to be staying here for a loooong time!" Vicky started to grin while the blonde gave a sigh. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you get to serve an Overlord?"

Naruto frowned as he folded his arms across his chest. "No! Unlike you, I'm not a demon. I don't _want_ to be here, but because of the rules of the whole summoning thing, I can't go home!"

"Aw, come on! Turn that frown upside down! Think of this as an adventure." The big-breasted demoness held up a finger. "Not many humans come to the netherworld because of all those stereotypes you hear. That all demons are nothing but monsters and killers...it's not like _we_ believe the stereotype that all humans are weak. Some humans are actually quite powerful and become demon Overlords of other netherworlds!" 

"O...Overlord?" _'So there are ways a human can turn into a demon? Is that... Is that what's going to happen to __**me**__ if I stay here too long?'_

"WHAT?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" Rozalin's voice echoed through the castle loudly, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What's _her_ problem?" The orange-clad ninja thought as he arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go see? She's probably in the throne room." Vicky pointed down a hallway. "It's just down this hall. Just keep going forward and you'll get there. Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you... the Princess gets a tiny bit violent depending on how upset she is."

"Relax. I've handled demons who were _way_ more frightening than Rozalin!" He started to grin. "Besides, I bet she's harmless!"

**X-X-X**

In the throne room, Rozalin was glaring at a poor Prinny--a small, blue, penguin-like creature with peg legs that had the soul of a human within. "What do you _mean _that no one knows I'm the Overlord?" The blonde demoness spoke in a dark tone as the Prinny shook in fear.

"N-nobody knew that Overlord Zenon _had_ a daughter, dood! Everybody thinks you don't exist, Master!" The Prinny chirped as it held its flippers over its eyes.

"D-don't exist? The nerve!!"

"Hey, what's the problem?"

Rozalin turned her head to see Naruto enter the room. "None of your business!"

"I'm your vassal or...whatever. Aren't I supposed to know what's going on with my master?" The blonde ninja asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmph!" The Overlord spun on her head and folded her arms across her chest, her nose in the air. "For your information, I have a bit of a problem with my people."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"They don't think she's alive, dood," Said the Prinny. Rozalin grabbed the undead penguin and threw it over Naruto's head into the hall. A loud explosion followed.

"Wh-what just happened?!" The orange-clad ninja exclaimed with wide eyes as he looked out into the hallway.

"Hm? Oh, Prinnies have the tendency to explode when thrown. That's probably the only thing they're good at doing."

"Really?" _'Sexy demons...exploding penguins... What's next? Talking trees and blood raining from the sky?!'_ "So..." A fox-like grin appeared on Naruto's face. "What's this about people not thinking you exist, Rozalin?"

"My father was a powerful Overlord. He is known as the God of All Overlords. Because of that, many people sought to defeat him and take his title. I, being of his flesh and blood, would be in danger if anyone knew that Zenon had a daughter. Before, I lived in a luxurious mansion somewhere else in the netherworld, but when he died, I moved here to take over the throne."

"Wow... A mansion? Sounds pretty sweet."

Rozalin started to smile proudly. "Of course. My father loved me unconditionally."

"But, if no one knows _you're_ the Overlord, what does _that_ mean?" The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, all you have to do is tell them you're Zenon's daughter, right?"

"It isn't that easy. Whether or not I tell them I'm their new Overlord, there are plenty of people who will still try to take my title from me. _That_ means war."

"War?"

"Yes, war." She walked up to Naruto and poked him in the forehead. "Most lower-class demons usually speak through violence and violence alone. _I_, of course, was raised better, being of royal blood. But, as the Overlord, it is my duty to defend my title and honor!"

His eyes widened in awe. "Wow... You really take this seriously, don't you? To tell you the truth, though...when I heard about Overlords, I thought they were frightening. But you're...um..." _'You look harmless.'_ He thought in his mind to save him from the same fate as the poor Prinny.

"What? What am I?"

"Nothing, nothing! So, what're you going to do about your _'no one thinks you exist'_ problem?"

The blonde Overlord started to smirk and Naruto got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You mean what are _we_ going to do about it? _We_ will prepare for battle! Assemble the troops! Obtain the needed weaponry!"

"Huh?!"

"Tell you what, I'll leave it to you to create me some vassals. Don't get _too_ many, though. I doubt a human like you has enough mana to create many vassals." And with that, Rozalin walked out of the throne room, leaving a shocked Naruto whose mouths hung open.

"Huh? What the? Wait, how do I _make_ a vassal?!"

**X-X-X**

The Dark Assembly is the place to go for all your needs. In this place, the senators make the rules and approve all bills and they're usually the ones who tell you who can summon, how high you can put prices, what goods you can sell, etc... Of course, sometimes you have to _cheat_ to have things your way, but no one minds because it's been like that since the Dark Assembly was first created.

"So, _how_ do I do this again?" Naruto asked the Dark Secretary. She was a demon woman with short, light brown hair wearing a red and white battle dress with a large bow tied in the back, and at the moment, she looked slightly pissed. This may have been because this was the fifth time Naruto asked how the Dark Assembly worked, but she decided to _not_ kick his ass since he was new here.

"Look, it's nothing difficult. All you have to do is fill out a sheet with the types of demons you want to create," The Dark Secretary held up a sheet of paper with the words _Vassal Creation_ in bold, "and we'll create 'em for you if can spare the mana. In case you don't know, mana is the magical power the flows through each and every being."

_'Like chakra...'_ Naruto started to grin. "I've got plenty of that!"

"Good. Now, if you'll just choose what sort of demons you want to create..." The demon woman noticed the confused look in Naruto's eyes and growled. "You don't know what sort of demons to choose, don't you?" As the blonde nodded, she sighed and bent down behind her desk. When she stood up, she dropped a large, heavy black book with writing on the cover that had faded over the centuries. "_This_ is what we give to newbies like you. This manual shows you all the types of demons in the world aside from normal ones. Each demon has a specific type of job that they do well. Warriors can fight with melee weapons so they make perfect soldiers. Healers use healing and support magic so they're great back-up. Skulls and Mages use offensive magic that draw power from the elements. You can also create beings that _aren't_ demons, like humans or angels, but you'd have to pass a bill to be able to do that." She pushed the book over to the young ninja, whose jaw had dropped when he saw the sheer size of the book.

"That's...a lot of reading..."

The Dark Secretary smiled. "You don't have to read through the _entire_ book, you know. Just look and pick a couple of demons you like--just make sure it's a good choice, because once it's used, you can't get your mana back."

Naruto sighed heavily as he opened a book. "Well, let's get started..."

**X-X-X**

"Hmmm... Not bad, not bad." Rozalin inspected the six demons that Naruto had summoned, pacing back and forth on the throne room carpet as she looked them up and down. "I didn't think you could make _six_ on your first try. Perhaps you're not as weak as I thought you were."

"You haven't even _seen_ what I can do, Rozalin! I'm the toughest guy in the village of Konohagakure, y'know--second only to my old man!" The blonde's eyes suddenly widened and looked down. The other blonde didn't notice this as she was still looking at the demons.

"_Really_? Well, I may not have gotten what I wanted when I summoned you, but at least you're not completely useless."

"Not only that, he's pretty cute!" Said Morgan. Morgan was a dark-haired Mage with purple eyes and wore what appeared to be a purple maid's outfit with high white socks and frilly hat on her head. She was the shortest of the group and looked about 14 in human years.

"You're joking, right? He's a human, remember? If they don't live over a century, you shouldn't marry them." Said Faust. Faust was young Skull who was probably the same age as Morgan since he looked 14, too, with dark hair and purple eyes. He wore a dark purple version of the normal Skull robes which amplified his magic powers, with a black shirt and dark purple shorts. He was the second shortest of the group, taller than Morgan by only a couple of inches.

"Not all humans are bad, you know," Said Aria, a Fallen Angel who looked about 15 or so. She had long, white-blonde hair tied up in a braid that fell to her waist. She wore the traditional robes of the Angels, as she had before she'd fallen, but instead of a dark blue undershirt, it was now dark red.

"...How long has it been since you fell from grace?" Asked Ina the female Ninja. She had long, blood red hair tied up into a high ponytail and red eyes to match. The bottom half of her face was hidden by a purple mask, her arms were wrapped with bandages, and she wore a sleeveless purple top with fingerless purple gloves baggy purple pants. She appeared to be, in human years, a few years older than Naruto.

Standing stoically next to Ina was a male Ninja whom Naruto had named Hatake after his old genin squad teacher. He couldn't resist--he looked so much like Kakashi-sensei! He had white hair in an odd fashion that hid his right black eye from sight, and wore a black mask that covered his face from the nose. Hatake wore a sleeveless black robe with dark blue baggy pants, black bandages wrapped around his arm, dark black gloves, and dark blue bandana tied around his neck. He may have been slightly older than Ina, but Naruto couldn't tell with how demons age and all.

The last and tallest one was a traditional Warrior named Daisuke, with short light brown hair and black eyes. He had a dark red bandana tied around his head and wore a sleeveless black shirt with dark blue pants, black gloves on his hands. He was staring at Rozalin and blushing, which would lead one to believe that he had a sort of crush on her. _'She's so pretty... I'm lucky to be serving such a babe!!'_ Thought the warrior.

"Well, since we have the vassals, all we need is the equipment. Then we'll be set to start mowing down the competition!" Rozalin grabbed Naruto's arm and started to drag him out of the throne room.

"Wait, where are we going?!"

To but all the necessities for a proper vassal: weapons, armor, tools. Don't tell me Vicky didn't show you that area?"

The blonde grumbled under his breath. The heavily-bosomed demoness _did_ show him...it was just that with looking through the large book of demons that he could create, some information had been pushed out. _'I hope I don't forget where my room is...'_ He thought with half-lidded eyes. He suddenly felt Rozalin stop and came back into reality. They were now on a wide floor where there were many stores. The entrance to the Dark Assembly to the far right of the room, the Dark Hospital to the far left, and the Dimensional Gate all the way in front, glowing brightly as usual.

Rozalin released Naruto from her grip and spun on her heels to face the newly created demons. "You may go and receive your necessary weapons and armor. But remember, you still have to pay. You will, however, get a discount since you are serving the Overlord."

Morgan turned to face Faust. "We're serving the Overlord?!" She hissed in the dark-haired Skull's ear.

"Hmph." He folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Rozalin. "She doesn't look so tough... Maybe she's just a Demon Lord with an inflated ego."

The part disbanded, leaving Naruto and Rozalin alone in the center of the room. The Overlord stared at Naruto for some time before folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. ". . ."

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "What are you looking at?"

"You'll _have_ to get something, you know. You'll need armor and a weapon... Is there anything specific that you're good at wielding?"

"Um...no. I have my own fighting style! I'm a weapon in my own right, so I don't need to buy any weapons an' stuff. Seriously, you've got the strongest guy in the universe under your service!" The blonde ninja started to grin again before Rozalin poked him in the chest.

"I won't stand for it if you go and die on me early because you think you're some sort of super human. You're going to come with me and _we_ will find you a weapon to wield." Before her vassal/pet could say anything in response to that, she was already dragging him towards a shop.

**X-X-X**

"Heh-heh... Check _this_ baby out!" Daisuke held up a large broad sword with a large grin. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"...You know, things like _that_ will make people think your trying to compensate for something," Said Faust as stared at the crescent moon-shaped ornament at the top of his gold-painted staff.

"...Are you saying I have a small penis?!?" The Warrior shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead. Morgan and Aria blushed upon hearing the p-word. Naruto sweatdropped and thought that what was happening was eerily familiar.

The Skull snorted as he turned his back on his fellow vassal. "_I_ didn't say anything. _You_, however... Oof!" He was pushed to the floor by Daisuke and before Faust knew it, the bigger demon was already starting to throw punches at him.

"You don't have such a big mouth _now_, do ya?!"

"Ouch! H-hey! Quit it!"

"Oh, no! Someone stop them before they hurt each other!" Aria cried with tears brimming in her eyes.

Morgan pouted as she raised her staff in the air. "FIRE!!!"

The two demons suddenly caught on fire, halting their fight. Daisuke fell off of Faust with X's in his eyes, coughing out smoke. "Ow..."

The Fallen Angel of the group sweatdropped, her eyes now large white dots. "Th-that's not exactly what a good way to stop a fight..."

Morgan shrugged and muttered. "It is in the Netherworld. This is just one of the things you'll have to get used to down here: violence is the answer to everything."

"But it shouldn't be! You don't always have to solve your problems with violence."

"You can tell that she's forgotten where we are..." Ina whispered to Hatake, who was admiring the designs on the blade of the katana he'd bought a while ago.

"Sounds like someone hasn't gotten all the Angel out of their system." Faust muttered as he dusted himself off. He kicked Daisuke in the head. "That's for punching me in the head."

"...Run. Or else I'll chop your damn legs off!!"

"Attention!" Rozalin called over to her demon vassals as she walked over to them. "I think I've made a breakthrough with him."

"With who?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She must be referring to Naruto." Hatake told the kunoichi.

"What breakthrough? I told you I don't _want_ anything!!" Naruto shouted. Instead of his usual orange and black jumpsuit, he wore a heavy suit of armor. "I can't wear any of this stuff! I'm a _ninja_! I need to be able to move!!"

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest and turned away from the blonde ninja. "Well, you don't have to shout! I was only trying to help. Humans are so..._fragile_. And you're quite interesting for a human. You say you've slain thousands of demons and are the second strongest person where you come from."

_'I think it was a bad idea to embellish on my accomplishments...'_ The human thought as a drop of sweat ran down the back of his head.

"Needless to say, I want to make sure you stay alive long enough for me to see such skill. Besides, orange and black clash."

"I get that you want me to stay alive. But I'd feel more comfortable in my old clothes."

The blonde Overlord arched a fine eyebrow. "Hm? Why would you go back to wearing those accursed rags?"

"Hey, that was a birthday present from my father!"

"_He_ must be one you inherited your colorblindness from, then," Said Faust.

"...SCREW YOU!! I don't need anyone insulting my sense of fashion!!" Naruto shouted as he walked back to changing rooms. He would have stomped off, but the armor was far too heavy for him to do so without falling down.

"You know, I wonder if he's _so_ good a ninja that his orange clothes aren't such a big problem..." Aria thought aloud.

"Maybe." Daisuke shrugged. "You could spot Ina's hair from miles away, but she's a ninja." His statement got him kicked in the back of his head, courtesy of Ina.

**X-X-X**

A while late, Rozalin and her slaves--erm, vassals were standing in front of a large, _pink_ mansion somewhere in the netherworld. It had several statues of semi-naked demon women that made Naruto and Daisuke get nosebleeds.

"Who lives _here_?" Aria asked, her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"And why would they paint it _pink_?" Ina muttered.

Rozalin pulled out a long list. "This is where the Demon Lord Contessa lives. She's one of the people who are after my title."

Naruto looked away from a statue of a Succubus and stared at the list. His eyes widened at the number of names on the list. "_All _these people want to become the Overlord?!"

"Well, it's only a list of the people who live in _this_ netherworld. I don't know how many Overlords from _other_ netherworlds would want my father's title." Rozalin put the list away, ignoring Naruto's shocked look. "This Contessa will be the first to fall before the might of Overlord Rozalin! Once we kill off a couple of people, I'm sure we'll get the message across that _I_ am the true Overlord!"

"And if _that_ doesn't work, what'll you do?"

The blonde demoness shrugged. "I'll just have to discipline them. They have no choice. As my father's only blood relative, it is my birthright to be the Overlord in his place."

"And by discipline, you mean _obliterate_. Right?" Daisuke asked, still staring at the woman's statue. "Guys? ...Hello!" He turned around and noticed he was standing all alone. Everyone else had gone inside the mansion already. "...Damn those bastards...! WAIT FOR ME!!!" The warrior shouted as he ran into the pink mansion.

**X-X-X**

If it was possible, the inside of Contessa's mansion was just as _pink_ as the outside. There weren't any naked statues...but there _were_ erotic paintings littered everywhere of only one demoness. She was bent in so many positions that Daisuke and Naruto had to bend their heads to the side to make out the demon woman properly.

_'Whoever Contessa is...she has no taste in decoration,'_ Thought Rozalin as she walked down the hall.

"Whoever Contessa is, she has great taste paintings...!" Daisuke squealed as he and Naruto stared at the paintings. They were alerted by a shot in the in air and were snapped out of their perverted thoughts. The ninja and warrior spun on their heels and turned to face Rozalin who was still holding her handgun with a look that said 'stop gawking or I'll shoot you'.

"The Overlord is supposed to be the strongest demon in the netherworld, right? So someone who wants the title must be pretty strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aw, don't be nervous, Naruto. A Demon Lord is no match for an Overlord. If the time comes, I'll protect you."

The blonde ninja glared at Rozalin's back. "I don't want your protection! I'm just excited! I don't think I've ever fought a Demon Lord or anything, and I want to see how you fight. I mean, you _can_ fight, right, Rozalin?"

The Overlord sweatdropped and bit her lower lip. "Of...of course! It would be silly of an Overlord to not know how to fight! And I've told you to call me _Queen_!"

As the group neared the end of the hallway, they noticed a pair of demons standing guard in front of a large door. They were big, hulking Heavy Knights clad entirely in black armor the only revealed the up half of their faces, which looked quite scary considering that their skin was gray, their eyes were yellow and pupiless and seemed to be taller than Rozalin or any of her. Both demons held a spear with a black triangular-blade at the end.

"Halt! Who the hell are _you_?" Asked the Heavy Knight on the right.

"No one is allowed in here without permission from Miss Contessa!" Said the Heavy Knight on the left.

"We are here to challenge your master to a dual! Bring me to her!" Said Rozalin in a regal-sounding voice.

"Um, I thought that duals were one-on-one fights. If she wants a dual, why are _we_ here?" Morgan asked no one in particular.

The Heavy Knights stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes before they started to laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Uh, I don't think they take you seriously, Rozie." The Mage pointed out as the armor-clad demons continued to laugh.

"What is so funny?! I want to fight Contessa! Let me see her--now!"

"Gyahahahaha!! You honestly think _you're_ on Miss Contessa's level?"

"Miss Contessa is the most beautiful and most powerful Demon Lord in the netherworld! If you fight her, you're as good as dead!"

Naruto stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, yeah?! Well, you just tell your master that Uzumaki Naruto the demon slayer is here!!"

A question mark appeared over the heads of the Heavy Knights. "Uzumaki Naruto...?"

"The demon slayer...?"

"...BUZZ OFF, HUMAN!!" The Heavy Knight on the right exclaimed as he charged towards Naruto and stabbed him in the chest with his spear. "Heh..." The blonde then disappeared in a poof of smoke, and in his place was a log.

"Ah, so he knows Utsuseme..." Hatake mused. _'At least he knows some ninjutsu magic.'_

"Whoa, that's so _cool_!" Morgan squealed while Faust rolled his eyes.

"Where'd he go?!" The Heavy Knight shouted as he looked around. He was suddenly burnt by a steady stream of fire coming from up above. It turned out to be coming from Naruto, who was standing on the ceiling.

"And he breathes fire, _too_?! He's the coolest!!" The Mage cried. She stopped shouting when she noticed the other Heavy Knight was dashing towards her. "Uh-oh! Um, Ice!!" She raised her staff in the air and the Knight was encased in a small block of ice. "Phew! That was a close one."

"Think again." Faust pointed at the ice, which was starting to get cracks in it. In a few seconds, it burst, sending chunks of ice flying everywhere. The Heavy Knight pounded his fist against his black armor.

"Magic armor. Works all the time!" He then jumped into the air and threw his spear in the ground near Faust and Morgan. The spear sent out powerful electrical waves that made the two magic-users fall to their knees.

"Oh, dear!" Aria dashed over to them and placed her hands on their backs. "Heal..." A bright green light surrounded her being and soon enveloped Morgan and Faust. When the light faded, their injuries were healed.

Hatake appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye and pulled the spear out of the ground just as the Heavy Knight landed on the ground.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Gladly." The ninja dashed towards the Knight and began to stab at him repetitively with his own weapon. After a few more stabs, the Heavy Knight grabbed the blade of spear and lifted it up into the air, sending Hatake flying. The white-haired demon landed gracefully behind him and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"_Now_ where'd he go?" The armor-clad demon growled just seconds before a fist struck him in his face. He stumbled back, only to have someone kick him in his back. Hatake was attacking the Heavy Knight with incredible speed as he continued to throw punches and kicks.

"C'mon! We have to help him!" Aria got to her feet and drew a wooden bow. She pulled lightly on the string of the bow and she was suddenly holding a feather-like arrow of light. "In the name of love and justice, you shall be punished!! Holy Arrow!!" She shot the arrow at the Heavy Knight, managing to shoot him in the chest. A crack appeared in his armor as the light faded.

"Wow. You're pretty good." Said Faust with wide eyes. Morgan was speechless, so her mouth simply hung open. "But did you have to act like some cartoon super heroine before you attacked?"

The Fallen Angel sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, sorry?" The trio suddenly heard a loud thud and turned their heads to see Hatake standing on top of the Heavy Knight's back.

"Way to go, guys! We _rule_!!" The Mage exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

After Naruto finished his jutsu, he jumped off of the ceiling and landed next to Rozalin. "How was _that_?" He said with a large grin. "Told you I don't need any weapons!"

"Think again! He's still alive, fool!" She exclaimed as she drew her handgun. She took aim and gathered energy into her gun. "Tri-Burst!!" She shot three yellow bullets of energy at the Heavy Knight, but that only made him stop running towards them.

"My turn!" Ina jumped into the air and landed in front of Rozalin and made a hand sign Naruto never saw before. "Mafuujin!!"

The Heavy Knight suddenly straightened up and looked around with curiosity. "Where...am I?"

"Eh?! What sort of jutsu was _that_?" The blonde ninja asked the red-haired kunoichi.

"One that makes the target catch a temporary case of amnesia. He'll snap out of it soon, though, so I suggest you attack!"

"Already on it!" Daisuke exclaimed as he dashed towards the confused Knight. He no longer wielded the large sword, but held on to a normal-sized two-edged sword. He started to gain speed quickly as he cut through the armor-clad demon. "Blade Rush!!" The Warrior looked over his shoulder to see an armor-clad fist before it connected with his face, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"I don't know _what_ you did, but I'm gonna kill you for it!!"

_'Crap!' _Ina made another hand sign just as Naruto made a hand sign as well. "Minminmin!!"

Before he could stab Daisuke with his spear, the Heavy Knight fell asleep standing up. "Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

The Warrior's eyes became the size of dots as he stared at the sleeping demon in front of him. "What...the hell...?"

Suddenly, two more Narutos appeared in poofs of smoke. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" All three blondes turned around to grin and Ina. "See? You're not the only one who knows a jutsu or two!" The Narutos all drew the swords on their backs. _'I'm not very good with swords...but I think I'll improvise!'_ The two clones dashed forward and sliced away at the sleeping Heavy Knight just as the real chunin was starting to channel chakra into his sword.

"What are you doing?! Go finish him off!!" Rozalin shouted at the blonde.

"Shut up!! I'm busy here!!" Naruto shouted at the Overlord before he dashed towards the Heavy Knight and dispelled the clones. "Here goes nothing!" He skidded to a halt and swung his sword in a crescent arc, releasing a crescent-shaped blade of wind towards the armor-clad demon. Daisuke managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid being hit by the attack.

"GURK!!" The arc cut clean through the Knight's armor. Blood spilled on the floor before he fell to the ground, supposedly dead.

Rozalin opened her mouth to say something, but found nothing _to_ say for a while. _'That was amazing! He's a mistake I'm glad was made!'_

"Heh... I bet this is how Sasuke feels when he uses that sword of his." Naruto stared at the sword's blade, at the reflection of his sky blue eyes. "It's not so bad, I guess. I think it made my chakra stronger."

"That...wasn't bad." Said Daisuke as he approached the blonde ninja. "You're pretty tough for a human. No offense."

Ina stepped up to him as well. "I guess you're a real ninja. With the way you act, I thought you'd be a rookie Genin or something."

"I told ya..." Naruto struck the Nice Guy pose he learned from watching Lee and Gai back in Konoha, "I'm the toughest guy in the universe!! No man or demon can stand up to me!!" Morgan and Aria applauded it while the rest of the vassals sweatdropped.

"...Well, you're definitely no normal human. I'm glad to have you as a pet," Said Rozalin with a smile.

"Eh?! I thought I told you to not call me your pet!!"

"Come, come! We still have to find Contessa and challenge her to a fight!"

"Hey, get back here!! I'm not through with you!!"

**X-X-X**

"Damn, this place is big! How long have we been walking around?" Daisuke asked after who-knows-how-long.

"It feels like forever..." Ina moaned.

"Well, let's look at the bright side: at least we have run into anymore of Contessa's vass--mmph!" Before Aria could finish her sentence, Naruto had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ssshh! _Don't_ say that! Trust me: you'll jinx us."

The group stopped in front of a pair of closed doors. "This Demon Lord better be behind this door or I'll _scream_..." Morgan mumbled as Daisuke and Hatake pushed the door open. They walked inside to find..._pink_. Lots and lots of pink. Apparently, they were in a large and very spacious bedroom with a pink canopy bed in the center.

"What is this woman's thing with the color pink?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Never mind her taste. Where is Contessa?" Rozalin asked as she looked around.

"Who dares to enter my glorious home?!!" A haughty female voice shouted, causing the Overlord and her vassals to draw their weapons. Suddenly, pink flower petals began to fall from the ceiling. Where they were coming, who could tell? Then, in a poof of purple smoke, a figure appeared on the bed, lying on her stomach. She was a scantily-clad demoness who wore a shoulder-less dark purple leotard that was so tight it looked like it was painted on, long purple gloves were on her hands and long purple boots were on her feet. Her hair was short and had a blood-red color and her eyes were yellow.

"...My Anti-God...it's a dominatrix...!" Daisuke gasped in awe as blood streamed down his nose.

_'Ero-sennin would die of blood loss from seeing this!'_ Naruto thought as the red-haired demoness stood up and placed her hands on her hips. He noticed that she as big a rack as Vicky and briefly wondered, _'Do all demon women grow up to have big breasts?!'_

"Well? Who the hell are you?" The haughty demoness asked.

Rozalin stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I am Rozalin, daughter of the late Overlord Zenon and new ruler of the Netherworld! I've come to challenge you to battle, Contessa!"

Contessa blinked in confusion. "Say what now? For a moment...I thought you said you were Zenon's daughter." The sexy Demon Lord laughed behind her hand. "But I know _that_ can't be true, so tell me: who are you, really?"

The blonde demoness's face reddened before she stomped her foot. "I am telling you the truth! If you need more proof, then see this." A symbol of a three-leafed clover, surrounded by runes of another language that lined up to form a triangle, suddenly appeared on Rozalin's chest.

Contessa's eyes widened slightly and Naruto arched an eyebrow. "What's _that_?" The blonde chunin asked as he stared at Rozalin's chest.

"Don't stare, you lecher! For your information, this is the symbol of the Three-Leaf Clover. It is a sign of my father, and the only ones who have it are those who were very close to him."

"...Hmph!" The red-haired Demon Lord folded her arms across her breasts. "So what if you're Zenon's offspring? Big deal. You've just saved me the trouble by coming here to die." She smirked as she held up her hand. "Thunder!!" A bolt of purple lightning shot down from the ceiling and struck the spot where Rozalin was standing. But she was now in Naruto's arms as a result of the blonde grabbing her before the thunder struck.

"You okay?" The blonde asked. "Good. Because I'm starting to wonder if you can really fight at all." He was then slapped in the face by Rozalin. "Ow!!"

"Fool! I was caught off guard! Now put me down this instant or you will also feel my wrath!" The demon princess shouted as he placed her back on the ground. She drew her gun and jumped high up into the air. "TRI-BURST!!" She fired three shots of energy at Contessa, but the older demoness managed to dodge them all.

Morgan and Faust looked at each other before nodding. They raised their staves into the air as they began to channel their mana. "WIND!!" They both shouted together as an intense wind began to blow around Contessa. Several scratches and cuts appeared on the redhead's body and she glared in the direction of the two magic-users.

Aria suddenly stepped in front of Morgan and Faust, bow and arrow ready as she took aim, gathering her mana into the arrow. "Poison...Arrow!!" She released the arrow, which flew towards Contessa and went right through her before disappearing in a burst of light. The Demon Lord stumbled back a bit and felt her strength had been sapped from the Fallen Angel's attack.

She saw Ina and Daisuke charging for her out of the corner of her eye and frowned. "Playtime is over!" Contessa raised her hand in the air and with a cry of "Nightmare Assault!" the entire room became darker and darker until they couldn't see anything. One could hear the sound of blows being given, and when the darkness started to fade, Rozalin and her vassals were on the ground.

"Ugh... What...just happened?" Hatake groaned as he pushed himself up.

"She used some sort of magic and attacked us in the dark," Said Aria as she began to heal her wounds. "And she did it so fast, too!"

"I don't see why you're all shocked. She _is_ a Demon Lord, after all..." Faust muttered as he leaned against his staff.

"Hahahaha! That's right! I'm a Demon Lord, little girl." Contessa looked over at Rozalin and Naruto, who were both still standing. "It's obvious that you're not fit to have the title of Overlord, so let someone with more skill have the job. You can give up or I could just kill you--either way is easy for me."

"You think...I would let some scantily-clad hooker defile the title of Overlord?!" The blonde demon princess shouted. She held up her handgun and it began to glow with a bright blue light. "I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you!" The light overtook the gun and it began to change its form into something bigger. "Prepare yourself, Demon Lord Contessa, for the wrath of Overlord Rozalin!" When the light faded, the gun had transformed into a machine gun.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as did the other vassals'. "What the hell...?"

"Rose Thorns!!" Rozalin pulled the trigger and fired several rounds per second. Contessa kept jumping around to avoid the bullets, but they got her a couple of times and actually _stung_. The vassals also had to dodge their master's storm of bullets. Apparently she was so angry that she didn't care about the lives of her new servants--but then again, what Overlord did? As the bullets stopped, the machine gun changed back into the cute little handgun. The Overlord hunched over and began to breathe heavily. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Is that...all you've got?" Contessa panted. She smirked, despite the fact that she had several bullet wounds in her body. It was all the jumping around that got her tired, really. The wounds weren't so painful. They weren't the reason why she was tired. That's what she wanted to believe.

"Are you okay, Rozalin?" Naruto asked as he came to the blonde demoness's side.

"I told you...it's _Queen_...!" She breathed out. She raised her head to glare at the Demon Lord, not bothering to look Naruto in the eye until he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mm?"

"Relax. If you're tired, just let me finish this, 'Kay?"

". . ."

Before he could get an answer out of her, the blonde ninja looked at Ina. "Ina!! Keep her still for me, would ya?"

The red-haired kunoichi blinked in confusion before nodding. She drew a pair of kunai and threw them at Contessa's shadow. She made a hand sign and shouted, "Kagenui!" The Demon Lord suddenly stiffened as she felt an electrifying feeling throughout her entire body.

_'Damn! They paralyzed me! I can't move!'_

"Morgan, Faust!! Hit her with your best! Then you strike with one of those feather arrows, Aria!"

The magic-users and Fallen Angel all nodded. Faust and Morgan began to channel their mana as Aria formed a Holy Arrow. The Skull casted a fire spell on the demoness, giving her several bad burns before Morgan followed up with an ice spell that encased her in a small block of ice. Just as that happened, Aria released the Holy Arrow and sent it flying into the block of ice, causing it to crack.

"Go get her, Daisuke! Then Hatake, send her flying into the air!" Both demons nodded at the commands and Daisuke charged towards Contessa, sword drawn. He began to slice away at her with slow, powerful blows before jumping out of the way for Hatake. The white-haired ninja slashed at her quickly several times before he finally kicked her into the air and jumped back. At that moment, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and held out his hand. The clone began to form a ball of spinning blue chakra in Naruto's hand and disappeared in a poof of smoke when it was big enough. The orange-clad blonde dashed forward, just as Contessa started to fall.

"Eat this!!" Naruto shouted after he got close enough to the red-haired Demon Lord. "Rasengan!!" He pushed the ball of spiraling blue chakra into Contessa's stomach, grinding into her body with intense force and power. The force of the blow sent her flying back into a wall.

Rozalin's eyes widened. "That was...amazing! What _was _that?"

The blonde shinobi turned his head to look at the Overlord and grinned. "One of my ultimate moves: the Rasengan. Taught to me by the greatest ninja in the world! Next to me, of course," He winked, causing the blonde demoness to blink.

"Urgh... Wh-what power..." Contessa was on her knees, spitting up blood. _'How could a __**human**__ do this to me? And he's just a kid!'_ She managed to get back on her feet, although she was still injured and shaky. The Demon placed her hands on her hips and smirked as though _she_ had won the fight. "You're just glad you caught me on a good day! I took it easy on you and your pathetic servants!" She pointed a finger at Rozalin, a hand still on her hip. "I'll be back, and _then _we'll see who's worthy of being the Queen of the Netherworld!!" She raised a hand and the entire room became dark. When the darkness faded, Contessa was gone.

"Hmph! Who did she think she was kidding? _She's_ the one who lost," Said Ina as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, we kicked her butt!" Morgan exclaimed as she waved her staff in the air.

"My first day as a demon vassal has been a success!" Aria cried as she and the Mage started to dance. Faust and Hatake rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

"Naruto! You totally rock!" Daisuke shouted as he hooked his arm around the blonde ninja's shoulders.

"Indeed. You must show me that technique of yours sometime," Said Hatake, his arms folded across his chest.

"As well as me. I'll teach you some of _my_ jutsu in return, if you'd like..." Ina whispered into Naruto's ear after suddenly appearing near him.

"Heh-heh-heh... R-really? 'Cuz I'd _love_ to learn that Mafuujin thing for when I'd want to make someone forget something I did."

"Ahem!" Rozalin cleared her throat as she approached Naruto. A small smile was on her face as she said, "You're not so bad, Naruto. And here I thought you'd die in a fight with a demon. But you managed to beat a Demon Lord. I can't say if I'm proud or jealous of you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't really me. Everybody chipped in. It's like my old genin sensei says, _'Teamwork is the key to completing a mission.'_ You had a big part in it, too, ya know." The blonde gained a mischievous look in his eyes. "I couldn't even tell that it was your time fighting!"

A blush appeared on the Overlord's face and she began to stare at the floor. "R-really? I _did_ do marvelous for my first time didn't I?"

"Aha! So you admit that you never actually fought before!"

"What?! I didn't--"

"Uh-uh! You can't take back what you said: everybody heard you, right guys?"

"Grrrrr!" Rozalin's eyes began to glow red as she drew her handgun. "NARUTO!!!" She took aim and started to shoot at the poor blonde ninja, who narrowingly managed to dodge the bullets...until the handgun transformed into the machine gun again.

"Oh, crap...!"

"ROSE THORNS!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"I honestly can't tell...if you're the best mistake I've ever made or the worst!!" She shouted over the sound of the machine gun firing.

**X-X-X**

_::NEXT EPISODE::_

_Morgan: Hey, Naruto! I bet you're having fun in the netherworld now, huh?_

_Naruto: Yup! It's a real adrenaline rush! I've already fought so many demons and monsters and I'm starting to see that not all demons are bloodthirsty beasts!_

_Morgan: Hey, is that an insult?!_

_Naruto: N-no! Of course not!_

_Rozalin: It's not nice to believe in stereotypes, Naruto. I mean, we always thought all ninjas wore dark clothing before we met you._

_Naruto: Okay, now you're insulting me--_

_Morgan: Hey, who are those two? More humans? And they have the same things that Naruto wears around his head, too!_

_Naruto: It can't be...! It is! It's--_

_Rozalin: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 2: Old Friends._

_Naruto: Hey, why can't I say their names?!_

_Rozalin: Fool! Do you want to spoil everything for the readers?! If there are any..._


	3. Old Friends

**We interrupt your usual Author's Note for this important broadcast! Here's some information that the author (foolishly) forgot to put in the last chapter about the Disgaea series for those who've never played the game before. It's pretty, long, so just scroll down until you can see the chapter title if you don't want to know more about the series.**

**Disgaea: Hour of Darkness**** is the first of the Disgaea game series. It's about a bratty, yet powerful, demon named Laharl who, along with his mischievous vassal Etna and love-obsessed Angel named Flonne, sets out to become the Overlord of his netherworld through any means necessary. Flonne was originally sent down to kill the Overlord (AKA Laharl), but instead she decides to see if demons can love. Laharl is pretty much the epitome of a true anti-hero--he does good deeds only if they satisfy his needs in the beginning, but around the end he becomes slightly kinder. (**_**Slightly**_

**Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories**** is the sequel to Disgaea: HOD. The story centers around Adell, a young human who believes in fighting fair (a big change, considering how the last Disgaea's main character was) and Rozalin, the daughter of Overlord Zenon. Adell and his family accidentally summon Rozalin instead of Zenon, who Adell was going to defeat to remove his curse off his family and the rest of Veldime and change them back from demons into humans. To make it up to her, Adell agrees to take Rozalin to her father, but after he tells her that he's going to defeat Zenon, she decides to take **_**many**_** shortcuts and try to kill him before she actually starts to like him. The original Disgaea Trio (Laharl, Etna and Flonne) appear in this game, but Etna is only one necessary to the main storyline (Laharl only appears once and poor Flonne doesn't show up at all.)**

**Crossovers**** are well-known in the Nippon-Ichi universe. Usually as a bonus part of the game, characters from other Nippon-Ichi games like La Pucelle and Makai Kingdom can be fought and even recruited in your party! It's usually because all the NIS characters reside in a sort of Multiverse, where each universe has a Netherworld or two with Overlords ruling it.**

**The OCs' character classes**** come from both Disgaea and Disgaea 2. Morgan is a D1-type Mage, Daisuke is a D1-type Warrior and Aria is the Fallen version of a D1 Angel. Hatake is a D2-type Ninja and Faust is a D2-type Skull. Ina's class, Kunoichi, has only appeared in Disgaea 2, so far. Vicky and Contessa were based off of the normal Succubus class; Contessa's attack is even similar to the Succubus skill "Nightmare".**

**The Item World** **is...well, the world inside an item. In Disgaea, there is a small world within each and every useable item from weapons, armor and accessories to food, subpoenas and scrolls. The deeper one goes into an item, the higher the item's stats and rarity become. But there are good and bad tenants that live in the Item World--the good ones power up an item while the bad ones are basically just like normal demons. The Item World is the only way to the Dark Court as well.**

**The Dark Assembly**** is where the majority of decisions in the Disgaea games take place. It's where you go to create your characters and pass Bills for certain important things like "More Expensive Items," or "Stronger Enemies". It's also where you go to open special bonus stages where you can fight characters from other games (like Laharl or Priere/Prier from La Pucelle).**

**The Dark Court**** was introduced in Disgaea 2 and is where you go when you step over the boundaries. Of course, the so-called crimes aren't really crimes. If you do certain things like get too strong or kill too many enemies or even die too many times, you're given a subpoena. Inside of the subpoena is the gate that leads to the Dark Court. Once in the Dark Court, you'll be awarded Felonies--which, despite how the real world works, are actually good. Having Felonies makes it easy to get the Senators in the Dark Court to vote your way and also brings down the prices in shops!! Try getting 99 Felonies in the game and go into the Dark Court with that character. You'll see how much they fear you...**

**Endings**** are very complicated in the Disgaea games. There are multiple endings that one can see at the end of the game (or before then, depending on how you do things). It usually goes like: "Best Ending: Kill no allies and have no Felonies," "Bad Ending: Kill 50 or so allies and have (insert small amount) Felonies," "Worst Ending: Kill 100 and over allies and have 99 and over Felonies". There are also other endings you can get without even reaching the final boss, but those aren't very good, either. If the Authoress is bored, there may be a "Bad Ending" and "Worst Ending" at the end of the story as a bonus.**

**And now, we return you to your fan fic in progress.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, Disgaea 2, or anything that was created by Masashi Kishimoto or Nippon-Ichi. She only owns this story._

**X-X-X**

_Bonds are very odd and peculiar things. Like the sibling bond between a brother and sister or that of a mother and child... Of course, not all bonds are happy ones: like the bond between a man and that woman he dumped months ago who keeps stalking him--if you could call that a bond. Or the bond between a vassal and his master--which could go either way, really. But very special bonds work in such a way that you can find someone no matter where they are._

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 2::_

_::Old Friends::_

**X-X-X**

Konohagakure--the Hidden Leaf Village, where some of the most powerful shinobi in the world come from. Found in the Fire Country, it is one of the five strongest ninja villages in the world, and is even considered to be the best. The current leader of this proud and powerful village is the Yondaime Hokage, the legendary Yellow Flash, the powerful, intelligent, and calm Uzumaki Arashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND NARUTO?!?" Of course, at the moment, he wasn't acting very calm. But what sort of parent would be calm when they just found out that their child hadn't come back home in _five_ days on a trip that usually took two and a half?

"We've searched the entire Fire Country for him, Lord Hokage. We even searched the Rice Country where he was last seen, but we couldn't find Uzumaki Naruto, sir. It's as if he's vanished into thin air." Said the Dog-masked ANBU.

Arashi stared down at his desk, filled with tons of paperwork. "...I see. That will be all." The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke and the blonde Hokage was left alone. He turned around to stare out the window that overlooked Konohagakure. _'Naruto... Where have you gone? Could it have been the demons that did this?'_

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked two teenagers. One was a girl of 17 years with short pink hair and bright green eyes, wearing a sleeveless red shirt, a short that skirt with slits in the side that revealed a pair of black shorts, and long black boots were on her feet. The other was the same age as the girl with spiky (almost-chicken butt-like) black hair and eyes, wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, black pants, long, finger black gloves and black sandals. The girl had a red Konoha hitai-ate tied on her head while the boy wore his blue one on his forehead.

"Forgive us for intruding, Lord Hokage," Said the dark-haired teen as he bowed to his leader, "But we were wondering--"

"Has Naruto come back yet?!" The pink-haired girl blurted out, gaining her a look from her companion.

Arashi turned around to look at the two teens. "Sasuke. Sakura."

Sakura bowed to the Yondaime Hokage. "Forgive me, Lord Hokage! I'm just..."

"It's alright. I understand how you feel, but...Naruto hasn't come back yet."

The pink-haired kunoichi stood up straight, green eyes widened from shock. Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly as well. "_What_...?"

"I fear that something happened to him while he was on his mission. He may have been ambushed by enemy ninja...or worse, demons!" Arashi suddenly got a serious look in his eyes. "That is why, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura...you two will be going out to find him. If Kakashi were here at the moment, I'd send him as well. I ask of you, not as your Hokage but as a worried father...please, bring my son back home."

"...We'll do our best, Lord Hokage."

"We'll bring that blockhead home!"

"Thank you..." As the two young ninja left, Arashi started to look out the window again. "Naruto... Wherever you are, I hope you're okay."

**X-X-X**

"Hi-YAH!!" Naruto kicked a zombie's head off, sending it flying into one of the small lakes nearby. The body, however, kept going and tried to blindly claw at the blonde ninja The rest of the vassals were also fighting the horde of undead corpses while Rozalin was dealing with the young Skull who, somehow, managed to learn necromancy.

"I refuse to lose to a blonde teenybopper and her gang of lackeys!!" The Skull exclaimed as he raised his staff up in the air and created a powerful gust of wind that started to cut up Rozalin's skin.

"Hang on, Rozie!! _I'll_ save you!" Morgan exclaimed as she started to cast a fire spell. "Mega Fire!!" A large amount of flames surrounded the Necromancer before he caught on fire, ceasing his mini-hurricane. "Score!" The Mage was then bitten by a Zombie that started to suck the life out of her. Just as she started to feel faint, someone grabbed the Zombie and threw it to the other side of the battlefield. "Thanks, Ina."

"No sweat. But if I were you, I'd start cheering _after_ the fight's done." The red-haired kunoichi spoke before she disappeared in the blinked of an eye and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the undead creature flying into the air. She then jumped up into the air and forcefully kicked it back down to the ground. The Zombie was then burnt to ashes from a Fire spell by Morgan.

Rozalin took aim and shot the Skull's staff out of his hand. Naruto suddenly appeared behind him in a poof of smoke and grabbed the staff with his free arm. The blonde tossed the staff up into the air and sliced it in half with his sword, causing the Skull's eyes to become filled with shock. The Zombies suddenly stopped attack and turned to dust before being blown away by the wind.

"Hmph! Not so tough without your little army, aren't you?" The blonde Overlord took aim a purple aura began to emanate from her gun. "Proximal Shot!!" She pulled the trigger and sent out a large beam whose force almost caused her to fall over. The purple beam stuck the Skull and he was obliterated, his death cry echoing throughout the forest. Rozalin managed to regain her balance and dusted her dress off. "That's the fifth demon killed in a row. My, this is going awfully slow..."

Naruto approached her, twirling his sword around with one hand . "What's the matter, Rozalin? The Overlord's supposed to be tougher than that."

"I have no problem with the fighting, but we've been at it for five days at we haven't even gotten through half the list of people after my title! It's very annoying, but it will take quite some time before we can actually finish the list."

"Aw, man!" Daisuke stomped his foot childishly while Aria healed one of his bite wounds. "That _sucks_! For Evil's sake, why do so many demons want to become Overlord?"

"The power, the title, the fear that you get when weaker demons see your presence..." Faust counted off his fingers.

"...That was a rhetorical question."

"I'm surprised you _know_ what rhetorical means."

The Warrior glared at the Skull, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Would you like to see how it felt for the Zombie whose head I chopped in half?"

"Oh, well..." Rozalin sighed as she turned to face the rest of her vassals. "I'm tired. Why don't we take a vacation today?"

Daisuke blinked in confusion as he stared at the blonde Overlord. "Wow, really? I didn't think that vassals got vacations."

"Yeah. What gives?" Faust asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I told you: I'm tired. I need a break from all this fighting."

A large red question mark started to float over Naruto's head. "Vacation? Where the heck would you go in a place like _this_ for a vacation?"

"You'd be surprised," Said Ina. "Aside from the really dangerous areas, there are a few beautiful places that stick out. The netherworld isn't the stereotypical _'fire and brimstone'_ that you humans dreamed up."

"Really? I'd love to see one of those places."

Rozalin clapped her hands together. "Ah, wonderful! Let's head back to the castle--I have to figure out where we're going to go." She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Dimensional Gate Keeper!! Bring us back now!" The Overlord and her vassals began to glow a faint blue color as a magic circle appeared beneath them. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

_'A netherworld vacation... This would be something to tell everybody back home, if I could...'_ Thought Naruto as they teleported back to the Overlord's Castle.

"Welcome back, Lady Rozalin." The Gatekeeper whose name Naruto had forgotten (Faith or Hope or something...) bowed to her master as she walked past her.

"Alright, whoever needs to go to the Dark Hospital, go now. I'll be in my room trying to figure out where we'll be going," Said Rozalin as she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't take too long." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Miss Rozalin is _so_ nice! Giving us, her loyal vassals a vacation after only five days under her employment." Aria smiled as she held her hands together.

Faust snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Big deal. She's only doing this because she's tired. And her kindness is going to be her downfall."

"Come now: don't you believe that there are _good_ Overlords in this vast Multiverse?"

"_No_," All the vassals, except Naruto, spoke at the same time.

The Fallen Angel sweatdropped. "You didn't even take time to think about it..."

"It's hard to believe. Overlords are _supposed_ to be evil and nasty and the sheer epitome of _being_ a demon!" Daisuke exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air.

"That's just stereotyping. Not all demons are about maiming and killing and stealing." Ina explained.

"Oh, says the _demon ninja assassin lady_..." The Warrior mumbled as they all walked into the Dark Hospital.

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in another world, Sasuke and Sakura were in the Rice Field Country searching for some sign of Naruto. Unfortunately, they came up with nothing.

"What could have happened to him? Was it ninja from another country?" Sakura rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner as she and Sasuke hopped from tree to tree. "No, Naruto wouldn't be taken away by someone that easily. He would've made a big commotion that _anyone_ could notice. Unless...the person was too strong for him to handle. What do you think, Sasuke? ...Sasuke?" The pink-haired kunoichi stopped hopping and looked behind her. Sasuke was far behind her, looking off into the distance with his Sharingan activated. "Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"...There's something over there."

"Hm?" Sakura jumped over on the same branch as him and looked into the distance. "...Is it Naruto?"

"No. It's not even human..." The Uchiha and Haruno jumped off the branch and appeared in a poof of smoke nearby the demonic energy's source. It turned out to be a sort of portal that was glowing bright purple. "As I thought. A Makai Gate."

"Is it possible? Naruto wouldn't have gone in there. ...Would he?"

_'Knowing that idiot, he probably jumped right in,'_ Thought Sasuke as he deactivated his Sharingan. Sakura was already on the ground, looking around without getting too close to the Makai Gate. "Sakura. What are you doing?"

"Mmmm... It doesn't look like there have been any demons around here. Maybe Naruto really _did_ fall in," Said Sakura as she stared at the purple portal. She blinked before taking a few steps towards it, but something pulled her back by her arm. It turned out to be Sasuke, who may have been glaring at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What were you doing? You don't know where that thing leads!"

"Yes I do: it leads to the source of the demons."

"You know what I mean." The raven muttered as he let go of his teammate's arm. "If we set foot in there, who knows if we'll ever be able to come back?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Who knows if Naruto's inside there? For all we know, he's probably being tortured by demons even as we speak! I can't stand thinking of what they'll do to him--"

"We don't even know if he's in there! Calm down and relax, would you?"

The pink-haired girl sighed and began to take deep breaths. After a few seconds, Sakura blinked. "Sasuke? Are we... Are we moving?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion before looking down at his feet. They _were_ moving... Actually, they were being pulled towards the Makai Gate! The two shinobi tried to move back, but the pulling force of the portal was too great. Sasuke held out his hand and several snakes stretched out from his sleeve. The snakes latched onto a tree nearby and Sasuke steadied his feet on the ground. He grabbed Sakura's arm and grit his teeth as they tried to step away from the portal.

_'Just a...little more_! The snakes suddenly loosened and the teenage ninja were sucked into the portal. In a flash, the portal had vanished...

**X-X-X**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-- OOF!! Bleh!" Sakura spat out some sand that was in her mouth and pushed herself up. "Ugh... Well, it's not exactly what I expected..." She said as she looked at the red sand that stretched as far as her eye could see.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he looked around in curiosity. "...Where the hell are we _now_?"

**X-X-X**

"The Red Sea? It's not _really_ red, is it?" Naruto asked Rozalin after they arrived somewhere with a lot of red sand. A _lot_ of red sand--so far that you'd probably have to use the Byakugan before seeing some form of civilization.

"Of course it's red! It'd be foolish to call it the Red Sea and _not_ have it be red."

"...That just sounds creepy."

For those confused, the blonde Overlord and her vassals had arrived at an area _near_ the Red Sea--not to be confused with that _other_ Red Sea, mind you--instead of _at_ the sea itself. Mainly because of the Gate Keeper screwing up the coordinates. Now Rozalin and her vassals had to walk to the resort through the blazing heat and sand.

"You know, I always assumed that you didn't _have_ to do work on a vacation," Said Daisuke.

"In my opinion, this is probably the Princess's vacation. We're just here as her servants who tend to her every whim," Said Faust.

"Th-that can't be true! Princess, say this little prick's not serious!"

"While we're all on vacation, you all are _still_ my servants. Therefore, you're both right," Rozalin told the two demons. The Warrior turned into stone from shock while the Skull mumbled a 'told you so'. "Seeing as how we're at the wrong spot, I suppose we'll have to go back."

Naruto blinked in confusion as a bright red question mark floated over his head. "Go back? But I thought the Red Sea was nearby? We could just _walk_ there."

"No, we can't," Said Morgan. "We're in the Red Desert, which is like the beach of the Red Sea. A really _big_ beach... There are all sorts of demons and monsters hiding out here! We could wind up getting killed...or in danger of getting a heatstroke!!" The Mage shrieked, causing the others to jump.

"...Oh, brother. We're close to the sea, Morgan. We'll get there in no time," Ina patted the younger demon on the head. "Trust me."

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what happens on TV before the main characters get in trouble somehow."

The Overlord folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot. "I am _not_ going to trek through the desert when I could easily get the Dimensional Gate Keeper to send us to the Red Sea immediately!"

"Come on, Rozalin!" Naruto pleaded. "It'll be an adventure!"

"Technically, we came here for a _break_ from adventure," Said Hatake, earning him a look from the blonde ninja.

"Who asked you?!" He looked back at Rozalin and held up a finger. "Besides, what sort of Overlord is _so_ cowardly that they wouldn't walk across the desert to get to an ocean."

"Sea." The demon Shinobi corrected.

A vein started to throb on Naruto's forehead. "_Whatever sort of body of water it is_, you couldn't be _pathetic_ enough to not even take a chance against all the monsters and demons out there who _don't even know you exist_?"

Rozalin's eyes widened slightly and the other demons could sense a killing aura leaking off of her body. Naruto, on the other hand, was smirking.

"So? What's it gonna be, _Rozie_?"

"I say...let us trek the Red Desert! Any fool who dares to cross me will feel my wrath!" The female Overlord exclaimed as a small vein throbbed on her forehead. The other vassals sweatdropped as Naruto grinned for his success.

"What...did you do...?" Aria asked the orange-clad ninja, her eyes reduced to red dots.

"I pushed all the right buttons and wounded her pride." He replied as he folded his arms across his chest and his bandana flew in the wind. "It's an art I've perfected over the years!"

"...Where's the wind coming from?" The Fallen Angel asked. There was no intense wind blowing anywhere else, otherwise there'd be more sand in the air.

Naruto's bandana suddenly stopped flying and he turned around to face Aria. "Hm? What wind are you talking about, Aria?"

"But I just saw-- ...Nevermind."

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later, we join Sasuke and Sakura who are...lost as hell. And no, it's not a pun, they really _were_ lost as hell.

"This is all your fault, you know." The Uchiha grumbled as they walked through the desert whose name they hadn't known.

"I know. And it doesn't look like Naruto's been here, either." Sakura halted and looked around. "Now's the time I wish I had some sort of clairvoyance jutsu...! Where the _hell_ are we?!"

Sasuke stopped walking wiped the sweat off of his face. "This is where the Makai Gate led us to, so it has to be Makai--the demon's realm." He noticed Sakura was giving him a strange look and quickly added, "Orochimaru told me about it. Besides, it has to be that considering that this is where all the demons keep coming from."

"Well, I _guess_ that's true. But if this is the realm of demons...then where are the demons?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked with an arched eyebrow. _'It just looks like a big desert to me.'_

"Saying that's probably going to jinx us."

"Psh! In what way?"

And then, as if the Will of the Universe had turned against them, out from the ground popped...large flowers? Wait, that can't be right. Sasuke and Sakura blinked in confusion as the flowers began to open one after the other, revealing...Alraunes--flower-like demons whose gender was _very_ hard to tell! Most of the Alraunes had green skin and short orange-colored hair with two pink roses sticking out of the sides of their heads, their upper-bodies human-like while their lower-bodies resembled that of a flower balancing on a spring-shaped shape. The only one that was different had gold skin and its lower body was bright orange.

"Okay, maybe I _did_ jinx us," Sakura mumbled as she quickly drew a kunai. The normal Alraunes arms became vines that shot out towards the two shinobi and pierced their skin...but they both turned into logs. In a few seconds, one of the Alraunes in front was stabbed in the chest by Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped back before the exploding note on the kunai blew up, taking a good bit of the flower demons out.

Several other Alraunes were literally being cut down by Sasuke's sword. At least, until they caught him with a Wind spell that made him stop in his tracks. A few other Alraunes bounced over to the Uchiha and held out their hands. A small green ball of glowing light appeared in each of their hands before they threw them into the ground. Seconds later, before the Wind spell ceased, large green stalks shot out of the ground and sent the young Uchiha up into the air.

"Urgh!" Sasuke started to make several hand signs and midair and took a deep breath. _'Katon: Enryudan no Jutsu!'_ He blew out a large stream of fire with the head of a dragon towards the flower-like demons. They were dead by the time that thing hit them. The fire only burnt them to ashes.

Sakura cracked her knuckles before she balled her hand into a fist. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she struck the ground with a chakra-empowered fist. Sand went flying all over the place as a wide sand dune was created, The Alraunes who were near her fell into the dune, falling on top of each other in a pile. With a cry of "Shannaro!!" the pink-haired kunoichi jumped into the hole and began to pound the living crap out of the Alraunes. Poor Alraunes...

Sasuke sweatdropped upon seeing his female teammates' action, but didn't mind it _too_ much as he stabbed a flower demon that had tried to sneak up on him with a look of indifference. Training with Tsunade had definitely made her more...violent.

As she jumped out of the sand dune, Sakura dusted herself off and turned to face the golden Alraune. "Looks like _you're_ the only one left. Wanna take that chance?"

The gold Alraune clenched its teeth. It held out its hands and the flowers on the sides of its head suddenly opened. Sasuke and Sakura felt the earth shake before several tall stalks shot out from the ground, heading towards them. They jumped out of the way in time to avoid being struck. Chakra began to form in the Uchiha's hand and he threw a flurry of chakra senbon at the Alraune. They pierced it and a shocking feeling went through the flower demon as it stopped moving. Sakura quickly dashed towards it and channeled some chakra into her foot. With a powerful kick, the Alraune was sent flying into the air until it looked like a star in the sky...

**X-X-X**

Rozalin and her vassals stared off into the distance. "...What was that?" The blonde Overlord asked no one in particular.

"Seemed like someone was fighting," Hatake observed.

"Hey, what's that!" Morgan exclaimed as she pointed up to something in the sky.

"Probably a UFO or something," Said Daisuke as he stared up at the sky as well.

"Cool!"

Aria pouted as she looked up at the sky. "Awww, I wish I could've taken a picture of it!"

"I wonder who was fighting...?" Naruto thought aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, whoever they are, we'll probably meet them on our way to the Red Sea. It's in the same direction as the explosions and screams." Faust held up a map and showed it to Naruto.

"So, I guess this means confrontation's unavoidable!" The blonde beamed.

Rozalin gave him a skeptical look as she folded her arms across her chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _wanted_ to fight."

"Huh? Of course not! Why would I want to fight on our vacation?"

"Because you've become quite the little battle freak. Whenever you aren't in the Item World training, you're coming up with some sort of bizarre new trick! And you don't even seem to get tired!" The blonde demoness began to stare hard at the Konoha ninja. "...Are you sure you don't have a bit of demon blood in you?"

"What? Of course I'm human!" He pointed at the whisker-like markings on his face. "I may have these marks on my face, but they don't count!"

"Fine, fine. My, you're so touchy... Very well, then. Let us go."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and grumbled something under his breath. "Who does she think she is...calling _me _a demon? _She_ doesn't even act like a demon!"

Aria suddenly popped up next to him again, nearly causing the blonde ninja to fall over. "That's stereotyping again."

**X-X-X**

"I'm not like a demon. Right? There's no _way_ I'm like a demon." Naruto grumbled to Daisuke.

"Of course not! You're too soft to be a demon."

"Yeah, I'm-- Wait, did you just call me _soft_? I'm not soft!! I can assassinate people without so much as blinking an eye!!" The blonde ninja exclaimed as he shook a fist at the Warrior.

"Uh, I wasn't referring to _exactly_, I was referring to the human population. I bet anyone in your world who _isn't_ a ninja are complete and total wimps."

"Yeah, well... At least we have more compassion than any demon could ever have!!"

"Tch. Like compassion's that big a deal. No _true_ demon needs love and compassion!" Daisuke laughed.

"Shush!" Rozalin silenced her two servants. "The desert heat is bad enough without your idiotic argument."

"Hm?" Hatake and Ina, who were all the way in front, stopped walking and turned to face the rest of the group. "Something's coming."

"Is it a demon? Monsters?" The blonde ninja asked.

"I _knew_ it! I knew it was a bad idea to come out here in the first place!!" Morgan exclaimed as she started to run around in circles while flailing her arms in the air. She only stopped when Daisuke grabbed her on bopped her on the head with his fist.

"Geez, would you be quiet?!"

"Listen! I can hear voices," Said Ina. "They're coming closer, too..."

A question mark popped up over everyone's heads--except for Ina and Hatake who were being stared at by the Overlord and their fellow vassals. "I can't hear anything. You?" Daisuke asked Faust with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe it's some sort of ninja trick: super-human hearing from years of training..."

"There's two of them," Hatake explained. "One's male. The other is female."

"Just _two_? That's no reason to frighten us all!" Rozalin exclaimed.

"...Use a summoning and see if there's anything here besides demons." Said the female voice as its source got closer.

"That seems highly unlikely." Said the male's voice.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he started to shake his head. _'That sounds kinda like...! Nah, it couldn't be. What would __**they**__ be doing here in the netherworld?'_

"You sound like you don't want to find him!"

"I _want_ to find him; I just can't imagine that he'd manage to survive in a place like this for a week."

The blonde ninja's eyes widened as he punched a fist in the air. "IT IS THEM!!!" Before either of the demons knew what he was talking about, they saw a blur of yellow, orange and black zooming towards the source of the voices.

"What are you talk-- Naruto!! Get back here this _instant_!!" Rozalin raised her voice as she and the vassals started to run after him. "He can't expect me to chase after him in this clothing!"

"YAHOOO!!!" Naruto jumped off of a sand dune and landed in front of two very familiar people. "Sakura! Sasuke! It's really you!!"

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened at the appearance of their teammate. "Na... Naruto?" The raven-haired boy asked with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad to see you, you bastard!!" The blonde cried as he hugged the Uchiha tightly. "And Sakura!! Of course, I missed you _way_ more than this jerk!" In a split second, he'd already wrapped his arms around Sakura and was spinning her around.

"I _knew_ you'd be here!" Sakura exclaimed after Naruto finally put her down. She then punched him forcefully in the stomach, causing the blonde to kneel over. "Do you know how worried we've been about you?! Arashi-sama is probably the one who's been worried the most!"

Naruto coughed from the force of the pink-haired kunoichi's punch before he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. Something...happened." _'Like me becoming a slave to a demon girl...'_

"It doesn't matter. Now we can go home as soon as we find another one of those Makai Gates back!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "In other words, we'll be here for a while. We don't even know if there'll be any other portals around this place." He then looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "By the way, Naruto... How did you manage to survive in a place like this for a week?"

The orange-clad ninja's eyes widened in realization. As much as he'd like to be home again, he was starting to like the Netherworld and all its quirks. Besides, there was that summoning contract between him and Rozalin to worry about. "Sakura. Sasuke. I wanna go home again, believe me, but..." He suddenly felt a pain in his back and fell flat on his face. Rozalin stood behind him, her face red from either anger or all the running she had done to catch up to him.

"Fool! Wait for me!!"

Behind the Overlord, the vassals sweatdropped as Faust said, "He wasn't running when you shot him."

"I think she just wanted to hurt him," Morgan whispered into the Skull's ear.

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly got into their fighting stances. Rozalin noticed them for the first time and started to stare at the two ninja. "Hm? More humans in my netherworld? How did _you_ get here?"

Aria's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she pointed at the two humans. "Look, look! They're wearing the same things that Naruto has on his head!"

The other demons observed the headbands that Sasuke and Sakura wore. "You're right!!" The other demons exclaimed.

"They must be from the same world as Naruto. Probably fell through a Makai Gate upon accident," Faust observed as he started to rub his chin in an intellectual manner.

Daisuke walked over to the fallen blonde ninja and poked him with the pointy tip of his sword. "Naruto. Naruto! Wake up!"

"Nnnn...!" The blonde lifted his head up and looked around, eyes halfway open. "What happened? What hit me?"

"Rozalin. More accurately, one of her bullets. But lookie here: these guys are from your world!"

Naruto blinked before his eyes popped open. He jumped back up to his feet and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh, yeah!! Don't worry, these guys are my friends!" He told his two teammates with a grin.

"...You're kidding." Sasuke muttered.

A vein started to throb on Sakura's forehead as she pointed at the group of demons. "Naruto, are you crazy?! Those are _demons_!! Like the ones who keep popping up in the Fire Country!!"

"No, no! They're nothing like those guys! They're nice! Well...except for _one_." At that statement, he glared at Rozalin from the corner of his eye. "But, she's not _too_ bad so long as she isn't pissed off."

The blonde Overlord folded her arms across her chest as she continued to stare at Sasuke and Sakura. "Do you know these two, Naruto?"

"They're my friends and my old genin squad teammates. Together, we're known as the next generation of Sannin--the next three legendary ninja! Me, Sasuke, and Sakura: together, nothin' can beat us!"

"Is that so..." She started to smile, ruby-colored eyes shining. "Very well. I'll take them."

"...Say what now?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If they're as strong as _you_ are, then they'll certainly make good vassals." Rozalin looked at the orange-clad ninja. "Besides, don't you want to be with your friends again? Think of all the time you'll spend together like this."

"I wanna be with them, but not like _this_!"

Ignoring the blonde, the Overlord took a few steps forward. "You want to be with Naruto again, don't you? This is the only way, since he's now my vassal till the end of his life. Become my vassals and you'll have all the time in the world with him!"

"Vassal? As in _servant_?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. _'That idiot actually let himself be made a servant to a demon?'_

Sakura balled up a fist as she gritted her teeth. "Listen you! I don't know _what_ happened, but I definitely know he'd never serve a demon like you of his own free will!! So there's only one thing to do..." She and Sasuke dashed towards Rozalin with incredible speed. The Overlord's eyes widened slightly before Ina and Hatake appeared in front of her.

"We'll protect you, Princess!" The red-haired kunoichi exclaimed as she started to make hand signs. "Minminmin!!" A whirlwind of petals began to surround the two Konoha ninja and the two began to feel drowsy. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Sakura formed a single hand sign, dispelling the whirlwind. _'They broke my attack?'_

"Hmph." Hatake quickly dashed towards Sakura and attempted to punch her, but she side-stepped his attack and punched him in the stomach. In actuality, it was a log that was shattered to pieces. The white-haired demon Ninja suddenly appeared behind Sakura and kicked her up into the air.

"Here I go!!" Morgan exclaimed as she raised her staff in the air. "Mega Wind!!" A powerful gust of wind surrounded the pink-haired kunoichi and started to cut right through her. "Faust!! A little help here?"

"Hmph. Very well, then." He raised his staff up into the air as well. "Mega Wind!!" The gust of wind increased in its power with the Skull's assistance.

"Wait!! Stop it, stop it!! Don't hurt them!!!" Naruto shouted loudly over the wind. Morgan and Faust immediately ended the spell and stared at him as Sakura dropped to the ground.

"It doesn't look like they don't want to hurt _us_!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he barely managed to block Sasuke's sword with his own. He felt an electric sensation throughout his body as several jolts of electricity came from Sasuke's body. It was then that he started to feel numb and realized that he couldn't move. _'Damn_! The Warrior couldn't help but stare deeply into the Uchiha's eyes. The comma-like wheels started to spin and Daisuke wondered what was wrong with the human's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as the Sharingan stopped spinning. _'So, the Sharingan doesn't hypnotize the human-like demons. I still have __**other**__ methods.'_ A large, green snake began to slither out from Sasuke's sleeve and onto Daisuke.

"Gurk!!" Daisuke got slightly blue in the face as the snake wrapped around his arm and slowly approached his neck. He would've attempted to remove the thing in the first place...if only he could move!

Then suddenly, the snake was shot in its body, causing both the demon and Uchiha to jump slightly. Two more shots followed and the snake fell, dead, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Rozalin stood there with her handgun out, still in a shooting pose. The blonde Overlord smirked as she aimed at Sasuke, energy gathering in her gun.

Daisuke started to sweat. She wasn't _really_ thinking of shooting at this human while he was standing there paralyzed, was she? _'This is __**not**__ good!'_

"Gaia Shot!!" Rozalin shot the energy bullet into the ground. The attack traveled underground towards Daisuke and Sasuke. The raven-haired shinobi saw the attack with his Sharingan and jumped in the air in time to avoid being hit. Daisuke, however, was not so lucky--what with his normal vision and paralyzed state, he couldn't move when the shot erupted from the ground and caused the earth beneath him to shake. The brunette Warrior fell back on his butt as he started to regain feeling through his body.

"This is so wrong..." Aria sighed. "We should try to make friends with Naruto's friends."

"For what reason? They hate us, remember?" Said Faust with an arched eyebrow.

"Dammit!! Why don't they just stop?!" Naruto shouted.

At that moment, Rozalin's handgun changed into a large machine gun. "Well, it's gonna stop for the guy with the weird hair..." The Skull mumbled.

"Rose Thorns!!!" With a pull of the trigger, hundreds of rounds of bullets were fired at the young Uchiha while he was in midair. He disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared near Rozalin, but the demoness managed to turn around in time to shoot him several times. "Critical Hit!!"

"Ku..." Sasuke fell to one knee and grasped his bleeding leg. She had managed to shoot him there several times.

"So, now that you have been defeated, I trust you'll do the traditional thing and grovel at my feet and ask to be my vassal," Said Rozalin as her machine gun turned back into a regular handgun. She walked over to him and aimed the handgun at his head. "Otherwise, I'll have to kill you. Hmmm..." She started tap her cheek thoughtfully. "But then Naruto will be so sad because I killed his friends... I wouldn't want his performance in battle to drop because of your deaths."

The Uchiha remained apathetic as electricity surrounded his body. It shocked the blonde demoness, paralyzing her on the spot. "Wha... What have you done to me?!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he raised his sword . "I've sealed for your fate, demon." He thrusted the sword forward and it pierced flesh. Surprisingly, it wasn't Rozalin that he had struck but... "Naruto...!"

The orange-clad blonde stood in front of Rozalin, the sword going through his chest and only a few inches away from Rozalin's. The demoness's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to curse him when he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_'A clone_...'The raven-haired ninja stood up and turned around slowly to look at Naruto. _'What exactly are you __**doing**__, idiot?!'_

Meanwhile, Sakura managed to catch Hatake by his arm and punched him in his stomach with enough force to send him flying into a hill of sand. She had managed to heal the wounds she received from Morgan and Faust and was beginning to pound away at Ina and Hatake. The pink-haired kunoichi channeled some chakra into her feet and took off for the redhead.

_'She's stronger than any normal human should be!'_ Ina thought as Sakura approached her. Her red eyes widened before she jumped into the air and raised her hands into the air. Purple energy surrounded her hands as she shot a beam of purple energy down at the medic nin. "Lion's Roar!!"

The human kunoichi skidded to a halt at the approaching beam. She performed a back flip in time to avoid being hit by the attack, which left a huge hole in the spot she was previously standing on. "Whoa! Close one...!" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke was staring at Naruto and that Rozalin was starting to gain some movement back again, her hand twitching slightly as it held the gun. She immediately dashed towards the blonde Overlord as she gathered chakra into her fist.

"What are you trying to do, idiot?" Sasuke asked his blonde teammate. "It looked like you were saving her."

"Yeah. So?" Naruto spoke as he glared at Sasuke. "Just shut up and listen: I--" He didn't get to finish speaking his sentence as Sakura struck Rozalin in the back with a chakra-powered fist. "CRAP!!!" He disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Sasuke just in time to catch Rozalin. In the blink of an eye, he was gone and reappeared behind his two teammates. "Rozalin! Rozalin, are you okay?!"

"She...hits harder than a normal human should." The Overlord blinked as she found herself staring into worried sky blue eyes. "What's wrong? Did you think I would be hurt by such an attack?"

"Well...yeah!" _'Sakura-chan learned how to use monster strength from Granny Tsunade. They could send a big guy flying with just a flick to the forehead! But then again...Rozalin's not human.'_ "Are you sure you're okay?"

"_Yes_! My back hurts a bit, but I'm fine, so you can let go of me now!" Rozalin got out of Naruto's arms and dusted herself off.

"Naruto!! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?! She's the one who's keeping you here, isn't she?!" Sakura shouted at the blonde chunin.

"Mm?" Rozalin turned around to look at him in confusion as well. "She's right. You should be making sure they _can_ kill me, not prevent me from being killed. The only way the summoning contract can be broken is if one of us dies. Don't you want to go back to your home world? Back to your loved ones?"

Naruto bowed his head, hiding his eyes. "...Of course I want to go back home, but..."

"But what?! Do you pity me so much that you don't want me to be killed by a bunch of human?! I do _not_ need your pity--do you hear me?!"

The blonde raised his head to glare at the other blonde. "IDIOT!! I don't pity you--I _like_ you!!" He shouted loudly, a vein throbbing on his forehead. He continued, ignoring the way his so-called master was blushing. "I _like_ the Netherworld and I like all the friends I've made here!! I want to see my friends and family again...but not if that means you have to die!"

"I... I..." Rozalin simply didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide and the blush was still on her cheeks. _'He really doesn't want to go? ...He must be insane! What sort of human would choose a life of slavery to that of freedom?'_

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm really sorry, guys... I can't go back with you. And if you try to harm her, then I have no choice..." He drew his sword and stepped in front of Rozalin as he got into a fighting stance. "I'll have to hurt you. I don't want to, but I will if I have to!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other from the corner of their eyes before looking back at their orange-clad friend. "Naruto, you don't mean that," Sasuke spoke in a flat tone. "They must've done something to you to--"

"They haven't done _anything_ to me aside from summoning me here!"

"By accident." Rozalin quickly added.

"Naruto, you can't actually want to stay _here_, do you? I mean...look at it. I'm surprised you haven't died yet in a place like this!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt worry grow in her heart. _'Did they do something to his mind? Put a spell on him or something.'_

"Actually, it's not so bad. Not everywhere looks like this." Naruto started to grin. "There are actually some nice places here! And we all live in this floating castle and I've been fighting evil demons ever since I got here! I can't wait to tell you guys about it!"

Rozalin took a few steps forward and smiled warmly. "Do you see now? Naruto wants to stay here--I have not forced him to say anything whatsoever. This is of his own free will. What do you say we call this a truce, hm?"

"And what makes you think we can trust you?" Said Sasuke with an arched eyebrow. "You tried to kill us just now."

"Actually, I tried to make you my vassals."

A vein started to throb on Sakura's forehead. "If you wanted us to work for you, you could just _ask_." _'Not that we'd agree to actually be her servants, though...'_ "It'd be much easier than using force.

The blonde Overlord rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner. "Hmmm, I'd have to disagree." And with that, she shot Sasuke and Sakura in the chest. "Force seems to work just fine for me."

"What the hell did you DO?!?" Naruto shouted, his eyes the size of saucers. "They weren't going to fight anymore! I thought that was confirmed when Sasuke put his sword away!! Why'd you go an' kill 'em Rozalin?!?"

"Oh, stop being such a crybaby! They're still alive." At his look of confusion she held up her handgun. "I placed my seal on them--the seal of the four-leaf clover. The very same kind of seal that my father used on his own vassals. Anyone who has the seal on them is immediately mine to control whether they want to or not. Watch." She held out her hand as symbol of the four-leaf clover appeared on the back of her hand. Sasuke and Sakura were suddenly shocked back to consciousness.

"Ouch!! What the hell?!" The pink-haired kunoichi screamed.

"Guh... Ugh...!" Sasuke winced at the pain that was surging through his body.

Rozalin stopped and the two humans started to pant slowly. She turned to look at Naruto. "See?"

"So you're going to _force_ them to be your servants?" He started to growl under his breath That's not right! They don't deserve to be tortured like this!"

"It's not like I'll do it every time they do something that doesn't please me. I will, however, make the seal go into effect if they try to kill me again. To much of that may shorten their lifespan or kill them." She looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. "As for you two, you're coming back with us to the castle."

"You mean...we're not going on vacation anymore?!" Daisuke and Morgan cried, tears welling up in their eyes.

Ina shrugged as Hatake walked over to her, dusting the sand off of him. "It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?"

"Says you. You weren't knocked out by a human girl. I don't think I've ever felt more ashamed..." The male demon ninja muttered.

Naruto approached his friends and helped them up. "Don't worry, guys. Being a vassal's not so bad! It's actually...kinda fun!"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at the blonde. "_Naruto_...!!" Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh...!"

"You are _such_ an idiot..." The Uchiha growled.

Faust rolled his eyes. "Great: _more_ humans stinking up the place."

"Well, I for one am happy that Naruto-san has his friends with him." Aria beamed.

"I'm not so sure _they're_ happy about it, though..."

**X-X-X**

**Sasuke**** and ****Sakura**** (forcefully) become Rozalin's servants!!**

_::Episode 2::_

_::End::_

**X-X-X**

_::NEXT EPISODE!::_

_Naruto: Ah, we finally get a chance to enjoy our vacation!_

_Sakura: I guess the Netherworld's not __**too**__ bad. Hey, who's that?_

_Laharl: HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!! It is I, the great Laharl!!_

_Naruto & Sakura: La-who?_

_Laharl: GRRRRRR!!! You'll pay for that! I'm gonna destroy you, then I'll take over this fan fiction! Haaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!!_

_Rozalin: Oh, please. I'll show you what __**real**__ Overlord can do, little boy!_

_Laharl: "Little boy?!"_

_Naruto: I dunno, Rozalin: I feel a really strong aura coming from this guy._

_Sakura: Yeah, even __**I**__ can feel it--and I haven't even been here long!_

_Rozalin: Hmph! That shows what you know. Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 3: Awakening._

_Sakura: Does the Episode title mean anything?_

_Naruto: I hope it means we don't die!!_

_Laharl: HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Naruto, Sakura & Rozalin: STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT!!!_


	4. Awakening

**Laharl: Still not gonna make a Disgaea story, Blu? I guess I'll have to take over **_**this**_** one and become the main character!!**

**Blu: (Shakes a fist at Laharl) Damn you, Laharl! How did you get back here after I put all those sexy pictures on the door?!**

**Adell: Um, Blu?**

**Blu: Yes?**

**Adell: Seeing as how you're gonna put Laharl in this story later on, am **_**I**_** going to show up?**

**Blu: Hmmm... I suppose you're right. But this story was supposed to be a NaruxRozie thing. ...But some competition between the two of you would work out perfectly. Okay, you're in!!**

**Adell: Thank you, Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames!**

**Blu: Do note that there will be some changes in your character since this an AU.**

**Adell: Bring it on! I can handle whatever you throw at me!**

**Rozalin: Wait a minute, isn't this supposed to be a Naruto harem?! Why are you pairing me up with Adell again?!**

**Blu: What, you don't **_**like**_** being paired up with Adell? But you two are so cute together! Besides, it's no longer a Naruto harem; and lots more Nippon-Ichi and a few more Naruto characters are gonna be seen whether you want them to or not.**

**Rozalin: But...I'm the Overlord!!**

**Blu: And **_**I'm**_** the authoress. Whatever I say, **_**goes**_**, sister!**

**Rozalin: And another thing: **_**why**_** did you choose Laharl to appear first instead of Etna?**

**Blu: ...Huh? I didn't say I was going to let Laharl into this story so early.**

**Rozalin: But, he showed up in the preview last chapter.**

**Blu: ...Damn!! He's found a way into the story!!**

_Disclaimer: I, Blu Rose, do not own Naruto or Disgaea which both respectfully belong to some very powerful Japanese men. I only own this fan fiction and am using it for entertainment, a boredom outlet, and maybe even cause a new fandom._

_**(Important Note: I made a mistake: the Three-Leaf Clover symbol is most common on Zenon's vassals and the Four-Leaf Clover is on those who he considers to be closest to him.)**_

**X-X-X**

_There is said to be a powerful Overlord that rules an alternate netherworld. He has defeated armies of demons, humans and angels, made the leader of Celestia fall to his knees, and is the one (of the many) who killed the dreaded Lord of Terror Baal. His wicked laugh is known to cause the enemy to either quake in their boots or grind their teeth in annoyance. He is called the Supreme Overlord of Terror (by himself)! He is...!_

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 3::_

_::Awakening::_

**X-X-X**

In the Overlord's Castle, all was peaceful. The Prinnies were slacking off as usual, the castle servants were doing their daily chores, the Dimensional Gatekeeper who was constantly confused with her sister was sleeping while standing up, the Overlord's army--which had really grown quite a bit once Rozalin's mana power started to grow and Naruto somehow managed to get Sakura and Sasuke to contribute to the cause--were either relaxing or training for their next battle.

To Naruto and Sasuke, training seemed to be a 24-7 sort of thing. Ever since their reunion (and the initiation of their unwilling servitude to Rozalin) the two young shinobi were constantly fighting each other and taunting each other to the very brink of which Sakura had threaten the two of them to stop acting like genin.

"It's not fair... I feel left out!" Daisuke sobbed underneath a tree in the Castle Courtyard. He was watching Naruto and Sasuke spar with tears welling up comically in his eyes. The Warrior had since then gone up a ranking from the many battles he had been through--and he felt the need to level up after their half-loss to Naruto's teammates. His hair was now a darker shade of brown, his bandana was now orange and his outfit was now blue.

"If you want to fight some, you could fight me." A female voice spoke.

"Hm?" The Warrior looked up and Sakura smiling down at him, holding a large Axe in her hand that had her name written on the reddish-pink handle in kanji. Daisuke immediately started to sweat. He still remembered how she practically mauled the enemies in the Item World the other day. He didn't even think Zombies were capable of crying... If one didn't know better, they'd swear the girl was a _demon_ or something!

"Hey! Are you okay?" The pink-haired kunoichi poked him in the shoulder, jolting him back to reality.

"S-sure! I'm fine, just fine!! Nothing to worry about!" _'And to think: I thought she was cute!'_ Daisuke sweatdropped as he stared up at Sakura, his eyes reduced to little brown dots.

Ina suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke on the branch above him. "It doesn't look like nothing." As with Daisuke, she had gone up a ranking as well. Her hair was now a dark shade of purple and her eyes were bright green, her shinobi outfit now forest green in color.

"You stay out of this! Go stare at your human crush some more, why don't ya?!" The Warrior shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Ina hung upside down over him, arms folded across her chest. "I don't have a crush. He's just very interesting for a human. A jonin at his age..."

Daisuke snorted as he leaned against the tree and folded his arms across his chest. "If I knew the differences between ninja ranks, I might give a damn. But I don't. So I won't. So there. Nyah!" He stuck his tongue out at the demon Kunoichi with half-lidded eyes. In a split second, kunai had appeared around him, outlining his figure. "That's not funny, Ina!!"

"Don't look at me."

A Naruto clone appeared in front of them and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. My aim was off." He then poofed out of existence before Daisuke fell flat on his face.

_'That was too close for comfort...!'_ "He couldn't have done that by accident!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "You'd be surprised by what he can do by accident..." This was soon followed by the sound of what appeared to be a thousand angry birds, then an explosion. The sound made the Warrior sit up straight as a board, his eyes widened in fright.

"...Rozalin's not going to like the big hole in the wall, Sasuke!" Naruto told his raven-haired teammate as he wagged a finger at him. He quickly moved his hand away before Sasuke could actually cut the finger off. "Hey!!"

"There wouldn't _be_ a hole in the wall if you hadn't moved at the last minute, stupid..." Sasuke drawled as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you're gonna blame this on me?! Like hell, you bastard!!" The blonde shouted as a small vein throbbed on his forehead.

"What are you all yelling about?" The vassals all stopped talking as they saw Rozalin enter the courtyard.

"Ah! Rozalin! Sasuke made a big hole in the wall!!"

The Uchiha glared at the orange-clad ninja, eyes flashing red for a second. ". . ."

"Aren't you gonna punish him?"

The blonde Overlord stared at the wall for a second. "...He made a hole that big? Impressive, Sasuke. I wish I summoned _you_ first instead of Naruto."

Sasuke smirked while Naruto fell backwards from shock. "Hmph!"

"Damn you, Sasuke!!" The blonde ninja shouted as he sat up straight. "Rozalin, punish him instantly!! Give this bastard the shock of his lifetime!!" He ducked in time to avoid having his head chopped off by Sakura's axe. "Sa-sakura?!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that, Naruto!" The pink-haired kunoichi mumbled in a dark tone, causing the young blonde to shake in fear. _'Besides, if he's shocked, I may get shocked too!!'_

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around? _I_ own you. Not the other way around." Rozalin suddenly waved off her anger and turned her back on the hole in the wall. "Besides, I could quickly hire a Geomancer or a construction worker to fix this mess. We have important business to take care of at the moment."

"Mm? Important business? You mean another demon wants to fight you?" _'You'd think those guys would get it by now: Rozalin's stronger than anyone here!'_ Ina thought as she appeared next to Naruto and the other vassals walked over.

"And here I thought we were getting a break..." Daisuke yawned as he stretched his arms into the air.

"I don't mind. It was getting boring around this place when we're not in the Item World," Said Morgan.

Rozalin held out a piece of paper. "This is the first time that anyone's ever sent _me_ a challenge. Usually I'm the one who has to come and demand a fight!"

Naruto started to grin. "Well that's _good_, isn't it?"

"Right! It means people are finally taking you seriously now, Rozalin!" Sakura added. "They see you as a threat."

Faust snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. "A hindrance, maybe, but not a threat."

The blonde Overlord looked at her vassal and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, no offense, Princess, but you aren't exactly among the Top 10 Most Powerful Overlords in the Multiverse. Against weak demons and pathetic Demon Lords, you're good. _But_, if you fight another Overlord, chances are that you'd lose."

"...Do you really think so? If I should lose, then I really need for vassals, do I?"

"Huh?"

have no

Rozalin drew her handgun and pointed it at Faust. "I won't need vassals if I'm going to die anyway, right? I think I'll start with you first..."

The other vassals started to sweatdrop and moved slowly away from Faust. "Roz-- Rozalin, you don't _really_ mean that do you...Queen?" Morgan squeaked. "Don't kill my brother, please!! He's just really stupid for a magic-user!"

The other vassals blinked. "You're siblings?" _'But __**all**__ Skulls and Mages look alike with those outfits on...'_

"Hmmm, well I guess I shouldn't _kill_ him," Rozalin put away her handgun. "But perhaps I should just force him to reincarnate into something more useful...like a Prinny."

"No, no! I don't want a stupid Prinny as a brother!!" The Mage started to cry as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, relax! I was only kidding! You should really lighten up--I wouldn't sacrifice one of the best Skulls in my army." Rozalin folded her arms across her chest. "But, we really must get going. Someone who takes me seriously and wants to challenge me for my title... I cannot wait! We leave for the Wicked Forest in half in hour! There's just too much to do!" She exclaimed as she left the courtyard, leaving her vassals alone.

"...She's really excited about this, isn't she," Said Sasuke with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm glad someone's finally starting to look at Rozalin as the Overlord." Aria started to smile happily. "Pretty soon, people will start charging the castle and break in with the hopes of assassinating her in her sleep!"

"And that's good _how_, exactly?" Faust muttered.

The Fallen Angel pumped a fist in the air. "When someone tries to assassinate you in your sleep, it usually means they are too afraid to actually fight you!"

"...This may sound weird, but I _think_ she's finally figured out how demons think," Daisuke mumbled as a drop of sweat ran down the back of his head.

"I only wonder what sort of person would feel so confident as to challenge Rozalin right to her face..."

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in _another_ Overlord's castle, the residing Overlord was laughing maniacally. "HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yes, that annoying laugh was said Overlord's. Surprisingly, sitting on the Overlord's throne was a young demon in his 1300s. He had blue hair with a pair of long, antennae-like locks that stuck out of his head and dark red eyes. He only wore a long red cape, a pair of short red shorts, red sneakers, and a pair of large gold bracelets that surprisingly stayed in place. He wore no shirt, so you could see bare chest and stomach, as well as the fact that...he was scrawny.

But, you know how they say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover? Well, this went the same way with Laharl. Despite his age and size, he was a powerful and ruthless Overlord! Sure, there are the few poor, stupid souls who only heard of him and laughed when they came to challenge him...but they weren't laughing when he grinded them into dust and threw them to the wind. He was so strong that the Council of Senators in charge of the Dark Senate always approved of his suggestions. In fact, the recent approved suggestion was what had him laughing like a madman. Well, a bigger madman.

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Um... Laharl? Don't you think that's enough evil laughter?" Said the Fallen Angel Flonne. Flonne was in her 1500s, with long blonde hair and ruby-red eyes, little red bat wings sticking out of her back and a cute devil tail with a heart-shaped tip coming out from her bottom. She wore a frilly white jacket that was open, allowing all to see the red leotard underneath, and a pair of red heels. A red ribbon stuck out of her head like a pair of rabbit ears and a pair of heart-shaped earrings dangled from her pointed ears.

"Yeah, Prince. I think we've all suffered enough..." Another demoness added. This was Etna, a demoness in her 1400s and vassal to Overlord Laharl. She had dark red hair that was put in two spiky pigtails and dark red eyes. She wore a very...revealing outfit consisting of a dark purple tube-top, a very short purple skirt with slits in the sides, long purple boots and gloves with a pair of dark red bracelets dangling on her wrists, and a pair of skull-shaped earrings. She looked like a flat-chested dominatrix...but don't tell her I said that.

"Quiet, you!! You should all be celebrating with me!" Laharl exclaimed as he pushed himself up from his throne and folded his arms across his chest. His cape then started to blow in the wind. "Today is the day of our victory! We're gonna take over this story!"

Etna arched an eyebrow. "Should we _really_ be trying to take over the story? We're already pushing it by breaking the fourth wall so early on in the story." _'We usually save that for side quests or something.'_ "Besides, the Authoress won't just _let_ you into the story, y'know. As soon as you do, you'll get the crap beat out of you." She stared to give a cat-like grin as she rubbed her tail "...Actually, you go ahead and do that."

Flonne stepped up to the blue-haired Overlord and pouted. "You really shouldn't be so selfish, Laharl. You said you hated fan fiction! I don't get why you'd try so hard to be the main character in something you don't like!"

Etna pulled the Fallen Angel aside and turned her back on Laharl. "Now, Flonne, you should've realized by now that the Prince is a glory hog. If the spotlight's not on him, he starts to whine and threaten to blow up the planet like a big crybaby."

"I...guess that's right."

"Grrrrr...!" Laharl's hair suddenly stood up straight as his eyes glowed yellow. "It's not fair, dammit!! You can't make a Disgaea fan fiction without _me_!! It's an utter outrage!"

The red-haired vassal turned around to face him. "Uh, hello? I don't know if you were too busy throwing a hissy fit to remember, but she _did_ say we were going to show up later in the story!"

"We've been reduced to cameo characters again! Like hell I'm gonna wait for us to be shown, then tossed aside like yesterday's garbage!" Laharl calmed down and went back to normal before he gave a smug smirk. "_That_ is why I've figured out a way to get into the story _without_ that damn Authoress knowing."

Flonne blinked before a look of confusion appeared in her eyes. "Um... How?"

"Uh-uh! I'm not saying anything until _they_ stop reading," The blue-haired Overlord pointed at the screen, at the readers, "Or until we skip to another scene."

"Hey, Prince! _I'm_ the one who breaks the fourth wall here, not you!" Etna huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I care!"

Flonne sighed as she slowly shook her head. "We're going to get in trouble..."

**X-X-X**

Later, the Princess Overlord--as Rozalin's vassals had dubbed her--and her group of servants were walking through the Wicked Forest, where the sky was a dull purple with several small white stars dotting the sky. Or at least, what you could see of the sky. The ancient trees were so tall that their black leaves blocked out almost all of the night sky, only allowing small rays of starlight to shine down.

"Wow, it's so dark out here... I could've sworn it was morning when we left," Said Sakura as they continued to walk down the path of the forest.

"It still is. Certain parts of the netherworld are quite...odd, to say the least. In places like this, it's dark where as in other places it's day," Hatake explained.

"Oh, like how it's night in one half of the world and day in the other half."

"...No. It's dark here _all _the time."

"They should've called this place the _Dark_ Forest, instead," Ina muttered before glaring at Hatake. "If you knew how dark it was here, why didn't you bring a flashlight?"

"It must be hard for whatever lives here." Aria thought aloud. "Imagine having to live in the total darkness for all your life..."

"Oh, it's not so bad." A young voice replied.

"Hm? Really? Wait: who said that?" The Fallen Angel stopped walking and looked around in curiosity. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest. "Whoever you are, come out this instant! It is I, Overlord Rozalin, here for our battle!" She called out proudly.

Naruto and Daisuke turned to each other with half-lidded eyes. "She may not be crazy strong, but she's got the pride of an Overlord..." The Warrior mumbled while the blonde nodded.

"Yup."

"Overlord...who?" The voice asked in curiosity

Rozalin's mouth dropped slightly, eyes wide in shock. "You... You don't know who I am?"

"Nope." The voice replied innocently.

The Princess Overlord bowed her head, bangs hiding her eyes before she started to shake. The vassals thought a step ahead of her and ducked, covering their heads. _'Here she goes again...'_

"...Hmph!" A vein started to throb on Rozalin's forehead. She glared off into space, seeing as how she couldn't see the source of the voice. "Well, aren't you the one who challenged me?"

"Challenged? Nope, can't say I did. Did you, Rogue?"

"Not me, Thief! What about Bandit?" A second voice spoke, sounding just as young as the last.

"Nuh-uh! Not me!"

Just then, a trio of girls jumped out from the trees and landed in front of the group. They each had white-blonde hair that was tied into two low ponytails, and wore kitty-eared hats, aqua-colored tube tops, long-sleeved jackets, shorts, paw gloves and a pair shoes. The girl in front had clothes that were mostly red, the girl on her right wearing mostly green while the one on her left wore mostly blue. Each girl had an eye color similar to that of their wardrobe, and appeared to be in their 1200s.

Rozalin relaxed a bit as she observed the girls. "Oh! They're just Thieves."

The only humans in the group got into their fighting stances. "Thieves? You mean we were called out here so we could get _robbed_?" Naruto asked as he drew his sword.

Sasuke placed a hand on the hilt of his Kusanagi sword. "Like they'll even get the chance to touch us."

The other vassals stared at the Konoha shinobi in confusion. "Um, what are you doing?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? We're getting ready to fight!" Sakura exclaimed. She started to stare at the demons in confusion. "Why...aren't you guys...?"

"It's nothing to be worried about. They're only graduates."

"Graduates...?"

"You see: most vassals must train in a certain job class before they can officially be called the name of their profession. That what guilds are usually for. The demons train until they graduate and earn their job class, and obtain the class uniform as a reward." Ina arched an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever wondered why some of the vassals in the castle wear similar outfits?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sweatdropped. "I always assumed you guys didn't get a lot of clothes to wear in your line of duty..." Naruto muttered. "But what's the deal with Thieves being vassals?"

"Demons think of thievery as a...technical field from ancient times. That's why Thieves are highly praised. Anyone can steal, but only those who're trained to be Thieves can steal _special_ things--things not visible to the human eye."

"Whoa..." _'I wish I chose to make a Thief instead of a Skull!'_

"Besides, they're newbies." The demon Kunoichi pointed at the Thief trio. "Their clothes look brand new. That means they're harmless."

"So, who the heck are you?" Said the Thief in red.

Rozalin took a few steps towards the young Thieves. She placed a hand on her chest and held her head up proudly. "_I_ am Rozalin! Overlord Zenon's only daughter and your new Overlord! You may now bow to my greatness and shower me with any gifts you have at the moment, thank you."

_'Now she's taking this a bit too far...'_ Naruto and Sakura both thought as they watched the blonde demoness's back.

"The new...Overlord?" The Thief Trio's eyes suddenly started to sparkle as they gave fond sighs. They then turned their back on the Overlord and formed a huddle, whispering things to each other while giving the occasional glance at Rozalin. They then turned around and hopped into line.

"I'm Thief!" Exclaimed the Thief in red.

"I'm Rogue!" Exclaimed the Thief in blue.

"And I'm Bandit!" Exclaimed the Thief in green.

"And we'll be robbing you tonight!!" The trio exclaimed as they pumped their fists in the air.

"Wh-what?!" Rozalin started to step back. "Didn't you hear me? _I. Am. The Overlord_! Take me on and you'll surely die!"

Thief drew a broad sword with a red handle and pointed it at Rozalin. "Yeah, but the Overlord is the ruler of the netherworld!"

Rogue drew a staff and pointed the tip at Rozalin as well. "Meaning they have all the _money_ in the netherworld!"

Bandit pulled out a spear with a bright green curved blade and a long dark green handle and pointed it at Rozalin. "And all the rare items, too!"

"We're gonna get rich! We've hit the Jackpot!!" They all giggled as they got into fighting stances.

"Mega Ice!!" The Thief in blue shouted as she raised her staff in the air. Water molecules started to surround Rozalin and in a second, she was encased in a large block of ice.

"Are they _still_ harmless?" Sasuke asked Ina with an arched eyebrow.

"Not anymore, at least," The purple-haired Kunoichi muttered before forming several hand signs. "Shinikaze!!" A sickly green mist surrounded the Thief Trio and caused them to turn slightly green.

"I don't...feel so good..." Bandit swooned as she leaned on her spear and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes in time to see Sasuke swing his sword. She blocked his attack with the handle of her spear and pushed him away. Hatake jumped over the Uchiha and punched the green-clad Thief in the face, sending her stumbling back. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke cut the handle of her spear in half with a swift flick of his sword. "Uh-oh," Was the last thing she said before the demon Ninja kicked her into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Let's go!!" Morgan exclaimed as she and Faust raised their staves in the air. "Mega Fire!!" The both exclaimed as they summoned flames to burn Rogue.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The blue-clad Thief cried as she hopped from foot to foot, her body slightly charred and smoking.

Aria took aim with her bow and the arrow in her hand began to crackle with electricity. "Raiden Missile!!" She released the arrow and sent it flying towards the blue-clad Thief. As it hit its target, the arrow shocked Rogue intensely before it faded out of existence, leaving her in a sort of daze.

Sakura smirked as she drew her large axe. She jumped into the air and raised it high above her head. "Take...this!!!" She brought the axe down and sliced the Thief in half. The blue-clad demon, still in a daze from Aria's Raiden Missile, began to tip back and forth like she was going to drop any second now. The pink-haired kunoichi knocked her aside with the flat side of her axe, sending the Thief flying into a tree and landing on top of her comrade.

"And then there was one..." Daisuke said cryptically as he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance with Naruto. Thief started to shake slightly in fear as she got into a fighting stance as well.

"Uh... Y-you don't scare me!"

Ina jumped into the air and threw a kunai at the red-clad Thief, then started to make hand signs in mid-air. "Kagenui!" She smirked when she saw the young Thief froze on the spot, eyes wide with fear.

"I...can't move...!" She whined while desperately trying to move her feet.

"That's the whole point, kid!" Daisuke twirled his sword around slowly in the air in a circular motion. For a moment, you'd think that there was a transparent moon in front of Thief before the Warrior sliced it--and her--in with a quick fluid motion. "Moon Slash!!"

"And now: the finale!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed towards the red-clad Thief, sword in hand. He knocked her high up into the air and quickly made a hand sign, making two shadow clones appeared beside him. The Narutos quickly got into a triangle formation and jumped into the air. "Hyah!!" They knocked Thief back down to ground before landed sword first on top of her. The blondes jumped back and dashed right through her, forming an X. The two clones disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto performed a roundhouse kick that made her land on top of her fellow Thieves. The blonde ninja dusted his hands off and grinned. "Ah, that was too easy, right Rozalin? ...Rozalin?" Naruto turned around just as the ice cracked and several large chunks of ice were sent flying.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The blonde Overlord shouted as her eyes glowed bright red. She pulled out her handgun and it transformed. Only instead of a machine gun, it was now...

"A Gatling gun?!?" Naruto shouted as he stared at the large weapon. _'It's like the stronger she gets, the bigger that thing gets!'_ He noticed she was glaring at him and turned around to look at the pile of Thieves behind him. "Uh..." He ran out of the way in time just before she shouted her battle cry:

"ROSE THORNS!!!" In a matter of seconds, the poor thieves had a hail of bullets upon them. Over a hundred rounds of lead were pumped into them as Rozalin gritted her teeth in anger. When the attack was done and Rozalin's thirst for revenge had been quenched, the gatling gun changed back into a normal handgun and the Overlord took a deep breath.

"Um... You okay, Rozy?" Morgan squeaked as all the vassals stared at their master.

"Phew... I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Um..." She pointed over at the bullet-ridden pile of Thieves whose eyes were now replaced with X's.

"Oh, that." She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from her vassals. "Well, they had it coming to them for trying to steal from their Overlord! It's only right that they be punished."

The Thief Trio suddenly jumped to their feet and started to twitch in pain. "Ow...pain...!" Thief whined as tears ran down her friends' faces. "Meanie! You're not supposed to fight back when we try to steal from you!"

Rozalin glared at the three Thieves. "I don't care! It should be against netherworld law to try to rob the Overlord!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't think they _had_ laws in this place."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. "If they do, I doubt anyone follows them..."

"You leave us with no choice then!" Thief punched her hand in the air and Rogue and Bandit imitated her. "We'll just have to...run away!! Rogue, Flash Bomb!"

"Huh?"

The blue-clad Thief drew a small ball and dropped it on the ground. An incredibly bright light filled the area, causing the Overlord and her vassals to block their eyes. When the light faded, the Thief Trio was gone.

"They...got away." Rozalin mumbled with half-lidded eyes.

"Good riddance to those guys. They were just _so_ easy to beat!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Those guys were so weak...it's a wonder that they challenged you in the first place, Princess."

"I don't think they were the ones who sent her that letter," Said Sasuke as he sheathed his sword.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"He's right. Those girls sounded like they didn't know who Rozalin was. The guy in the letter refers to her by name," Naruto explained.

"So...where is he?" Aria asked no one in particular.

"He's probably deeper in the forest," Faust suggested.

"Well then, what are we standing here for? Let's get going and finish this challenge, 'cuz...I'm getting hungry." In reply to her statement, Morgan's stomach growled.

Rozalin stared at the Mage with half-lidded eyes. "Uh...huh. Like she said, let us go. I'm anxious to see who it is who has challenged me."

**X-X-X**

After walking further into the woods, Rozalin and the vassals finally came to the end of the forest and were now in a clearing on top of a cliff. The dark purple sky was dotted with several stars and down beneath the cliff was a valley of jagged rocks.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here," Hatake observed as the vassals started to look around.

Rozalin's eyes widened slightly. "But...there has to be someone here! My challenger--"

"Was probably just a prankster." Sasuke slowly shook his head. "We came out here for nothing."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, eyes narrowed in a fox-like manner. "Um, but I thought no one knew Rozalin existed. Even those three girls back there didn't know who she was. They couldn't have just _guessed_ that Rozalin was her name!"

"...As much as I hate to say this, he's right." The blonde Overlord looked around. "The person was challenging me for my title as Overlord. That I'm sure of!" All the vassals turned to stare at her. "...What?"

"Is that what they _exactly_ said, Rozalin?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"...Well, not exactly..."

"Then what _did_ the letter say?"

Rozalin looked away from the group and folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph! Their handwriting was atrocious, but I could barely make out the words 'challenge' 'title' 'fight' and 'Overlord Rozalin'. So, I just assumed..."

"Well, it sounds true. But if he's not here, then it was probably just a trick." Said Daisuke as he folded his arms across his chest and started to nod slowly. "Yup, for all we know, the castle is probably under siege."

Aria shrugged. "It isn't assassination, but I suppose that should be a compliment, Miss Rozalin!"

"I don't want compliments!! I want my challenger!" The Princess Overlord shouted, her face red with anger. "When I find the one who sent that letter, I'll have his head!!"

The sky suddenly darkened and gray clouds began to gather. Thunder and lightning flashed in the air with a frightening boom. The area went dark before a single spotlight shined down on a small figure with blue hair and a red cape.

The entire group stared in surprise at the person standing before them, unable to say a world. Naruto was to first to speak by saying, "Who is...?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The figure laughed a familiar laugh as he folded his arms across his scrawny bare chest. Yes, it was Laharl--the bratty Overlord who somehow managed to slink his way into the storyline too early!! "It's about time you showed up, _Overlord_! Tch. You don't look very tough for an Overlord!"

Rozalin took a few steps forward. "Are you the one who called me here...?"

The younger Overlord arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Eh? I dunno what you're talking about-- Oh, right. Actually, that was some sexy Demon Lord named Princess or Queen or somethin' who wrote that. But I took care of her before you all showed up! I even had enough time to set up my big appearance!!" He pointed a finger at Rozalin and smirked. "Now, we can do this two ways: 1) You give me your title peacefully, or 2) I beat the crap outta you and take it by force!"

_'...You're kidding...'_ The vassals sweatdropped as they stared at Laharl with half-lidded eyes.

"Ha... Hahahaha!!" Rozalin laughed, hiding her mouth behind the back of her hand. "Little boy, do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? _I_ am the Overlord!"

Laharl's hair stood up straight as his eyes glowed red. "_Little boy_?! How dare you refer to me as that, you Overlord wannabe?!" A powerful aura began to radiate from him as he gritted his teeth. "I am Laharl--the great and merciless Supreme Overlord of Terror!!"

"Su...Supreme Overlord of Terror?!" The blonde Overlord gasped as she took a few steps back.

"No way!! That little kid's an Overlord?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the young Overlord in shock. _'What power...! I don't think Rozalin's as tough as __**this**__ guy!'_

A cloud of gloom floated over Faust's head as he got slightly blue in the face. "Well, it's official: we're dead."

"Even without the Sharingan...I can see the energy coming from him...!" Sasuke muttered as he placed his hand on the hilt of his Kusanagi.

"Just give up, Princess! We can't win this fight!"

Rozalin stared at the ground for a moment before drawing her handgun. "Never!! I am Overlord Rozalin! I will not hand my title as Overlord over to another on a silver platter! I refuse!!" In a flash of light, the handgun turned into a gatling gun. "Taste my power!! Rose Thorns!!" She pulled the trigger and hundreds of rounds of bullets were shot at Laharl. It continued for quite some time until the blonde finally stopped...and Laharl stood there without a mark on him. "My attack didn't work!"

Laharl snorted as he drew the large broadsword. "Duh! A weak little attack like that can't harm the Supreme Overlord of Terror!!" He jumped into the air and raised his sword in the air. A long, large beam began to surround it. The Princess Overlord and her vassals' mouths dropped as he gave a cry of, "Dimension Slash!!" He started to bring the sword down.

"SCATTER!!!" Daisuke cried as everyone ran away in time to avoid the sword coming down on them. The impact was so intense that light filled the entire area as the attack ripped through the ground. When the light faded, Rozalin and her vassals were seen on the ground...and most of them were lying beside the large, long gash in the ground that had been created by Laharl.

The blue-haired Overlord landed on the ground and leaned his sword against his shoulder. "What the--? Dammit, I missed!! You aren't supposed to move when I use that move!" He shouted at the group.

_'How could we not be compelled to move after seeing that...thing?!'_ Sakura thought from her spot on the ground.

Naruto jumped to his feet and made a familiar hand sign. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" A hundred shadow clones appeared in the clearing in a poof of smoke, which made Laharl arch an eyebrow. The Narutos jumped up into the air and made several hand signs quickly. Half of the clones blew out long streams of fire while the other half generated enough wind to amplify the force. "Behold my new move: the Hoka Arashi (Fire Storm)!!!"

"Heh! Stupid human..." Laharl gripped the handle of his sword as he began to channel his energy into it. With a quick wave of his sword, he sent a large crescent arc of energy flying through the attack, dispelling it...and cutting through Naruto and his clones. The blonde chunin's eyes widened as he felt pain course through his body for a split second before falling to the ground, his clones disappearing several poofs of smoke.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura got to her feet and rushed over the her fallen teammate. She knelt beside him and immediately started to heal him, bright green chakra surrounding her hands.

Rozalin's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. "He..." She narrowed her eyes and turned to face Laharl, pointing her gun at him. "_You_...!" The Overlord growled underneath her breath as energy began to gather in her handgun. "I'll make you pay for harming for servant!! Tri-Burst!!" She fired three large energy bullets at the younger Overlord. He yawned and merely deflected them with his sword. Two shots were sent up into the sky, never to be seen again. The third was purposely angled so that it would shoot right past Rozalin's head. The vassals ducked in time to avoid being hit by the bullet and instead it went into the forest. A large explosion soon followed that obliterated half the trees behind them. The Princess Overlord was too shocked to notice, however, as she was staring at Laharl in shock. "He's...too strong for me..." _'If only I had my...'_

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!" Laharl laughed evilly as lightning crashed in the background (as yet another cheesy, evil special effect). "About time you realized that! _I'm_ the perfect main character for any Nippon-Ichi fan fiction!!"

"...What is he talking about?" Aria whispered to Morgan. "And what is _'Nippon-Ichi'_.

"I dunno," The Mage shrugged. "Sounds crazy, though. Like we're in some sort of story..."

"Naruto... Hang on!" Sakura grunted as she tried to heal his massive injury. Blood was pouring from his wound and growing into a puddle form the unconscious boy...

**X-X-X**

**"Incredible... You lost to a brat like that?" **A voice snorted.

Naruto blinked his eyes open and saw that he was no longer in the battlefield, but rather floating in some sort of dark space. "Huh? Where am I...? The last thing I remember is being hit with that attack and..." His face suddenly gained a slightly tinge of blue. "Dear God... Don't tell me I'm," He gulped, "..._Dead..._!"

**"Do you want more power?"**

"Huh? Who said that?"

A human figure that was completely hidden by shadow suddenly appeared before him. The blonde chunin could barely make out his outline but he appeared to be taller than him. **"I did."**

"Who are you?"

**"Who I am is of no importance. What **_**is**_** important is that you want to live. **_**Do **_**you want to live? If you do, then trust me."**

Naruto took a few steps back, unaware that he was no longer floating. "Nuh-uh! I may not be a ninja genius, but even a guy like me knows you can't trust someone whose face you've never seen!"

**"You trust in that Overlord despite her temper tantrums. Besides, do you **_**want**_** them to get killed off by the Overlord brat? He's dead set on killing them **_**all**_** off--your old friends and your new ones."**

". . ."

**"So, do we have an agreement?"**

"...What are you?"

The figure chuckled darkly as he held out his hand. **"I'm your **_**closest **_**friend..."** He whispered as he grabbed Nataro's arm. A blood red energy began to surround him and for a split second, Naruto saw something moving behind the stranger.

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in the real world, an intense energy started to surround Naruto that burned like fire. Sakura pulled her hands away from his body and stared at him in awe as the wound on his body started to heal him. "What is this?!" The flame around him began to grow until Naruto was completely hidden by fire. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped back as everyone stared at the spot Naruto was standing on. The flames soon faded away, and Naruto was seen standing, his head bowed down and hiding his eyes.

"...Naruto?" Sakura spoke as she took a few steps towards the blonde. "You're okay?" _'I know that he heals fast, but I never thought he could heal __**that**__ fast...!'_

"...Where is he...? Where is the one who did this to my container?!" Naruto shouted as he raised his head, revealing blood red eyes with slitted pupils and deeper whisker-like markings on his face. Fangs protruded from his mouth and his fingernails now looked like they were as sharp as claws.

Rozalin stared at him in shock. "Naruto, you..." _'I didn't it could happen, but he managed to tap into it somehow!'_

Laharl stared at Naruto in shock as well. "The hell?! You stinking human!! You're supposed to be dead! Do I have to turn you into dust to get my point across?!" He raised his arms into the air and blazing orange orbs of energy appeared in the sky.

"Oh crap...!" Daisuke and Morgan squeaked as they stared up at the orbs. "We're dead..."

"Oh dear..." Aria mumbled, her eyes reduced to little white dots as the other vassals stared up wordlessly at the sky.

"Bite the dust!! Overlord's Wrath!!!" The blue-haired Overlord swung his arms down and the orbs went zooming towards Naruto. The orange-clad chunin merely folded his arms across his chest, ignoring his comrades shouts and cries. To say the impact of the attack was tremendous would be an understatement. At the moment, there was now a large gash in the earth with a crater near the bottom, making it look almost like an exclamation point. It was a miracle that the poor cliff hadn't collapsed from the beating it was getting... Laharl folded his arms across his bare chest and started to laugh evilly again. "Haaaaaaahahahahaha!!! That takes care of the Hero! Now for the Heroine..." He was about to about to take a step towards Rozalin when he something jumped out of the crater and landed in front of him. "YOU?! DON'T YOU FOLLOW THE RULES?!? What do I have to do, blow up the entire netherworld?!"

"Heh..." Naruto smirked as the dark red energy surrounded his entire body. "Sorry, brat. You're not going to be blowing up anything else today." Suddenly, nine tails of chakra shot up from behind him and small little balls of fire appeared on the tip of each tail. "Fox Fire!" The nine fireballs shot from the tail and struck Laharl. The blow actually seemed to harm him and the Supreme Overlord of Terror stood there paralyzed by the attack. "Paralysis, huh? I was hoping that it'd do something worse. But I guess I can do the rest on my own..." He held out a hand and the hand started to glow bright red as a magic circle appeared beneath him. The blonde chunin punched Laharl in the chest forcefully and watched as the kid Overlord burst into flames, the tails behind him whipping about wildly.

After the attack was over and the paralysis had worn off, the burnt-up Laharl jumped away from Naruto. "Ow... That hurt...? It actually _hurt_?!" His antennae-like locks stood up straight as his eyes glowed yellow. "H-how could I lose?! And to a human of all things!! Flonne must be making me soft!" He pointed a finger at the blonde ninja as he calmed down a bit. "Screw this! I may be going now, but when I come back I'll be stronger!! Then I'll beat you and make you all my vassals for eternity!!" He looked up at the sky and shouted, "Hey, Dimensional Gatekeeper!! Get me out of here!!" At that moment, a circle of magic runes appeared in the sky and shined down on the blue-haired Overlord as he said, "I'll be back! This story's gonna be _mine_! Haaaaaaaahahahahaha!!" And then he disappeared in a flash of light.

Silence overtook the area until Ina was the first to speak, "Well...that was...interesting."

"And frightening...!" Daisuke gasped as he fell on the ground again. "I thought we were dead! Good thing Naruto beat up that crazy kid before he destroyed the netherworld."

"...Aren't you the _least_ bit curious as to _how_ Naruto was able to do that?" Sasuke asked the Warrior as he stared down at him.

"I'm not going to ask about anything until we're back in the safety of the castle."

"But it's serious, idiot!!" Sakura exclaimed as she smacked Daisuke in the back of his head. "And important!"

"It doesn't mean you can hit meeee...!"

Rozalin stared at Naruto with half-lidded somber-looking eyes as he approached her. "So...you've found a vessel, I see," She spoke in a serious tone as she stared into his eyes.

The blonde gave a toothy grin as he observed Rozalin's body. Then he gave a quick peck on the lips. "It's nice to see you too...Zen--" Before he could finish his sentence he was down on the ground. The blonde Overlord had her smoking gun out as she pointed it at the Konoha chunin. The red aura disappeared from his body and his features returned to normal.

"What the hell?!" Sakura, Daisuke and Morgan all shouted as everyone stared at Rozalin.

"Wh-why did you shoot him?!" The Warrior shouted as he pointed at Naruto's unconscious body.

The Princess Overlord calmly turned around and put her gun away. "We must take Naruto back to the castle immediately. He's in need of medical attention."

"Because you _shot him_!!"

"I say we go NOW!!!" She shouted loudly, her face red with anger as her eyes glowed red. The vassals sweatdropped and stared at her in shock before Sasuke and Hatake walked over to the unconscious blonde and started to carry him. "Dimensional Gatekeeper!! Bring us home quickly!!" As Rozalin said those words, a circle appeared in the sky and in a flash, she and her vassals were gone.

_'When I think hard about it...I was glad that summoned a human instead of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Because I remembered how much I loathed him...'_

**X-X-X**

**Naruto**** has committed the felony "Living"!!**

**Rozalin** **has committed the felony "Friendly Fire"!! ...Again.**

_::Episode 3::_

_::End::_

**X-X-X**

_::NEXT EPISODE!::_

_Aria: Aria, the Fallen Angel of Truth of Justice here, filling in for Sir Naruto!!_

_Morgan: Eh? What are you doing, Aria?_

_Aria: What's that? Rozalin's holding a battle tournament?_

_Morgan: Tournament?! So early in the story?! Wait, how'd you find out--_

_Aria: Wow, look at all those people that showed up! Hero from another story, ninjas, a Sentai Super Squad, that Contessa lady, a bunch of Prinnies and...that weird kid Overlord that tried to blow up the planet?!_

_Blu: Dammit! Don't tell me he's wormed his way in again!_

_Morgan: This is just...too weird._

_Aria: Stay tuned for SiNful Rose, Episode 4: Rozalin's Tournament! It's sure to be fun!_

_Morgan: Okay, no more anime for you for a while..._


	5. Rozalin's Tournament: Pt 1

**Blu: We've seen it in the first and second Disgaea games, so it had to show up here! Behold the ever cliché Tournament Episodes!!**

**Rozalin: Cliché is right.**

**Naruto: We're holding a tournament so fast? After what happened to me in the last chapter?! I don't even have time to prepare!**

**Blu: Oh, relax. We'll just...put a skip in time and some good old insane power leveling and you'll be set. It'll be difficult to tell whether you and your friends are still human or demons in human skin!**

**Sasuke: ...I don't like the sound of that.**

**Sakura: This story better not end with us turning into demons, Blu!!!  
**

**Blu: Ha! You can't scare me!**

**Sakura: (Destroys a well-placed brick wall with a flick of her finger.)**

**Blu: ...Then again, maybe you **_**can**_** scare me. I think I've just wet myself.**

**Naruto, Rozalin & Sakura: Ewwww...**

**Blu: I think I'll go change while the story starts...**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, or any of the series that will be used in this story. She only owns this story._

**X-X-X**

_It's __**not **__rare to see demons trying to kill an Overlord and kill their title. In fact, that's what the majority of the job of being an Overlord. Reign over your netherworld, accept a challenge from some nobody who wants to kill you, kill them and maybe go up a level or two, then wait patiently for the next challenger while making sure your kingdom runs smoothly. After a while, it gets tedious and dull and predictable, so Overlords come up with certain plans to make things more...challenging and fun. At least, fun for them. One of the most basic ways of doing this is to hold a tournament, usually with the prize being a chance to fight the Overlord and claim their title. It's actually, however, a scam, since the Overlord's competition would basically be killing themselves off for him. Indeed, it's an ingenious method that's been used for centuries and it's a shock that no one's learned the truth behind them yet..._

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 4::_

_::Rozalin's Tournament Pt. 1::_

**X-X-X**

If the human calendar--which he had managed to purchase from a Rosenqueen monthly catalogue--was right, then Naruto had been in the netherworld for...three months. Time certainly passed by quickly. All the fights and training that he and his friends had been through, the skills they had learned and the power they gained, all the events they had been through...he didn't think they'd all taken place in just three months. By now, Konoha must have given up searching for them. They were probably declared dead and had their names chiseled into the Memorial Stone long ago. Sasuke's clan would be saddened by the loss of their most talented offspring since his brother committed suicide. And Sakura's non-ninja family was probably still crying for their little girl: the first ninja in the family. And Naruto's father...knowing him, he probably neglected his work for mourning him (which is what he usually did, neglecting his paperwork). It was such a depressing thought that Naruto stayed in his bed with the covers on top of him and tried to remember the faces of his friends back in Konoha--

**"Awww, is the baby feeling homesick?"**

--And then that bastard had to stick his nose into it.

That familiar voice? The one he heard when he was on the verge of death from Laharl's attack? It turned out that it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the 9-tailed fox demon that had been sealed into him by the Sandaime Hokage, who sacrificed his life by using a sacrificial technique in place of his father Arashi. It was because of him that, for the first few years of Naruto's childhood, the adults had spoken badly about him and gave him cold looks coupled along with fake smiles and gratitude. He had known of it since he was a child, and despite those few times where he tapped into his chakra to get more power, he had never actually talked to the fox demon. He knew that the late Yondaime Kazekage's son, Gaara--a mental case with power over sand whose first words were probably "Sabaku Sousou"--talked frequently to his inner demon, the Ichibi no Tanuki named Shukaku.

Also surprising was that Kyuubi was not from his world. Initially, he was an Overlord, the eldest of nine demon siblings who had both humanoid and monstrous demon forms. They had come to Naruto's home world in order to drain it of its mana and add it to their own netherworld--as well as to have a little fun. Unfortunately, though they were powerful, they managed to be sealed away--some in objects, some in places, others like him and the Shukaku, had been sealed into people. Apparently, he knew Overlord Zenon in some way, but he didn't know _how_ exactly.

But of all the times he decides to talk, it's _after_ he comes to the netherworld, AKA: Hell, Purgatory, the Dark World, etcetera...

_'So what if I'm homesick? It shouldn't matter to a monster like you.'_

**"That isn't nice. Do you consider...Rozalin a monster because she's a demon?"**

A light red blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks as he clenched his pillow. _'Of course not! You're a demon because you attacked my village for years before you got sealed! Rozalin hasn't done anything bad...yet. She hasn't done any bad Overlord things so far--aside from stealing money from rich demons.'_

**"That's what you think..."** Kyuubi muttered in the back of his head.

_'What'd you say?!'_ As he was about to mentally shout something, someone spoke.

"COCKLE-DOODLE-DOOOO!!!" Actually, it was a bird squawking _very_ loudly. A chicken. Wait, a chicken in the netherworld?! That sounds a little too normal. Naruto peeked his head out of the covers and found himself staring at a chicken. Actually, it _way_ too big to be a chicken, but it looked like a chicken did. The only difference was that it was big and wide with a snake-like tail coming out of its butt. And when you're staring face-first at such a monstrosity, there were only two things you could do: 1) Go back to sleep and hope your hallucination fades, or 2) Scream bloody murder.

Guess which one Naruto chose. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The blonde rolled backwards and fell out of his bed, covers wrapped around him. He immediately stood up and grabbed the pillow in self-defense. If he had a _real_ weapon, he may or may not have looked more menacing considering that he was only wearing a pair of boxers with little Nekomatas printed on them. The chicken monster hopped onto his bed and stared at him. "Stupid...chicken...THING!! Get off of my bed!!" He hit the monster on its head with his pillow. _That_ was a mistake, for the chicken started to peck at him in retaliation to his "attack". Naruto held the pillow up as a sort of shield, but the stupid bird's beak peaked right through it and nearly hit Naruto's chest.

"Bawk-CAW!!" The chicken monster turned around and leaned over. Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion before a _huge_ _egg_ popped out of the chicken's butt and exploded in his face. The force sent him flying back into the stone wall.

"Ugh... What does this thing eat...?"

"Well, it's nice to see that you're up. I see the Cockatrice worked." Naruto opened an eye to see Rozalin standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip and a small smile on her face. Or maybe it was a smirk of enjoyment. "What interesting bed wear..."

"Eh? H-hey! What sort of Overlord are you, hitting on your servants like that?!" The blonde exclaimed as he immediately grabbed the cover off the ground and wrapped it around his waist to prevent the Princess Overlord from seeing his boxers. "And what the hell is _that_ thing?!" He added quickly as he pointed over to the Cockatrice that was now sitting on his bed as thought it was its nest.

"A Cockatrice." At Naruto's look of confusion, Rozalin sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. She walked over to Naruto and handed it to him. "Read. You'll learn something."

"_'Dark Assembly Requisition Form: Monster Creation. 10 Cockatrices. Monster description: Fowl creature that became mutated as a result of being exposed to miasma in the Netherworld. It's appearance generally frightens its enemies and somehow weakens them without their noticing. Can be used for battle, wake-up calls, making eggs, and yummy holiday or other special dinners. Do not use as a means of flight.'_ ...We're gonna eat this thing?!"

A sweatdrop ran down the back of the blonde demoness's head. "..._No_. They're here to provide emergency wake-up assistance. It's better than throwing Prinnies into your room every morning to wake you up."

_'It's also safer.'_ He almost felt bad for the poor Prinnies, but they were used to being thrown and blown up. He was happy, though, because those explosions tended to mess up his room and singed his clothes and bed to the point of which he'd have to get new clothes at least twice a week. "So, what's the big emergency?"

"Um, I'll tell you all in the throne room. It'd be unfair if you were the only one who knew."

"Aw, pretty please, Rozie? Supreme Queen of Beauty and Strength?" Naruto begged as he gave her puppy-dog eyes. The covers around his waist loosened and fell to his feet, letting her see his Nekomata boxers again. "Ack! H-hey, don't look down there, Rozalin!"

"I-I was not looking at you!! Why would I find interest in a scrawny little human boy such as you when there are certainly hundreds--nay, _thousands_ of handsome demons just waiting for me to speak to them!!" Rozalin shouted, slightly red in the face. Though whether it was from anger or embarrassment, you couldn't tell. "Besides, it isn't _that_ big!" She spun on her heel and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

The semi-naked ninja stared down at his boxers for some time before he realized...that the Cockatrice was still on his bed and had fallen asleep. "...HEY!!! COME BACK HERE AND GET THIS THING OFF OF MY BED!!! ...Hey, if there were _ten_ of these things, then where are the other nine?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Sakura's voice echoed through the castle walls.

"...Where are the other _eight_?" Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long spear with a diamond-shaped blade. He kept a good distance away from the Cockatrice...got his footing...and lunged the thing in the mutant chicken's stomach.

"BAWK-CAW!!!"

"AAAAHHH!! Bad chicken! Sit! Heel! Don't you dare try to sit on me!!"

**X-X-X**

Much later, after some well-placed Cockatrice wrangling, the Overlord's Top Soldiers--as they were now called by _their_ vassals and their vassals' vassals--stood before Rozalin as she practically radiated pride.

"I have some important news for you all: I will be holding a tournament here in the netherworld!"

"Tournament...?" Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

The blonde demoness placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Because, for ever demon I kill who wants my title, it's like ten more pop out of the woodwork! The best way to maintain my rule as Overlord is to get rid of all of them! Thus I'm having this tournament tomorrow." She held up a parchment with one hand for her soldiers to see. "Third Place prize is an E-Z to Use Execution Guillotine. Second Place prize is an X-2 Hover Vehicle. First Place is a fight with me for my title as Overlord."

"...WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Isn't that a bit _risky_, Princess?" Hatake asked with an arched eyebrow. "Your title...?"

"I shall not give up my throne without a fight! We're going to be entering, too," Rozalin explained. "I suppose we'll need to split up in groups to make this work. It would make it easier and give me more of a chance to win."

"...But isn't that cheating? You're the Overlord. The one person that everyone entered the tournament to fight in the first place." Said Aria as a drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

Naruto turned to look at the Fallen Angel and grinned. "But nobody knows what Rozalin looks like and has lived to tell! Er...aside from that Princess chick and the kid Overlord from another netherworld... But aside from them, nobody even knows she exists!!" He ignored the cold wind that blew through the room as Rozalin glared at his back.

"But it's still sounds kinda risky. If someone truly powerful comes to fight, we may as well kiss Rozie's title goodbye," Said Morgan.

"Nuh-uh!! After all the training we've had, we can take on anybody who dares to stand in our way! Bring 'em on!"

The Princess Overlord smirked as she folded her arms across her chest haughtily. "See? Naruto isn't afraid and he's one of my strongest vassals."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto grinned at the compliment. "He's also one of the stupidest..."

"Say that again to my face, bastard!!"

"Fine, you're the stupidest vassal in the entire army."

"Grrrrr!!!" A vein began to throb on the blonde's forehead as he got into a fighting stance. "That doesn't! I'll obliterate you!"

"Hn. You can _try_." Sasuke got into a fighting stance as well.

Sakura growled under her breath and suddenly pulled a large wooden mallet out of thin air. Or maybe hammer space. Either way, it was a sign that they had been in the netherworld long enough to pick up that trick. "Shut up!!!" She whacked Naruto on the head hard enough to make him fall on the floor, X's in his eyes. As Sasuke started to smirk, she whacked him on the head as well and made him fall as well, putting him in the same state as Naruto. The pink-haired kunoichi put the hammer away and looked at Rozalin. "So, where _is_ the tournament going to be held?"

"It's in Gigan City. I've already had an area built there days ago."

"_Days_? Um, it _is_ stable, right? Nothing's going to fall down on us while we're falling, right?"

Rozalin smiled proudly as she started to shake her head slowly. "No, it won't. I'll have you know that I could have beautiful mansion built overnight just for me. If it _isn't_ just perfect, I'd...kill the construction crew! Hahahahaha!" She noticed the vassals were staring at her in confusion. "What? I wasn't serious. I'd just take everything they have. Maybe break a leg or two..."

"...Well, she's starting to sound more..._malicious_." Daisuke mumbled with half-lidded eyes.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Aria asked.

"Last time I checked, the Overlord is _supposed_ to be completely evil... She's only half-evil right now, though..."

Rozalin turned her back on the demons. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to choose which vassals are going into battle. The limit is 10...so counting me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, that makes 6 left to choose..." She walked out of the room, leaving the vassals alone.

Faust walked up to the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke and poked them with his staff. "...How hard did you hit them, Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi sweatdropped as she stuck her tongue out cutely. "Um, I may have channeled my chakra into the hammer by mistake."

"...Holy crap!" Daisuke gasped. "I hope they still have full use of their vital organs."

Ina stared at the Warrior with half-lidded eyes. "They were hit in their _heads_, Daisuke."

"Well that's how tough her punches are. Are we _sure_ she's all human?" As soon as he said those words, Daisuke was on the floor as well, with X's in his eyes and a large bump on his head.

Sakura held up a fist in the air as flames burned in the background behind her. "Anyone _else_ wanna say something about me?" The vassals started to shake their heads. "Good."

**X-X-X**

Later, after being revived, A dozen Narutos were standing in the courtyard, simply practicing at using different weapons. So far, it looked like his best ones were swords and fists, but he was fair with a spear and axe. Everything else...he plain sucked at.

"Impaler!!" Naruto jumped into the air and threw the electrified spear down at a wooden dummy. As it made impact with the ground, it shook and released an electric current that cause the dummy to combust into flames. He turned around in time to see an arrow zoom right past his face. "HEY!! Watch where you're aiming!"

"Sorry!" A Naruto in the background called as he started to fiddle around with the Diabolic Bow in his hands.

"Boomerang Axe!!" Another Naruto clone began to spin around with the large Saint Axe in his hands. As he let it got, it zoomed straight past the target and stuck into the stone wall. "...Whoops. I hope I don't need glasses."

"You could use those cool Nightvision Goggles they have in stock," The clone next to him suggest as he managed to hit his target. Upon impact, the axe had actually sliced the target in half. "All right!" A loud explosion was suddenly heard in the background.

"IDIOT!!! You aren't supposed to use Big Bang here!! Practice it in the Item World!!"

"But we just got it! We should at least practice with it a little...!"

"You want Rozalin to use that Gatling gun on us again?!"

"Ahem..."

The blondes stopped doing what they were doing and turned around to see Rozalin enter the Courtyard. "Ah, Rozalin!!" In a poof of smoke, all the clones disappeared in a poof of smoke. The weapons they were holding dropped to the ground as the real Naruto jogged over to her. "How...you doing...?" He panted as he leaned over.

"What are you doing? The tournament is tomorrow. I can't have you run yourself ragged with training!"

"Heh-heh-heh..." The blonde grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "I can't help it! I'm excited about this and I can't help but train. I mean, training will make me stronger and the stronger I get, the more likely we'll win our fights! I'm surprised no one else is doing this."

"They are. Just not with the same...energy as you are..." Rozalin looked at the pile of weapons on the ground. "Were you trying to master every weapon in existence?"

"Not _every_ weapon... I'm just getting a feel for them. I'm supposed to be one of your best soldiers, right? I've gotta be able to use just about any weapon I can."

"Mmmm... You know, I've been trying to do the same thing, too. A truly great Overlord must be talented in all manners of fighting, even if it is only a little." She said as she walked over to a Gungir-brand spear that had been stabbed into a wooden dummy. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it out, nearly stumbling back. "I would like to see if I've made some improvement. Care to comment?"

Naruto blinked before he started to nod. "S-sure! But I'm not all that good..."

Rozalin got into a fighting stance as she faced the dummy. "And neither am I. We'll learn together." She jumped up high into the air, giving Naruto a view of her black stockings and...everything else underneath her dress that made him blush. "Impaler!!" She threw the spear down and it struck the wooden dummy in the head, sending jolts of electricity through it. The Princess Overlord landed on the handle, still allowing Naruto to see her legs, and jumped off. "Lightning Spear!!" She started to quickly stab the dummy multiple times with lightning fast speed. After increasing her speed to its brink, she went right through the dummy, causing it to collapse into small pieces of wood. "Ow! I got a splinter..." Rozalin turned around to face Naruto as she stabbed the spear in the ground. "So, how did I do?"

"Um... Great!! It must be hard fighting with that dress, though. Especially when you're running about."

She smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Only a truly talented Lady could run in an elegant dress such as this and rarely get it dirty!"

Naruto started to blush in embarrassment while staring at the ground. "Hey, you're good with using bows, right? Think you could help me get a hang of it?" He pointed over to a target that had a bunch of arrows everywhere _except_ for on the target. "I need a little...actually a lot of help with that thing..."

**X-X-X**

"_We_ could enter that tournament you know." Said a Felynn as she walked down the hall with a fellow vassal. Or was she a Nekomata? Whatever type of demon she was, she had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail wearing no clothing whatsoever. She had cat ears on the top of her head and a long bushy tail with a white tip. Instead of hands and feet, she had paws, and most of her shame was covered by fur--the only except being part of her breasts.

The vassal was a Succubus, a _very_ well-endowed demoness with long blue hair and eyes. A pair of horns stuck out of her head as a tail stuck out of her bottom, the long wings on her lower half flapping as she floated off the ground in a skimpy blue outfit. "I don't think so. The Princess would have our heads if she found out we were entering for our own matters! Besides, she's only doing this to kill off the competition and our levels are _nothing_ compared to her's."

"The cruelty of being summoned only last week."

"Hey. What's that noise?"

"No, no, no!! You're holding it wrong!" Rozalin's voice echoed through the hall.

"That's the princess." Said the Nekomata.

"Hey, I've been handling this thing for some time: I think I know how to work it!" Naruto's voice followed.

"...And that human pet of her's."

"Oooh, sounds like they're doing something naughty! I wanna see!" The Succubus squealed as she floated in the direction of the voices. The Nekomata had no choice but to follow her, not just because she felt herself responsible for the slightly younger demoness, but because she wanted to see her master fool around with a vassal as well.

**X-X-X**

While they weren't doing anything _perverted_ or _dirty_, Naruto and Rozalin's bodies were pressed close together as the Overlord tried to help him aim the bow for the target. So far, he had fire 12 arrows and only managed to hit the target once.

"Now then. Channel your energy into the arrow."

"Check."

"Take aim..."

"Check."

"I _mean_ it this time! I want you to hit a bulls eye!"

"Check!"

Rozalin sweatdropped as she looked at the back of Naruto's head. "...Are you just going to keep saying 'Check' after everything I say?"

"Check-- I mean, no! Here I go!!" The blonde ninja took aim and gathered energy into his bow and arrow. "Poison Blast!!" He released the arrow and sent it flying as a serene blue color surrounded it. It went right through the target and cut it half before sticking into the wall behind it. "Alright!!!" He exclaimed as he started to hug Rozalin tightly. "I finally got it! You're the greatest Overlord in the Multiverse!"

"That title's already taken by Overlord Zetta, but that was quite flattering."

"Oh my badness!! It's actually happening!" The Succubus exclaimed from the Courtyard entrance as she and the Nekomata stared at Rozalin and Naruto. "The Princess is finally taking advantage of her human pet!"

"Damn... I owe a Ronin 500 HL...!"

Rozalin pushed the orange-clad teen off of her and started to blush. "I-I was not taking advantage of him!! He was the one who hugged me!"

"Hey, you're gonna make me sound like some sort of pervert!!" He shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

The blonde demoness turned her back to him as she folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head up slightly. "That's exactly what you are!! I know you were looking up my dress, you...lecherous little ninja!"

"_Lecherous_?! I'm not a lecher!" He was frightened as the Succubus and Nekomata suddenly approached him. "Huh?"

"Don't be mad, Naruto. We can have a little..._something_ all by ourselves." The Succubus cooed as she rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. "You can touch me anywhere you want..."

"Um..." Naruto got red in the face.

"Yeah! We could even wrestle around a bit if you want!" The Felynn growled playfully as she grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder, causing him to get even redder in the face.

"N-no...!"

In the background, Rozalin began to shake in anger as her hand twitched. In less than a second, she had her gun out and started shooting at Naruto and the two sexy demons. "How dare you do that right in front of me?!?"

"Do what?! I didn't do anything!!" Naruto shouted as he and the demonesses ran about in fear of their Overlord.

**X-X-X**

The next day in Gigan City, the entire place was overrun with demons, heroes and just about anyone else who wanted to take down the new Overlord. Too bad they were unaware that she was walking among them with her vassals in tow. Aside from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Rozalin had chosen Daisuke, Ina, and Morgan, Vicky (who for some reason wanted to fight, too) an Archer named Artia and an odd black Prinny with that hadn't spoken since it was summoned.

"This is the first time I've ever been to a place this big..." Said Artia. She had auburn hair with curly pigtails hanging down and dark green eyes. She wore a short dark green dress with a black bow tied in the back, white stockings and dark green shoes on her feet as big silver cuff-like bracelets hung from her wrists.

"It's been so long since I've been outside of the castle." Vicky stretched as she spun around and took in the sights. "I can't wait to kill someone!"

The others sweatdropped, but ignored the nurse-like demoness. "Uh-huh... Well, that will give you a chance to use that Syringe of yours..." Said Rozalin.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at those words. "Her what?"

The nurse demon pulled a _large_ Syringe from out of nowhere, causing everyone else except for Rozalin to jump in surprise. "Damn, that a big needle!!" Daisuke shouted as the needle gleamed in the sunlight.

"I'd like to see how you use _that_ in a fight..." Said Ina with half-lidded eyes.

At that moment, a red-haired young man approached Naruto, who was standing at the front of the group. He wore a long-sleeved red jacket with a sleeveless white shirt beneath and black pants. He wore a red tie and sneakers on his feet. The teen almost reminded Naruto of those school kids he saw on TV about a place called...Earth, he thinks.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the hotel is? The one where the tournament participants are staying?"

"Uh... Hold on a second." The blonde turned around and tapped Rozalin on the shoulder. "Rozalin? Where are the tournament participants staying?"

"Hmmm... I believe they're staying at Hotel 666." She pointed to the largest building in the distance. "It's the one over there. But if that one's full, you might want to try out the Akuma Tower over _there_."

The redhead nodded. "Got it! Hotel 666 and Akuma Tower. Thanks a lot. I'm new here and I'm kinda lost." He turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed onto his shoulder. "Huh?"

The orange-clad ninja observed him. "...Are you a human?"

"Yeah. So?"

"N-nothing! I just didn't think there'd be other humans in the netherworld..." _'Is this guy really here for the tournament?'_ The redhead arched an eyebrow before turning around and disappeared into the crowd without saying another word. "What's a human want with the title of Overlord? He doesn't _look_ like some evil villain."

"He's probably just some sort of Hero or Demon Slayer," Said Daisuke. "There are humans that are actually strong enough to beat Overlords, you know. Some kill them to end their reign of terror while others just do it to absorb their power. Their are probably some good and bad humans in the tournament--"

"But they shall all fall to me!" Rozalin proclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. "No mere mortal can defeat _me_--the Over-- Mmph!!" Ina had put her hand on the Overlord's mouth before she could say anymore.

"_Princess_! Don't just blurt out your identity in front of all these people!" The purple-haired kunoichi whispered. "They'd form a mob and see who kills you first!!"

"...Very well then. For now, I shall simply be Rozalin--Demon Lord from another Netherworld seeking the title of Overlord."

"Nice. Sounds a little cliché, but that'll work!" Morgan exclaimed as they headed over to the hotel.

**X-X-X**

"GREETINGS!!! And welcome to the Battle Arena! I'm Usagi of the Netherworld News team," Said the white bunny plushie in a smooth announcer's voice as it sat behind the announcer's desk, even though its mouth was stitched shut. "And here with me is my co-anchor, Plenair." The demon girl with short blue hair and red eyes, wearing a white dress, red ribbon and a small red tie nodded curtly to the cameras. "It's a lovely day today, ladies and gentlemen, as this Battle Arena's christening event is a tournament, with the winners earning an opportunity to fight our new Overlord, whose identity is still unknown so far. But in a few days, we'll find out the identity of the one who killed Overlord Zennon, the _new_ God of All Overlords!!"

At those words, the demons in the crowd started to cheer wildly.

"Without further ado, let's introduce our first competitors! First up, this lovely Demon Lord has come from another universe all for the title of Overlord! Give up for Demon Lord Rozalin!"

At this, Rozalin and her vassals walked out of one side into the arena. Several demons started to give wolf calls and whistles at Rozalin, who merely basked in all the attention, while others pointed out that she had some human vassals.

"And their first opponent is a young lady from another universe who claims to be the Hero of a video game that's soon to come out! Heeeere's Asagi!!"

A young woman walked out on the side opposite of our Anti-Heroes. She had short black hair and onyx-colored eyes and wore a long-sleeved white jacket with a short black dress that reached her hips and long black boots. Behind her was a group of two male Warriors and two female Warriors (a pair of girls with short, brown hair wearing a belt around their chests, brown skirt, short black shorts and long white boots).

Asagi, the young woman, turned to face the crowd and gave the peace sign. "Summer Greetings, everyone! I hope you're having fun with Makai... SiNful... Whatever name this game goes by. Be sure to be on the look out for _my_ game, where I'm the main character, all right?"

The vassals sweatdropped as they stared at Asagi. "Um, does she think this is a _game_...?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow while the other vassals nodded dumbly in the background.

"What sort of weirdo are you? I thought you wanted to become the Overlord, not do a promotion ad!" Naruto shouted in disbelief at her.

The dark-haired mechanic got into a fighting stance as she drew a handgun. "While promotion never hurts, that's not what I'm here to do! I'm gonna win this tournament and show why I deserve to be the main character for a change!" She pumped a fist in the air as tears started to stream down her cheek. "If only you knew what I've been through... I've been cursed by a talking book that won't let me go unless I get strong enough! So I think: what's the strongest position in these games? The answer: Overlord of course!! All that time with Zetta really pays off!"

"...Zetta? You don't mean _Overlord_ Zetta, do you?" Rozalin gasped in disbelief as did the other vassals. The only ones who weren't affected were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the black Prinny.

"What's so dangerous about Overlord Zetta? So he's an Overlord. Big deal." Sasuke muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"He's _the_ Overlord!!" Vicky exclaimed as she waved her arms about frantically in the air. "Overlord Zetta is the Overlord with the strongest mana in the Multiverse! So that basically makes him the Strongest Overlord, period!"

"If this Asagi chick's an apprentice of Zetta's, she must be tough!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Rozalin got into a fighting stance as she drew her gun. "I don't care! Nothing will get in the way of our success! Let's go!!"

"Get ready for Round 1!" Usagi announced. "...BEGIN!!!"

The two female Warriors dashed towards Rozalin's team quickly, one wielding a spear and the other wielding an axe. Artia, instead of a bow, drew a gun and shot one of the Lady Warriors in the leg, causing her to stop in her tracks. The little black Prinny dug through his fanny pack and pulled out...a banana peel. The Prinny sweatdropped, maintaining its apathetic look as it tossed the banana in the second Lady Warrior's path, causing her to slip and fall on her butt.

Ina started to make hand signs and shouted, "Togenkyo!!" Hearts began to float over the Lady Warrior's heads and hearts appeared in their eyes. The purple-haired Kunoichi nodded over to Sakura and Daisuke. The brunette Warrior drew his sword and made a circular motion in the air, making what appeared to be a transparent moon appeared in front of the two Lady Warriors. With one quick slash, the moon was cut in half and the Warriors had blood streaming down their shoulders. Sakura dashed up to them and clenched her gloved fist. She jumped up into the air and gathered energy into her hands.

"Lion's Roar!!" The Medic shot down a beam of purple energy that obliterated the two Lady Warriors. As she landed, Sasuke and Naruto dashed towards Asagi. As they were about to strike her with their swords, the two Warriors by her side jumped in front of her and blocked their attacks with their own swords. The orange-clad ninja jumped up high into the air as electricity surrounded Sasuke and the two Warriors. "Chidori Nagashi!" The brunettes were paralyzed an unable to move as Naruto landed back down.

"Not so fast!!" Asagi put away her handgun and pulled out a bazooka from nowhere. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as energy started to gather in it. "Take this!!" With a pull of the trigger, a missile was sent flying towards the two ninja. They jumped out of the way in time to avoid being hit, but the poor Warriors...well, they looked like they were cooked medium rare. The Mechanic sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Whoops... Sorry, guys...!"

"Hmph!" Naruto sheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance before he dashed towards her with blinding speed. He kicked her up into the air and appeared above her in time to strike her down to the ground hard enough to form a crater. The dark-haired human got back onto her feet and then got one knee as she pulled out her simple handgun. Energy started to gather in it as a magic circle appeared beneath her. "Magic Bullet!!" She pulled the trigger and the shot of light blue energy zoomed past Naruto's head, over to Rozalin and the others.

The black Prinny popped up in front of them in time and pulled out...a tennis racket! Rozalin and the vassals sweatdropped before they ducked. A glint appeared in the Prinny's eyes as it now donned a white sweatband around its forehead and took aim. With one precise swing, the bullet was sent flying away and back towards Asagi. Once the bullet made impact, the force sent Asagi flying back into a wall.

"Ooooh...! But...I was supposed to be the main character this time!"

"...I don't what you're talking about, but there was no way you could beat us." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and observed Asagi. "Were you lying when you said that you trained by Overlord Zetta? 'Cuz on a level of 1-500...you're only a 100."

"S-so what?!"

The blonde pointed a finger to himself and grinned. "I think...I'm in the 500s in terms of power levels!!"

As the dark-haired Mechanic was carried out of the ring by a bunch of Prinny medics, the crowd screamed. Rozalin smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "What a weakling. I didn't even break a sweat!"

Sakura glared at her from a distance and muttered, "That's because you didn't do anything..."

**X-X-X**

"Wasn't that an excited match ladies and gentlemen?! Let's get on with the Second Round Fights!" Usagi announced as Plenair ate an Usagi-look-alike with glassy eyes. "You already know her: here's Demon Lord Rozalin and her servants!"

"I hope I get to fight this time..." Vicky pouted cutely as the crowd cheered Rozalin's name.

"Can you even fight?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, especially with that fetish outfit you've got?" Morgan added as she pointed at her tight-looking nurse's outfit.

"I can fight! I can't wait to kill somebody!" The redhead exclaimed as she brought out a large needle again, causing the Kunoichi and Mage to step back.

"And here they are, the incredibly flashy Prism Rangers!!!" Usagi shouted.

At those words, the area became darker. Our Anti-Heroes blinked, wondering what was happening when a voice spoke, "When the forces of evil are afoot...!" A figure dressed in red jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of them.

"We crash the villainous party!" A figure clad in blue jumped out from nowhere and landed left of the guy in red.

"Our seven lights spring to the task...!" A figure clad in yellow jumped out from nowhere and landed right of the guy in red.

"To bring peace and justice to the world!" A figure clad in green jumped out from nowhere and landed right of the figure clad in yellow.

"With our powers combined, we are...!" A figure clad in purple jumped out from nowhere and landed left of the figure clad in blue.

All five weirdoes posed in a way that would make Lee and Gai scream out for youth as they shouted, "THE PRISM RANGERS!!!" All of a sudden, music could be heard playing in the background like what you heard in Sentai shows. At a closer look, you could even see that they _looked_ like they belonged in a Sentai show.

"Cool!" Vicky exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Daisuke stared at the nurse in disbelief. "Vicky?! You can't be serious?! Those guys look like the nerds you see at a cosplay convention!!"

"Plus...when they're posing like that with those outfits, you can see their..._packages..._" Morgan shuddered in disgust.

"If it's possible...these guys make Rock Lee and Gai look normal...!" Naruto exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else. "Well, only a little." Okay, but just that.

"We're fighting the Power Rangers now? It's like a blast back to my childhood," Sasuke mumbled with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that the Power Rangers wouldn't try to take the title of Overlord..." Artia sweatdropped.

Rozalin took a few steps forward and stared at the Prism Rangers, who still held their pose. "...You... Why do you call yourself the Prism Rangers when you only have five colors? Prisms are supposed to have seven colors!"

The vassals sweatdropped at their master's statement. "...Does that _really_ matter, Rozalin?" Naruto asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Of course it matters! How can you be a prism with only five colors?"

"It's not _that_ critical..."

The Overlord took another step towards the Prism Rangers. The Ranger in green started to panic and hyperventilate as he took a step back. "St-stay back!!"

"Hm?" Rozalin blinked. "I'm not going to harm you yet--"

"AH!!" The Green Ranger brought out a baton and whacked Rozalin on the head with it. Oddly enough, it didn't even faze her. Her ruby red eyes stared at him in confusion as she dusted off the dust that had fallen from the baton.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Red!! The power of Justice has no effect on demons! What're we gonna do?!"

The Red Ranger started to sweat. "C-calm down, Green! The power of Justice will prevail! Somehow..."

"Mm? Look, guys! The scanners say there are humans among the demons!" The Purple Ranger spoke in a feminine sort of voice, even though he was a guy. "And the blonde one's kinda cute."

Naruto looked around and started to sweat. "Wh-who? Me?"

"It looks like Naruto's popular with the ladies _and_ the guys!" Sakura giggled.

"That's not funny!"

"Could it be that those poor kids are being forced by this Demon Lord to fight for her? Or maybe they're just demons in disguise!" Red exclaimed dramatically.

"But...dude. They look like humans to me." Said the Yellow Ranger.

"Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time we met demons?! They looked like a bunch of kids, but they were demons, all right! We've gotta use everything we've got on them! Are you ready, guys?! It's Prism Time!!!"

Rozalin narrowed her eyes as she stepped back. "And they have a battle cry, too..."

"Rozalin, now is _not_ the time to become a Prism Fan!!" Naruto shouted as the Prism Rangers got into formation. In a flash of light, they were holding a large, hi-tech cannon...aimed directly at Rozalin.

"Impressive!"

"ROZALIN!!!"

"Ready, guys? Here we go!" The Red Ranger exclaimed as the cannon started to gain power.

"PRISM CANNON!!!" The Prism Rangers exclaimed as they fired the cannon. A beam of 5 colors shot out from the cannon and overtook Rozalin completely. As the attack finished, Rozalin was shown, still unharmed. The Rangers dropped their Prism Cannon in shock.

"You know, you really shouldn't call it a _Prism_ Cannon if it only shoots out _five_ beams of light." Rozalin mumbled.

"The...the Prism Cannon didn't work!!" The Blue Ranger shouted as they all started to panic.

"What sort of monster _are_ you?!" Red shouted as he pointed a finger at Rozalin.

"A demon."

"...Whoops. Forgot about that." The Prism Rangers started to sweat as the blonde demoness started to dust herself off.

"Now, allow me to show you real firepower!" The Princess Overlord pulled out her handgun. In a flash of light, it transformed into a Gatling gun. "Rose Thorns!!" With the pull of a trigger, hundreds of rounds were unleashed on the Rangers, knocking them out. "But wait: that's not all!" She walked over to them and put away the handgun. Then she pulled out a Gungir-brand spear in all it's pure white glory. She started to spin the spear around until a powerful wind picked up, raising the Prism Rangers off the ground. A hurricane started right there in the middle of the arena with Rozalin in the eye of it. The blonde Overlord jumped up, past the unconscious spinning Prism Rangers and high above the hurricane. She took aim as she gathered energy into the tip of her spear and fired a powerful beam down into the eye of the storm. What followed next was a lot of explosions and bright flash of light that made everyone cover their eyes.

"...What just happened?" Sakura asked as the light faded and Rozalin landed on the ground.

"I think she just capped some Prism Ranger asses and then burnt them to a crisp." Daisuke observed as he stared at the burnt Prism Rangers.

"Hmmm... Still a bit sloppy with that attack." Rozalin put the spear away and looked down at the fallen Rangers. They were now in a pile, and were burnt up to a crisp. "You would've been more impressive if there were seven of you, you know."

The Prism Rangers suddenly jumped back to their feet and posed. "Are you mocking us?!" Red exclaimed while Green and Purple cried in the background.

"No, I'm just saying you'd look better with two more members."

"Just you wait!!! We'll get more Rangers! And soon, we'll have all the colors of the rainbow!!" And with that, the Rangers ran out of the arena.

Naruto walked up to the Overlord and glared at her, a dark look in his eyes. "...Was the fact that there were only five of them _really_ as critical as you made it seem?"

Rozalin nodded as she placed a hand on her hips. "Of course! Without the other two, they'd look like idiots!"

"They'd look like idiots even if there _were_ seven of 'em." Ina muttered as the other vassals mumbled in agreement.

"Hmph! None of you have any sense of fashion!"

**X-X-X**

"All of our fights so far have been very easy. I told you all that training in the netherworld would help us along," Said Rozalin with a confident smile as she and her vassals waited in the waiting room--the area where all the tournament competitors were staying. "And best of all, everyone's killing each other off! Did you see the last one that came through here on a stretcher? Serves him right. If he got beat up so badly by a bunch of humans, then imagine what _I_ would do to him! Hahaha!"

Naruto looked off at a corner of the waiting area. He saw the red-haired human he met in the city earlier and stared at him intently. The human teenager was no longer wearing that red jacket of his and now donned a pair of long black gloves and boots. _'So he's still here, huh? ...Why do I get such a weird feeling about that guy? He doesn't look like a bad guy, but--'_ He suddenly froze as he noticed the redhead was staring at him now. Their eyes locked in a stare down until he smacked in the back of the head by Sasuke. "Ow!! Dammit, Sasuke!"

"We've been called, idiot. Stop spacing out and let's go." The Uchiha grabbed his teammate's hand and dragged him back out of the waiting area.

The redhead in the corner sweatdropped as he saw Naruto struggle with the raven. "...What a weird guy..."

**X-X-X  
**

"Here we are, back with the Third Round here at the Battle Arena. Boy, there are some pretty powerful people at this tournament. We've got a couple of Demon Lords and an Overlord or two competing!" Usagi exclaimed while his co-anchor Plenair continued to eat the bunny plushie. She was eating pretty slowly, so she was only at the waist. "In fact, the competitors in this next fight are both Demon Lords! Here is Demon Lord Rozalin!" The crowd cheered as Rozalin and her vassals entered the arena. "And Demon Lord Etna!"

A group of Prinnies walked out into the arena. One of the Prinnies pulled out a boom box and a CD case. It opened the CD player and put the CD in, then chose a song and put it on repeat. A song started to fill the arena that sounded like Big Band music combined with Rock as a demoness stepped out into the arena. It turned out to be...Laharl's vassal Etna! Apparently, she ditched him to become an Overlord herself.

"More theme music? Didn't we have enough with the Prism Rangers...?" Naruto groaned as Rozalin observed Etna.

"Hm? Is _she_ supposed to be Demon Lord Etna? I didn't think a Demon Lord would have such a _flat chest_..."

At those words, the theme music halted and the Prinnies started to sweat as a dark aura surrounded Etna. "What did you say?! At least _my_ title is real, _Overlord_ Rozalin!"

Rozalin took a few steps back. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

The red-haired Demon Lord folded her arms across her flat chest and gave a cat-like grin. "Oh, don't act like a stupid blonde _now_. I know about you from the Prince. He said that one of your vassals beat him up _really bad_! He's still not as strong as he originally was!"

"...Wait a minute. Don't tell me you know that kid with the blue hair? Laharl, I think his name was?" Daisuke rubbed his chin in an intellectual manner.

"Yup! In fact, he's participating in this tournament, too, just so he can kill _her_," Etna pointed at Rozalin, then at Naruto, "And her little human boyfriend! Of course, he won't be able to do that, 'cuz I'm gonna kill you, first!!" She exclaimed as she drew her dark red Elder Spear.

"Oh, I see," Said Rozalin. "You must be Laharl's vassal, looking to avenge your master's loss to a superior Overlord."

Naruto slumped over as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought _I_ was the one who beat him up..."

"Tch! No way! I like it when the Prince is taken down a few pegs. He gets so depressed that he doesn't notice what I'm up to!" Etna replied with a smirk. "What _I _want is your title. If I kill you, that means I'll become the Goddess of All Overlords! Hahahaha!!"

The Princess Overlord and her vassals got into their fighting stances. "Hah! Like I'd lose to some flat-chested fornicatress!" Rozalin proclaimed with a smirk.

The Demon Lord's eyes started to glow yellow as her pigtails became spiky. "Ugh!! You really wanna die, don't you?! Feel the wrath of Beauty Queen Etna!!!"

**X-X-X**

_::Next Episode!::_

_Etna: After all her years of training, Etna has found the one she's been looking for! The evil Overlord Rozalin who killed her love and her employer and left her half-dead!_

_Vicky: (Gasp!) Really?!_

_Etna: Now here, in front of the eyes of all, she shows her true demonic form and her intentions: to rule the Multiverse!_

_Vicky: How evil!_

_Etna: Vile demoness! If anyone's going to rule the Multiverse, it'll be me! Here I go! Transfooorrrrmmm!!_

_Vicky: Oooh, pretty sparkles...!_

_Etna: Next time on Magical Beauty Queen Etna, episode 5: Red Rose Wilts. Every rose has its thorns..._

**X-X-X**

_::The REAL Next Episode!::_

_Rozalin: Who does Demon Lord Etna think she is?! Trying to take my title __**and**__ twisting around the episode preview in her favor?!_

_Naruto: Um, I'm pretty sure she wants to be called Beauty Queen Etna. Don't know why, though. She doesn't look Beauty Queen material._

_Rozalin: Hmph! I don't care how powerful she is-- Oh, my...!_

_Naruto: Wow...look at those stats. That power! Those...were those supposed to be erotic poses?!?_

_Rozalin: As much as I hate to admit it, Etna may be stronger than we thought. And Laharl is here, too, so we'll have to face him sooner or later!_

_Naruto: And there are other guys here who, while not as powerful, are still pretty tough. Great, this day just keeps getting worse. Next on SiNful Rose, episode 5: "Rozalin's Tournament Pt. 2"!!_

_Rozalin: I'm starting to think this tournament was a bad idea..._

_Naruto: No. You think?_


	6. Wrath of the Beauty Queen

**Blu: Next week, school shall start again...**

**Rozalin: Continuing to moan about the coming school days?**

**Blu: Is there anything else to moan for? Seriously, the thought of those AP classes make me scared...!**

**Naruto: Don't wet yourself again.**

**Blu: That was last chapter!!!**

**Naruto: Whoa! Take it easy, will you?!**

**Etna: Hey, what's with the delays?! Get the story going, already! The sooner we start, the sooner I become an Overlord.**

**Rozalin: How dare you assume you're going to win just because you're centuries older than me!**

**Naruto: **_**Centuries**_**? ...Damn, she's old, but she doesn't even have breasts to sag.**

**Etna: What'd you call me?!?**

**Prinny: Remember, doods: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, any series created by Nippon Ichi, or anything else but this story and her characters! Now on with the fic, doods!**

**Blu: WAIT!!! I have an announcement to make! Due to the fact that I'm writing **_**two**_** fics, ****Naruto X**** and ****SiNful Rose****, I've decided to sort of...postpone SiNful Rose for a while until I'm finished with the first part of Naruto X. Hope you're not **_**too**_** depressed. NOW you can read the fic!**

**X-X-X**

_Demon Lord Etna--also known as Beauty Queen Etna due to a nifty little thing known as hacking--is a very powerful demoness. Despite being a Demon Lord, she has the power level of an Overlord!_

"In a universe filled with misery and chaos, only one can stand up against the dreaded Overlord...!"

_She's mischievous, sly, cunning and cruel. She gets a kick out of tricking people into doing things for her, even though she could easily take care of it herself._

"Etna first arrives to Nixas, a world that was supposed to be like heaven...only to find it being overrun with vicious demons and monsters!"

_She's also a bit...bizarre. At times, she acts out...anime episode previews--all with her as the main character. She'll do it even when there are people watching! There's definitely no one else like her... Actually, there may be one or two people like that in the alternate universes..._

"All she wanted was peace, but in order to have peace, she will have to shed the blood of demons again! Stay tuned for the blazing hot world premiere of Demon Hunter Etna!!"

_Will you stop that?!? ...Despite her odd behavior at times, do not take her lightly! Though she looks like a flat-chested preteen, she has enough power to make you want to cry to your mother...!_

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 5::_

_::Rozalin's Tournament Pt. 2: Wrath of the Beauty Queen::_

**X-X-X**

"Ugh!! You really wanna die, don't you?! Feel the wrath of Beauty Queen Etna!!!" Rozalin and her vassals got into their fighting stances as Etna turned around to face her team of Prinnies. "Prinny Squad! Assemble!!" The Prinnies immediately surrounded their master. That just goes to show how frightening Etna could be. "If you're as weak as the Prince said you were, I bet that even these Prinnies could beat you up. They're less than half my level."

Rozalin started to turn red in the face. "Are you insulting me?! Sending your pathetic Prinnies after me instead of coming for me yourself?!"

"What can I say, Rozie? You're just not worth my time." The red-haired Demon Lord said with cat-like smirk.

"You...! You...! Flat-chested dominatrix!! You're a disgrace to the title of Overlord!! And a dragon would make a better Beauty Queen than you!!!"

The vassals all sweatdropped at Rozalin's actions. "Wow... Rozalin's picked up on Naruto's screaming techniques..." Said Sakura.

"I don't think _I_ could hit such a high volume if I wasn't angry...!" The blonde mumbled. "She has a point, though. I don't think there's such a thing as a Beauty Queen who has a flat chance. And if she ages by centuries like some demons...she's older than Granny Tsunade!!"

A vein started to throb on Etna's forehead as incredible mana power radiated from her being. "That's it!! Kiss your ass goodbye, brat!" She jumped up into the sky and started to glow bright pink. "Sexy Beam!!" The Beauty Queen began to do...poses in midair as several large hearts floated around her. Beams of energy started to shoot down at the Overlord and her vassals from the hearts, occasionally striking one of them. They tried to move around to dodge the attack, but the pattern in which it was set up made them unable to move from their spots without being hit.

"Ow...! I forgot what it's like to actually fight..." Vicky moaned as she raised a hand in the air. "Omega Heal!!" A large amount of green light appeared around them all and healed their wounds.

"What the hell was that?!" Daisuke exclaimed as he waved his arms frantically in the air.

"Didn't you hear? That was _Sexy Beam_." The demon nurse said slowly.

"I heard the name!! But what sort of Demon Lord uses a weirdo technique like _that_?"

"The kind who's pretty full of herself..." Ina muttered as she rubbed her arm.

Naruto made a hand sign and five Shadow Clones appeared around him. "Then I guess it's up to us to take her down a couple of hundred pegs!" Two blondes started to circle their swords in the air, creating the illusion of a large transparent moon in front of Etna as she landed.

"Moon Slash!!" The clones cut through the moon together, forming an X before it disappeared and cut through to Etna.

Two other clones jumped back and up into the air, gathering energy into their swords. "Winged Slayer!!" They flew down with blinding speed. The Prinnies below started to panic and ran as far away from Etna as they could. The red-haired Demon Lord simply stood in her spot and let the two clones hit her, a loud explosion that could be seen from the sky following. They jumped back just as the real Naruto and the remaining bunshin started to form a slightly-larger than normal Rasengan with a slight purple tint in its bright glow.

"And the final touch...!" Naruto and the clone dashed towards Etna with blinding speed and rammed the Rasengan into her. It suddenly grew bigger upon impact, creating a Rasengan large enough to completely draw in its target. "Oodama Rasengan!!!" A flash of light filled the entire arena. When the light faded, a smoking crater was seen where Etna was still standing.

The Prinny Squad began to sweat, their eyes wide with fear. "D-doooood! That guy totally wasted Master Etna!!" One of the Prinnies squawked.

"We're free...! Free at last!!"

"But dood...we still gotta fight those guys! I don't wanna wind up a large smoking crater like Master Etna!"

"Think they'll be nice if we surrender and promise to serve them?"

"They didn't chuck that one Prinny at us yet, so I'm guess."

"What did you morons say?!" Etna's voice shouted from the crater. The smoke cleared and she was seen standing in the center of the crater.

The Prinnies immediately put their reassignment papers back into their fanny packs. "Master Etna!! You're alive!" _'This sucks...!'_

Etna jumped out of the crater and landed in front of Naruto and his clone. The blonde jumped back as the bunshin disappeared in a poof of smoke. "N-no way...! Nothing's supposed to survive that attack...!"

"She endured the Oodama Rasengan head-on...!" Sasuke spoke in awe with wide eyes. "And she's still standing!"

Rozalin arched an eyebrow. _'This is the first time I've seen Naruto use such an attack before, but if she can withstand something so destructive, then...'_

The red-haired Demon Lord put her hands on her hips and gave a cat-like smirk. "I gotta say, you're pretty tough for a human. You actually managed to bruise me a _tiny_ bit." She pointed at the small scratch on her left arm and had a faint spiral-like mark on her stomach.

_'The difference in our levels is too great...!'_ Thought Naruto as he stared into her eyes. _'In terms of power levels, I'm in the 500s...but she's probably in the 1000s! If we wanna beat her...we've gotta give it all we've got!!'_

"Enough playing around. Why don't you show me your true power?"

"Huh?" The orange-clad blonde blinked in confusion as he stared at Etna. "What do you mean...?"

"Oh, so _you're _gonna act like a dumb blonde like your little girlfriend? I thought that when the Prince said you did something, it meant that you were special. But I guess he was lying to cover up the fact that he got his ass kicked by a human." She held up a hand and a dozen orbs of pure electric energy appeared around her. "Oh well! Better for me!" The electric orbs circled Naruto and began to shock him.

"Gyaaaaaah!!"

Etna raised her spear in the air and began to gather energy. Soon, a large ball of burning mana was hovering above her head. "Say goodbye! Chaos Impact!!" She swung the spear downwards and the mana ball went flying towards Naruto.

_'Crap! I can't move!!'_ He thought as he stood there.

"Naruto!! Move!!" Sakura and Rozalin both shouted.

"Uh-oh... He can't move...!" Vicky mumbled as she bit her thumb.

**X-X-X**

"It looks like _you're_ in a bit of a jam..."

Naruto blinked as he observed his surroundings. He was standing in dark space again. Which meant... "Kyuubi."

In a flash of red light, he saw the humanoid demon standing before him. He had dark red hair and wore a sleeveless burgundy-colored shirt with black pants. Like a few demons, he had no wings, but instead had nine dark red tails coming out from behind him. But in Naruto's opinion, it was the red eyes with their slitted black pupils that made him realize who the demon was.

"_You're_ Kyuubi? But...I thought that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a large fox demon! You don't look like a monster."

Kyuubi folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "That was my second, more destructive animal form. I'm just as destructive like this, though not as big."

"What do you want, anyway?"

"The question is not what _I_ want, but rather what I can do for you, my precious vessel."

The blonde arched an eyebrow and took a step forward. "Go on..."

"Right now, you're only seconds away from being turned to dust by that flat-chested little girl's attack. But with _my_ power, you could easily take her out."

"...What's the catch?"

"Catch? What catch? We share a body, idiot! If you die, then I die! Do you honestly think I'd let your stupidity kill me?!"

". . ." Naruto looked down at the ground. Kyuubi glared at his vessel.

"Well?!"

**X-X-X**

In the real word, Etna's Chaos Impact struck the spot Naruto stood on. Light filled the arena and as it faded, Naruto was shown standing, unfazed by the attack. A bright red aura was spinning around his being, his eyes now red with slitted pupils.

"It happened again...!" Morgan gasped. "We better hit the deck..."

"Kyuubi..." Rozalin mumbled. _'Why must he always mess with our affairs?'_

Etna glared at Naruto as he folded his arms across his chest. "Hey!! What happened?! You were supposed to be destroyed by that attack!"

"Huh? Oh, I absorbed it." The blonde stated in a slightly darker voice. "You see...attacks like that with mana of that element always seem to pump me up. And it was so powerful, too." He looked the red-haired Beauty Queen up and down. "Hmmm... You're supposed to be a Demon Lord...? I guess the standards for that title have dropped if it's given to little girls."

"Little girl...?" Etna scoffed as she cracked her knuckles a terrifying amount of dark mana radiating from her being. "Who do you think you're talking to, ninja boy? I don't know how you got that power boost, but that's not gonna help you!" She drew her Elder Spear and jumped into the air. Hundreds of spears of energy appeared around her in the sky. "Spear Storm!!" With a motion of her spear, the spears of energy went flying towards Naruto. The blonde disappeared in a poof of smoke just before the attack could hit him. "Huh? Where'd he go _now_?!" The redhead growled as she landed on the ground. Several blood red spikes of energy jutted out of the ground and struck Etna. They suddenly wrapped around the Demon Lord as a beam of dark red energy shot out of the ground and engulfed her entire being. "Kyaaaaahhhhh!!!" 

"Whoa...!" The vassals--except the Prinny and Sasuke--gaped in awe as the massive beam of energy shot up into the sky until it finally faded. Etna landed face down a few inches away from the hole the attack had come from as something jumped out from it.

"What's that...?" Artia said in awe.

"I'm almost afraid to say this...but I think it's...Naruto!" Said Daisuke.

The creature that had jumped out of the hole had a body that was entirely blood red in color, with eyes that glowed bright red and claws on its hands and feet. Several dark red tails moved around behind it as it crouched, its red eyes focused on Etna as she started to stand up.

"No way...!" The Archer gasped. "That thing can't be Naruto!"

"Well, he's not here anywhere, so unless that thing _ate_ _him_ or something, that's probably a transformation." The Warrior looked at Ina. "Ninjas can do that, right? They can transform to look like different things and people, right?"

"Yeah, but they can't suddenly have a dark energy like that coming from them--transformation or not," Said the kunoichi.

"Then that means what happened to him with Laharl is happening right now," Said Sakura. "Only it's worse! Now he looks like some...mini-fox monster!"

Rozalin stared at the transformed blonde in shock. A red light surrounded the fox Naruto and in a flash, he was back in human form, though the red chakra circling around his being remained. _'Naruto... Or Kyuubi?'_

"Ready to give up now, little girl?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

Etna started to growl as her ponytails got spiky and her eyes glowed yellow. "Bastard!!! This sucks! What sort of cheat code did you use to get _that_ strong in less than a minute?!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Yet another person who thinks this is a video game..."

"I am a Demon Lord and Beauty Queen, dammit!! There's no way I'm gonna lose to a stupid human guy like you!!!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes until they were slitted and fox-like. "Is that so? Well, I _was_ going to spare you and make you my vassal instead, but you crossed the line when you call me stupid." He held up his hand and it started to glow bright red. "Consider yourself dead!!" He pulled back his hand and a small ball of fire formed, spinning around wildly. The ball shot towards Etna and in from the moment it made contact, she was consumed in a mini-explosion. The red-haired Demon Lord fell to the ground, unconscious.

"D-dood! Is she dead _now_?!" A Prinny asked as they all stared at their medium-rare master.

"I don't think so, dood. She's just knocked out."

"Aw, dood! We're in it deep now! We have to fight this guy--or else we're gonna be deep-fried Prinnies!!" The Prinny Squad raised their flippers into the air. "Alright, dood! You give us no choice but to use our trump card! We're gonna transform into the legendary Pringer X!!"

"...Pringer X? Dood, we can't do that!"

"We can't! Well, I guess we'll have to use Plan B!" In a flash of light, the entire arena was turned into...a soccer field! The Prinnies stood in soccer formation as Rozalin and her vassals sweatdropped. In fact, the crowd and the announcers sweatdropped. "We challenge you to a game of soccer, doods!!"

"...They're kidding, right?" Sakura asked with half-lidded eyes.

"They have to be..." Said Rozalin and Sasuke.

"I didn't think Prinnies could play soccer with their little peg legs." Vicky said in awe.

"...This is ridiculous." Said Naruto. "I'm not going to disgrace myself by fighting these wimps." The red aura suddenly disappeared. Naruto fell to his knees as his eyes returned to their normal azure blue. He shook his head and blinked before he registered everything. "Huh? Hey, that's not fair! You could've lent me a bit more power to take care of the Prinnies!!" He shouted at Kyuubi.

"It's go-time, doods!!" The Prinnies exclaimed, now suddenly donning little soccer jerseys. One of the Prinnies had a soccer ball in its flippers while another was struggling to put on a sports cup.

"Dood, maybe I should've worn a mug or a bottle..."

"Um, I didn't think we _had_ anything to protect in these bodies."

"Oh, right! I forgot about that, dood!"

"They don't really expect me to do this, do they?" Said Rozalin as she held her head up in the air proudly. "_I_ am a Princess! Such barbaric sports are beyond me."

"Since when was soccer barbaric?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ooh, ooh! I'll play!!" Vicky exclaimed as she waved her hand foolishly in the air. She walked up to the black Prinny and held out her hand. "Do you have a soccer ball in there?"

The Prinny searched around in its fanny pack and pulled out several things: a bowling ball, a basketball, a baseball and...oddly enough a copy of Icha Icha Tactics that it hastily jammed back into its fanny pack. After a few seconds of blushing, it pulled out a soccer ball. The busty demon nurse grabbed the soccer and pulled off her nurse's outfit, revealing a soccer outfit much like the Prinnies'.

"Huh?!" The vassals gaped at the redhead as Rozalin stared in shock at her vassal.

"Vi...Vicky?!"

"What? I'm a soccer fan." She answered with a shrug before turning around and putting the soccer ball down. She gave it a hard kick that sent it flying into a Prinny. The force made the Prinny fly back into another Prinny, causing them both to explode and setting off a chain of explosions among the Prinnies...and with Naruto in the middle of it all. "Um...whoops! Guess I should have warned him before I did that..."

The orange-clad ninja coughed, slightly singed from the explosions. "Man...that hurt..." He then collapsed face down on the ground.

"Well, wasn't _that_ an explosive ending to a fight?" Usagi announced. "We're gonna have to clean up the arena though, what with all the explosions and Prinny bodies and that semi-dead Demon Lord on the ground, so this is a good time to go get refreshments because our next fight's gonna be one you don't wanna miss!!"

**X-X-X**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Pain!"

Sakura smacked a semi-burned Naruto upside the head. "Will you be quiet?! We're almost at the Tournament Hospital so quit whining!"

"But, Sakura...! Don't you know medical ninjutsu? Why don't you heal me? I don't think I could take another step further like this...!" The blonde ninja whined.

"Well, Vicky _would_ have healed you if you didn't act like such a baby about it."

"She was gonna use that big needle on me to do it! You know how I feel about needles!!"

The pink-haired medic rolled her eyes. Boy, did _she_ know. The one time when the students in their Ninja Academy class were getting their assigned flu shots, Naruto ran outside and somehow managed to climb up onto the school roof. It took hours to get the crying boy down and safely put him under a genjutsu to make him not even notice being pricked.

"Suck it up and be a man for once," Sakura spoke in a flat tone as she glared at him with half-lidded eyes.

Waterfall tears started to stream down Naruto's cheeks. "You're so cold, Sakura... I'd think you were starting to become a demon if it wasn't for the fact that you're always like that..." In the blink of an eye, he was lying on the ground with a large bump on his head and X's in his eyes. Sakura held a balled-up fist as she glared down at him with burning eyes.

"Shaaa!! Moron!!!"

At that moment, someone who was walking by tripped and fell on top of Naruto. "Oof!"

"Ouch!!! Hey, watch where you're walking! ...And where you're _falling_, for that matter!" The blonde shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid I didn't see you down there. Are you okay, zam?" The person on top of Naruto was a demon girl who _looked_ close to the Neo Sannin's age, but was most likely older than them. She had very long black hair tied in a large, low ponytail that reached her waist and ice blue eyes with a sort of snowy glow to them. She wore a sleeveless white gi with blue trim and ice-blue pants with slits in the sides, slightly revealing her bandaged hips, a pair of old-fashioned sandals on her feet. A pair of swords was on her back and a metal forehead protector similar to Naruto and Sakura's was tied around her head. In the two human shinobi's opinions, she looked like one of the old-time ninja they had read about in Ninja Academy.

"I'm okay. Not so sure about my back, though."

"Hm?" The demon girl got off of Naruto and stared down at him. "I know who you are! You're one of the followers of the Demon Lord Rozalin, aren't you, zam?"

"Follower's not exactly the right word...but yeah, I work for her." Said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself off, still wincing at his slight burns.

"I am Yukimaru of the Snow Clan, zam. It is an honor to meet a talented ninja such as you, sir..."

"He's Naruto. And I'm Sakura. Another one of Rozalin's...um...followers," Said Sakura before Naruto could open his mouth to speak. "So, how exactly did you guess that we were ninja?"

"I've seen all your previous fights. You move like true ninja, zam." Yukimaru bowed to the two young Sannin. "I must be going now, zam. My match will be coming up soon. Farewell." She spun on her heel and walked away from them, disappearing into the crowd.

"Imagine that: there's a ninja clan of demons right here in the netherworld!"

"I wonder how she fights..." The orange-clad boy wondered aloud.

Sakura gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. "Now look who's acting like a demon..."

**X-X-X**

"Let's give a hand for the Snow Clan, everybody!" Usagi announced just as the crowd began to cheer. "They did a spectacular job with all their ice-cold techniques. It...may take a while for the arena floor to thaw out and for the cold air to disappear, but our next fighters _should_ be able to heat things up!"

"That Yukimaru girl sure can fight. Her and those ninja friends of her's." Said Naruto as he leaned against the wall of the passageway leading towards the arena.

"Don't get _too_ impressed, Naruto. We may have to fight those Snow Clan ninja if someone else doesn't beat them before us," Said Rozalin. "I must admit that the competition is starting to get tougher. Not counting Demon Lord Etna and Overlord Laharl, there are more powerful demons and other beings than I thought there would be here."

"Well, everybody thinks that the new Overlord is the one who killed Overlord Zennon, the God of All Overlords. Therefore, everyone assumes that the new Overlord now has the title of God of All Overlords--one of the most sought after titles in the Multiverse," Ina explained. "All they want is the title, really. At least, that's what I think."

Morgan held her head up proudly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Of _course_ they do! I mean, who doesn't want the fame and fear-given respect that comes along with the title of Overlord? If I wasn't working for the actual Overlord, I would enter this tournament myself!"

"I doubt you'd make it past the preliminaries, let alone win the entire tournament," Daisuke mumbled as he stared at the Mage.

"It could happen!"

"In a mixed up alternate universe, maybe! But not here where reality slightly reigns!"

"Silence! Don't be a fool!" Rozalin exclaimed as she placed a hand on her hip. "It doesn't matter what universe, I'd still be able to beat you all!"

"What about us?" Naruto asked as several red arrows pointed at him, Sasuke and Sakura. "We're practically on the same level as you, if not stronger!"

"Of course you're not! It's impossible for a vassal to be stronger than their master. That'd be messing up the order of things!"

"Screw the order! Orders are like rules and eggs: you gotta break 'em!!" The blonde exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Yeah... Not sure if we agree with him on that, but I can most definitely say that the three of us are probably on Demon Lord level at least!" Said Sakura as Sasuke gave a curt nod to show his agreement.

Rozalin turned her back on the Neo Sannin and folded her arms across her chest, head held up proudly. "Demon Lord, yes. Overlord, no. As the Overlord, I am the most powerful being in this netherworld. There's certainly no way one of my vassals could be stronger than me. It's a rule."

"But rules were meant to be-- Mmmph!!" Naruto's mouth was covered by Sasuke's hand immediately.

"_Don't _be a broken record."

"MMMPH!!!" Translation: "Screw you, bastard!!!"

"So, do you know who we're fighting next?" The raven-haired shinobi asked with an arched eyebrow as Naruto continued to glare at him.

The blonde Overlord blinked in confusion. "Why are you asking _me_ that for?"

"This is _your_ tournament, after all. You should know who it is."

"But I don't! I'm supposed to keep my identity a secret, remember?"

"So you basically don't know anything. Nothing at all. Despite the fact that this entire thing was _your_ idea." Sasuke spoke flatly with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes... What of it? You don't want to be surprised when we get our next match?" Rozalin asked the Uchiha as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Sakura rolled her eyes before looking at the Overlord. "It'd be nice if we actually knew who we were fighting against. You know...so we could make a battle plan?"

"What battle plan? All we do is charge out there, cause a lot of explosions, kill some guys, maybe chuck the Prinny, and win the match!" Said Daisuke. In a matter of seconds, the black Prinny had jumped up to the Warrior and smacked him in the face with a fish. "Oof!!"

"I don't think it liked what you said about chucking it, Daisuke..." Artia mumbled as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head. The sweat drop got bigger as the Prinny started to smack him repetitively with the fish.

"Alright! After our crack squad of arsonists--I mean fire magic specialists thawed out the arena, it's now time for our next bout! Here's someone who needs hardly any introduction, Demon Lord--or is it Overlord--Rozalin!!" Usagi exclaimed, and the crowd exploded in cheers as the blonde Overlord and her vassals stepped out into the arena. "And a well-known Demon Lord that resides in this very netherworld. A _true_ Beauty Queen--unlike Demon Lord Etna. Give a hand for Demon Lord Contessa!"

Contessa walked out into the arena, gray-haired and red-furred Nekomata, blue-haired Succubi and blue-skinned Alraunes with bright yellow flowers following her. The Demon Lord smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Well, well, well... If it isn't my rival, Rozalin! Why would the Overlord be fighting in her own tournament unless she's not _really_ the Overlord?"

The blonde Overlord blinked in confusion as she stared at Contessa. "...Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Hahahaha!! Very smart plan--acting like you're not the Overlord to kill off the competition one by one. Very sneaky!" The Demon Lord spoke as she giggled behind her hand. "But I bet you hadn't count on _me _appearing."

"The voice and haughty laughter sound familiar..." Rozalin mumbled as she tapped her cheek in thought.

"And now that I'm here, I'll be taking that title from you!" Contessa exclaimed as she got into a fighting stance and her vassals did the same.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember you. What did you say your name was?"

"You... You don't remember my name?!?" The red-haired Demon Lord shouted as a vein throbbed on her forehead. She started to shake a fist at Rozalin. "You little brat!! How _dare _you not remember who I am?!"

"Huh? Who is this woman?" Artia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ooh, I _think_ I know who she is!" Exclaimed Vicky as she held up a finger. "She's the Demon Lord Contessa, the self-proclaimed future Queen of the Netherworld and Sexy Demon Lord!"

"Oookay. How did you know that when you've been up in the castle all the time?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto turned to look at the blonde demoness. "You seriously don't remember Contessa? She was the first tough demon I ever fought against when I came to this netherworld and became your vassal! I kinda wondered what happened to her after we beat her up."

"_See_?! Your little human pet can remember my name! And he's a dumb blonde!" Contessa shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto.

Rozalin blinked in realization. "Oh. Her. I guess I cannot remember her, considering that when compared to my more current opponents...she is insignificant! It's laughable, really."

"You little...! You only beat me because of your stupid pet!"

"Ha! I'll have you know I am _much_ stronger than when we last met. I am now capable of being called the Overlord!!"

"Don't make me laugh! You couldn't even beat that little flat-chested Demon Lord, your pet did that!"

"STOP CALLING ME A PET, DAMN IT!!!" Naruto shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "I'm a human being!!"

_'Does she think of __**us**__ as pets, too...?'_ Thought Sakura as her eye twitched slightly.

Rozalin drew her gun and pointed it at Contessa, giving a small, but confident smile all the while. "You don't believe me? Allow me to show you then!" Energy started to gather in her handgun and several small orbs of light suddenly appeared around the arena. "Shooting Stars!!" The blonde demoness began to shoot bullets of energy towards every orb, the shots going from one orb to another. Her vassals had to duck to avoid being hit as one of the Nekomata and the two Alraunes were shot in their vitals...upon pure accident, but that was all good for Rozalin.

"...You missed!! You need glasses, Rozalin, dear!" Contessa exclaimed with a sly look in her face. "My turn! Omega Dark!!" She held up her arms and a large shadow of darkness appeared hovering above her. The figure opened its mouth and shot out a large beam of darkness at the Overlord and her vassals. As it disappeared from sight, Contessa smirked. "_That_ is power, dear."

"Forget you and your power! Ina, now!"

"Okay!" The red-haired kunoichi started to form several hand signs. "Shinikaze!!" A green smoke floated over Contessa and her vassals, causing them to feel sick to their stomachs.

Artia took aim at the remaining Nekomata and started to glow. In a flash of light, she separated into three Archers, one red, one blue, and one yellow. They hopped over until they formed a triangular pattern around the Felynn and it floated up into the air before it became trapped in a triangle of energy. "Delta Split!!" The Archers released their tri-colored arrows and shot the Nekomata, the extreme explosion overtaking the monster.

"Take this!!" Vicky explained as she pulled out a bunch of syringes and held them between her fingers. "Here I go!" She took aim and threw them at the two Succubae and Contessa as Artia returned and jumped out of the way. Once the syringes hit their marks, the Demon Lord and her servants slumped over, fast asleep.

Morgan and Daisuke stared at the busty demoness in confusion. "What do you _put_ in that stuff?"

"Mmm! That's for me to know and you to find out!" The redhead chirped, winking cutely with a little heart floating over her head. The Warrior and Mage sweatdropped as they stared at the particularly large needle she was holding.

_'If we have to find out by taking a shot of that, we don't wanna...'_

"Alright! Back to business!" Morgan exclaimed as she raised her staff in the air. "Terra Fire!!" A large, long, slightly transparent dragon appeared in a flash of light and curled around the Mage and her party. It opened its massive maw and spewed out a large amount of fire at the sexy demonesses--a flame that could be seen from high in the sky. In a flash of light, the dragon had vanished and the Contessa and her servants were toasted to a crisp.

"Who likes their Demon Lords well-done?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I was going for medium rare, actually..." Morgan mumbled as she twiddled her fingers.

The Succubae growled as their wings started to stretch. They sped off towards Naruto and Sasuke and started to...well...rubbing off against them.

"Ooooh, what a strong, handsome young men...!" Cooed the Succubae next to Sasuke as it wrapped one of its wings around the slightly blushing Uchiha.

"I always had a _thing_ for blondes...!" The Succubus whispered into Naruto's ear, giving the blonde a slight nosebleed as her hand rubbed against his thigh.

A dark aura surrounded Rozalin and Sakura as their eyes glowed fire engine red. "Fool!!" "SHANNAROOOO!!!"

_'Uh-oh...'_ Naruto gulped just before Rozalin's small handgun started to gather a tremendous amount of energy. "W-wait!! Don't fire while I'm stuck like this!!"

"Proximal Shot!!" The blonde Overlord fired a large beam of light towards Naruto and the Succubus, overtaking them in a flash of light. When the light faded, both the blonde ninja and the sexy Succubus were down on the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the other sexy demoness sweatdropped. The Uchiha slowly turned his head to look at Sakura. The pink-haired medic cracked her knuckles as her eyes glowed red and an evil air radiated from her being. _'This...isn't good.'_

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

The following was so violent that we simply couldn't tell you what happened. Well, actually, we _can_ simply tell you: Sakura kicked Succubus ass and Sasuke got the brunt of the pummeling.

"Why did you beat _me_ up, too?" Sasuke muttered as he glared at Sakura. He had a bruise on his face that was slightly blue and green and a several bumps on his head.

The medic rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just...lost it when I saw that whore all over you." _'The only one who's gonna seduce Sasuke is __**me**__**CHA**_

"And you say you're over me..."

Vicky walked over to the unconscious Naruto and stabbed him with her giant needle. "OWWW!!" The blonde immediately sat up and rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted at the nurse. "I don't know where that thing's been!"

"I had to bring you back to live _some_ way! Lady Rozalin killed you."

"Oh... Damn you, Rozalin!!!" The ninja shouted as he shook a fist at the Overlord. "That's vassal abuse!!"

"Vassal abuse? There's no such thing," Said Rozalin with an arched eyebrow.

"Well there should be!! I better get insurance, too! I'm a hard-working man!"

"You don't _have_ insurance, you fool! You're a slave, not a worker!"

"Well, what do I get for being a slave?!"

"Um...guys? We still have one person left to kill." Vicky pointed to Contessa.

"_Kill_?! You can't kill _me_ off! I'm your rival!" The red-haired demoness exclaimed as she jabbed a thumb to her chest.

"Rival in _what_ exactly?" Rozalin asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, after we kicked your ass the first time, we haven't seen you until today!" Naruto shouted.

"Basically, you're as disposable as any other person who tries to become Overlord."

"_Disposable_?! What nerve!"

"Face it, _Contessa_! You're just not so tough anymore!" Naruto smirked as he drew his sword. He dashed towards the Demon Lord, gathering energy into his blade. "Top Spin!!!" He knocked the sexy demoness up into the air and started to spin quickly as a top, bouncing her up and down as his blade cut into her. With one final hit, he knocked Contessa high up into the air. "Freebie!!" He called out to his comrades.

"This one's mine." Sasuke held out his sword as a beam of electric chakra stretched out towards the falling Contessa and stabbed through her stomach. The electric sword disappeared and the Uchiha sheathed his sword again as Contessa fell to the ground.

"No good, Sasuke. She's still alive."

"Is she moving?"

"...No."

"That's good enough for me," The Uchiha mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Let's end this with a blast!" Daisuke grabbed the black Prinny and held it up in the air. "Fire in the hole!!"

"What're you doing, moron?! I mean...don't do it, dood!!" The Prinny squawked as it flailed about in the air. It stopped flailing and pulled out a large dagger, with which it stabbed the Warrior in the head.

"My, what a busy day for me!" Vicky gasped as she dashed over to the fallen brunette.

"That is one weird Prinny. They usually don't fight back when you try to use them as bombs..." Morgan mumbled as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

The Prinny started to dig around in its fanny pack. It pulled out a sequin thong, a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise, a swimsuit magazine, a Kakashi plushie, a paper fan, some knives and bombs and stuff. "Where is it...dood? Gotta be in here some where... Aha!" It pulled out a long, steel baseball bat and swung it around a bit. "There we go! Catch, Naruto! Dood!" He tossed the bat over to Naruto, who jumped up to grab it.

"Uh, what do I do with _this_?"

"Go for the home run, dood!"

"Home run? Oh, like that game we saw on TV from another universe!" The orange-clad shinobi walked over to Contessa and raised the steel bat over his head. "This one's gonna go out of the park!" He slammed the bat onto Contessa continuously for several times over and over again until she was struck unconscious.

"Well, the ending to that fight was as sporty as the Prinnies playing soccer," Said Rozalin with an arched eyebrow.

"We're...gonna have to clean up the blood on the floor." Usagi announced as a group of Prinnies marched into the arena and dragged her unconscious body away.

Naruto scoffed as he balanced the bat in the palm of his head. "Tch! That wasn't very hard!" He tossed the bat over his shoulder...and accidentally hit Sasuke in the face. The blonde turned around to see his teammate glaring at him. "Ah...whoops."

"_Naruto_...!" The raven growled as electricity crackled around his being.

**X-X-X**

"Our next fight is sure to get you all excited! In one corner we have Rozalin, an Overlord from another universe seeking revenge on the one who killed Zennon and in another corner we have Adell, who...well, who's only looking to have a good fight!" Announced Usagi. Plenair had already finished eating one Usagi-look-alike and had already started with another.

"Only looking to have a good fight? That must be a joke!" Rozalin exclaimed. "_This_ is a tournament to determine the one who will fight the Overlord, not some game!"

"You should be happy. This means he's not gonna be upset when he loses," Said Artia.

"Yeah, relax. All this Adell guy wants is a good fight. So let's give it to him!" Naruto started to grin. "Besides, maybe it'll be fun!"

"Riiiight, just before he _tries _to pummel us to a pulp and fails," Daisuke mumbled as he searched through a large bag of weapons. He tossed aside an axe that hit the wall just a few inches away from where Ina's head was.

"Watch it!!"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"The point is that I wanna try to have some fun in the next round! It sucks having to go through all these people just because you don't want any competition. What good is being Overlord if you don't have someone to challenge you every century or so?" Naruto whined as he leaned against a wall.

Rozalin tapped her cheek in thought. "I _suppose_ that's right. ...But not right now. I at least want everyone to know who I am once this tournament is over before I start to get challenges."

"Planning to be just like your father? What with his record of 1000 Overlords killed? I heard he killed 99 in _one day_."

"...No. Of course not. There is no way that I could ever beat my father's record..." The blonde mumbled as she started to walk towards the arena, her vassals following behind her. Naruto managed to run up to her side and started to walk beside her.

"So...what was he like? Your dad, I mean. What was he like when he wasn't killing off demons and ruling the netherworld and junk?" He was immediately smacked in the back of the head by Sakura. "Ouch! Sakura, what'd you--?!"

The pink-haired kunoichi pulled him back and whispered into his ear, "Are you _dense_?! He died months ago and you wanna remind her of him? Have some respect, dammit!"

Rozalin stopped walking and smiled proudly before folding her arms across her chest. "My father loved me. He showered me with gifts and presents everyday since the day I was born. He gave me my own home and servants to wait on me hand and foot."

Naruto and Sakura blinked. The medic had the orange-clad blonde in a headlock, but she didn't let him go. "Is that so?"

_'My dad never showered __**me**__ with gifts since the day I was born...'_ "So that must mean he loved you a lot, huh? So who's your mother?"

"...My what?"

"You _mother_. You know: the woman you popped out of." The comment earned Naruto a hit in the head from his pink-haired teammate.

". . ." The Overlord fell silent as she turned her back on her vassals.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've never even heard that Zenon was married," Said Daisuke. "Maybe Rozie's mother was some sort of demon whore that Zenon just fu--" He was suddenly shot in the head and fell to the ground.

"Fool!! How _dare_ you claim that my mother was a prostitute?!" Rozalin shouted, the smoking handgun still in her hand.

"Then who _was_ she?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow as Vicky joked her needle into Daisuke's arm. "Just tell us her name. It's as simple as that."

". . ."

_"Would Overlord Rozalin please report to the arena? Your match is about to start, and you are in danger of being disqualified."_ The announcer spoke over the speaker.

_'Saved! But just barely.'_ "Come on, what are you all waiting for?! We're going to be disqualified so let's go!" She ran down the hall towards the arena.

"Geez, what's _her_ problem?" Said Daisuke, now revived. Everybody started to glare at the brunette warrior. "What?"

"Oh, I dunno! Maybe it's because you called her mother _a whore_!!!" Ina shouted as the vassals glared at him.

"You idiot! You hurt Rozalin's feelings!" Naruto shouted. "You better hope she doesn't try something _worse_ than a shot through the head!"

**X-X-X**

"About time you guys got here! I've been waiting for a long time for this!" Said their opponent as they stepped into the arena.

Naruto stared at him in shock. "It's... It's _you_?! _You're _the guy who's only in this tournament for a good fight?"

The red-haired, blue-eyed young man he had seen before in waiting room folded his arms across his chest and observed the group. "Hmmm... So, _you're_ Overlord Rozalin...?" He asked as he looked at Rozalin.

The blonde demoness put a hand on her hip and held up her head conceitedly. "Yes. Are you amazed by my lovely royal visage?"

"Actually, I'm surprised. I didn't think that the new Overlord for this netherworld was a _girl_... I guess I'll have to hold back a little." Adell mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"..._That_ is an insult! If you hold back, I shall surely kill you!" Rozalin shouted, slightly red in the face. Her eyes then widened in sudden realization. "You...know who I am?"

"Of course! Mom kept complaining how you were gonna lay her off. But enough talk." The red-haired teen cracked his knuckles. "Let's start!"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed. "Just answer one question for me: are you human?" _'I don't see any wings or tails or fangs or anything demonic on this guy!'_

"...Why the heck does everyone keep asking that? I'm human, _not_ a demon!"

_'He's only human, but so far he's gotten through the entire tournament by himself?'_ The blonde ninja thought before he got into a fighting stance. "Heh-heh-heh! I thought there was something about you! This is gonna be pretty fun!"

Adell got into a fighting stance as well, a smile on his face. "I've seen you fight...so I can tell it's gonna be a great fight! Let's go!"

**X-X-X**

_::Next Episode!::_

_Sakura: It looks like Naruto is having fun with this fight._

_Naruto: (Off-screen) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!_

_Sasuke: I don't blame him. It's rare to find another human who can take on demons._

_Sakura: I'm anxious to see what this Adell guy can do!_

_Adell: (Off-screen as well) Big Bang!!_

_Naruto: Waaaah!!_

_Rozalin: Naruto!! What are you doing, you colorblind fool?! The team is supposed to fight together!_

_Naruto: Nuh-uh! I wanna fight this guy personally! It's been so long since I had a tough one-on-one fight!_

_Adell: I'd prefer it this way, too. Fair fights are just my style!_

_Naruto: Take THIS!!!_

_Rozalin: ...What battle maniacs...!_

_Naruto: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 6: Rozalin's Tournament Pt. 3: Blazing Ice!! I'm gonna win this, for sure!_

_Adell: No, I am!_

_Rozalin: I repeat: what battle maniacs...!_


	7. Blazing Ice

**Blu: Phew! Sorry for being so late, guys! I finished Naruto X, but then I had Final Exams and I wrote up another story upon impulse (I'll probably delete it, though). I've been pretty busy.**

**Rozalin: I hope you'll finish this story soon. You want to get back to that Naruto story, don't you?**

**Blu: Of course I do! I've got so many ideas and I can't just break my promise to the readers!!**

**Naruto: Exactly how long are you expecting SiNful Rose to be, Blu?**

**Blu: Oh...maybe 10 0r 12 episodes. Maybe a bit more if I want to build up the plot a bit. Not **_**too**_** long, though... It may be difficult, though, if my new classes for the second semester pile me down with homework and projects...**

**Adell: Good luck with that.**

**Blu: Now, onto the disclaimer! Take it, Prinny!**

**Little Black Prinny: Hey, guys! I mean, doods! Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Disgaea, or anything that belongs to Nippon-Ichi or Masashi Kishimoto. But she does own this messed-up story and her crazy OCs. Now, get reading, doods!!**

**X-X-X**

_There are actually humans born in the world who can match up to demons in terms of power. Of course, they're usually not all that human--they could be the descendants of the rare demon or angel who falls in love with a human and a child of both races is born as a result. Or perhaps the human was blessed, or cursed, by some higher power, a twist of fate, or just plain ol' bad luck. But either way, it's pretty rare to find powerful humans that can stand against demons...but it sure is entertaining when they start beating on each other!_

**X-X-X**

_::Episode 6::_

_::Rozalin's Tournament, part 3: Blazing Ice::_

**X-X-X**

Naruto and Adell stood in their fighting stances for quite some time, waiting for the other to attack first. The crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats. Rozalin and the rest of her vassals got into their fighting stances.

"You obviously have no idea about _who _you're dealing with. _I_ am an Overlord! You are simply a boy who has gotten a big head because he beat some lower-class demons. So, why don't you just give up now?" Rozalin asked Adell as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Never! I never run away from a fight! Besides, I've kinda been anxious to fight you. You're supposed to be the daughter of Overlord Zen--" The human teen ducked in time to avoid being hit by a hail of bullets. "H-hey! What did you do _that_ for?!"

"Silence, you fool! I know not of what you're talking about! I am Rozalin! Overlord from another netherworld, here to seek revenge for my father, who was murdered by Overlord Zenon!! And you are in my way!" The blonde Overlord aimed her gun and began to channel energy in it until Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Naruto? What do you think you're _doing_? _He's_ the one you should be grabbing, not me!"

"Well... I've been thinking..." Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye. "Seeing as how he likes a fair fight...why don't I fight him by myself?"

"...You're joking. The vassal of an Overlord should _not_ have morals!"

"Why not?" The blonde ninja asked with an arched eyebrow.

Rozalin huffed and turned her back on him, folding her arms across her chest. "I-it... It would make me look bad!"

"Then...give him pity and make me fight him by myself to let him know how weak you _think_ he is!"

"...Hmmm..." The blonde Overlord began to rub her chin in thought. "That _sounds_ like a good idea, but considering that you _want_ to do it--"

"What, do you want me to _beg _just to fight an interesting opponent?!" Naruto shouted as a vein throbbed quickly on his forehead.

"Just let him do it. I mean, it would give us a break from fighting," Said Daisuke with a shrug.

"Yeah, I could do with not having to participate in this fight," Said Morgan as she put away her staff.

Sakura arched an eyebrow and looked at her blonde teammate. "Do you honestly think that it's a good idea to fight someone you know nothing about all by yourself?"

Naruto grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "Well, maybe not _before_, but I'm no longer an ordinary shinobi! I am Uzumaki Naruto, Netherworld Shinobi!!"

"...Nice title, idiot."

"Funny. I don't remember giving you a title like that," Said Rozalin. "I thought your title related to your being my human pet."

**(Naruto's gained the title "Rozalin's Pet"!)**

"Huh? Hey, cut that out! I am _not _your pet!" The orange-clad ninja shouted.

Rozalin tapped her cheek in thought. "You're right. You're more of a servant or a bodyguard than a pet."

**(Naruto gained the title "Rozalin's Servant"!)**

Naruto sweatdropped. "...That's not nice. Give me a proper title this instant!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Change it back to something normal!"

The blonde Overlord blinked in confusion as she stared at her _human pet_. "What? What do you mean?"

"My damn title! Change it back to normal, Rozalin!" Naruto shouted as he shook a fist at her.

Rozalin remained silent and stared at him for a long time. "...What do you think this is, a video game? You could change your title on your own, if you want."

The blonde ninja folded his arms across his chest. "Really? Great! Then I want to be the Future Hokage!" He waited for a long time for something to happen. When it finally happened, he got:

**(Naruto gained the title "Hokage's Son"!)**

"WHAT THE HELL?! That's not what I asked for!!" Naruto began to muss up his hair in frustration. "Aw, forget it!" He turned around to face Adell and got into a fighting stance. "Let's just fight now!"

The redhead sweatdropped. "About time. I didn't think we'd ever start..." He got into his fighting stance again. "Let's get it on!" With blinding speed, Adell dashed towards Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened and he raised his arm to block any blow the redhead would give him. Adell disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind Naruto, kicking the ninja up into the air. The red-haired human jumped up into the air and was about to give him a knee in the back when Naruto suddenly turned around in mid-air and threw several kunai at him. Adell turned around in time to only get a small scratch on his arm.

_'He's fast! He may even be faster than Rock Lee!'_ The orange-clad ninja thought as he narrowed his eyes. He drew his sword and started to channel his energy into it. "Here goes! Crescent Slash!" He swung the sword, and crescent-shaped red energy was sent towards his red-haired opponent. _'He can't move fast enough to dodge __**that**__ attack!'_ The attack hit Adell head-on and struck him down onto the ground. Naruto landed a few feet away from the redhead. "That wasn't as hard as I thought."

Adell got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Whoa, that did more damage than I thought it would. You definitely aren't a normal guy."

"What?! He doesn't even look like he got hit!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"This Adell is obviously stronger than we thought," Said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan. "Unless this is all natural, this has got to be some sort of trick."

"He doesn't _look_ like the kind who knows enhancement magic," Said Rozalin as she tapped her cheek. "If he is truly that naturally strong, I'd like for him to become my vassal."

"That was... You're supposed to be down and out after that attack!" Naruto exclaimed as he put away his sword.

"I had to admit, that attack _did_ hurt me, but an attack like that won't really affect me." Adell folded his arms across his chest. "If you want to see a _real_ fire attack, then check this out!" The red-haired human's being suddenly became engulfed in flames. "Crimson Flame!!" The eyes of Rozalin and her vassals widened as Adell speedily charged into the blonde shinobi, sending him flying back until he crashed into a wall.

"Ugh...!" Naruto slid to the floor and held onto his shoulder. _'That hurt like hell!!'_ He reached into his back kunai pouch and pulled out a piece of strawberry shortcake. He took a bite of the cake and felt his energy return. _'You gotta love Netherworld food!'_ He thought as he jumped to his feet, licking the icing off of his fingers. "Okay, I admit that _that_ caught me by surprise, seeing you suddenly explode into flame. Are you _sure_ you're a normal human?" The blonde asked Adell with an arched eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm human, alright." Adell cracked his knuckles before he got back into his fighting stance. "I'm just not normal."

"Well, _that_ explains a lot..." Naruto muttered as he formed a familiar hand sign. Two kage bunshin appeared on his left and right and began to form hand signs. "But I'm not your average ninja!" The orange-clad blonde exclaimed as he formed hand signs himself. Naruto and his clones all took deep breaths. The clone on the left spat out oil while the clone on the right spat out fire, combining the two substances. Naruto blew out a large gust of wind, amplifying the attack and sending a large amount of flames towards the red-haired Demon Hunter.

Adell crossed his arms in front of his face and endured the intense flames. As they died down, the redhead was slightly burnt and had a few scorch marks on his skin, but he didn't look the least bit fazed from the attack. "Heh... Not gonna work!"

"He should have realized by now that fire doesn't hurt him," Daisuke spoke in a flat tone as he, Morgan and the little black Prinny sat around in a circle and played a game of Go Fish. Artia was pulling on the string of her bow, Ina was inspecting her sword, and Vicky was changing the needle on her syringe.

"What are you doing out there, Naruto?!" Rozalin shouted, suddenly red in the face. "If you do not win, then I will disown you as my vassal!!"

"If only some of us were so lucky..." Sakura mumbled with her eyes reduced to dots. Sasuke was standing beside the pink-haired kunoichi, nodding

_'If that won't work, I'll just have to try something else!'_ The blonde shinobi dispelled his kage bunshin and drew his sword again. "Alright!! Here I come!!" He dashed towards Adell with blinding speed and circled the redhead repetitively until the wind began to pick up. A hurricane suddenly started to pick up in the arena.

"Oh, boy! What's he doing now?!" Vicky shouted now that she and the other vassals were now finally interested in the fight.

"MOOOOOOOO!!!" A cow bellowed as it circled the hurricane, causing many of the people to sweatdrop. A witch, a small trailer home, and a spirit tree were also caught in the hurricane's force.

"...Was that a _cow_ just now?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Sasuke," Sakura spoke flatly, her eyes wide with shock.

"How'd a _cow_ come here? Or a witch? Or a tree?"

"Or a trailer home? ...Dood." The little black Prinny spoke, suddenly appearing between the two young ninja.

"I don't know. But after being in the Netherworld for so long, I'm not surprised by many things like that anymore."

Rozalin rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner. "...We don't have cows like that in the netherworld. Our cows are like our chicken--mutated by miasma."

"...I ate eggs and meat from a mutated chicken?" Sasuke asked, suddenly becoming blue in the face.

"It's not half-bad, dood! Plus, they can be used as a weapon!"

Meanwhile, inside of the hurricane, Adell couldn't get himself to move. _'The force of this hurricane's so strong! This can't be all he's going to do to me? How big is his attack gonna be?'_

"MOOOOOOOO!!!" A cow suddenly flew past the redhead, causing his eyes to pop out.

"...Was that a cow?!" He suddenly hit his head on the back of the trailer home that was flying by. "Ow! What the hell?!"

After a while, Naruto, who was in the eye of the tornado, jumped up and sliced the hurricane in half. "Hurricane Slash!!" The hurricane was suddenly dispelled and Adell came falling down on his back with a bleeding gash on his back. Naruto landed on the ground safely and twirled his sword around a bit. "I did it!! I beat him!"

"Nnngghhh... I'm not...out yet!" Adell groaned as he managed to get back up. He stumbled back and held onto his stomach. "Ah...! I gotta admit, that was some attack... But I'm not gonna give up! I'm going to win this fight!!" The human teen shouted before he burst into flames yet again.

"Not again!" The blonde braced himself for another attack.

"Here I come!!!" The redhead dashed towards the blonde and began to deliver a flurry of burning blows to his opponent. After a minute or so of pounding, Adell punched Naruto up into the air. The blonde was suddenly stunned as electricity started to course around him. Adell turned his back on the blonde, who was still floating in midair, and clenched his fist. Naruto blew up as if he were dynamite. "Vulcan Blaze!!"

"Ooooohhhh!" The vassals gasped in awe, holding popcorn and soda as they saw Naruto fall to the ground, a burnt black crisp.

"Killer move...!" Daisuke spoke before taking a sip of his soda.

"Can I see a replay? I left to go get some Choco-Prinnies," Said Ina as she suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke.

The sound of a gun firing made them all flinch and turn to see an angry Rozalin holding her gun to the sky. "Does this _look_ like a day at the movies? You're making me look bad!"

"Sorry," The vassals mumbled as they hung their heads in shame.

"You should be rooting for your superior soldier! At least _he_ volunteered to fight on his own--unlike you fools!"

"_That_ is because we're basic _demons_. We prefer to attack people in big hoards since we can't blow up big areas like any Overlords or Demon Lords..." Daisuke mumbled. "If this were an anime, we'd be the cannon fodder!!"

"C-cannon fodder?" Artia and Morgan shook in fear at the word.

Naruto slowly stood up and shook off the crispy black ash, though the scorch marks on his face and clothing were still apparent. "That was really good...! I'm almost starting to regret challenging you by myself..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh well. I got myself into this, so I'll get myself out." The orange-clad shinobi drew his sword and pointed the tip at Adell. "The next strike is gonna be the one that ends this fight!"

"Sounds good to me. This fight is getting too long for my tastes," Said Adell as he balled his fist.

The blonde shinobi dashed towards the red-haired Demon Hunter. Naruto quickly swung his sword, unseen by the mortal eye, and Adell boxed him in the chest with such strength that one could swear that his fist was pushing against Naruto's spine. The blonde's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as his world faded to black.

**X-X-X**

"Someone wake him up!!"

"But he's still injured! It's not a good idea to have him moving around in his state!"

"So? Use some healing magic and get him back on his feet! The match is almost over and we're about to called next!"

At that moment, Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he found himself looking up at the waiting room's stone ceiling. "Huh...? Where am I?"

"Oh, goodie! He's alive!" Vicky exclaimed. She suddenly began to pout. "Aw, but I won't get to use my special concoction on him...!" The Demon Nurse suddenly whipped out a _huge_ syringe with a mysterious purple liquid within.

"Y-you were going to poke _that_ in my arm?!" The blonde shouted, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Of course not, silly! This was going in the _back door_."

"The back door...? Wait, that thing was going in my a--?!"

"Hey there!" A voice called from the doorway. Naruto sat up and saw Adell walking into the room. "Glad to see you're finally up. I was kinda worried that I may have...you know."

"Adell?" The blonde's eyes suddenly widened. "The match!!" He snapped his head in Rozalin's direction. "Rozalin, did we win?!"

"Of course we won, fool. The _rest_ of us were still awake by the time you were knocked out," Said the Overlord as she folded her arms across her chest. "I also got some..._business_ done while you were sleeping."

"...Huh?" The orange-clad shinobi asked, his eyes reduced to little blue dots. "What kind of business can you do in _this_ place? Did you go shopping or something...?"

"Actually, I got a new vassal."

"Really? Cool! When do I get to meet 'em?"

"You already _have_ met him. In fact..." Rozalin smirked and pointed at Adell. "He's right here!"

"...SAY WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Adell shouted loudly.

"I placed my seal on him while he was unconscious. It was nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing! It's a big..._something_!! I never agreed to be your vassal!!" The red-haired Demon Hunter shouted as he held up a fist.

"Yeah, that's not funny, Rozalin!" The orange-clad shinobi told the blonde demoness. "Besides, why would you want Adell when you've got _me_? I did beat him, after all..."

"Excuse me? I knocked you out before I even _felt_ your attack!" Said Adell as he folded his arms across his chest. "I only fainted out of exhaustion."

"I thought you fainted from blood loss," Said Vicky, her eyes reduced to little dots as she sweatdropped.

Adell blushed from embarrassment and Naruto held back a snicker. "Heh-heh! _Exhaustion_, huh? Hahaha!"

"Shut up! I'll take you on for a rematch any time you want!"

"Alright! How about right now?" Naruto stood up and looked at the redhead with a crooked grin. "Unless you're afraid of suffering from blood loss again!" In a matter of seconds, he was lying facedown on the cold, stone floor. Behind him stood Rozalin, her Noble Rose in her hand. Its ornate design was apparent even under the dim lighting of the waiting room.

"Don't be such an idiot, Naruto! You can't fight _now_ when we're about to fight in the next match!"

Just then, the little black Prinny walked into the room. "Happy to see you're alive...dood! I hope you're well-prepared for the next match."

The blonde Overlord looked at the Prinny. "Hm? Did they announce our next opponent already?"

"Yes, Master Rozalin!" The black Prinny stated as it gave her a salute with his flipper.

"Well, spit it out! Who is it?"

"It's that kunoichi Yukimaru and her Yukinin Gumi!"

Rozalin sweatdropped. "You-key-nin...Goo-me?" She pronounced slowly, not being very fluent with Japanese.

"Yukinin Gumi means _'Snow Ninja Group'_ in Japanese." Naruto explained.

"Ah. Well, how was I to know that? I'm not Japanese."

"I know." The orange-clad ninja looked down at the Prinny. "How do _you_ know Japanese? I haven't met any demons so far who know how to speak any other _human_ language aside from English."

The black Prinny began to sweat and took a step back. "Uh... The Internet? ...Dood? Y-yeah, the Internet! Online Japanese lessons and ordered Japanese dictionaries have made me a Japanophile! ...Dood." It pulled out a book...which was actually a copy of Icha-Icha Hell. "Oops. Wrong book."

"...Is that _porn_?" Adell gagged, all the color draining from his face.

"Hey, I may be a human soul inside of a penguin doll, but I've still got my needs."

"I don't want to know anymore about this..." Rozalin mumbled as her cheeks became tinted with blue. "Come! Let us dispose of our next opponent!" _'Before I start to wonder what a Prinny does with porn...'_

**X-X-X**

"Welcome to the Semi-Finals of our tournament! This is Usagi of Netherworld News and my co-anchor, Plenair." Usagi announced. As usual, Plenair remained as silent and cute-looking as before. "The semi-final match is between Overlord Rozalin and her Motley Gang of Flunkies--"

"WE'RE NOT FLUNKIES!!!" Naruto, Morgan, Adell, Daisuke, and Sakura shouted loudly while Sasuke, Ina and Artia looked insulted.

"You may as well be flunkies. It's not like any of you are above me in class!" Rozalin spoke with a smirk.

"--And Yukimaru and the Snow Ninja!" Usagi finished announcing, completely ignoring the sounds of the verbal argument that Rozalin and her vassals were having.

"I am honored to have the chance to fight you, Naruto-san. You are truly a powerful ninja, zam!" Yukimaru spoke as she bowed to the group. Behind her stood a group of 3 male and 4 female snow ninja and kunoichi. The males had short black hair and ice blue eyes, wearing sleeveless white gis and loose ice blue pants with steel armguards, ninja tabi, and metal headbands tied around their heads, wielding katanas and knives. The females had long black hair tied in ponytails, long-sleeved white kimono shirts with their ample breasts tightly bound by bandages underneath, tight ice blue pants with red rope belts wrapped in a bow behind their back, steel armguards and blue ninja tabi, wielding staves and katanas.

The orange-clad shinobi began to blush and grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Awww, you're too nice! You guys are pretty tough, too, you know!"

"However, I cannot lose match at any cost! I must win this tournament and kill the Overlord for my people, zam!"

"...Eh? Kill the Overlord?" Naruto blinked, his eyes reduced to dots.

Rozalin arched an eyebrow. "You wish to kill the new Overlord, do you? If I may ask, why is that so?"

"Overlord Zennon was supposed to be killed by the ninja of Snow Melody. The new Overlord has stolen our revenge!" Yukimaru shouted as flames burned in her eyes as well as those of the Snow Ninja.

"A story of revenge. How cliché," The blonde Overlord spoke as she checked her nails in boredom. "Please, don't go on. These vengeance stories are always so long and depressing..."

"In order to maintain our honor, we of the Snow Clan must kill the new Overlord! There is no other way!" The Snow Clan kunoichi drew one of the swords on her back and got into a fighting stance. "Failure is not an option!"

"Geez...! I'd have never guessed _that's _what you were here for," Naruto spoke with a solemn look on his face.

"However, we can't lose here, _either_." Rozalin she drew her Noble Rose. "You're not the only one with vengeance to take. Overlord Zennon killed my parents, so in return, I must kill him! Although, since he's already been killed, I'll have to kill Zennon's murderer in his place," She acted out, remembering her role.

Naruto had question marks floating over his head and suddenly smiled in realization. "O-oh! Right! And I'm supposed to serve Rozalin until she does just that! So we _really_ can't lose!"

Adell blinked in confusion, several red question marks floating over his head. "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"It's part of our cover," Sakura whispered to the red-haired Demon Hunter. "For the tournament, at least."

"Why would she need a cover?"

"Just to prove that she's the Overlord of the entire Netherworld," Said Ina, folding her arms across her chest, "and that she actually exists. Nobody knew Overlord Zennon had a child, so most people think she's pretending."

"So...nobody thinks she exists?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow. "Wow. That's gotta be tough. I can't help but wonder, though, why her father didn't say anything."

"It was for her own safety," Said Vicky, nearly shoving her breasts into Adell's face. "Overlord Zennon _was_ the God of All Overlords. If anyone knew he had a child, they'd take that as a weakness and use it against him." She didn't notice that the red-head was turning a vivid shade of red. "If no one knew Rozalin existed, then she would be safe. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that..."

"H-hey! Could you please step back?! ...I don't like girls." the Demon Hunter mumbled as he rubbed his cheek. His face was still red, but was gradually returning to its normal color.

"Hm? Are you serious?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow. "What, are you afraid of big breasts?"

"N-no! I mean, I just don't like girls!"

"Wha? What are you, a Eunuch?" Morgan asked as she popped up between the pink-haired kunoichi and the red-haired Demon Hunter.

"NO!! Just...stop asking questions, would ya?!"

"Ahem." Rozalin had cleared her throat, gaining her vassals' attention. "In case you've forgotten, we're in battle. Meaning that you should stop the chit-chat and begin the _fighting_!!" She exclaimed upon firing a shot at Yukimaru.

The dark-haired Kunoichi deflected the shot with her sword and jumped back. The three male Yukinin landed in front of Yukimaru and got into their fighting stances as the female Yukinin began to form hand signs and chant words in another language. The air suddenly began to get colder every second until finally, Rozalin and her entire group was encased in a large chunk of ice that had multiple spikes sticking out. The ice was soon melted from the inside out, though, by a quick fire spell from Morgan.

Naruto and Rozalin both spat out some water and pouted. "...I'm _wet_." The blonde Overlord muttered with her eyes half-open.

"No duh." Sasuke muttered as he rang out his kimono shirt's sleeve.

"This was my favorite dress and it's completely _soaked _now!" She shouted, dark energy suddenly radiating from her being. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Ina! Come here!!" The four ninja gulped before doing as their master said. They jumped in front of her and got their weapons ready. "Now kneel before me!"

"...What?" The four ninja asked in confusion.

"You heard me! I said _'kneel'_!!" Rozalin shouted, her eyes glowing bright red as she suddenly held a machine gun in her hands.

"Okay, okay! We're kneeling!!" Naruto shouted as he dropped on his knee. _'What's __**her **__problem?!'_

_'This is weird...! But I should be used to stuff like this by now, shouldn't I?'_ Sakura thought as she got on her knee.

"Hn..." Sasuke kneeled as well.

Ina wordlessly did as her master commanded.

"Stop them!!" Yukimaru exclaimed, causing the male Yukinin to spring towards the Overlord and her ninja vassals.

"The rest of you! Make sure they don't attack me!" Rozalin told the other vassals before she began to chant in some arcane words. A glowing purple pentagram appeared beneath her and the shinobi as she continued to speak.

"Right!" Adell exclaimed as he and the rest of the vassals ran in front of them. "You guys aren't getting past us!"

Artia took aim with her bow and formed an arrow of pure energy. "Raiden Missile!!" Once she released the arrow, it zoomed towards one of the Yukinin and struck him right in the chest, shocking him and causing the Snow Ninja to drop, paralyzed from the attack. However, one of the ninja suddenly appeared before her and took a clean swipe at her with his katana.

"Mega Heal," Vicky whispered as she held up her hands. A green aura surrounded her being and in a matter of seconds, Artia's sword wound had vanished.

Daisuke dashed through the sword-wielding Snow Ninja and quickly spun around to deliver a slash in the ninja's back. The male Yukinin stumbled forward, only to have Adell's fist make contact with his face. The Demon Hunter then grabbed a fistful of the ninja's clothes and threw him over, causing the Yukinin to land on his stomach.

Vicky then gave a wicked grin as she pulled out her syringe. She aimed for the Yukinin's butt and...well, it would be too horrible to describe, but let's say that it was horrible and painful enough to knock out the poor Snow Ninja and scar him for life. "I love my job!" The busty Demon Nurse spoke with a fanged grin as she held her syringe in her arms. Adell, Artia, and Daisuke sweatdropped and inched slowly away from her.

"HEEEEELLLLLP!!" Morgan shouted as she narrowingly ducked being hacked into pieces by the axe of the remaining Snow Shinobi. The purple-haired Mage fell to her knees and held up her staff in an attempt to block the attack, but the Nin's axe easily managed to chop it in half, and also a few strands of hair that hung in front of her face. "Eep!"

"Hang on, Morgan!!" Daisuke shouted as he dropped his sword and grabbed onto Adell. "Hope you don't mind!"

"Wh-what?! What're you--? Let me go!!" The human teen asked as he began to squirm in the Warrior's grasp.

"Take _this_!!" Daisuke hurled the redhead at the male ninja and made him crash into the Snow Ninja headfirst. One could swear they heard something crunch, but it was unknown if it was Adell or the unconscious ninja, who were both lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes and large bumps on their heads. "STRIKE!!!" The Warrior exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air, a grin spreading out on his face.

"Um... Is he still alive?" Morgan asked as she poked the unconscious Adell with a piece of her staff.

"Lemme check." Artia walked over to the Demon Hunter and poked him in the side with one of her arrows.

"OUCH!! Are you nuts?! That could've hurt me!"

"He's alive," The Archer stated as Adell sat up and rubbed his side.

_'These guys are nuts! I gotta find a way to get out of being a vassal, or living with them will __**kill me**_ The redhead thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Artia, who was bowing and quickly spilling out apologies.

"They managed to get through the first line! Now is the time for the second attack, zam!!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she pointed her sword at their opponents. The female kunoichi jumped back as the other female Snow Ninja jumped forward. The two wielding staffs raised their weapons and with a quick cast of Brave Heart and Shield spells, the two katana wielders began to radiate with some form of battle aura and the staff wielders had some sort of semi-visible shield surrounding them.

"Um, I don't like the looks of this, doods!" The black Prinny exclaimed as it waved its flippers about in the air. "Now they're _twice_ as strong as they were before!"

"They could be a _hundred_ times stronger! They're _still_ gonna lose!" Adell exclaimed just before one of the female kunoichi appeared before him and attempted to strike him. The redhead blocked the attack with the back of his hand--and silently thanked that demon at the weapon shop for telling him to get those magically enhanced gloves--before he noticed that the Snow Kunoichi had struck him with the sheath of her katana. With a swift movement and a short battle cry, the Snow Kunoichi attempted to really slash the Demon Hunter, but she was immediately pulled back by Daisuke and thrown to the ground.

Before she could get back up, the Prinny jumped on top of her and pulled out a piece of paper with words written in Japanese kanji. If you could read Japanese, you'd know the words read _'bomb note'_. "To you, from me, with love." The undead penguin winked cutely as a heart floated over its head before slamming the piece of paper onto the Snow Kunoichi's bandage-bound breasts. In less than a second, the bomb note exploded. The Kunoichi was roasted well-done and the Prinny was sent flying. "Guess it was too earlyyyyyy-- OOF!!" It soon hit the coliseum wall, and then slid down slowly before it rolled onto the ground.

"Um, are you guys gonna finish any time soon?!" Daisuke shouted before falling backwards in an attempt to avoid having his head chopped off by a katana. "Like _today_?!"

"Take my strength!!" Rozalin shouted as a blinding light surrounded her and her ninja vassals. Once the light faded, the ninja blinked in confusion. "Now, go win one for your master!" The blonde Overlord shouted as she pointed a finger at the remaining kunoichi.

"Wait a minute, what just happened?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow as he stood up and tried to find some form of physical defect. "What did you do to us?"

"They got a power boost, didn't they? Well, now so do you. Now...go!" The blonde waved her hand, trying to shoo them away.

"Power boost? Like one of those magic spells or something?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmmm, you can say that. Now...GO!!!" Rozalin shouted again, now red in the face. Just a second afterward, a knife came flying towards her. Before it could embed itself in her chest, Naruto grabbed the knife by the hilt and with a swift wrist movement sent it whizzing by the katana-wielding kunoichi's face.

"I think I'm gonna like this," Said the orange-clad shinobi with a fox-like grin before the four ninja disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Ina appeared in mid-air, over the offensive Snow Kunoichi's head and began to form hand signs. "Miminmin!" Blossom petals began to whirl around the female Snow ninja. Her eyelids began to droop and eventually, she fell asleep standing up, katana still clutched in her hands. "Sakura!" the red-haired Kunoichi called out as she landed on the ground.

"Grrrrrr!!!" At the sound of her name, the pink-haired kunoichi had balled up her fist and delivered an uppercut to the Snow Kunoichi that was so powerful that the ninja was sent flying up into the air, still sleeping. Sakura quickly drew her axe--one that had her name personally engraved on its hilt--and held it out as her target began to fall. Closer and closer the Snow Kunoichi fell, and Sakura's grip on her axe's hilt tightened. As soon as she was close enough, a familiar battle cry was heard. "SHANNAROOOO!!!" The axe blade soon found its mark in the Snow Kunoichi's back and the Medic Nin threw her down to the ground, causing a bit of blood to fly.

"...Well, _she's_ dead." Ina muttered with half-lidded eyes as a large sweatdrop ran down the side of her head.

"...Oh...my...God... What have I _done_?" Sakura gasped as she immediately pulled her axe out of the Snow Kunoichi's back. The dark-haired ninja began to move slightly. "Eh?"

"Oh, I guess she's not dead. I'll take care of that." The red-haired Kunoichi stated just seconds before pulling out her Murasame-style katana.

"W-wait!! I-it's not like she can do anything in her state. Let's just...leave her alone and maybe she'll die on her own?"

"...Some kunoichi you are."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were finishing off the staff-wielding Snow Kunoichi, who appeared to know more than average spells. The kunoichi, their shield gone and on their last legs, began to form hand signs. "Hiyoke!!" They cried, and a cloud of black smoke began to whirl around the two young shinobi's heads. The smoke soon dissipated, but Sasuke and Naruto's eyes seemed...lighter than before.

"I can't see!!" The orange-clad blonde shouted loudly, flailing his arms wildly in the air. He stumbled to the side and accidentally knocked into Sasuke, whose instinctive reflex at the moment told him to attack whoever walked into him, causing the Uchiha to use Chidori Nagashi. "GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Naruto fell over, looking as roasted as the little black Prinny had.

The Uchiha blinked in confusion. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke? Are you the one who shocked me...? You bastard!!!" Naruto shouted, immediately springing back to his feet. He was looking in the direction _opposite _of Sasuke, though. "I'm gonna kick the crap out of you!!"

"It's not _my_ fault, moron. I can't see!" Sasuke hissed as he tightened his grip on his Kusanagi.

In the background, in a poof of smoke, Ina pulled out a large scroll with the words "Demon Ninja's Guide to Netherworld Ninjutsu--Guaranteed to make even a Loud, Stupid, Hyperactive Blonde a Number-1 Ninja!" scribbled on in small kanji. The red-haired kunoichi opened the scroll and began to read. "Hiyoke--it means _'blind'_ in Japanese. Basically, it takes away the target's sight."

"So now they're permanently blind?" Rozalin gasped with widened eyes.

"P-permanently?!" Naruto cried as Sasuke inwardly winced at going blind at the young age of 18.

"Oh, relax. Like all ninjutsu effects, the Hiyoke spell can easily be restored," Said Ina as the scroll disappeared in a poof of smoke. "It can also wear off in a certain amount of time."

"Oh. Well, if it's not permanent, I see no need in worrying," Rozalin stated, though she was still somewhat shaken at the thought of her servants going blind. She didn't know _why_ she did, though...

Naruto, on the other hand, was still upset. "I hope you're going to bring back my sight!!"

"Hn."

"Oh. And Sasuke's, too!"

"Will you stop whining like some baby? It's only temporary blindness," Said Rozalin as she folded her arms across her chest. Meanwhile, as the Snow Kunoichi were just about to enjoy a break composed of strength-restoring Rice Balls and mana-restoring Saké, a familiar black Prinny was thrown at the two kunoichi, courtesy of Morgan, and exploded upon impact.

"How many times am I gonna get blown up in this episode?!" The Prinny shouted, obviously pissed at what was happening. It was about to land on Rozalin when the blonde Overlord caught it in midair with her bare hand. "Phew! Thank you, Master Rozalin...!" She soon tossed it over her shoulder and the Prinny exploded again. _'I hate my afterlife...!'_ It thought as it sat on the ground, smelling like a turkey dinner.

"You're skilled, zam. I see now... This battle shall not be won by who is _stronger _than who, but by whose _will _is stronger, zam!" Yukimaru held out her sword and pointed it at the blind blonde. "Naruto-san! We will see whose desire to win is stronger!!"

"Heh...!" Naruto smirked and tilted his head slightly. "You're on!"

"Um...I'm over here, Naruto-san," The Snow Kunoichi sweatdropped, her eyes reduced to little blue dots as Naruto attempted to find the location of Yukimaru's voice.

"K-keep talking!! I'll be able to find you easier!"

"Oh, for the Maggog's sake! Vicky!!" Rozalin shouted as she started to get red in the face. "Hurry up and heal him before he winds up killing himself!"

"Aye-aye, Princess!" The busty Demon Nurse exclaimed as she threw two syringes at Sasuke and Naruto. The Uchiha was struck in the arm, whereas the unfortunate Uzumaki was struck in the back of his neck. "Oops. Hope I didn't puncture anything important..." Vicky mumbled as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

"Gurk!" The orange-clad blonde clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to scream in pain. His sight slowly returned to him, and as soon as everything became clear, he grabbed the syringe in the back of his neck and pulled it out. It was only a small one...thank God. "...Ow." Naruto spoke flatly before throwing the syringe aside. "Alright, Yukimaru! I'll take you up on your challenge!" The blonde exclaimed, pointing a finger at the remaining Snow Ninja.

"That's funny. I thought _I_ was the group leader, not _you_, Naruto," Rozalin asked with an arched eyebrow. "But, I do agree with you upon the challenge. My desires are more important than yours will ever be!" She narrowed her eyes as she gathered energy into the Noble Rose. "And I'm going to show that to you...Yukimaru!!" The demoness planted her feet firmly to the ground before firing off the tremendous shot. The shot hit Yukimaru, immediately electrocuting her.

"Dead on!" Morgan and Vicky exclaimed. "Go, Rozie, Go!!" The two demonesses shouted as they began to wave pompoms in the air.

"That wasn't very hard." Rozalin spoke smoothly as Yukimaru fell to the ground, unconscious.

"It's about to get _harder_!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she suddenly appeared above Rozalin. She swung her sword downward in an attempt to slice the blonde Overlord in half, but soon found herself being back by Naruto's sword.

"You wanna get to her, you'll have to kill _me_ first!!" The orange-clad blonde exclaimed.

The Snow Kunoichi jumped off of his sword and skidded backwards, away from the party. She formed a single-handed hand sign and her sword was soon glowing bright blue. Yukimaru dashed forward and began to slash away at Naruto. The blonde tried to parry her blows, but a few attacks managed to get him once or twice. He was quickly surprised when she blew a cold wind in his face, causing the blonde to shield his eyes.

"Forgive me, Naruto-san!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she made a circular motion with her sword. With one swift stroke of the blade, Naruto was down on his knees, blood spilling onto the floor. The Snow Kunoichi raised her sword to strike, but was soon stopped as a fist of pure lightning chakra slammed into her stomach, sending waves of electricity through her body.

"How about fighting with _me_ for a while?" Sasuke smirked as he drew his Kusanagi sword and got into a fighting stance. "Let me see if a Snow Ninja...can stand up to the might of an Uchiha!"

"It's going to be okay, Naruto! You hear?!" Sakura shouted as she rested her glowing green hands against his bleeding chest. "Right?!"

"I heard you, Sakura-chan! It's not that deep a wound, anyway!" The blonde exclaimed as he stroked his finger across the thing bleeding line. "It's almost as if...she hesitated at the last minute..." He thought aloud, the sounds of Sasuke and Yukimaru's swords clashing over each other. _'Could it be that she...?'_

"Setsugetsuka!!" The blue-eyed Kunoichi exclaimed before she made a hand sign, holding her sword in her mouth. Before Sasuke could impale the blade of his sword into Yukimaru's chest, a pure blue icicle appeared around her with several spikes protruding from it. One of the spikes managed to go through Sasuke's right shoulder, causing an icy cold feeling to go through the Uchiha's entire body. His entire right arm was slowly being frozen, to his horror.

"Fire!!" Morgan shouted, pointing a finger up in the air. Sasuke's frozen arm caught aflame, but it didn't even cause it to melt slightly. "Uh-oh! Without my staff, my magic's not as strong as anymore!"

"Adell, do something!!" Rozalin shouted, her head snapping towards the red-haired Demon Hunter.

"What? Why _me_?"

"Um, aren't you the guy who can explode into flames?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow. "You can do this!"

"Alright!" Adell ran over to Sasuke and slid to a halt, careful not to become impaled on one of the spikes of the Setsugetsuka. "Here goes!!" He held up a hand and it soon became covered in flames. The redhead held onto the Uchiha's frozen arm with his flaming hand and it soon began to melt.

"Ugh..." The raven-haired human moved his arm about a bit as it regained feeling. "Thanks," He mumbled to Adell.

"Hey, it's not my style to let my friends die," The redhead replied as he grabbed the spike and caused it to melt a bit before snapping the icicle in two.

The remaining icy spikes soon retracted and Yukimaru returned to normal. She jumped back and threw some tiny ice-blue balls at the two humans' feet. The balls exploded and soon their feet were frozen to the floor.

"Uh-oh! We've got trouble!" Artia exclaimed as she drew an arrow and jumped up into the air. She took aim at Yukimaru and shot the arrow. It pierced the exposed part of her arm and went deep into it. "A hit!"

"Next time, try aiming for her sword arm!" Rozalin exclaimed as her handgun channeled energy. "Tri-Burst!!" She shouted as she shot three, small sphere-shaped energy shots at the Snow Kunoichi. One hit her in the stomach, another hit her in the chest, and the final one hit her in her left kneecap. "See? Try it like _that_!"

"It looks like she can't move now! Now's our chance to strike!" Adell exclaimed, still frozen to the ground. Sasuke was still beside him, blowing a steady stream of fire down at his feet to melt off the ice.

"Just in case, though..." Ina formed a hand sign and closed her eyes in concentration. "Tougenkyo!!" As soon as those words came out of the red-haired Kunoichi's mouth, a seal appeared on Yukimaru's chest and the Snow Kunoichi's eyes became swirl.

"Zaaaammmmm..." Yukimaru moaned as she began to swagger a bit.

"Wh-what'd you do?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Depravity spell. Not sure _why_ they call it that since it's more like putting them in a daze..."

"Okay!! Here I come!!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed forward and kicked Yukimaru up into the air. With a hand sign, a Kage Bunshin appeared beside him and they began to form a familiar ball of chakra. As the dazed Yukimaru fell, the bunshin disappeared and the blonde thrusted the Rasengan upwards, striking the Snow Kunoichi in the back. "Rasengan!!"

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The dark-haired Kunoichi cried before the spiraling ball of chakra faded and Naruto threw her down to the ground.

"And the winner is Overlord Rozalin!!" Usagi exclaimed, waving his plushie arms about in the air. Plenair...remained as cute and emotionless as usual.

"See that? I told you: my desires are far more important than your revenge will ever be!" Rozalin exclaimed as she approached Yukimaru, who was starting to stand up. "So why don't you go and run off and seek your revenge on me later, since I'm going to become the Overlord as soon as I kill Zennon's murderer."

"...I...! I have failed my mission...!" Yukimaru sobbed, her eyes welling up with tears. She drew the knife on her hip and held it up, blade aimed towards her chest. "My people... My brother...! I have failed you all...! A worthless ninja such as I doesn't deserve to exist, zam!!" She closed her eyes and was about to thrust the blade in her chest when she felt a pair of hands grabbing hers. _'What...?'_ She opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her, azure eyes staring directly at her.

"Don't say stupid things like that!! Just because you lost the fight doesn't mean you're worthless!" The blonde shouted angrily, suddenly reminded of Haku during his first C-rank mission as a genin. "So you lost... Big deal! You can train and become stronger! You don't have to _kill yourself_!!"

"But, I...!"

"But nothing!!" He shouted again, pulling the knife out of Yukimaru's hands. "If your mission means that much to you, you shouldn't just give up! If you want it to succeed, you have to live, Yukimaru!!"

The dark-haired kunoichi's eyes widened as a light red tint appeared on her cheeks. "Naruto-san...! You are right!" She bowed to the blonde, the blush on her face increasing. "You have persuaded me. In return, I give you myself..."

"...Huh?" Naruto blinked, eyes reduced to little blue dots. "Come again?" He didn't notice how Rozalin was sputtering in shock in the background, her face red with what appeared to be anger.

"Please, make me your apprentice, Naruto-san! I wish to become as strong as you and fulfill my mission!"

Naruto began to blush from embarrassment. "Aw, shucks! Well, I guess I _could_ teach you a thing or two if you teach me!"

Yukimaru's eyes began to water with tears again and she began to hug the orange-clad shinobi, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei! Thank you! I will never fail you!!"

The blush on Naruto's face became darker. "C-come now! You don't have to do that!"

Rozalin bent over slightly and began to shake. _'Funny. What is this...this pain in my chest?'_ She thought as she continued to stare at the two ninja who were still embracing. _'It feels as though...someone drove a stake through my heart...'_ "Will you two stop that?! The fight is over and we must get ready for the next one."

"R-right..." Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he scratched the back of his head after Yukimaru released him.

The dark-haired Snow Kunoichi bowed in respect. "Sorry, Rozalin-sama, zam."

"And Yukimaru, since you are now Naruto's student, that makes you his vassal. And Naruto's vassals are _my_ vassals, meaning that you work for _me_ now. You had better not do anything to upset me...or else..."

Yukimaru sweatdropped as she felt a cold feeling running through her entire body. "Y-yes, Rozalin-sama..."

"You look pretty messed up, Yukimaru. Can you move?" The blonde shinobi asked as he observed his new apprentice.

"Not really..." Before she knew it, Yukimaru was hitching a piggyback ride on Naruto's back. "N-naruto-sensei?! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm not gonna let my new apprentice walk while she's injured! Let's get you to the Dark Infirmary..." He spoke as he jogged off.

"It's like watching Rock Lee..." Sakura muttered.

"Although it's not as disturbing," Sasuke added with an arched eyebrow.

"I smell a _love connection_!" The black Prinny chirped as he popped up beside the two young ninja. "...Doods."

"Hmmm..." Vicky looked at the pouting Rozalin. "Are you alright, Rozalin?"

"I'm fine!!" The blonde Overlord snapped as she marched off, her cheeks tinted with red.

**X-X-X**

**Adell**** joins the party (without his consideration)!**

**Yukimaru**** has become Naruto's Apprentice (much to Rozalin's anger)!**

**Naruto****'s gained the title of Future Hokage!**

_Rozalin: Naruto!! Stop playing around with the laptop and messing with Blu's ending notes!!_

_Naruto: What? That's what it __**should**__ be..._

_::Episode 6::_

_::End::_

**X-X-X**

_::Next Episode!::_

_Rozalin: At last, the end to this tournament is coming soon!! Just two more fights and all will know I am the rightful Overlord of the Netherworld! Ha ha!_

_Naruto: Uh, that may not be so easy... Look who we're supposed to be fighting next._

_Laharl: HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_Rozalin: Not him again...! Didn't you see how we trounced your little vassal? That'll be you if you don't get out of my way!_

_Laharl: As if!! First you cheat and beat me, then you cheat and beat Etna! The only one allowed to kick the crap outta her is ME!! You're all gonna pay for this with your lives!_

_Etna: You tell ''em, Prince!!_

_Laharl: Can it, you!! Don't think I've forgotten that you ran off to gain the title of Overlord!_

_Rozalin: (Yawns) I'm shaking..._

_Naruto: Well, Etna __**did**__ say that he's still not up to full strength. I think we can win this!_

_Rozalin: Next time of SiNful Rose, episode 7: "Rozalin's Tournament Pt. 4: The Return of Laharl"! Just wait until he sees how strong we've become!_

_Laharl: Bring it on, losers! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_


	8. The Return of Laharl!

**Blu: I'm so happy that I've finally managed to finish this chapter. I've been so busy with Naruto X-2 (which I swore I wouldn't do until I finished one of my shorter fics) that I sort of neglected SiNful Rose.**

**Rozalin: Neglected is the right word. You should be punished!**

**Adell: Hey, at least she came back. The worst thing she could have done was remove the story and focus on Naruto X.**

**Sakura: You...weren't thinking about doing that, were you?**

**Blu: ...Um... Of course not!! At least, not a lot.**

**Naruto: So you **_**were**_** thinking about getting rid of the story!!**

**Rozalin: You...! How **_**dare**_** you think about doing that?!**

**Blu: L-let's get on with the fic!!**

**Naruto: You're not getting away with this that easily!!**

_Disclaimer: Just a reminder! Naruto and Disgaea belong to their respective owners, but Blu Rose owns SiNful Rose and any OCs that she may create. Also note that Blu Rose has nothing against yaoi fans or Naruto fans in general._

**X-X-X**

_If there was anything that Overlord Laharl was well known for, it was the fact that he was annoyingly persistent. He was persistent enough to attain the title of Supreme Overlord of Terror (upon which he's further added more meaningless additions such as "Phantom" and "of Destruction"). He was persistent enough to find a way into this story. And he's annoyingly persistent on being the main character for all eternity. Of course, not everything happens to go his way, even with all his power and persistence..._

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 7:_

_:The Return of Laharl!:_

**X-X-X**

Inside the Dark Infirmary, we find Naruto and Yukimaru. The dark-haired kunoichi was sitting on a bed, looking as good as new.

"There we go! All better!" Said Angelica, the Healer of the Dark Infirmary.

"Thank you very much, zam." Yukimaru bowed to the Healer, who bowed in return before exiting the room.

"So, Yukimaru, are you feeling any better?" The blonde ninja asked as he stepped up to her bed.

"Y-yes..." The Snow Ninja stuttered, her cheeks with a cherry red blush as she recalled the piggyback ride on the way to the Infirmary. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei."

"You can just call me Naruto, you know."

"O-oh, no! That would be very disrespectful, zam!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

"But _'Naruto-sensei'_ sounds so..._stuffy_. Besides, I think we're friends, aren't we?" Naruto told the dark-haired demoness with a smile.

Yukimaru's face got even redder. "I-I guess, zam..."

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the two shinobi, a ruby red eye was peering through the crack of the slightly open doorway. "Look at them... It's almost sickening watching them get along like this."

"Sounds like _somebody's _jealous!" A voice exclaimed, causing Rozalin to slam the door shut and spin on her heel to look at the perpetrator. It turned out it was only the black Prinny. Rozalin gave a sigh of relief as the undead penguin continued, "That's why you were spying on Naruto and Yukimaru, wasn't it? And don't lie, 'cuz I saw you, dood."

A vein began to throb on Rozalin's head. "I-I was doing nothing of the sort! Such behavior is for crude peasants and eavesdroppers. As if I care about Naruto and Yukimaru's relationship! They are master and apprentice--nothing more!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Miss Princess Overlord dood. But a word of advice: if you really wanna claim Naruto as your territory, just do what the girls on television do and show he's yours, dood!"

"Uh! Must I keep telling you that I don't care about him like that! Naruto is only my servant and nothing more!! Understand?!" The blonde Overlord shouted, her face red with anger.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help," The Prinny stated before walking away.

"...Hmph!" Rozalin narrowed her eyes and pouted, placing her hands on her hips. _'What a stupid Prinny! As if I care for what happens between Naruto and Yukimaru!'_ She suddenly felt a pain in her chest again and held her hand against her heart. _'Accursed heart! Stop betraying my emotions!!'_ The door to the Dark Infirmary opened and Naruto and Yukimaru walked out.

"Oh, Rozalin! So, is it time for the final match yet?" The blonde asked as he approached the Overlord.

"...Yes. Yes, it is."

"Alright. Better take notes, Yukimaru. You're gonna see your master in action!" The orange-clad shinobi grinned as he gave his demon apprentice a thumbs-up.

Yukimaru, now wearing a pair of large, think-lensed glasses and holding a pad and pencil nodded. "Yes, Naruto-sensei!"

"Here's a first note: quit calling me _'sensei'_!!"

"Uwah! Sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible apprentice, zam!"

"Now, now, don't think about drawing the knife again! Heh-heh..."

Rozalin stomped her foot in order to gain the two shinobi's attention. "In case you've forgotten, we have a match to win!!" She shouted, causing both of her vassals to shrink in fear of her.

"Erm... Sorry, Rozalin."

"Y-yes. Forgive me, Rozalin-sama."

"And speak English from now on! No more Japanese suffixes from this day forth!" The Princess Overlord shouted, slightly red in the face.

"Yes, Rozalin-sa... I mean, _Miss_ Rozalin."

Rozalin smirked and turned on her heel, turning her back on Naruto and Yukimaru. "Much better." She walked away with her two vassals following her.

_'Geez! Talk about a temper tantrum! What's up with her __**this time**__...?'_ Naruto thought as he glared at Rozalin's back.

**X-X-X**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!! Welcome to the final round of this tournament!" Announced Usagi as the crowd cheered loudly. A good bit of the white rabbit plushie's head was missing, along with his entire left ear. Plenair, in all her cuteness, sat next to him in silence as she chewed on something white and seemingly fluffy. "After this match, the winners will receive the honor of fighting the new Overlord, who was the one responsible for beginning this tournament! This will also be the first time _ever_ that we'll be able to see the Overlord since his defeat of the late Overlord Zennon, and you can bet that the Netherworld News crew is gonna be recording this live for those of you at home."

Down in the ring, Adell arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? But I thought--"

"Shush!" Rozalin hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Rozie's got a big plan set up so people will see _her_ as the new Overlord with _visual_ proof!" Vicky whispered to the redhead as she pointed at the zombie cameramen in the audience. "She even summoned someone to _pretend_ to be the Overlord who killed Overlord Zennon!"

"Really. Geez, Rozalin sure has thought this through..." Adell thought while rubbing his chin in an intellectual manner. "And here I thought she was a stupid blonde!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" The blonde Overlord asked with an arched eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at the redhead.

"Uh... Nothing!"

"Hold up, so you've hired someone to play the role of _'Overlord Zennon's Killer'_ for us to beat so that you can officially be called the Overlord of the Netherworld?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow while holding his hands over Yukimaru's ears.

"What are you doing, Naruto-sensei?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Is that safe? If you wanted someone who would be believable as an Overlord, you'd have to have hired a very powerful demon," Said Sasuke. "If he happens to kill you, then he'd be called the Overlord and no one would know."

"That's a good point. I hope you hired someone weak enough for us to kill with no major problems," Said Daisuke. "If you kill him with ease, then it'd be easier for people to see you're a powerful Overlord."

Rozalin began to poke her index fingers together. "Well..."

"Let's get on with the final match!!" Usagi exclaimed. He now had a bigger part of his head missing, and it was starting to look as though he were being eaten. "In one corner, we have the crowd favorite! A thorny rose blooming in the Netherworld battlefield, give it up for Overlord Rozalin!!" The crowd cheered loudly. "And in another corner, we have an Overlord who, despite being young, has been able to destroy and obliterate his opponents with ease! The cruel, the merciless...Overlord Laharl!!"

"La... Laharl?! Not that guy again!" Naruto shouted as memories of the blue-haired Overlord came into his mind, complete with the annoying laugh. "I was hoping that he'd be kicked out of the tournament before we had to fight him!"

"I guess Lady Luck isn't with us..." Daisuke mumbled as waterfall tears streamed down his tan face. "That does it! Game over!! There's no way that we'll be able to beat him! You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Who could forget _that_ near death experience?!" Morgan shrieked as she clutched her brand new spell book to her chest.

"I could care less about almost dying. I just don't want to hear that laugh again..." Rozalin muttered.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Lady Luck must hate us," Said Naruto just seconds before the sky darkened.

A summoning circle appeared in the sky and thunder struck the earth as lightning flashed, blinding everyone in the arena. As the light faded, Laharl was seen standing before Rozalin and her troops with his arms folded across his chest and his cape flowing in the wind. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Overlord Rozalin and her army of losers! I hope you guys are ready to lose your title _and_ this fight!" His antennae-like hair stood up and his eyes glowed bright red as lightning crackled around his body. "Do you know what I've been going through lately?! The more cameos I make, the less I'm respected!! If I don't get the title of Main Character back soon, then I'll wind up in the same category as Overlord Baal!!"

"Overlord Ball?" Naruto, Sasuke, Adell, and Sakura all asked in confused with bright red question marks floating over their heads.

"You've never heard of Overlord Baal?" Morgan asked in shock. "Just about every demon in every universe has heard about Baal, Lord of Terror!!"

"He hasn't been much of a _terror_, though, since people have been kicking his ass. I heard he's become a Prinny several times," Said Daisuke. "I wonder how he turns back to his normal form."

Rozalin snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "I could care less about your status as an Overlord. All I care about is gaining the title of Overlord!!"

Laharl gave a broad, wicked grin. "HA! As if someone like _you_ has what it takes to be Overlord! I'll kill you all by myself!"

"Ha-_ha_!! I just happen to know that you still haven't recovered from when _my vassal_ Naruto defeated you!" The blonde Overlord smirked.

"Wh-what? How'd you-- ...ETNAAAAAA!! You traitor!! It wasn't enough that you had to try and become an Overlord?!" The blue-haired Overlord shouted as his eyes glowed bright red and a powerful dark aura began to radiate from his body. He returned to normal and gave a smirk. "But that's not gonna make much of a difference! I'm _still_ gonna kick your asses all by myself!"

"Oh, Laharl! Why do you always have to do that? I wanna have fun, too!" A girl's voice echoed through the arena. In a flash of bright pink light, Flonne appeared beside Laharl with hearts floating around her looking like neon signs. "Behold! The Love Angel Flonne has returned as well!"

"Um... We've never met _you_," Said Naruto as a large drop of sweat went down the side of his head.

"Oh. Hee-hee!" The Fallen Angel bowed slightly. "Sorry, about that! I'm Fallen Angel Flonne, at your service! And you're Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha--the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Erm... Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"That's what the comic book says," Said Flonne as she held up a copy of the Naruto graphic novel. "I've got all volumes of your comic so far, Mr. Naruto, sir! There should be more people like you in the Netherworld! Believe it!"

"Wh-what?! There's a comic book about me?!" Naruto shouted in shock as the two blondes met in the middle of the arena. He began to scan through the manga novel as Flonne went on about the story's plot so far.

"So, in the newest chapter shown in the latest issue of Shonen Jump, Sasuke is fighting his brother Itachi when around the end, Itachi plucks out Sasuke's eyeball!!"

"Oh, no! Not Sasuke!!"

"Yes! ...At least, I think it's Sasuke who screams. The last page's ending note was _'a violent conclusion?!'_ but those things aren't always true, so maybe Sasuke managed to push Itachi back or something!"

"That's good...!"

The others sweatdropped at the two blondes' behavior. "...There's a comic book about us in another universe?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure, doods!" The black Prinny chirped as it held up a copy of a fan-made comic. "It's one of the biggest fandoms in its universe! And a lot of them are yaoi fans! They give big thumbs-up to anything with NaruSasu in it."

"NaruSasu?"

The Prinny stifled a laugh. "Gay love between Naruto and Sasuke." In less than a second, Sasuke, slightly blue in the face, had snatched the comic out of the undead penguin's hands, threw it to the ground, and burned it to ash with a quick Katon jutsu. "Hey, dood!! That cost a lot of money to get transported here from another universe!!"

"One time... Just _one_ time and people suddenly think we're...!"

"Dood, no wonder you get more neg rep than any of the characters in the series as of late. Not counting Sakura...and Sai...and Karin...and Orochimaru..."

"What'd you say...?!" The Uchiha growled, his eyes glowing red--and not Sharingan--as he held his Kusanagi sword in his hand.

The little black Prinny immediately hid behind Vicky, shaking all the while before Sasuke calmed down and put away his weapon.

"FLONNE!! What the hell are you doing?! That's fraternizing with the enemy, you traitor!!" Laharl shouted as he shook a fist at the Fallen Angel.

"Awww, but Laharl! It's the real Naruto in the flesh!" Flonne pouted as tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Like I care!! Now, get back here!"

"Okay..." The Love Freak mumbled as she walked back over the young Overlord with a dark rain cloud floating over her head.

Naruto walked over to his group's side, gaining stares from the vassals and Rozalin as he did. "What?"

"I was just wondering _why _you didn't kill her when you had the chance?" The blonde Overlord asked with an arched eyebrow as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Aw, I can't do that! Flonne's a good kid-- er, demon."

"She's also the enemy, so watch yourself," Sasuke told his orange-clad friend as he put away the comic.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Let's just get this over with!! I have a story to take over!" Laharl shouted as he drew an Infernal Sword, its dull-bronze blade darkened with what appeared to be blood. He turned to look at the Fallen Angel standing next to him. "Oh, Flonne! I know you want to get back in the story again, don't you? Aren't you tired of losing again and again? Of being made a fool of by characters from different games? ...Well, _more_ of a fool."

"Y-yeah..."

"Wouldn't you love to get back in the spotlight, where you're loved and respected and can have unlimited orders those stupid manga that you love so much?"

"That sounds...nice..."

"Well, to get that back, we have to beat _these_ guys. So what do you say?" The blue-haired Overlord asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I say..." Flonne bowed her head, hiding her eyes for a few seconds. After a while, she lifted her head, revealing eyes that burned with flames! "Let's kick some butt!! BEEEELIEVE IT!!"

Laharl gave a toothy smirk before turning to face Rozalin and her group. "Glad to see you've come over to my way of thinking!"

"What was that about her being a good kid?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Um... Never mind." Naruto sweatdropped. He then drew his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"I shall no longer question your sanity and your lack of touch with reality," Said Rozalin with half-lidded eyes as she aimed her Noble Rose at Laharl. "But, I will do you a favor and put you out of your misery, you sad little Overlord." It began to glow with bright purple light and in a flash of light, Rozalin was sitting in a large, red tank with the design of her Noble Rose's handle on the machine's torso and a _huge _gatling gun in place of the cannon.

"What the?! What _is_ that?!" Adell shouted as he and the rest of the vassals stared at Rozalin's tank.

"Whoa... I didn't think it'd get _that_ big...!" Naruto whispered in shock. "...We...should probably hit the deck!"

"Eh? What for? Is this gonna be big?" The redhead asked just as a couple of the other vassals fell to the floor.

"Probably. She hasn't used this move for some time, so we don't know," Said Ina. The demons on the floor had on army helmets with skulls and crossbones on them.

"It's a heck of a lot bigger than last time, so it's gonna be chaotic!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's times like these that I wish I trained to be a Heavy Knight!!" Daisuke shouted as sweat dripped down his face.

"It's times like these I wish I wasn't chosen to be in this party...!" Artia mumbled.

"Right, here I go!! Rose Thorns!!" Rozalin shouted from inside the tank. She grabbed the handle and pressed a button, causing hundreds and hundreds of rounds to be shot at Laharl and Flonne.

"Eeeek!!" The blonde Fallen Angel shrieked while trying to dodge the barrage of bullets, her bunny ear-like ribbons sticking up as high as Laharl's hair. She was doing all sorts of foolish poses in order to avoid being struck, but Laharl was calmly deflecting the bullets off of his sword's blade, only being wounded a few times.

"Guh...! Flonne!! Cast a Shield spell!!" The blue-haired Overlord shouted at the ditzy Love Freak.

"O-oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Flonne exclaimed, her eyes reduced to little white dots while she bent over in an arc-shaped position. She stood up straight and immediately pulled out a staff with a red heart-shaped symbol on top and a gold hilt. "Shield!!" She shouted just as a sphere of green light surrounded them.

"Ha!! As if that's going to stop _me_!" Rozalin smirked from within the tank as she pressed the button again. More rounds were shot at the shield, but they proved useless and fell to the floor. "Wh-what?!"

"Ha! Don't look so shocked!! Flonne may be an idiot, but she's pretty good with magic!"

"Yeah! ...Wait, was that an insult or a compliment?" Flonne asked as she poked her two index fingers together.

"Hmph!" The blonde Overlord pouted from inside of her tank before it disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Rozalin occupying its spot. "So, a physical attack won't work for now. Eventually, that spell has to wear off. But for now, we'll attack you spiritually, mentally, and healthily!"

"How do we attack them _healthily_?" Naruto whispered to Sakura in confusion.

"Only physical attacks are blocked by a shield or have the amount of damage the attack causes lessened," Sasuke began. "But attacks that aren't physical, like magic or certain ninjutsu, can't be blocked because it's a matter of resistance, not defense. You're supposed to know this already...idiot."

The orange-clad chunin puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest. "That didn't answer my question, jackass!"

"It means we can affect their abilities by poisoning them or paralyzing them--just not through our physical weapons," Sakura explained.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, for getting to the _point_!" Naruto muttered, gaining a snort from his raven-haired friend.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, because we've got Morgan," Said Daisuke, pointing down at the purple-haired Mage. "All offensive spell casters learn the Armor Break spell at Makai Academy. It's the opposite of a Shield spell because it physically weakens its targets and can also cancel out a Shield."

Morgan gave an overdramatic gasp. "Wow, Daisuke! When'd you get so smart?"

"It helps when you've dated a Mage from another universe," The Warrior replied, patting the younger demon on the head.

"Figures... Well, here I go!!" Morgan exclaimed raising her book over her head. "C'mon...! C'mon...!"

"What're you waiting for?! Do the spell!!" Daisuke and Naruto shouted.

"I'm trying!! I've never used a _book _as a medium before!!" The demon Mage shouted back, baring her teeth at them. Her body suddenly began to glow with a bight red aura. "I've got it!! Armor Break!!" A red aura soon began to envelop Flonne's Shield. A sound that resembled glass breaking was heard before the red and green glows both disappeared. At that moment, Daisuke and Ina jumped forward and swung their swords at the Overlord and Fallen Angel, but their weapons were blocked by the hilt and blade of Laharl's sword.

"Giga Star!!" Flonne shouted as she raised her staff into the air. The sky darkened and a large purple beam of light shot down and struck the Warrior and Kunoichi. They were then forced back by the blue-haired Overlord and fell down.

"Giga Heal," Vicky spoke softly as green light appeared around the injured vassals, healing their wounds.

"Naruto!! Artia!! Morgan!!" Rozalin shouted, gaining the attention of her vassals. A few seconds later, two blondes had jumped over her head, slid across the ground, and kicked both Flonne and Laharl up into the air. Artia pulled on her bow and sent towards Laharl that was swirling with blue light, and as it impaled itself into his chest, the young Overlord began to feel sick. The Archer's attack was soon followed by an Omega Ice spell by Morgan that caused the two demons to become encased in a large block of ice that began to fall to the ground. Naruto then drew his sword and began to channel energy into its blade. With a single swing, the orange-clad ninja sent a large, shuriken-shaped blade of energy spinning towards the ice.

"Shippuu Shuriken!!" Naruto shouted as the blade sliced the ice in two. "ALRIGHT!!" He shouted even louder as Laharl, Flonne, and the sliced chunks of ice fell to the ground, causing dust to rise. "We've won!!"

"Alright!!" Vicky, Morgan and Artia exclaimed as they gave the victory sign.

"Don't be too sure..." Ina mumbled as she pointed at the rubble. Two figures slowly began to sit up, and then stood up straight. The dust cleared, revealing Laharl and Flonne, scratched and wounded.

"Ouch...! That hurt!" Flonne pouted as she rubbed her bruised cheek.

"Bastards!! How _dare_ you manage to do that?!" Shouted Laharl as his eyes glowed bright red and a dark aura surrounded his being. "I'm gonna give that back to you ten times over!!" He raised his arms in the air. Dozens of glowing red balls of demonic energy suddenly appeared, floating in the air above the arena. "Eat _this_, losers!! OVERLORD'S WRATH!!" The young Overlord shouted as he lowered his arms and the energy balls zoomed right towards them.

"Oh, crap!!" Most of the vassals shouted as they scrambled to avoid the oncoming attack. Dust rose as soon as the energy balls struck the floor or one of their targets and exploded. When the dust cleared, Rozalin and her vassals were seen lying all over the crater-filled arena.

"Okay... _That_ hurt!" Adell groaned as he sat up and rubbed his arm. "That kid's tougher than he looks!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! See that? _This_ is the power of a _real_ Overlord!!" Laharl cackled.

Rozalin gave a grunt of anger as her flames of anger appeared in her eyes. "Ugh...!"

"Uh-oh... Rozie looks _pissed_," Morgan moaned with black wide eyes.

"And a pissed Rozalin is someone you _don't_ want to mess with," Said Daisuke as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of his head.

The blonde Overlord growled as she stood up, a bright gold aura enveloping her entire body. "Silence." She began to float off of the ground, causing all of her vassals to stare up at her in awe. Naruto, Daisuke, and the little black Prinny blushed as they got a glimpse of what was underneath Rozalin's dress. 4 pairs of transparent gold wings suddenly grew out of her back as a magic circle appeared behind her.

"What is this...?" Yukimaru whispered in awe.

A large black ball of energy with an orange core suddenly appeared above her head. Ancient runes began to appear around the balled up demonic energy and it was soon entirely encased in a large block of ice. "Do you want to see _real_ power? Rose Liberation!!" The large block of ice then crashed down on Laharl and Flonne and enveloped the entire arena in a flash of light. After the light faded, a large crater could be seen in the floor with Laharl and Flonne lying unconscious in the center.

"Yay!! We won!!" Morgan, Artia and Vicky cheered as they each waved a pair of pom-poms in the air.

"Ahem. Well, the outcome of _this_ fight is obvious. Heh-heh," Usagi chuckled. Half of his right ear was now missing as Plenair chewed on something white. "The winner is Overlord Rozalin!!"

"Whoa!! What a huge attack!" Adell shouted with shock apparent on his face. _'I guess __**she's**__ stronger than she looks, too!'_

Rozalin landed on the ground as the golden aura around her body faded. Before she could even take a breath of relief, the blonde had Naruto's arms wrapped around her chest. "Wh-what?!"

"Ha ha! Rozalin, Rozalin! You did it, you did it!!" The orange-clad ninja exclaimed as he swung the Overlord around.

"P-put me down!! Put me down this instance, you fool!" Rozalin shouted. Her cheeks were tinted cherry red as her heartbeat began to quicken.

"Aw, come on! I'm only celebrating your victory."

"You can celebrate, but you _must_ let me go!" The blonde Overlord shouted before gritting her teeth. She could now practically _feel_ her heart pounding against her chest and the heat that came from the blush on her face.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's wrong, Rozalin?" One of his hands touched her forehead. "You feel kinda hot-- GUH!!" Rozalin had elbowed the chunin in the face, causing him to fall back onto his rear end. "What...was _that_ for...?" He moaned as swirls spun in his eyes.

Rozalin began to breathe heavily with beads of sweat trailing down her face. Her heart rate decreased and her blush soon receded as she clenched and unclenched her hands. _'The... The nerve of that fool! Feeling me up as though I were a piece of meat!'_

"Naruto-sensei!" Yukimaru cried as she dashed over to her master. "Speak to me, master!!"

"Don't...call me...'master'...!" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry, sir!"

The orange-clad ninja sat up and rubbed the bruise on his face. "Ow! What's the deal, Rozalin?! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Hm?" Rozalin looked out of the corner of her eye and pouted. "...You were touching my _chest_, you lecherous fool!"

"I was? ...W-well, it wasn't like I _meant_ to do that!!"

"Yes, Miss Rozalin! I'm sure that Naruto-sensei didn't mean to do it!"

"You stay out of this!" The black-clad blonde hissed as she glared at Yukimaru. The Snow Ninja began to tremble in fear and hid behind her master.

Meanwhile, Laharl crawled out from the crater and dropped to the ground. "I...can't...believe this...!" The blue-haired Overlord growled as he scraped his nails against the ground. "How'd I lose...? I'm supposed to be the strongest Overlord in the Multiverse!!"

Flonne crawled out of the crater and flopped down beside Laharl. "I guess it was inevitable...!" The Fallen Angel whimpered with tears welling up in her eyes. "We're just going to keep on being beaten up by other people until Nippon-Ichi stops making these games!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Rozalin turned around and walked over to the two defeated demons. "Listen, I still think you're insane, but how would you like to become my vassals? With two demons as strong as you serving under me, I'll be unstoppable!"

"Never!!" Laharl growled as he bared his teeth. "I have my pride, damn it!! I'm not going to join you fools and let you boss me around just because I lost to you!! Not anymore!!"

"You mean...we're breaking free from the cycle?" Flonne asked with tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes, Flonne!! If we can't be the main characters of this story, then we'll just make our _own_ fan fiction!! And _I'll_ decide who gets beaten by who--_not _Blu Rose!! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Rozalin and her vassals all sweatdropped and stared at the scheming Overlord and confused Fallen Angel. The same thought went through all their heads: _'They really are crazy...'_

"Wait a minute, Laharl! Don't you have to have a web account to actually write fan fiction?" Flonne asked as she held up a finger.

Laharl blinked and began to stare at his Sentai-obsessed vassal. "...You're actually _right_ for once! I must have an account immediately and begin my campaign against that accursed Authoress!"

"To the Internet!!" The Love Freak shouted with flames burning in her eyes as she pointed a finger up to the ceiling. She changed back to normal and bowed to Rozalin and Naruto. "Thank you very much for allowing us to cameo in your story. It was lots of fun!"

"Says you! I just want _out_ of this messed up fan fiction!" Laharl shouted as his antennae-like locks stood up straight. "See you, losers!!" In a flash of light, the two demons disappeared.

"Well... Glad to be rid of _those_ weirdoes..." Sasuke mumbled as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, Yukimaru, did you learn anything from this battle?" Naruto asked his new apprentice.

"Um... Not really. But I am even more impressed by your power now than I was before, zam!" Yukimaru exclaimed. "Does this mean that Miss Rozalin is now the Overlord, zam?"

"Actually, she still has to fight the current Overlord before she can truly be called the Overlord."

"Ah, I see... Miss Rozalin must be quite nervous. To fight someone powerful enough to defeat Overlord Zennon--the Overlord who was called the _God of All Overlords_! It will surely be a tough battle, zam!"

"No worries! Between all of us, I'm sure that Overlord'll go down fast!" The blonde chunin grinned.

"In order to prepare for the coming battle, the Arena cleaning committee needs some time to fix things up," Said Usagi. "So, until the time for the battle begins, Rozalin and her team of flunkies will rest in the waiting room."

"We're not her flunk-- ...Oh, forget it!" Most of the vassals shouted before marching out of the arena.

"We'll be right back to our final match of the day, after these important sponsor announcements," Said Usagi as Plenair swallowed whatever was in her mouth. "Ahem... Feeling unhappy? Has life seriously got you down? A sip of Prinny Juice will make all your troubles go away! That's right: Prinny Juice! Bought at your local Netherworld Black Market. Warning: may cause uncontrollable laziness and constant sayings of 'dood'."

**X-X-X**

In the waiting room, which was now mostly empty, Rozalin and her vassals began to prepare for their final battle. It was mostly minor things: getting healed in the Dark Infirmary, buying some new weapons, better armor, and enough restorative edibles to feed an entire army, and a few of the group took a trip to the Item World to level up a bit before the fight.

"You know, Rozalin, you still haven't answered me," Sasuke asked as he and Sakura approached the Princess Overlord. "Just how strong is the guy that you've hired?"

Rozalin blinked and put down the spear in her hands. "Hm? What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"The person you hired to pretend to be Overlord Zennon's killer--to be the '_new Overlord'_!" Sakura whispered.

"Ah... _Him_."

"Yes, now just do us a favor and tell us that he's not all that strong," The pink-haired Medic spoke. "I mean, it would make sense for an Overlord to easily destroy an opponent, wouldn't it? So the person you hired is a weakling, right?"

"...Hmph!" Rozalin turned her back on the two ninja and folded her arms across her chest. "I did no such thing. I made sure to hire a demon powerful enough to be on an Overlord's level."

"_What_?!" Sakura shouted, taking a step back.

"Why the hell did you do something like _that_?" Sasuke growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you honestly think that it would pass for a weakling to able defeat the God of All Overlords? Never!" The blonde huffed as she began to frown. "I would be disgracing my father's name if I allowed that to happen!!" She then began to smirk and placed a hand on her hip. "Besides... We've already defeated an Overlord, and though he was a bit annoying, Laharl was powerful. I doubt this one shall be as strong as him."

"How do _you_ know?" The raven muttered with half-lidded eyes. "For all you know...this demon could be strong enough to kill us."

"As I said, I highly doubt that," Said Rozalin as she walked past Sasuke and Sakura. "If you're frightened, you can just not fight." They both glared at her back as she disappeared around the corner, only to bump into someone who grabbed her arm and held onto it tightly.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked as he looked the demoness in the eye.

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping. You really _are_ a ninja."

The orange-clad blonde narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me if what you said was true. Did you really get another Overlord to fight us?"

Rozalin stared up blankly in his eyes. "...Yes. Are you frightened as well? I had thought that you would be excited to fight someone strong."

"That's not what I'm worrying about. I'm just thinking...is it safe?"

"Hm?"

"If we lose this fight...then you won't become the Overlord...and that guy will have gotten the title without even working for it. I understand that you don't want to embarrass your father by making it seem like he was weak enough to be beaten by a normal demon or something...but..." He looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. "Is it worth our lives? Or your life?"

Rozalin's eyes widened and a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks for a few seconds. As soon as Naruto looked up at her, it disappeared. ". . ."

"Well?"

"...That is all there is to my life," She told him with her eyes closed. "I must be Overlord. I will not die. I will attain the throne. I will make everyone aware of my existence." She felt him release her arm and opened her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to know," Naruto mumbled before he began to smile. "If that's what you want, then I'll be behind you 110 percent, Rozalin!! I'll help you to make your dream come true!" He then ran off towards one of the little shops.

Rozalin sighed and leaned against the stone wall. "_'Dream_..._'_ That is not a word to describe this. It's more like a recurring nightmare..."

Around the corner, the little black Prinny watched with interest unseen in most Prinnies. "Very interesting..."

**X-X-X**

"AAAAAND WE'RE BACK!!" Usagi exclaimed. It appeared as though the white rabbit hadn't had any other parts of his body disappear, but if anyone looked underneath the announcers' desk, they would see that Usagi had a leg missing. Plenair was sitting beside him as usual, swallowing a white fluffy object whole. "Well, folks, here it is! The final battle of this tournament is about to begin!" The crowd of demons roared, anxious to see their new Overlord at last. "The Overlord Rozalin and her vassals will be going up against our Overlord--AKA: the new God of All Overlords!! While we've seen a lot of Rozalin's tricks, but we haven't even seen our mystery Overlord since the day that Overlord Zennon died. This is sure to be an exciting fight!!"

Rozalin and her vassals walked out into the ring. The crowd began to cheer loudly. Daisuke and Artia waved at the crowd as Ina stood with her arms folded across her chest, Morgan giggled to herself, Adell pumped a fist in the air and Naruto held up a clenched fist.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLRIGHT!!" The blonde ninja shouted as flames burned in his eyes. "Let's get ready to rumble!!"

"Yes!! Let the battle commence, zam!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she kept a hand on the hilt of her sword. "At last, I shall avenge my clan, zam! And of course, Miss Rozalin will gain _her _revenge as well."

"Huh? Oh, right! Her revenge!" Naruto turned his back to the Snow Ninja and began to bite on his lower lip. _'I wonder how Yukimaru's gonna react once she finds out that Rozalin is Zennon's daughter...'_ His shoulders slumped and his face gained a tint of blue. "I hope they won't try and kill each other..." He mumbled underneath his breath."

"What did you say, sensei?" Yukimaru asked her master, tapping him on the back. He immediately spun around and looked at her in shock. "A-are you okay, sir?"

"Y-yes, yes!! I'm fine!! Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, sir! You said you were fine!"

"Yes, that's just what I said!!"

Sasuke, who was standing nearby, sweatdropped as he stared at the human and demon ninja. "...Idiots."

"Now, introducing the Overlord of the Netherworld..." Usagi began as the audience watched the arena with bated breath, "The new God of All Overlords...Overlord Gabriel!!"

"_'Gabriel_? That doesn't sound very evil," Said Daisuke as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Just because his _name_ doesn't sound evil, it doesn't mean he's a weakling," Said Ina as she drew her katana.

A glowing white orb appeared before Rozalin and her vassals in a flash. As the Overlord's group stared at the orb, it began to unroll, revealing pure white, feathery wings and a pale young man who looked like a 13-year old with short, white hair and red eyes, wearing a sleeveless white robe that revealed a black spiral tattoo on each arm. "Oh, you survived... Pity. I didn't think you would make it past the first round, Princess."

The crowd immediately began to talk: "Our Overlord's an _Angel_?!"

"What's this Netherworld coming to?"

"He doesn't look like he's Fallen. So why is he down here?"

Usagi cleared his throat and sweatdropped. "Well... There's a surprise for ya. The first time we ever get to see our Overlord and he's an Angel! Talk about shocking..."

_'He's...an Angel?!'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the Angel in shock.

"Ah. Gabriel. We meet again. I trust you remember how things are supposed to go, right?" The blonde Overlord asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmmm..." Gabriel stroked his chin in thought. "I remember."

"Good."

"However, I am breaking off our deal."

Rozalin's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?"

The Angel shook his head slowly. "Heh-heh-heh... Stupid girl. Did you honestly think I would give up an opportunity such as _this_ for _you_?" He began to smirk and folded his arms across his chest. "The title of Overlord isn't something you come across so easily, and here I was lucky enough to have someone so foolish as to just _hand it over_ to me!"

"Wait a minute! Does this mean you _aren't_ going to throw the fight?" Adell asked as he held up a clenched fist.

"_'Throw the fight?'_ What are you talking about, Adell-san?" Yukimaru asked the redhead. She was suddenly pulled aside by Naruto. "Is there something wrong, master?"

"Yu...Yukimaru..." The orange-clad blonde began to poke his index fingers together. "Um...There's something I have to tell you about Rozalin."

"Can't this wait until _after_ the fight, zam?"

"Well..."

"You see, I've decided to take over the role of Overlord _permanently_," Said Gabriel. "Which means _you_ are no longer needed, Princess."

"I was worried that something like this might happen," Said Sasuke. "By hiring such a powerful person to play the role of Overlord, he now wants the title _for real_!"

"This...doesn't look good, Princess," Said Vicky.

"What're we going to do...?!" Artia asked as Morgan whimpered and bit on her lower lip.

"What do you _think_?!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward. A small vein was throbbing on his forehead as he bared his teeth. "We're going to beat this guy _and_ his ego down!"

"Exactly!" Rozalin took a step forward, drew her gun and aimed it at Gabriel. "Your ego has outgrown your role! For that, I shall make your death _painfully slow_."

"You _will_, will you? Hmhmhm! In that case..." The angel-like being held a hand out and snapped his fingers and the entire Arena was filled with a blinding light. When the light faded, Rozalin and Gabriel were no were to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Naruto asked as the vassals looked around frantically.

"Up there!!" Artia shouted. She pointed up at the sky, where Gabriel was floating up in an air with his hand tightened around Rozalin's neck.

"ROZALIN!!" The blonde ninja attempted to jump up at them, sword almost drawn...before he hit something head first. "OOF!!" He fell back and landed on his butt, rubbing the bruise on his head. "What just hit me...?"

Ina walked up beside the blonde and reached her hand out, touching an invisible wall. "It looks like a barrier of some sort."

"Morgan, can you break it?" Sakura asked as she looked back at the Mage.

Morgan walked up to the barrier and stared at it for a long time. After a short while, she raised her book up into the air. "Armor Break!!" The purple-haired Mage shouted. Nothing happened. "...Mind Break!!" She shouted again. Nothing still happened. A large drop of sweat ran down the back of her head before she began to thwack the barrier repeatedly with the thick spell book. "Why! Won't! It! Break?!"

"It must be a very strong barrier spell," Said Vicky as Morgan ceased her useless attack. "Unless anyone here has knowledge of barriers, we won't be breaking it any time soon."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"But there's _gotta_ be a way!" Adell growled, punching his fist into the barrier.

Naruto stood up and glared up at the sky. "Rozalin...!"

"Nngh!" The blonde demoness was currently gripping Gabriel's arm, digging her nails into his skin and drawing blood. However, it didn't seem to faze the angelic being.

"How exactly did you expect to be Overlord when you can't even beat me?" The white-haired Angel tightened his grasp, causing her to flinch. He began to smirk, but it faded as soon as Rozalin kicked him in the stomach with the stiletto heel of her shoe. Gabriel released her and allowed her to fall to the ground. Rozalin got to her knees and held onto her throat. "Little whelp...!" Gabriel spoke through gritted teeth as he held up his hand. An orb of white energy appeared in his hands with ancient runes floating around it. "Take _this_!" He threw the orb down at Rozalin, the attack speeding towards her with incredible speed. She barely had time to get up before the ball struck the blonde demoness and sent her flying into the barrier.

"Oh, no!! Rozalin!!" Adell shouted as she slid off of the barrier and onto the ground, semi-conscious.

_'What power... Maybe it was a mistake to hire someone as powerful as him...'_ Rozalin thought with half-lidded and somewhat empty eyes, completely unaware of her vassals, who were banging on the barrier and shouting.

"Come on!! Get up!!" Daisuke shouted.

"Get up, Rozie!! He's coming!!" Morgan shouted.

"Rozalin!! Get up!!" Naruto shouted as he banged on the barrier and a small vein popped up on his forehead. "You can't get a guy like this beat you!! As the daughter of the God of All Overlords...YOU CAN'T LOSE!!"

The blonde Overlord coughed as she began to stand up. She swayed from side to side for a second, and then drew her handgun with her bangs hiding her eyes. Gabriel landed before her, giving her an apathetic look. Rozalin pointed her gun at the Angel and planted her feet into the ground. She took a deep breath before jumping up into the air, somersaulting all the while. The white-haired Angel merely observed from the ground. Once she was high enough, Rozalin broke off the somersault and held her gun high above her head. A small orb of crimson red energy began to float above the barrel.

"Yeah!! I know what _this_ is!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Rozalin aimed the gun down at Gabriel and pulled the trigger. A large beam of crimson energy was shot down at the Angel, forming a cross of flames that rose up and burned the sky and fine shade of red upon impact. "Totenkruz!!"

"Alright, Rozie!!" Morgan and Vicky cheered, waving their hands in the air.

"It _can't_ be that easy!" Said Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at the cross of flames.

The blonde Overlord landed on the ground and folded her arms across her chest, a proud smirk appearing on her face. "Well, I should say _that_ was a good attack!" She began to blink in confusion and stared at the cross of flames. "Though he couldn't _really_ have been beaten so easily, could he...?"

"It's kinda symbolic, isn't it?" Adell spoke as he continued to gaze at the cross of flames. "An Angel being burned by a cross of flames..."

"What's so symbolic about _that_?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto also asked, his eyes squinted in a fox-like manner.

The redhead turned to look at them and sweatdropped. "Uh... You guys probably wouldn't get it." He then turned around to look at the Totenkreuz. "Shouldn't that thing be gone by now?"

"I dunno. I don't know how long it takes to burn an Angel to a crisp, either," Said the Warrior as he began to stare at the cross as well.

As the cross of flames continued to burn, a familiar figure walked out of it.

The vassals' mouths opened in shock and they felt their hearts sink into their stomachs.

Rozalin gasped and took a step back. "No...! This can't be...!"

Gabriel smirked as the flames burned behind him intensely for a moment before they burned out, leaving a charred mark on the Arena floor. "I have to admit, you're strong than I thought, Princess."

"I _knew_ it couldn't be so easy..." Sasuke growled, his Sharingan instinctively activating.

"But..._how_?!" Naruto growled. "Totenkreuz is so powerful...but he just walked out of there like it was nothing!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Rozalin _did_ hire this guy for being as strong as an Overlord. It's only likely that an attack like that wouldn't exactly cripple him."

The blonde chunin kicked the barrier. "Damnmit!! Because of this barrier, I can't do a damn thing to help!!"

"If only there was some other way to break this barrier, zam!" Yukimaru spoke, furrowing her brow in concentration.

_'If Totenkreuz won't work, I'll have to try my ultimate attack!'_ Rozalin thought as a golden aura surrounded her entire body. She soon began to float off of the ground, and once she was high enough, four pairs of transparent gold devil wings appeared from out of her back.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he held his hand up into the air. "You honestly think I'm going to let you get away with that?" He held up a hand and it began to glow bright purple. "Heaven's Wrath!!"

Just as the magic circle appeared behind the blonde, a large bolt of purple lightning struck her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" As the lightning stopped, Rozalin lost her golden aura. The wings and the circle faded away, and she began to fall.

"ROZALIN!!" Her vassals shouted as she landed with a thud.

"Hm. It looks as though she's dead," Said Gabriel as he began to walk toward the unconscious blonde demoness. Rozalin was lying sprawled on the floor, her red eyes open, but empty. Before he got any closer, Gabriel shook his head. "It's a shame... I was hoping she would put up more of a fight."

"Don't tell me, she's...!" Sakura began, unable to finish her sentence.

"It looks that way," Ina spoke solemnly, closing her eyes and bowing her head in respect.

"Oh, Rozalin...!" Morgan sobbed. "You were the best Overlord I ever knew!!"

Tears began to well up in Daisuke's eyes. "I can't believe it...!"

"She _can't_ be dead!!" Adell shouted. "Not to a guy like that!"

"Damn right, she's not dead!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes, reflecting anger, widened. "Not Rozalin!! She wouldn't let herself be killed by a guy like that! A mere lightning bolt can't kill her!" He punched his fist into the barrier, ignoring the numbing pain in his hand. "Rrrrr! You bastard...!" The orange-clad blonde looked up to glare at Gabriel. "You bastard!! I'm not gonna let you get away with this!!"

"Heh-heh-heh...! So, the stupid human thinks he can succeed where his weakling master has failed," The Angel spoke as he gave the blonde a smirk.

"Shut your trap!! You'll pay for this!!"

**X-X-X**

Rozalin blinked her eyes open. "Where am I...?" She turned around and tried to observe her surroundings, but found she was standing in complete darkness.

_"Do you desire power?"_ A voice whispered into her ear. The blonde spun on her heel and looked behind her, but found no one there.

"Who's there?"

_"Do you honestly mean to tell me that you don't remember?" _The mysterious voice spoke again.

Rozalin's eyes widened. "You're...!"

_"Answer me. Do you desire power? Power to crush your enemies in one fell swoop. Power to make sure that no one would ever hurt you again. Don't you want that power?"_

She bowed her head slightly, bangs hiding her eyes. "...Yes. I want that power...! I _need_ that power!"

**X-X-X**

"Shut your trap!! You'll pay for this!!"

"Oh, I will? In that case, come." Gabriel spread his arms out as a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Come and kill me if you can, stupid fool!"

"How could something like you become an Angel, you--!" Naruto was silenced as Rozalin stood up. "Ah! Rozalin!! I knew you weren't dead!" He shouted with a grin.

". . ." Rozalin remained quiet and bowed her head slightly.

"Rozalin...?"

Several bolts of lightning fell from the ground and began to surround the blonde Overlord, circling around her like a sort of barrier.

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back to avoid being shocked. "Huh? What is this?"

As the lightning faded, Rozalin was still in the same spot, though something was different about her. If one was close enough, they would see her skin was now darker and her hair was so pale that it looked almost white. Her bat-like wings unfolded from their usual spot around her shoulders and spread out, revealing specks and spots of red that weren't seen on them before. However, no one had to be close to tell that there was a wicked aura coming from the demoness's being.

"What's with this energy?" Sakura asked as she stared at Rozalin and began to worry. "What could be wrong with Rozalin?"

Sasuke focused his eyes on the blonde demoness. The wheels of the Sharingan began to spin, and in mere seconds, Sasuke stepped back. "What?!"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"That wicked energy... It's coming out of Rozalin at such an incredible rate! Like her body can't even contain it!" The Uchiha gasped.

"What... What is this...this power?!" Gabriel whispered in awe as he gazed at Rozalin. "Her mana...wasn't like this before!"

Rozalin raised her head and opened her eyes. They were now red with black slitted pupils and the whites of the eyes were now black. "Who dares awaken me from my peaceful slumber?" She spoke in a tone that sounded dark, and very unlike her. The powered-up Overlord spotted Gabriel. "Was it you? Were you the reason was I awoke?"

"_'Awoke'_? What's she talking about?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

Vicky looked out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, dear..."

Gabriel got over his shock and began to smirk again. "So what if I was? What are you going to do about it, Princess?"

"I'm going to kill you." Though her face showed no signs of emotion, her eyes revealed a killing intent that was all too apparent. Her vassals were chilled to the bone by those kinds of eyes.

The Angel, on the other hand, didn't appear frightened. Instead, he laughed. "Heh-heh... Heh-heh-heh! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!! You're going to kill _me_ the God of All Overlords?!" He shouted loudly. "Hmph. Enough talk... If you wish to kill me, Princess, I suggest you do it now." As soon as he finished speaking, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the Angel, sending him to his knees. "Guhh!! What? There's no way!! A mere bolt of lightning couldn't be so strong as to send _me_ to my knees!" A second bolt of lightning struck him from above. "GYAAAAHHHH!!"

"Silence, you insolent worm!" Rozalin spoke, holding up her hand and ready to use another lightning bolt. "How dare a weakling such as you talk to me in such a manner? I am on a level of power _far_ beyond that of your own."

"Guh...! It can't be...!" Gabriel whispered to himself, his eyes widening in shock. "Who the hell _are_ you?!"

The blonde Overlord held up a hand and a black aura began to glow around it. The Angel was then trapped within an orb of transparent dark energy. The orb began to rise off of the ground and floated up to the sky. "I am a being of solitude. And you...are _nothing_." Rune symbols began to appear around the orb, and a massive amount of lightning was being generated within it.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gabriel's death cry caused everyone watching the fight to flinch--even those who were watching from home. When the orb faded, his ashes and a few burnt black feathers drifted down to the arena floor.

"Whoa...! Rozalin totally cremated that guy!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"Alright, Rozie! You did it!!" Morgan shouted as she pumped a fist in the air.

Naruto, who had been leaning against the barrier, almost fell forward when it faded away. He started to grin and cheer, "Go, Rozalin!! You did it!!" He, Morgan and Daisuke began to run towards the blonde Overlord, but as she looked at them from the corner of her eye, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her. The trio promptly skidded to a halt before they were hit by the lightning as well.

"What'd you do _that_ for?!" Naruto shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Just 'cuz you won, it doesn't mean you have to act all superior..."

Daisuke blinked. "Uh... Rozalin? Why haven't you changed back to normal yet? You look pretty...creepy."

Rozalin stared at her vassals and suddenly faded. She then reappeared beside Naruto and grabbed his throat with one hand.

"Guh!!" The blonde ninja grabbed her arm as he felt the demoness's grip tightening. "Rozalin, wha...what're you...?!"

"Hey, this isn't funny anymore, Rozalin!! Let him go!" The Warrior shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Stop! You're hurting Naruto!" Morgan cried with tears brimming in her purple eyes.

"Are you my enemy as well?" Rozalin asked Naruto, her eyes focused on him.

"What're you talking about?!"

The demoness's eyes narrowed. "You smell like _him_. The traitorous dog!!" She was then punched in the face by Sakura, sending her flying into a wall on the other side of the arena.

"Keep you hands _off _of him!!" The pink-haired Medic shouted while she still held up her clenched fist.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?! It's Rozalin!" Her blonde teammate exclaimed as he rubbed his throat.

"Can't you see, Naruto?" Said Sasuke as he stepped in front of the blonde with his sword drawn. "There's something wrong with her. She wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us when she's like this."

As the dust from the opposite end of the arena cleared, Rozalin stepped out of the rubble, cracking her neck as she rolled her head around. "So you managed to lay a hand on me. Don't get cocky." With a wave of her hand, she cast a bolt of lightning at the human ninja, but they managed to jump out of the way.

"ROZALIN!! Snap out of it!!" Naruto shouted. His eyes widened as he began to see a dark red aura surround the demoness. "What...?" She floated off the ground, up into the air.

"Now, I shall finally be rid of you, you blasted beast!" An orb of blood red energy appeared above her head.

"Don't tell me she's gonna use _that_!" Sakura gasped.

"With the power that she has _now_, that attack could destroy this entire arena!" Ina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this! We're gonna be killed by our own employer?!" Daisuke shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"We have to find some sort of way to snap her out of this!!" Adell shouted.

"But _how_, zam?" Yukimaru asked as she began to grit her teeth.

"Don't do it, Rozalin!!" Naruto shouted up at Rozalin while he bared his teeth. "What about your hopes?! Your dreams?!"

Rozalin stared down at him apathetically. "I have no dreams. I only desire to be left alone."

The blonde began to stare up at her in confusion. "To be left...alone? Why would you want that? _No one_ really wants to be alone! It's lonely...and painful!"

"I know that. I desire solitude, away from those who try to find me."

Naruto's confusion increased for a while before he suddenly realized something. "But...our _contract_. Our contract says that so long as I live, I must _always be with you_!!" He shouted. "And it _can't_ be broken! So that means that as long as I'm here, you won't be alone! That was our deal, wasn't it?!"

Rozalin's eyes widened. "Never...alone..." A black-and-white memory began to play in her mind, like an old movie.

_"So long as we both shall live, I'll never leave you alone..." A man spoke softly into the ears of a finely dressed woman..._

The Overlord floated down to the ground and landed in front of Naruto. "You've said that once before," She spoke in an angry tone, though her facial appearance betrayed that. "What makes you think I should believe you now?"

The orange-clad blonde began to slowly shake his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, but... It's _me_. Don't you trust me, Rozalin?"

The blonde demoness's eyes widened before her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward, bangs hiding her eyes. The dark aura disappeared around her body. She began to fell forward, but Naruto caught her in time.

The crowd became deathly silent as they stared down at the ring in awe. Usagi and Plenair came out from beneath the safety of the announcer's desk.

"Ahem! Well... It's pretty obvious who the winner is. Denizens of the Netherworld! Give a round of applause for our tournament winner and the new Overlord... Overlord Rozalin!!" The white bunny plushie shouted as he waved his remaining arm in the air. Plenair held up a sign that said _'CONGRATULATIONS!!'_ in big, bold letters as red and black balloons and confetti floated down from the ceiling.

"Rozalin. Did you hear that? You won." Naruto whispered into the Overlord's ear. "You're the Overlord now, you know..." Rozalin said nothing in response. She was still tired from her fight, but that didn't stop Naruto. "And...you will never be alone as long as I'm here."

**X-X-X**

"So, how was the fight?" A dark, smooth voice asked in the privacy of what was almost complete darkness.

"It was very...informative," A young man spoke as the light of the few torches in the room reflected off of the round lens of his glasses. He had gray hair that was tied up in a bushy low ponytail and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple jumper with a white shirt, long, fingerless purple gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand, and a headband tied around his head with a musical note on the metallic slab. "I never knew there were such powerful people in the universe."

"Did she win?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good... I expect you to keep an eye on her, Kabuto."

"There's just one problem: the Kyuubi brat, Tsunade's apprentice, and Sasuke-kun are here," Said Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose. "Apparently, they're her vassals now."

A single eye opened in the darkness of the cave. The slitted pupils of its golden iris narrowed while red veins appeared in the whites of the eye for a moment before returning to normal. "I see... They are no longer nuisances to me. Take care of _them_ as you see fit, Kabuto."

The light of the few torches in the cave reflected off the lens of Kabuto's glasses as the gray-haired young man began to smirk. "As you wish...Orochimaru-sama."

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!!_

_Naruto:__ It must feel great to be the Overlord._

_Rozalin:__ Indeed it does! The power...the recognition!_

_Vicky:__ The countless amount of demons who want to kill you for your title._

_Naruto:__ So, what do you do _now_?_

_Rozalin:__ Well, I'm supposed to--_

_Adell:__ Help me rescue my brother and sister!!_

_Rozalin: __Excuse me?!_

_Adell:__ You're the Overlord aren't you? My brother and sister have been kidnapped by some weirdo and you gotta help me! It's your duty!_

_Rozalin:__ Oh, fine. I suppose I'll have to help the little people every once in a while._

_Naruto__: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 8: 'Blood Ties'! I wonder what Adell's family is like..._

_Adell:__ Quit daydreaming!! We gotta hurry!!_


	9. Blood Ties

**Blu: Well, I finally got around to posting another chapter of SiNful Rose!**

**Sakura: And here we thought you forgot about us.**

**Blu: Yeah, well…between school and Naruto X and my home life, I've been pretty busy. I hope you guys can forgive me… The end of the school year can be pretty hectic.**

**Prinny: (Hugs Blu Rose's leg) We forgive you, Blu!**

**Blu: (Hugs the Prinny back) Thank you, dood!! And if you readers forgive me, then read this chapter and please review!!**

_Disclaimer: If Blu Rose owned Disgaea and Naruto, don't you think that Nippon-Ichi would have made a Naruto-style SRPG? But she doesn't, so they haven't, so there!_

**X-X-X**

_Family: everyone has one of those no matter how much it pisses them off. The annoying younger siblings, the jerks and bitches that are the elder siblings, a nagging Mom and an out-of-touch Dad can make anyone--be they Human, Demon, or even Angel wish that they were adopted just to show that they don't share the same genetics as a family of freaks. But sometimes, you can't help but love your family and feel the desire to defend them when they are in danger. Yes, the bond between a family is a confusing, but wonderful thing._

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 8:_

_:Blood Ties:_

Holt Village was a peaceful little netherworld town. ...Actually, it wasn't so peaceful, but when compared to the other more chaotic areas of the netherworld, it sure _looked_ peaceful.

"MY BABIES!! MY PRECIOUS BABIIIIEEEEESSSSS!!"

Okay, scratch the peaceful comment.

**X-X-X**

Outside of the house of one lavender-haired demon summoner that everybody calls _'Mom'_ for some odd reason was Mom, kneeling on the grass and sobbing with her face in her hands.

"What's the matter, honey?" Dad asked his wife as he trudged over to her.

She twitched and slowly raised her head, eyes hidden by her short, lavender hair. Less than a second had passed before the summoner performed a roundhouse kick on her husband, shouting, "ARE YOU _BLIND_?!" The blow sent the red-haired demon flying backwards towards the large pot in the ground that was in front of their home. After he fell into the pot, she continued, "Haven't you noticed that our children are missing?!"

"Wh-what?!" The gray-skinned demon shouted as his head popped out from within the pot, his eyes becoming visible behind his thick glasses. "You don't think that Taro and Hanako were kidnapped...?"

Mom stifled a laugh and smiled. "Oh, please! Who'd kidnap _our_ kids? Taro's a big crybaby and Hanako's sneakier than a Bandit! Plus, they can't do much of anything. Then again, that _may_ explain the ransom note on the front door.

Dad sweatdropped and looked up at the sky. "Our poor kids... Taro, Hanako! Where have you gone?!"

"Well, we could always ask Adell. Remember, he works for the Overlord now!" The summoner exclaimed as she held up a finger. "I'm sure _she_ could find them! A ruler _is_ supposed to help their people in need..."

**X-X-X**

"We need your title!!" Shouted the male Ronin with long, spiky white hair. He wore a pair of metal armguards, sandals, and baggy blue pants with no shirt. Standing behind was a group of younger Ronin--3 males with their brown hair put up in a spiky ponytail, dressed in long, gold jackets with black shirts and pants and straw sandals, and 2 females wearing gold kimono tops with dark blue hakama pants and headbands, their long, black hair put up into spiky ponytails.

"What for?" Rozalin asked with an arched eyebrow as she sat on the throne. Two Heavy Knights stood beside her throne, standing at the ready to attack. Sitting behind her throne was Naruto, waiting in hiding, just in case.

"The Overlord is a title of power that reflects our status to other Netherworlds. If a weak, little girl has the title, we could be attacked at any moment!"

The Princess Overlord's eye twitched. "I see... Another chauvinistic person who's upset because a _lady_ is Overlord. And what's worse is that you call me weak!" She stood up and held out a hand, a frown marring the usually lovely face.

Naruto was unsure of what happened, but he heard the deafening sound of thunder and the screams that probably belonged to the Ronin and his group. The blonde ninja stood up from behind the throne. A Prinny was sweeping up ashes in a dustpan. "Did you _really_ have to do that?"

Rozalin looked over her shoulder. "Hm? What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me! That's the sixth group of demons that came in here to take your title that you killed! How can I be a good vassal if you won't let me fight?!" He whined as he bared his teeth.

"Oh?" Rozalin tapped her cheek as she began to think. "...Tell you what: you can have the next person who walks in here."

The orange-clad blonde brightened. "Yay!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by a faint voice shouting, "Rozalin! Rozalin!!"

"Alright, here I go!" Naruto shouted as he ran in front of Rozalin. As soon as a figure appeared within the room, the blonde channeled chakra into his feet and pounced onto the intruder, holding the tip of his sword up to the intruder's neck. "You're mine!!"

"Naruto!! Get off of me!!" Adell shouted as he squirmed between the blonde's knees.

The orange-clad chunin sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh-heh-heh...! Ah...sorry."

"Whatever seems to be the problem, Adell?" Rozalin asked the redhead as he got up.

"My brother and sister have been kidnapped!!" Adell shouted as he held up a balled fist. "I gotta go and find them!"

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened. "Kidnapped?!"

The blonde Overlord arched a finely curved eyebrow. "And _how_ do you know this?"

"My mom told me in her letter!" The red-haired Demon Hunter reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an envelope. "It's in her hand-writing and it's got her name on it!"

Naruto took the letter and spoke what was printed on the envelope. "...To Adell, from...Adell's Mom?" He sweatdropped and began to stare at the envelope. "Your mom's name is _Adell's Mom_...?"

Ignoring the blonde's confusion, Adell walked up to Rozalin. "I gotta go to Holt Village and find them! So, come on!!" He grabbed the Overlord's arm and proceeded to drag her out of the throne room with Naruto following them from behind.

"Wait one minute!" Rozalin shouted, pulling herself free from Adell's grip. "Why do _you_ have to go? Can't your parents find your brothers and sisters by themselves?"

"Uh..." Adell sweatdropped as his arms fell down lifelessly by his sides. "They _would_ if my Dad wasn't so pathetic...and my Mom wasn't so lazy..."

"So, you're Mom and Dad are gonna dump the work on _you_?!" Naruto shouted. "That's not very good parenting!"

The redhead sighed, slumping over. "I know...but they're my parents. And they're my brother and sister!" He looked over at Rozalin with a look of pleading in his eyes. "That's why I need you to come with me! Because of your stupid spell, I can't go anywhere unless I'm with you all the time!!"

The blonde Overlord scratched her cheek with her index finger. "Ah, yes... I almost forgot about that..." She mumbled, rubbing her chin in an intellectual manner.

"You...FORGOT?!" Adell bellowed as a large vein popped up on his head. "Has Naruto's forgetfulness infected you or something?!"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed in protest and began to glare at the redhead. "Give Rozalin a break! She's been under a lot of pressure, what with the large amount of demons trying to kill her and take her life."

The Demon Hunter calmed down and looked down at the ground, holding his onto his arm with his hand. "...You...you're right. Sorry. I'm just really worried about them." He bowed his head, causing his bangs to fall in front of his eyes. "I'm their big brother. If I don't save them, who will?"

Rozalin stared at Adell for some time before she started to smile. "Very well, then! I suppose that as Overlord, I should help the poor peasants."

The redhead's eyes twitched. "We're _not_ poor!" Adell felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Naruto.

"I wouldn't bother with that if I were you," The blonde chunin muttered with half-lidded eyes. "It won't exactly get through to her..."

**X-X-X**

Rozalin and her party of vassals--composed of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Adell, Yukimaru, Daisuke, Hatake, Faust, the little black Prinny and a female Healer named Chastity with long, waist-length white hair and black eyes, wearing the traditional long, tight dress and handcuff-like bracelets--arrived in the semi-peaceful Holt Village in a flash of light, appearing in front of the Dimensional Gate of the village.

"Oh, hello there!" The demon girl standing next to the portal spoke as she turned to face the group. She was an Archer of about 1700 years with long, curly blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes, wearing a short, shoulder-less blue dress with gold buttons, blue shoes and knee length powder blue socks. She suddenly noticed Rozalin and gasped. "You... You're the Overlord!! Oh, it's an honor to meet you in real life, Lady Rozalin!"

The blonde smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it's nice to see that I am respected out here in the country."

"Who knew that a Dimensional Gate could be found in such a quaint little town?" Hatake asked no one in particular as he stared at the town. Holt Village had the appearance of a small old-fashioned town with several houses that had cobblestone roofs and stone walls. There were a couple of trees here and there, and some butterflies fluttered by in front of the demon Shinobi.

"Say, Friday, do you know where my Mom and Dad are?" Adell asked the Dimensional Gate Keeper.

"Huh? Adell? Everybody was wondering why you hadn't come back yet. Where have you _been_?"

Before the redhead could speak, Rozalin answered for him, "He's been working as _my_ vassal. He's been doing so ever since he lost to me in the tournament."

Friday's jaw dropped in shock. "R-really?!"

"Don't believe her! I lost to _him_!" Adell jerked a thumb over in Naruto's direction. "All she did was stand around and take the glory!" He ignored the glare that he could feel Rozalin was giving his back. Now, tell me where my mom is."

"Oh, I...think she's at your house. But you may want to be careful. She's in a pretty bad mood..."

"..._How_ bad a mood?"

"Remember Gorden the Wood Golem?"

"Yeah..."

"She punched him so hard he actually went _flying_! He still hasn't come down!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A faint voice could be heard screaming, and getting louder and louder until something large landed in front of the group. It was a large Wood Golem, who looked slightly charred after its fall back down to earth. The little leaves that usually stuck out of its head had been burned off, leaving mere twigs that were starting to crumble into ash. "...What an uppercut..." The Golem mumbled as it got up and shook off the charred wood on its body.

"Hey, Gorden," Said Adell and Friday as they gave the Wood Golem a wave. He waved back before walking off and disappearing from sight.

"She managed to punch _that thing_ up into the air?!" Naruto shouted in shock. "She must have monster strength just like Sakura-chan!"

"There's a frightening thought..." Sasuke muttered as he stared off into space.

"She's probably scary like Sakura, too. Right, Adell?" Before the blonde could have his question answered, Sakura punched him in the face, sending him spiraling out of sight. A vein throbbed on the pink-haired medic's forehead as she growled underneath her breath.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Chastity asked Sakura.

"You don't know her as well as we do..." Faust whispered the white-haired Healer. "She's a monster!"

"What was that?!" Sakura shouted as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that staying in the netherworld has caused Sakura to be even _more_ violent," Sasuke spoke to himself as he stepped away from the group. He looked over his shoulder at Adell. "Where's your house?"

"About the same direction that Naruto went."

"How convenient. We can pick him up on the way there," Said Rozalin as she clapped her hands. "Come, come! Let's go find that house!"

**X-X-X**

A short while later, the party came across the Adell's family home.

"Home, sweet home!" Adell exclaimed with a fond sigh as they observed the house. It looked like every other house in the village, though it was slightly larger and had a weather vane on top of the roof.

"But where's Naruto?" Rozalin asked as she looked around.

"Um... I think I found him..." Daisuke mumbled as he pointed at something in the distance. The party turned around to look and their jaws dropped.

"Awwww, come on! Don't you wanna play?" A red-haired, golden-furred Nekomata cooed as she traced a heart shape onto Naruto's chest with her furry paw. The Nekomata had the blonde ninja pinned to the ground and was giving him a perverted grin. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to prevent his hormones from making him do something he would regret.

"H-hey...! Get off of me...!" Naruto grunted out, his cheeks flushed.

"But I can do _anything_ you want...! You've got an..._animal magnetism_ about you." The Nekomata licked her lips, running her tongue over her visible fangs.

"Wow... He just got here and he's being molested by a cat," Said Daisuke. _'Some guys get all the luck.'_

Rozalin's hand twitched as a vein throbbed slowly on her forehead. "Hmph!" The blonde Overlord stomped over to the Nekomata and cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

"Hm?" The red-haired cat demoness looked over her shoulder to look at the blonde demoness. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but do you know what _he_ is?" The Overlord asked as she pointed a finger at Naruto.

"...Cute?"

"No. He's _my_ vassal. And I demand that you get off of him this instance!" Rozalin exclaimed, stomping her foot for emphasis. Her cheeks were a shade of cherry red.

"Hm... No." The Nekomata returned to tickling Naruto with her paw. "Besides, I bet he'll have more fun with _me_..."

"I bet I won't!!" Naruto shouted as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. "Rozalin! HELP!!"

"Listen to me!! I am the Overlord!! I could put you away for life!!" The Nekomata paid no attention to Rozalin and began to unzip Naruto's jacket.

"Hey, HEY!! Don't you dare do what I _think_ you're going to do!"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you...!"

"That does it!!" Rozalin shouted, grabbed onto the Nekomata's ponytail, pulled her off of her blonde vassal with monstrous strength and sent the Nekomata flying into a tree. The blonde Overlord slumped over and began to breathe heavily, one ruby-colored eye looking out from under hear bangs.

Naruto sat up, his eyes still brimming with tears in the corners. "Oh, man…! That was scary…!" He took a step towards the panting Rozalin and bit on his lower lip. "Um, Rozalin? You okay?"

The blonde Overlord stood up and straightened herself up, fixing her hair and clothing. She then turned around and glared at her blonde vassal with such intensity that Naruto could almost have sworn that his flesh was burning. "Why didn't you fight back? It was only a Nekomata."

The orange-clad ninja began to poke his index fingers together ala Hinata with his eyes looking down all the while. "Yeah, but... Since she lives around here, I thought it might have come off as rude... Plus, I don't wanna get in trouble with any women from here if they're like Adell's mom."

"Since _when _did you mind coming off as rude?!" Rozalin shouted as she stomped her foot. "The next time that any Nekomata, Succubus or _any_ kind of demoness tries to seduce you, _hurt them_."

"Uh... O...kay..."

"Geez, what's up with Rozalin?" Daisuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ever since what happened at the tournament, Rozalin seems sort of...overprotective of Naruto," Said Sasuke. "Did she think he honestly meant it when he said he'd never leave her alone?"

Sakura looked at the Uchiha and blinked. "Huh? Wait a minute, are you saying that Rozalin might like Naruto?!" She then began to rub her chin in thought. "...I never thought the day would come when any girl would fall for him." _'Aside from Hinata.'_

"What did you say?! I have no feelings for this fool!" The blonde Overlord shouted, her face turning red. "I'm merely warning him so he won't wind up having his life force drained out of him o-or fathers a half-demon child!!"

"So you say..." Faust mumbled. "But what I saw just a moment ago looked like the green-eyed beast." He flinched as Rozalin glared in his direction.

"Look, we don't have time for romantic problems!!" Adell shouted, bringing the group's attention to him. "In case you've forgotten, my brother and sister have disappeared!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on!" Naruto mumbled as he zipped up his jacket.

The door of Adell's house suddenly slammed open and a light blue blur sped towards the group, pushing down Naruto in the process. In less than a second, Adell's Mom was hugging the redhead and squeezing the life out of him. "Adell!! My baby is home at last!!"

"M-mom!! Lemme go!" Adell shouted, his face turning blue. "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!!"

The purple-haired Summoner released the redhead and pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "What's so embarrassing about a mother embracing her son, huh?"

"Huh?!" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of plates and the rest of the group stared at Adell and his mother in shock. "Adell's mom...is a _demon_?!"

"Doooood...! I didn't see _that_ coming!" The Prinny chirped, speaking up for the first time since their arrival.

Rozalin blinked as she stared at the woman. "...I remember you! You're that summoner who brought Naruto to me."

Mom turned around to look at the Overlord and smiled. "And _you're_ that princess who was too cheap to pay me what I so richly deserved." She then looked at Naruto. "So that means you're the Kyuubi! I'm surprised you're still alive--and still cute as ever I see!"

The blonde chunin frowned. "My name is _Naruto_," he growled out.

"We don't have time for small talk, Mom. Just tell me what happened to Taro and Hanako!" Adell exclaimed.

"Well, we can't talk out here. This village is filled with a bunch of low-life eavesdroppers." Mom grabbed her red-haired son's large tie and began to pull him in the direction of the house. "Come, come! We can talk more in the house!"

**X-X-X**

A short while later in their family home, Rozalin and her party stood before Mom and Dad.

"So, Mom, Dad! When was the last time you saw Taro and Hanako?" Adell asked the purple-haired woman.

"Well..." Dad started to speak.

"Oh, don't mind about those two anymore!" Mom interrupted with a wave of her hand. "I really could care less about what could happen to those two!"

"Wh-what?!" Her husband shouted. "You don't really mean that, dear!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Adell shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"But you called Adell down here so he could find your kids!" Sakura exclaimed, balling up her hand into a fist. "And now you just want to abandon them? That's cruel!"

"That's demon parenting," Said Hatake. "It's not out of the ordinary for parents here in the netherworld to abandon their children. My parents disowned me when I was only 500 years old, just because I said I wanted to be a Ninja instead of a Ronin."

"R-really?!"

"Oh, my... How sad," Chastity mumbled. "My parents were never like that, even if they were a bit upset at me for choosing to be a Healer instead of a Knight or a Mage."

"Then consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Very few demons are kind to their children." Hatake ducked in time to avoid being hit by a flying teapot.

"Hey! I'm kind to my kids! I love my kids!" Mom shouted at the Shinobi, holding up a butcher's knife. "I just can't _afford_ to love them any more."

"Can't afford? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Adell shouted, the vein on his forehead increasing in size and throbbing at a faster pace. "You get tons of money from your summoning job!"

"Yeah, but not enough to afford _those_ two! And besides, they're practically worthless! They can't do _anything_."

The redhead sweatdropped and glared at his mother with half-lidded eyes. "You're a real supportive mother, you know."

"Now, don't mind your mother, Adell," Dad spoke as he walked over to his wife's side. "She's just...overcome with sadness that Taro and Hanako were kidnapped."

Adell's eyes widened. "K-kidnapped?!" He began to grind his teeth.

"Despicable fiend! Kidnapping my future servants!" Rozalin huffed as she stamped her foot on the ground.

Sakura sweatdropped and looked at the blonde Overlord. "What makes you think they'll become your servants when they get bigger?"

"It's not as though they have a choice." Rozalin looked at Mom and Dad. "Now, tell me who it was who kidnapped your children. I'll be happy to deal some royal justice."

"Me, too!!" Naruto shouted, pounding his fist into his open palm. "I'd be glad to deal some ninja justice!"

"Beating the crap out of them is _'justice'_ to you two?" Sakura asked the two blondes.

"It's _netherworld_ justice!" The orange-clad ninja exclaimed as he held up a finger, causing Sakura to sweatdrop.

"Obviously, staying here's had an effect on your judgment..."

"Hold up: how do you know that they were kidnapped?!" Adell exclaimed as he stared at his parents in shock.

"Oh, there was a note on our door," Mom spoke simply.

"Where is it?! Maybe there's a clue as to he's keeping Taro and Hanako."

Dad pulled out the note that had been stuck to their door and stared at it. "Um, let's see... All it says here is: _"I've kidnapped your brother and sister. If you don't show up, I will do something to them that only the Dark Hero could do."_ I don't know who this Dark Hero is, but he sounds serious."

Mom held back laugh. "Dark Hero? What sort of crappy name is _that_?"

"Ugh...! Not _him_ again...!" Adell groaned as he started to rub his temples and shook his head.

"So you know this Dark Hero?" Yukimaru asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Look, all I know is that he has something against me and he's been trying to kill me for the last couple of months."

"Kill you? What did you do to him, zam?"

"I didn't do _anything_!" The redhead shouted as he threw his hands up into the air. "I mean...I didn't _mean_ to do anything! I may have..." He began to scratch the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "I may have accidentally beaten him up on live television."

The Snow kunoichi's eyes became large and blank. "Huh?!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started it! _He_ was pulling pranks on everyone in the village for some stupid show, so I found him and told him to stop...but then he tried to fight me, thinking I was some kind of stunt guy for his show."

"Stunt guy?" Yukimaru pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "...Were you supposed to beat him, Adell-san?"

"No." Adell pounded his fist into his open palm with a smirk on his face and fire in his eyes. "I never lose a fight--even a fake one!"

Naruto sweatdropped and began to stare at the Demon Hunter with half-lidded eyes. "I can't believe this... Rozalin was right to call you a Battle Maniac!"

"You're no better," Said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "When we were genin, you'd hate not winning a spar with Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke. And you almost never retreat in a battle unless someone has to _drag_ you away. Not to mention that you've been more obsessed with fighting to get stronger ever since you got here."

"Th-that's not true!!" The blonde ninja shouted, pointing a finger at his pink-haired friend.

"It is too. Face it, Naruto: you're as big a Battle Maniac as Adell."

At those words, Naruto slumped over, the color draining from his features. An aura of sadness radiated from his being and a gray rain cloud floated above his head.

"Does that note say anything about where to meet him, Dad?" Adell asked as he clenched his fist.

"Uh... Oh! _"Come to Mt. Uberilis if you want to see them again!"_" Dad remained silent for a moment before the pupils of his eyes became apparent in the thick lenses of his glasses. "WH-WHAT?! Mt. Uberilis?!"

"Mt. Uberilis? What's that?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his funk.

"It's just the place where the lair of a horrible monster is supposed to be!!" The red-haired demon cried as waterfall tears streamed down his cheeks. "And that man took our kids there!! They might get eaten!"

His lavender-haired wife snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "You actually believe that? Nobody's ever goes up there, so _how_ can you tell if there's a monster up there? And besides...Taro would make its insides all soggy and Hanako would keep yelling in its head until it fully digested her."

"You can't honestly be serious, dear!! "

Adell began to fix his gloves. "Monster or not, that's where Taro and Hanako are, so I gotta go and rescue them!" He pumped a fist up in the air. "Alright! Mt. Uberilis, here we come!"

**X-X-X**

Mt. Uberilis--a _very_ tall mountain that was usually barren of any life aside from the wild monsters that roamed about. The entire mountain was surrounded by a vast canyon. At the base of the mountain stood Rozalin and her vassals, who gazed up at the mountain in awe and determination.

"This is pretty big...!" Faust mumbled with wide eyes, making him look his age for once.

"I don't think I've ever seen a mountain this huge in my life!!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Um... You don't think that what Adell's father said was true, do you?" Chastity asked the Skull and Warrior. "There couldn't really be a powerful monster up here...could there?"

"Tch! You actually believed that?" Daisuke held back a laugh. "Heh! Don't worry, Chastity. Daisuke is here to protect you!"

"He may not have been wrong. Monsters have a tendency of holing up and barren, desolate places like this," Said Faust. "Like how almost every ancient dragon appears to be guarding a treasure of some type in a cave."

"The dragon back at the castle isn't guarding anything."

"Yes, he is. Kohryu guards Rozalin's precious items."

Chastity's face gained a slight tinge of blue on its cheeks. "S-so there really _is_ a chance that there's a monster here?"

"Look what you did now!!" Daisuke bopped the Skull on his head. "Stupid!"

"A monster isn't the only thing we have to worry about," Said Sasuke as he looked over the edge and stared down into the wide canyon. "If we fall down there, I don't think we'll be able to get back up."

"You don't know that. Unless you've got the Byakugan, you don't know _how _deep this canyon is," Naruto told the Uchiha.

The taller boy looked at the blonde, and then looked down at a rock on the ground. He bent over to pick it up and tossed the rock over the edge. Both boys leaned over and strained to hear the rock hit the bottom. They never did.

"Whoa..." Naruto mumbled.

"That is _deep_, dood," Said the little black Prinny who was standing between the two teens. "We don't know how weak the paths up to the top are. We gotta be careful, doods."

"Right. But at the moment, our safety is not important," said Rozalin. "Those children are in danger!"

Adell turned around to look at the Overlord with wide eyes. "You...you actually care about what happens to my brother and sister?"

"Of course! I've already decided that they're my future vassals!"

"What?!" The redhead slumped over, his eyes big and blank. "Don't just claim them as your vassals when they aren't even here!! Besides, they're just kids!"

"_Demon_ kids," Daisuke pointed out. "And demon kids are stronger than human kids. No offense, guys," He told the Konoha ninja.

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "Well, if they're as strong as you are, Adell, I won't mind simply _taking them_."

"Like hell you will!! Nobody's gonna force my siblings into servitude!"

"Speaking of siblings, aren't they in danger right about now?" Naruto spoke, gaining the attention of the Overlord and Demon Hunter.

"You're right!" Adell exclaimed with a nod as he ran over to the path that led up the mountain. "Come on! Let's go!!"

"Grrrrrr...!!" A growling sound came from behind Adell. The redhead turned around to see a pack of Cu Sith demons behind him. The largest of the canines, a Fenrir, howled while the others drooled and bared their teeth.

"I think we just stepped in on their territory," Said Hatake.

"Big deal! It's not like we want to take it from them!"

"I think they only want to _eat us_!" The Prinny exclaimed as it waved its flippers in the air.

The smaller dogs jumped at Adell, baring their teeth and aiming to strike. The redhead clenched his fist and punched one of the Cu Siths in the stomach and kicked another out of the way with a roundhouse kick. The other vassals merely stood back and watched as their comrade tossed the Cu Sith aside as though they were demonic dog plushies.

"He's like a man possessed or something...!" Naruto mumbled.

"Possessed by _what_, I don't want to know," Said Hatake as a large sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

As Adell finished with the last of the Cu Sith, covered in scratches and bite marks, he turned around to look at the Fenrir. "Come on!! You're next!"

"GRRRRRRR!!" The large Fenrir pounced onto the red-haired Demon Hunter, causing him to fall to the ground. The beast growled and lowered its head, pointing the horn on its head at Adell's face.

"A-Adell!" Sakura exclaimed. Rozalin was already drawing her gun and Sasuke's hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Hang on, Adell!!" Naruto shouted as he started to run towards the redhead. "I'll--!"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, Adell grabbed the Fenrir's horn and flipped the canine demon over on its back, causing cracks to form in the earth. The beast cried out in pain, its eyes becoming large and watery as Adell got to his feet. The redhead grabbed the Fenrir's horn and began to spin around. "AROOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Get...OUTTA HERE!!" Adell suddenly released the Fenrir, causing it to fly over the heads of Rozalin and her vassals and down into the canyon until its howls faded. Adell merely dusted himself off and folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the group. "Come on!! We don't have time to stand around!" He began to run up the spiraling path, leaving everyone else behind.

"W-wait, Adell!! You can't go on all by yourself!!" Naruto shouted.

"The situation is causing him to act so...flustered," said Rozalin.

"Well, what can you expect? His brother and sister _are_ in danger..." Sakura mumbled. She then looked down and bit her lower lip. "He just wants to save them before they get hurt."

"But there's no way he can do this alone!" The orange-clad blonde shouted as he started to run up the path with the others following behind him. "We've gotta go catch him!!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, up at the very top of Mt. Uberilis, three people could be seen. One was a certain pink-haired girl with wings growing out of her back, one a gray-haired boy with a pair of horns growing out of the side of his head, and the other was an older demon with the appearance of one in his 2000's. He had short, styled blonde hair, tan skin and red eyes. He wore a long white jacket that was open, revealing his chest, with purple pants, white boots, and a pair of purple shades on top of his head.

"You're not gonna get away with this, y'know! My big brother works for the Overlord now, so if you mess with us, you're messing with the ruler of the Netherworld!" Hanako shouted at the blonde demon before sticking her tongue out at him. "Nyah!"

"D-don't get him riled up, Hanako!! He may actually hurt us!" Taro whispered to his little sister.

"He hasn't hurt us yet!! It's been three days since he's kidnapped us and all he's done is tie us together with rope!!" The pink-haired girl shouted. She then calmed down at looked at the Dark Hero with narrowed eyes. "Which reminds me, you promised us candy!"

"Yeah!!" Taro joined in. "As kids of the modern generation, you should be glad we went with you for candy alone."

"We should've asked for toys!"

"Or fancy food!"

"Or money! No, wait...Mom would've taken it to _'put in the bank'_..."

The Dark Hero sweatdropped as he stared at the two demon children. "...I should've taped your mouths shut. Too bad I didn't bring any tape."

"And there's _another_ reason as to why you're an idiot!" Hanako exclaimed with a smile.

"Ha ha! A true blue fool!" Taro laughed.

"ARGH!! Would you two just _shut up_?!" The Dark Hero growled. "I'm no fool!! Don't you know who I am?!"

Taro blinked and began to look down in thought. "Somebody Adell beat up who is a sore loser?"

"NO!! I am _Axel_, the Dark Hero!!" The blonde demon exclaimed, pulling out a guitar and doing some riffs as a spotlight shone on at him from nowhere. Taro and Hanako looked around in confusion, trying to find the light's source until everything went back to normal. "Don't you watch incredibly long hours of television like _normal_ little kids?"

"...Oh!" A light bulb suddenly appeared above Hanako's head. "I heard about you!"

Axel smirked and placed a hand on his hip. "Of course! Because I'm--"

"The news show said that you were dead or something."

The blonde demon suddenly dropped to his knees, his eyes blank and mouth hanging open. "That's not true!!" He got back onto his feet. "I'm not dead! But no one believes me because of what your brother did!!" He held up a clenched fist as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Because I _let_ him beat me on the netherworld-live recording of my show, _'Trippin' with Axel,'_ people think he killed me!! Just because the television said so!!" He suddenly slumped forward, an aura of sadness surrounding his being. "My producers will have nothing to do with me...! My own mother doesn't even believe I'm alive!!"

Taro sniffled and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Gee... That's so sad...!"

Hanako sucked her teeth and glared at Axel. "Oh, grow up! All you big TV stars are destined for the gutter, anyway! Besides, from what I heard, your career...wasn't so glorious. I'm _ten times_ the demon you'll ever be! Hee-hee!"

The Dark Hero sweatdropped for a moment before regaining his confidence and stood up. "Heh... My career _may_ have hit a brick wall...but once your brother comes here, my reputation as the Dark Hero will take off again!"

"And _how_ are you going to do _that_?" Taro asked with an arched eyebrow.

Axel smirked and turned around to point at the covered-up figure who was standing close by with a camera in hand. Standing next to the covered-up figure was a young man who appeared to be in his early 20's with long brown hair place in a spiky ponytail, wearing thick round glasses, a black jacket with the word 'DIRECTOR' on the back and a pair of gray pants. "Those guys!! With my new director and his cameraman, I'm sure to be back on the air!"

"You're joking!! As if a loser like _you_ could get back on TV!" Hanako shouted as she puffed up her cheeks.

"Rest assured, little girl," Said the Director as he walked over in their direction with his cameraman trailing behind him. "We'll get some good footage of this fight and Axel-san will become a hit again. You'll see..." The tone in the man's voice caused Taro and Hanako to gulp. A few seconds afterwards, a second covered-up person appeared beside the Director in a poof of smoke and whispered something into his ear. "Uh-huh... Good. Do nothing to stop them. Leave that for when they're here." The person nodded and disappeared the same way he appeared. The Director looked at Axel as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, Axel-san, it looks as though Adell-san is here. And he's not alone." A smirk appeared on his face. "He brought the Overlord, too..."

The Dark Hero began to sweat. "The...Overlord?!" _'I thought those kids were only kidding when they said their brother worked for the Overlord!!'_

"Oh, don't worry. That's all the more publicity for the taping... Besides, I'm curious to see who this powerful woman is."

**X-X-X**

"Naruto!! Quit slacking off!! We're falling behind the rest of the group!" Rozalin shouted at the blonde ninja.

"Yeah, well..." Naruto grunted as sweat trailed down his face. "It would help...if you GOT OFF OF ME!!" He had been walking up the mountain trail with his blonde-haired owner on his back piggyback style since, according to her, she didn't have the shoes for such harsh terrain. _'Doesn't have the shoes for the ground, my ass!! She just doesn't want to climb up rocks!'_

Rozalin frowned and jabbed the heel of her shoe in Naruto's side, causing the teenage chunin to give a small yelp of pain. "I said _hurry up'_!!"

"Yeah, yeah..." The blonde stood up as straight as he could and jogged up the spiraling trail, jumping over any rocks in the way. He jumped onto a particularly large rock that started to shake and grumble. "H-hey!! What's going on?!" He jumped off of the rock and landed a good bit away. The rock began to uncurl, taking on the shape of a large beast with rock-like skin and jagged teeth. Its pupilless, large, yellow eyes looked at the Overlord and her vassal. "Uh-oh...! Now's the time to beat it!!" The blonde shouted as he ran up the trail with the monster hot on their trail.

Rozalin looked back at the monster that was chasing them. "That thing's a Rock Golem! It's pretty slow, so I doubt it will catch up with us!" The monster suddenly stopped and went back down the trail. "Huh? It stopped..." _'What for?'_

"Heh-heh...! Maybe it realized who he was messing with!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blonde demoness looked down at him with half-lidded eyes. "I'm sure he realized he was messing with a fool."

The ninja frowned. "You know, I could _drop_ you over the edge of this cliff and say it was an accident."

"But that would not only be break your summoning contract, but your promise to me as well," Rozalin pointed out with a proud smirk. She folded her arms across her chest and continued, "Unless, you want to jump off with me."

"HELL NO!! Besides, you've got _wings_!! You could fly back up and let me fall to me death!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Rozalin shouted as she grabbed a handful of Naruto's spiky hair and pulled on it. "Unlike you, I want you to keep your promise. And you can't do that if you're dead, can you? I'm going to hold you up to what you said until you get too old to work for me!"

Naruto sweatdropped and suddenly stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "That's...just cruel..."

"No, that's being a good slave owner. Now, onward, slave!!"

The blonde ninja frowned and continued his way up the trail with Rozalin pulling on his hair all the while.

**X-X-X**

Much, much later, the party was still walking up the spiraling path towards the top of the mountain where Taro and Hanako were being held hostage by the dreaded Dark Hero.

"How...much farther...?" Chastity asked as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

Adell looked up at the peak. "Just a little further."

Rozalin, who had decided to walk again after Naruto began to complain about collapsing under fatigue and the weight of the blonde Overlord combined, stared down at the ground for a while until she looked at the red-haired teen. "...They can't be your real siblings."

Adell stopped walking and turned around to look at the Overlord. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Your _'parents'_ are demons. Your _'brother'_ and _'sister'_ are demons as well. And yet, you claim that you _aren't_ a demon. That's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I have my suspicions that they aren't your family."

He blinked and stared at her. "...Of course they're my family!!" He shouted, pounding his hand into the wall of the mountain and creating a small crack. His eyes then reflected a look of sadness before he stared down at the ground, bangs hiding his eyes. "Just...not my blood one. When I was a kid...I was all alone. I didn't know a thing about my parents. And I wound up causing things to catch fire, so nobody wanted to be around me. But then...I somehow wound up in the Netherworld...and even if it was a little hard for me to except at first, I feel like I belong here. The first ones to take me in were Mom and Dad. They said they could be my parents...and that Taro and Hanako could be the little brother and sister I never had--even if they were hundreds of years older than me." Adell looked up at the Overlord through his bangs. "Not all families are made up of blood. A real family cares for you and gives a damn about what happens to you!! So that's why..." He stood up straight and held up his fist, "I have to save them! Because I'm Big Brother!!"

Rozalin stared at the redhead. "A family...formed of love...?"

"Heh-heh! That kinda sounds like us, huh?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"We all love each other, don't we, Rozie?"

The blonde Overlord's face became scarlet red. "Didn't I tell you that I do _not_ love you?!" She shouted as she took a few steps back.

"We're like one big family!" The ninja continued, ignoring Rozalin's reaction.

'_A __**dysfunctional **__family,'_ thought Faust, Hatake, Sakura and Sasuke.

"It is times like this that I miss my own family, zam..." Yukimaru mumbled as she held a hand to her chest.

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest. "Are we forgetting that the family in need of rescuing at the moment is _Adell's_?" She held up a fist in the air. "My future vassals' lives hang in the balance!!"

"For the last damn time, they're _not_ gonna be your vassals!!" Adell shouted, but it seemed that Rozalin paid him no mind and began to run up the path with her vassals behind her.

**X-X-X**

"Hey...we're here...!" Daisuke breathed out.

"About time...! I'm tired as hell!" Naruto panted as he fell to his knees and began to take deep breaths. The peak of Mt. Uberilis was flat, like a plateau. The orange-clad blonde was amazed by the fact that he didn't die from lack of air at the very top of the peak. "I guess a mountain in the Netherworld is different than one in the human world. Sakura-chan didn't even get a nosebleed. Guh!!" Naruto was now lying face-down on the ground with a large bump on the back of his head. Standing behind him was Sakura, who held up her shaking fist.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Wh-what'd you hit me for?! I didn't even say anything wrong!"

"I think the walk up has made Sakura-san a bit antsy, zam," Said Yukimaru as she took a step away from the pink-haired medic nin.

"At least more than she usually is," Faust added. He, too, was soon lying on the ground next to Naruto with a large bump on the back of his head.

As the rest of the group walked onto the plateau, a voice laughed out. "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh, no! Is that Laharl?!" Naruto shouted, immediately jumping onto his feet.

"What? No!!" The spotlight shined down on a figure in the middle of the plateau. "I am the legendary Dark Hero! The one, the only, Axel!!" The Dark Hero shouted as he posed.

The group simply sweatdropped. The howl of the wind was the only thing that could be heard until Rozalin spoke up, "_This_ is the Dark Hero?"

"He...doesn't look so dark," Said Daisuke.

"Nor does he look heroic..." Yukimaru mumbled.

"Is this fool really the one who kidnapped your brother and sister, Adell?" The Overlord asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "He doesn't look very strong to me."

Adell gave a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a half-lidded look. "Oh, yeah... That's him alright. You just can't forget a guy like that."

"Well... If he _is_ the one, then..." Rozalin drew her gun and pointed it at Axel. She began to fire at the Dark Hero, but he somehow managed to dodge the bullets by contorting in a silly manner, making faces all the while. "Stop moving and die like a man!"

"I'll get 'em, Rozalin!" Naruto shouted as he made a certain hand sign. Five Naruto bunshins suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke and charged at Axel. One of the clones tried to punch him in the face, but wound up being kicked in the stomach. Two clones tried to jump the Dark Hero from behind, but with a swift roundhouse kick, Axel disposed of them. The remaining two came falling from the sky, attempting to land a double kick on his head, but Axel soon pulled out his guitar and swung it in an arc, sending a blade of crescent-shaped purple energy into the bunshin and making them disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Something's wrong here..." Adell mumbled as he stared at the grinning Axel. "You weren't so strong before!! Heck, a few hits from me would have you on the ground crying, but now...you can actually dodge Naruto's clones and Rozalin's bullets!"

"Heh-heh-heh...! It's all thanks to my new director!" Axel said as his grin widened. "He gave me some energy pills that increased my abilities tenfold!!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Hmhmhm... Axel-san, you're telling fibs," A voice spoke from behind the Dark Hero. Adell looked behind Axel and saw the Director standing next to a tied-up Taro and Hanako.

"Taro!! Hanako!!"

"Adell!! You made it! I_ knew_ you'd save us from this dummy!" The pink-haired girl cheered.

"Hurry up and save us, Adell!" Taro whined as he began to shift about. "These ropes are starting to chafe...!"

"Axel, you bastard!! Kidnapping kids? This is a new low for you!" Adell cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "I'm gonna beat some manners into you!!"

"Bring it on! There's no way you can beat the new and improved me!" Axel exclaimed. He motioned his hand and smirked. "Come on. I'll let you have the first go."

"You're gonna regret that!!" The redhead charged towards the blonde demon and jumped over his head, landing behind him. He performed a roundhouse kick, but Axel blocked it with his arm. Adell punched Axel in the head, causing the Dark Hero to lower his arm, but the Demon Hunter was soon punched in the stomach and sent flying back. Adell skidded to a stop and charged again, this time dealing a flurry of blows. However, Axel managed to block each one of his punches. _'This can't be!'_ He stopped punching and kneed the blonde the stomach, but Axel countered with a head butt and followed up with a kick to the stomach that forced Adell back again. _'He can't be stronger!'_

"What are you doing, Adell?!" Rozalin shouted.

"Kick his washed-up ass to the curb!!" Daisuke shouted. "I hated his attempt at a comeback album!!"

"Go, Adell!! Show this guy that he shouldn't mess with your family!!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist up in the air.

"It's no use trying to cheer," Said the Director as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter if he's stronger than the ordinary human. With his new power, Axel-san will surely win."

"Says you, Four Eyes!!" Hanako shouted. "Adell's gonna win!! You'll see!!"

"HYAAAAHHHH!!" Adell charged at Axel yet again, but instead of straight out attacking him, he flipped back and managed to kick the blonde up into the air mid-flip. Adell jumped up after him and grabbed onto Axel's arm. "Take this!!" He threw the Dark Hero down to the ground, creating a small crater with several cracks branching off from it. The Demon Hunter then fell to the ground and landed his foot on Axel's stomach. He was about to jump off of the Dark Hero when Axel punched him in the stomach. Adell doubled over in pain before he was punched in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. He winced slightly as he wiped off the blood that was streaming down from the corner of his mouth and got back into his fighting stance.

"Geez, you're a real glutton for punishment, huh?" Axel told the redhead as he stood up and dusted himself off. "You're just going to wind up embarrassing yourself on public television if you continue, so why not give up?"

"Like hell I'll give up!!" Adell growled, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. "You kidnapped my brother and sister... You made my mother and father worry about their missing children... And all so you can get your stupid TV show back?! I could care less about your career and I'm sorry that I ruined it, but when you mess with my family...!" A burning flame began to surround the redhead's body as a look of determination appeared in his eyes. "When you mess with my family, you've crossed the line!!"

Axel's eyes widened and he took a step back. "H-huh?"

"Whoa...! He's practically on fire!" Naruto gasped in awe.

"Usually, I'd just knock you out. But for what you've done, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!!" Adell dashed towards the Dark Hero and began to pummel away at him with flaming fists. After what appeared to be several minutes of punching, the Demon Hunter performed a flip that sent Axel flying over his shoulder and up into the air, who soon exploded as soon as he was away from Adell. "Vulcan Blaze!!" The redhead shouted as he held up a fist and a scorched Axel landed behind him.

"Alright, Adell!!" Naruto, Hanako and Daisuke shouted together.

"Hooray! We're saved!" Taro exclaimed with tears welling up in his eyes.

The Director frowned and the cloaked cameraman threw the camera off the mountain while it was still on. "I should have known better. An idiot like that was sure to use his newly given power the wrong way. Instead of just killing Adell-san, he showed off for the camera."

Adell turned around and pointed a finger at the brown-haired man. "Give me back Taro and Hanako!! Or else you're next!"

"I think not." The Director lifted Taro and Hanako up and pulled them over to the edge of the cliff. He gave a smirk before pushing the two young demons over the edge.

"NO!!" Adell ran over to the edge and jumped off.

"Adell?!" Rozalin shouted. She then gave a glare at the Director. "You...! Despicable coward!! You could not take your beating like a man?!" She drew her gun and aimed at the brunette. "I'll end your life!!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your friend, Rozalin-sama?" He spoke with the smirk still on his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The blonde Overlord pulled the trigger and fired a round of bullets at the brunette, but he and the cloaked cameraman disappeared in a poof of smoke before the bullets could make contact.

"He vanished!" Chastity gasped, holding her mouth up to her mouth.

"That technique... That was ninjutsu," said Hatake as his visible eye widened slightly.

"So those men were ninja?"

Naruto stared at the spot that the Director stood in until he suddenly remembered something. "ADELL!!" He ran over to the side of the cliff that Adell had been and jumped off as well, making a familiar hand sign.

**X-X-X**

"UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Taro and Hanako cried as they continued to fall down into the chasm. They stopped crying as soon as they felt someone hold onto them.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm right here!" Adell told his siblings as he held them close.

"Adell!!"

The redheaded Demon Hunter reached out and grabbed onto the mountain wall, hoping that his fingers would grab something as they fell. Eventually, his fingers managed to find a small crack in the rock just big enough for his hand to fit into and Adell held onto tightly.

"N-now what...?" Taro asked as the three siblings simply hung in the air.

"I'm sure Adell's thinking something up right now! Right, Adell?" Hanako waited for a response and looked up at her big brother. "Adell?"

Adell looked up at the sky. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" _'There's no way we can go up... At least, none that I can see.'_ He then looked down at the seemingly bottomless chasm as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead._ 'And we sure as hell can't go down! No telling __**what's**__ down there...'_ His eyes suddenly widened, pupils shrinking. "There's... There's nothing I can do...!"

"Wh-what?!" The pink-haired girl shouted. "So, we're _stuck here_?!"

Adell's grip suddenly began to loosen as the rock he was holding onto began to crumble away. "Oh, no!" As soon as the rock finished breaking up, the three siblings began to fall again...until someone's hand grabbed onto Adell's. "Huh?" The redhead looked up and began to smile. "Na...Naruto!!"

The orange-clad ninja gave a cocky grin as he looked down at the redhead. "What? Did you think I'd honestly let you get _all_ the spotlight?" He was hanging from a ladder of Kage Bunshin that led back all the way to the top, where a Naruto clone was being held back by Rozalin and the rest of her vassals. "Now, hold on tight you guys! This may get a little bumpy." The ladder began to pull itself up from inside the chasm.

**X-X-X**

Later, at Adell's house in Holt Village, a large dinner was being held.

"Mmmmmm!! This stuff looks great!!" Naruto shouted as he looked down at the many bowls and plates of food that was on the table. "I hope this food tastes as good as it looks, miss...Adell's mom."

"Oh, I'm not the one who cooked this," Said Mom with a smile. "Hanako did."

"Wh-what?!" The blonde looked down at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes. "You made this, Hanako-chan?"

Hanako blushed and looked down at the ground. "Hee-hee! Yup!! I made it all by myself!"

"Heyyyy! I helped!" Taro cried as he placed a large plate with some rice on the table.

"Hanako may be young, but she cooks better than any world class chef!" Adell said with a smile.

"Really...?" Naruto began to hang his head in shame. "I'm so embarrassed... All I knew how to make as a kid was instant ramen...!"

"And that's the _still_ the only thing you can make without almost burning down the kitchen," Sakura added with a giggle.

"Sakura-chan! It hurts enough without you rubbing it in my face!"

Yukimaru took a bite of some meat and after a few seconds, she began to smile. "This is amazing, Hanako-chan! You could do this for a living, zam."

Hanako gave a bright grin. "Thank you! I always like it when someone compliments my cooking. Besides, consider this my thanks for helping to save me and Tardo!"

"Think of this meal as our way of thanking you for saving our children," Said Dad.

"Indeed! I've come to see that...Taro and Hanako aren't _complete_ wastes of space," Said Mom as she smiled sweetly with all three eyes closed. "If they weren't here, no one would do the chores! I know their father couldn't do it."

Rozalin held up a large piece of roasted rib. Daisuke and Naruto looked at the blonde Overlord in confusion. She noticed their stares and closed her mouth. "What?"

"You look pretty focused on that meat, Rozalin..." Naruto asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"You sure you can eat something that big?" The Warrior asked as he pointed at the rib.

_'Come to think of it...we've never seen Rozalin eat,'_ They both thought. _'She usually eats in private.'_

"I will have you know that I have a king-sized appetite." The Overlord opened her mouth and began to eat the piece of rib savagely, tearing off the meat as she licked her lips. Naruto and Daisuke stared at her with wide eyes as she finished off the meat in less than a minute.

"Whoa...!" The blonde ninja whispered as Rozalin wiped her mouth with a napkin in an elegant manner--the complete opposite of how she was eating just a moment ago. "Do all demon women eat like that?" He looked over at Chastity, who was eating her food slowly, and Yukimaru, who was eating at a normal pace.

"What?" Rozalin asked with an arched eyebrow. "I like meat."

"I can tell."

"Say, Naruto: how much does Sakura eat?" Daisuke asked the blonde ninja.

Naruto immediately froze and looked out of the corner of his eye at Sakura, who was giving him an intense glare. He immediately looked away, slightly blue in the face. "I'd tell you...but I wanna live to see the age of 18."

"Hey, Mom! Can I become Rozalin's vassal?" Hanako asked her purple-haired mother.

"Huh?" Mom looked down at her daughter.

"What?!" Adell and Dad shouted.

"Pleeeease?" Taro pleaded as he placed his hands together. "We think it'd be fun! Besides, we'd be with Adell, so you know we'd be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah! So please let us become her vassals, Mama!" Hanako spoke with a pout. "Please!"

"...Well... If it's okay with Lady Rozalin, I guess you can be her vassals."

"WHAT?!" Adell shouted again, standing up upon impulse. "You can't do that!! They're too young!!"

Rozalin began to smile. "You see, Adell? I told you they would become my vassals. It just happened sooner than I thought."

"So, can we be your vassals?" Hanako and Taro asked the Overlord together.

"Yes. Hanako must be the head cook at the castle...and Taro may be my personal servant."

The pink-haired girl began to jump with glee. "Head cook? That's awesome!!"

"R-really...?" Taro spoke with a blush and he began to smile. "Thank you, my Lady!! I won't let you down!"

"Hey...! I thought _I_ was your servant!!" Naruto whined. "I'm being replaced by some little demon kid?! How unfair...!"

"Oh, don't start whining," Sasuke told the orange-clad ninja. "He's only her servant. You're still her bodyguard, aren't you?"

"Yeah! You said you'd always be there to protect her, didn't you, Naruto?" Sakura giggled.

Both blondes faces reddened and they looked away from each other. "W-well... So long as he's not stealing my job, I'm content!"

Meanwhile, Adell was sulking in a corner with an aura of gloom surrounding his body. "I can't believe it... They actually _want_ to serve her? _Her_!"

"We expect you to take good care of your brother and sister, Adell," Said Mom as she patted at the human teen on his head. "If you don't, I'll personally castrate you."

"...I can't believe they actually chose to serve her..."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The purple-haired woman huffed.

"I think he's still in shock, dear," Said Dad as Adell continued to mumble to himself.

**X-X-X**

**Taro**** and ****Hanako**** become Rozalin's servants (to Adell's shock)!**

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 8:_

_:End:_

**X-X-X**

_:Next Episode!:_

_Naruto: Deep in a land covered in snow, a village in need cries out!!_

_Yukimaru: The village of Snow Melody, home of the Snow Ninja, is in danger, zam!_

_Naruto: With their village's youth stolen, the village's future leader goes to save them from the clutches of the mysterious ninja!_

_Yukimaru: But can Fubuki do it all by himself...?_

_Naruto: No need to worry, Yukimaru!! Konohagakure's future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto will help to save the day!!_

_Rozalin: Excuse me?_

_Sasuke: You're forgetting about __**us**__, you idiot._

_Naruto: Whoops! With a little help from my friends, of course!_

_Rozalin: Much better._

_Yukimaru: Next time on SiNful Rose, episode 9: "A Tale of Two Ninja"! Please, wait for me, Fubuki!_

_Sasuke: Wait a minute... That symbol!_

_Naruto: It can't be...!_


	10. A Tale of Two Ninja

**Blu: Today's episode...or tonight's episode...or this afternoon's episode...**

**Naruto: Get on with it!!**

**Blu: This episode is focused on Yukimaru and her clan! So, for those Yukimaru lovers out there, I hope you enjoy this particular chapter! And you better, because it's over **_**13,000**_** words, not counting this author's note! So…on with the fic!!**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Naruto or Disgaea series. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the guys at Nippon-Ichi._

**X-X-X**

To quote a famous person whose name shall not be mentioned, _"Snow provokes responses that reach right back to childhood."_ For one certain Kunoichi, while she cannot see it, mere memories of snow make her remember the past...remember her childhood...remember her clan...

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 9:_

_:A Tale of Two Ninja:_

**X-X-X**

_"Big brother!"_ _A little demon girl exclaimed as she ran through the snow, trying to catch up to the taller, dark-haired figure wearing mostly white and ice-blue robes. Snow drifted down lazily from the cloudy sky and landed on the girl's head, powdering her hair. The dark-haired person stopped walking and the girl caught up to him immediately. She bent over and began to pant, though she still managed to ask, "Where are going...so early in the morning, big brother?"_

_The dark-haired person turned around, revealing himself to be a young man with long, dark hair and ice blue eyes. "I'm going out of the village to train."_

_"So early?" The little girl pouted and stood up straight. "Well...can I at least go with you?"_

_"You're too young to be doing things like this. Besides, I work better alone." He turned around and began to walk away from the girl. The wind picked up and the snow hid him from sight until he disappeared._

_The girl bit her lower lip and a sob escaped her lips. "Fubuki..."_

**X-X-X**

The next day, in the courtyard of the Overlord's castle, the vassals were training on some practice dummies. Yukimaru, on the other hand, was sleeping underneath a tree.

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzz..." A shadow suddenly overcast the Snow Kunoichi while she snoozed away.

"YUUUUUUKIMARUUUUUUU!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!" Yukimaru's eyes suddenly snapped open and she saw a smirking Naruto staring down at her. "Ah, Naruto-sensei!! I-I was just resting my eyes for a second!"

The orange-clad ninja arched an eyebrow. "That's the oldest excuse in the book, you know." He sat down next to his apprentice and sighed. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Huh?" The dark-haired kunoichi shook her head. "There isn't a problem, zam! I'm fine, really!"

"You've been spacing out and falling asleep ever since we got back from Holt Village. It's been pretty obvious ever since that time when we were playing Prinny ball and you just stood there and let the Prinny hit you in the face and explode."

Yukimaru looked at the ground and remained silent for a while. "...I...I am jealous of Adell-san."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? What for?"

"Seeing him with his family...and the fact that his brother and sister are now vassals here as well..."

"Fire in the hole!!" Hanako shouted from somewhere else in courtyard as she whipped out a bazooka.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Adell shouted while Taro's eyes became large and blank and his mouth hung open. "H-hanako, put that away!! You'll kill someone with that thing!"

"Oh, _relax_, Adell! If it wasn't safe for me to use, Rozie wouldn't have let me buy it!" Hanako said with a grin as she attempted to remain balanced while holding the bazooka that had to be three times her size.

"I highly doubt that bazookas are deemed as _kid-safe_!!" Her redheaded brother shouted again. Taro's expression still hadn't changed.

"I'm not stupid enough to use _live_ ammunition! I'm using Prinnies."

Adell blinked. He then folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Good! So long as you're not using live ammuni-- Wait, you're using _Prinnies_?!" He shouted as his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Yup. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna start where I left off."

"No, wait--!!"

Ignoring the loud explosion that came from the background, Yukimaru continued, "It's made me quite homesick, you see." She then looked up at the sky sadly. "I miss the feeling of snow beneath my feet...the crisp air against my face...most importantly, I miss my family..."

"I know what you mean... There are times when I think about Konoha and I get depressed..." Naruto gave a sigh. "But, if this all keeps up, you're gonna wind up getting yourself killed in battle!"

"I know, zam...!" The Snow Kunoichi got to her knees and bowed to the taller ninja. "Please, tell me what I must do to stop this feeling, Naruto-sensei!"

"H-hey!! Stop that!" The blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up into a sitting position. "The best way to get rid of home sickness would be...to just go home, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Yukimaru sweatdropped. "_'Just go home'_? ...Why didn't I think of that, zam? I'll just go home and--" She suddenly stopped speaking and slumped over, an aura of sadness appearing around her. "I...cannot do that, zam."

"Eh? Why the heck not?!"

"Because there is no way that I could go home without Miss Rozalin's permission, zam. I am your vassal, and you are Miss Rozalin's vassal, and that makes me her vassal as well."

Naruto squinted his eyes and took on a pose similar to that of the Thinker--though it just looked like he was constipated to the dark-haired demon ninja. After a few minutes had passed, the orange-clad ninja jumped up from his spot and shouted, "I got it!! All we have to do is convince Rozalin to let _all_ of us go on a vacation!"

"Va...vacation?!" Yukimaru exclaimed with her eyes wide and blank and her mouth hanging open. "But I thought we were trying to bring me home!"

"That's what we're gonna do. All we have to do is make it sound like...uh, where _is_ your home, anyway?"

"The land of the Snow Clan is in the coldest area of the Northern region of the Netherworld--Honshu. My home, the village of Snow Melody, is in the middle of the snowy plains that seem to last forever."

Naruto blinked. "Snowy plains...? So, it snows a lot over there?"

"It's always snowing, zam. That's how we of the Snow Clan have managed to perfect multiple snow-based techniques."

"Ohhhh...!" A wicked look appeared in Naruto's eyes as he rubbed his chin in an intellectual manner. "I'm coming up with a plan...! A plan that Rozalin won't be able to resist! Heh-heh-heh...!" In the background, he didn't notice his apprentice shaking in fear at the look in his eyes.

**X-X-X**

Later, in the throne room, Naruto, Yukimaru, and the little black Prinny walked up to Rozalin's throne.

"Hm?" The blonde Overlord arched an eyebrow as she stared down at her vassals. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Actually, Rozalin, we've come with a proposition," the orange-clad ninja stated in a business-like tone.

"Oh? And what is it that you propose, Naruto?"

"A vacation."

After a few seconds, Rozalin tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't help herself. "Haha... Hahahaha!! You're joking, aren't you? We had a vacation just a while ago."

A vein began to throb on Naruto's forehead. A...a while ago?! That was _months_ ago!! And we didn't even _get_ to the beach!!" He exploded, shaking his arms frantically in the air.

The demoness nodded her head and sighed. "You're right... And I was looking so forward to it? Do you want to try and go to the beach again, or do you think we'll stumble across some more of your old friend?"

"Nope! This proposition is about vacationing in...the lovely, snowy, winter wonderland that is Honshu!!" The orange-clad teen exclaimed as he spread his arms out and gave a big grin. "We can have winter sports..." The Prinny was suddenly skiing past Naruto's feet, wearing a black and red beanie with a pair of goggles. "Sit around a warm fire and sip cocoa..." The Prinny and Yukimaru were now sitting around a small fire, sipping some cocoa and roasting marshmallows. "And, best of all, snowball fights!" At those words, the Prinny pulled a perfect snowball from its fanny pack and hit Naruto upside the head with it.

In response to the blonde's glare, the Prinny responded, "What? Dood, you said to act out what you said..."

After wiping the snow off of him, Naruto looked up at Rozalin. "So, what do you say?"

The Overlord tapped her cheek with her index finger. "I say...no."

The human teen's mouth dropped and Yukimaru's eyes became wide and blank. "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Dooood...!" The Prinny moaned as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of his head.

"Why should I have to visit such a place? From what I've read about it, there's nothing but snow and cold!" Rozalin folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from her vassals.

"B-but Miss Rozalin!! Honshu is so much more than mere snow! There are lovely sights to see as well! There's a forest with a glade where there are lovely crystals, wonderful land formations, and at night, the sky is filled with beautiful lights of almost every color you can imagine!" Yukimaru exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes.

Curiosity finally appeared in Rozalin's eyes as she looked down at the dark-haired kunoichi. "...Really?"

A glint appeared in Naruto's eyes. _'She's almost down! Time for the final blow!'_ "_And_ if you go, you can..." He looked down at the Prinny and nodded. The little black Prinny reached into its fanny pack and pulled out a fashion magazine. Naruto opened the magazine to a certain page and showed it to Rozalin. "_This_!!"

"Oh!" Rozalin stood up from her throne, walked up to Naruto and stared at the contents of the magazine's pages. "...Inform the vassals!! We're taking a vacation to Honshu!!" She exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Yukimaru cheered as a waterfall of tears streamed down her cheeks and she held her hands together. "Thank you so very much, Miss Rozalin, zam!"

"DOOOOOOD!! Snow trip!!" The Prinny exclaimed as it pulled out another snowball and threw it at Naruto's face.

The blonde spat out some snow. He then grabbed the Prinny and chucked it into the corridor outside the throne room. A loud explosion could be heard, along with the cries of a few innocent victims. Naruto then gave a victory grin. _'If you can't appeal to her sense of decency...appeal to her sense of fashion!'_

**X-X-X**

Later, in the snowy region of Honshu, the group of Rozalin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yukimaru, Daisuke, Ina, Morgan, Aria, and the little black Prinny. Adell had to stay behind to spank--erm, _discipline_ Taro and Hanako and teach them about proper weapon usage.

"Wooooowwwww!! This place looks so pretty!!" Aria oohed in awe. She had managed to go up in ranking from a Fallen Angel to a Fallen Messenger. Her hair was now banana yellow in color and her eyes were now green. Her once white robes were now dark green, and her leotard, ribbons, and shoes were now black.

"Finally, a _real_ vacation!" Daisuke cheered as he fell back and landed in the soft snow with a smile on his face. "Ah...! Huh?" He looked down and saw Morgan and the Prinny shoveling snow on top of him. "What the heck are you _doing_?!"

"We're burying you in the snow, dood," the Prinny stated.

"Duh," the Mage added before they started whacking him multiple times on the head with their shovels. After Daisuke was knocked out--and also bleeding massively onto the snow--she and her Prinny partner in crime continued with their work.

"The Gate Keeper dropped us off in the wrong area, zam. But..." Yukimaru looked around at their surroundings. "I believe that Snow Melody is close by, zam."

"This reminds me of the Land of Spring back when it was called the Land of Snow..." Said Sakura. She was her usual clothing with some long, red arm warmers and toed black boots instead of her usual toeless ones.

"What are you, kidding me? This place is _way_ colder than Yuki no Kuni was!!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to hug himself for warmth. He was still wearing his orange and black jumpsuit, but now donned a pair of black wool gloves, black toed sandals and a long-sleeved shirt for additional warmth.

"If it's that much colder...how come _they_ don't seem to mind it?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow as he looked at the demons. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue tunic with a black long-sleeved shirt beneath, black gloves, black toed boots, and a dark blue scarf.

"Maybe it's because our bodies are tougher than that of a human," Rozalin suggested. She was wearing a shorter version of her usual outfit that reached to her knees and had a hood and long black sleeves with fur lining the collars. She now wore a pair of long, black boots that reached her knee. "We _are_ the superior beings, you know. It would make sense if we could handle the intense colds of the netherworld better than you can."

"Speak for yourself! I'm freezing!!" Ina shouted as she imitated Naruto and began to hug herself for warmth.

"What were you saying about _'superior beings'_?" Sakura asked the blonde Overlord in a flat tone.

"Uh... Never mind."

"Look, I can't help it. This is the first time I've ever seen snow," the red-haired Kunoichi admitted. "Most of the time, I stayed behind and guarded my master--y'know, my duty as a ninja. It also helped that it never snowed where I was stationed."

"Snow's pretty rare in the Fire Country, too. The last time I saw snow in Konoha, I was...2 years old, I think."

"Yeah... I remember that! My Mom said that was the first time my Dad got sick!" Naruto remembered with a grin. "And I would bring snowballs inside and pelt him with 'em!" A light bulb suddenly appeared above Naruto's head and lit up. He turned around to look at Rozalin, who was staring off into the distance.

"Just like I thought, there's nothing but snow and ice." She mumbled as she caught a snowflake in her hand.

"Oh, Rozalin!"

The blonde Overlord turned around to look at her orange-clad vassal. "What?" A second later, a snowball hit her in the face. A second after that, Naruto fell to the ground and started to roll in the snow, laughing. Sasuke and Sakura stifled their laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, man!! You totally fell for that!" The blonde ninja exclaimed as he continued to roll in the snow.

Rozalin shook her head, shaking off the snow before glaring down at Naruto. Her face became a shade of scarlet and her eyes narrowed. "How dare you?! Throwing snow at a queen! Who do you think you are?!"

Naruto rolled onto his belly and looked up at his master. "I think I'm the guy who's having a snowball fight with you."

"Snow ball fight...?"

He blinked in confusion and groaned. "Don't tell me you don't know what a snowball fight is! That's when you take some snow and throw it at people!"

"Oh?" Rozalin bent over, picked up a handful of snow, and threw it at the orange-clad chunin's face.

"H-hey!!"

"You're right. This _is_ fun!" The demoness smirked as she shook the snow off of her hand.

"That's not how you do it!! You're supposed to roll it up into a ball _then_ throw it!"

"He means like _this_," said Sakura as she bent over. She picked up some snow, rolled it up into a perfect snowball, and threw it at Naruto's face. "See? It's easy."

"Oh, I see. Like _this_." Rozalin rolled up some snow into a ball and threw it at Naruto's face again.

"HEY!! Quit trying to freeze dry my face!!" The blonde shouted at the girls as he got to his knees.

"That's your fault for getting them started," Sasuke stated. A second later, a snowball had hit him in the side of his head. "What the--?!"

"HA!! It's not so miserable if _you're_ pulled into this, too!"

"Quiet, you idiot!" The Uchiha turned his head to glare at Rozalin and Sakura. "Alright... Which one of you did it?"

"Did what, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired Medic asked with a cute pout that made Naruto's blood warm up.

"Yes, what did we do?" The blonde Overlord asked in a clueless tone as she blinked her eyes in an innocent manner.

"Oh, I think he means we did something like...THIS!!" The kunoichi and the Overlord began to pelt the young raven with multiple snowballs.

"That does it!! This means _war_!!" Naruto shouted as he got to his feet. Sasuke gave a grunt in agreement and the two rivals joined together to take down their female foes. As this went on, Aria and Ina began to make a snowman and Morgan and the Prinny finished off covering Daisuke in snow while Yukimaru stood a few feet away from them, staring off into the distance.

"I felt as though...it has been years since I last came here," Yukimaru spoke softly to herself as the look in her eyes became softer. "Fubuki, I hope you are well, zam." She looked down at the ground and frowned. _'You weren't there when I left... Everyone else in the village was there, waving me off as my team left for the Overlord's tournament, but you were not. Why weren't you there, big brother?'_ She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as someone's hand touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto, soaking wet and smiling.

"Yukimaru, what do say we get going?" The blonde asked as he shook his head, sending droplets of water and globs of snow flying all over. "...Um, are you okay?" He started to smile again. "You should be happy, right? You're finally back home!"

"...Right." Yukimaru nodded. "I'll lead the way to Snow Melody. Follow me, please."

"This will be interesting: our first look at a netherworld ninja village," Said Sakura. "Do you think it's anything like the ones back home?"

"I doubt that. They're probably just a big clan of ninja and nothing more," Said Sasuke as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Snow Melody, huh...?" Rozalin mumbled as she looked down sadly at the ground. ". . ."

"I guess this means we have to wake up Daisuke," Said the little black Prinny. He and Morgan had already buried the Warrior beneath the snow--and they even made a headstone of snow that said _'Here lies Daisuke the Warrior. R.I.P.'_

"If he hasn't died of hypothermia," Said Ina as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head. She and Aria had made a snow version of some silly character named Jack Frost from a video game she played once named Persona something or other, a few snow Prinnies, and a mini-version of Rozalin's castle, complete with courtyard and moat.

"Nah, he's tough!" Morgan exclaimed. She raised her shovel up into the air and slammed it down onto where the snow-covered Daisuke's should have been. "Wake up!!"

Aria sweatdropped, her eyes large and blank. "How do you know you didn't just knock him out?"

"...I dunno. If that's the case, come and revive him."

**X-X-X**

"I can't wait to get to Snow Melody. I wonder what kind of food they'll have there," Said the revived Daisuke as the Overlord and her vassals traveled through the snow. Ina had been right when she said the Warrior had practically frozen to death after Morgan and the nameless Prinny buried him beneath the snow, but a quick revival spell from Sakura brought him back.

"I hope they have ramen..." Naruto spoke as drool began to form in his mouth. His stomach suddenly began to grumble and waterfall tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I _really_ hope there's ramen!"

"Don't you _ever_ get sick of eating ramen?"

"Hey, if I can handle drinking Bat Juice and Frog Sweat and chewing used ABC Gum, I can _definitely_ handle being eating a dozen bowls of pork ramen!!" The blonde shouted as he looked back at the Warrior.

"Man, you _can't _be a normal human if you've got a stomach like that..." Daisuke mumbled as a blue tint appeared on his face.

"What can I say? I'm special."

"Oh, yeah. You're _special_, alright," Sakura spoke in a flat tone.

"How much farther until we get to your village, Yukimaru?" Sasuke asked the Snow Kunoichi who was in the lead.

"Not too far, zam. It's just over this hill," she responded.

Naruto ran past the rest of the group and went to the top of the hill. "Oh, man! I can't wait to see...this?" His eyes widened in shock and his expression changed.

"What is it, Naruto-sensei?" Yukimaru asked the blonde as she stopped walking.

"...Yukimaru, are you sure that your village is over this hill?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you'll want to see this..." Despite those words, the Snow Kunoichi was at his side in less than a minute and she began to look down below. A gasp escaped her lips from the sight she saw.

"This...this can't be...!" Yukimaru whispered to herself.

"What? What is it?" Rozalin asked as she and the rest of the vassals walked up the hill. "What are you talking abou--" Her eyes widened as she looked down at the village below. There was smoke coming up from the village, and it looked abandoned. "_This_ is Snow Melody?"

"It looks pretty messed-up, dood," The little black Prinny pointed out. "Like somebody attacked it."

"B-b-but who?! The Snow Clan has always remained on friendly terms with their allies, zam!!" Yukimaru shouted. "What could have happened?!"

"Let's go down to the village, then," Said Sasuke, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Maybe we can find someone who knows what happened."

"If anybody's still alive down there," Said Daisuke. "OOF!!" Ina had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Idiot. Be respectful. It's _her_ village, remember?" The red-haired kunoichi pointed out as she looked at Yukimaru.

**X-X-X**

If possible, Snow Melody looked worse within than it did on the outside. Several homes were damaged with their windows broken and doors torn apart. Blood stained the snow-covered path, but there were no bodies to be found.

"If I had to make a guess, this all happened recently," Said Naruto. "Otherwise, the blood would have been covered with snow by now, right?"

"Not to mention all the smoke. Probably because of a fire that was put out by the snowfall," Sakura added.

"But we still haven't seen anyone yet. This place is almost like a..." Aria gulped as she clasped her hands together. "Ghost town...!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. The only ghost we'd probably meet here would be...the Yuki Onna (Snow Woman)," Naruto told the Fallen Angel with a creepy look on his face. "She comes and freezes you to death!! Mwahahaha!"

"EEEEK!!"

In less than a second, Naruto was facedown on the ground with a large bump on his forehead and Sakura standing behind him with a large axe. "Next time, I won't hit you in the head with the _flat_ side..."

The blonde sat up and spat out some snow before giving a grin. "I know Sakura-chan's afraid of the Yuki Onna too--" The axe's blade landed dangerously close to Naruto's face. Behind him, Sakura's faced was shadowed over and her eyes glowed an eerie red. He started to sweat and laughed nervously, "Heh-heh-heh! O-of course, I'm just joking! Sakura-chan could take out any stinking Snow Woman, anyway. Heh-heh-heh..."

"So, this vacation was a bust, too. I'm sensing a pattern here," Said Daisuke as he rubbed his chin in an intellectual manner.

"All I sense is an aura of creepiness!" Aria mumbled. In less than a second, she was clinging onto the Warrior's arm. "Let's get out of here!!"

"Geez, get off of me! I thought that once you went up in ranking, you'd be a bit more mature!" A piece of wood fell behind the Warrior and Fallen Angel, causing them both to jump away and behind the closest person: Sasuke.

"Would you two cut it out? You're embarrassing me!" Rozalin hissed.

"In front of _who_? Nobody else is in this ghost town, anyway!"

"That can't be..." Yukimaru spoke softly as she stared down at the snowy road. "There must be _someone_ here!!"

Naruto looked over at Yukimaru sadly. "Don't worry, Yukimaru. We'll find the guys who did this and make 'em pay!"

"Yukimaru? It can't be!" The door of a nearby house suddenly slid open and a little old demon woman stepped out. She had gray hair wrapped up in a bun and wore a white and blue kimono with long sleeves that hid her hands. "Yukimaru-dono!!"

"Suno-san!!" The Snow Kunoichi exclaimed as she ran up to the old woman and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad that you're alive, zam!"

"I'm surprised that _you're_ alive!! When you didn't come back from the tournament, we assumed that the worse had happened!" Suno looked over Yukimaru's shoulder and stared at her friends. "Who are they?"

Rozalin cleared her throat and stepped forward. "She works for me. I am--"

"My master's master!" Yukimaru interrupted. "You see, once I lost in the tournament, I became the student to a great and powerful ninja, zam."

"Really? Well, which one is it?" Suno began to look at Sasuke. "Oh, it's that one, isn't it? Wait, isn't he a human?"

"Yes, but he isn't my master." The Snow Kunoichi pointed over at Naruto. "_He_ is. Uzumaki Naruto-sensei!"

The old woman stared at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. The blonde chuckled nervously and gave a grin. "...Not only is he a human, he looks like one of the stupid humans."

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as a vein throbbed on his head.

"Quiet, idiot! You can't insult an old woman--even if she _is_ a demon!" Sakura whispered to her blonde friend as he continued to glare at Suno.

"Suno-san, please tell me what happened, zam!"

Suno looked down at the ground sadly. "Oh, it was horrible! These bizarre-looking ninja appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us! They were human, at first, but they soon transformed into...monsters of some sort!! They took away the youth and the strong ninja of the village, leaving only the sick and the elderly." Tears began to form in the old woman's eyes. "They even took my dear Setsuka!!"

"Don't worry, Suno-san!! We'll bring them back!" Naruto exclaimed before being hit in the back of the head by Rozalin. "OW!!"

"Fool!! We're on vacation and you're purposely making promises of a rescue!"

"But...they're your people! You should do what you can to help them!"

"Suno-san...what about...Fubuki?" Yukimaru asked the old woman with a serious look in her eyes. "Did they kidnap him, too?"

"Oh, of course not!! They're just lucky that Fubuki-dono was out of the village training when this happened. But as soon as he came back and found out, Fubuki-dono went out after them!"

The dark-haired kunoichi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... I was worried for a moment, that..." She shook her head and put on her serious face again. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Yes... I believe he went north, towards the forest. You're not going to go after them, are you?"

"Yes!! Fubuki cannot do this alone!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she clenched her fist.

"That's right!! We're gonna back him up!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't fear, Suno-san! Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure will rescue your people!!"

Rozalin cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"Or rather _'someone'_?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

The orange-clad blonde chuckled to himself and gave a sheepish grin. "Aw, right! I meant that _we_ will rescue your people! _And_ we'll make those kidnappers pay!" The blonde exclaimed as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

**X-X-X**

A short while later, the Overlord and her gang of flunkies were walking through the snowy forest of Yuki Sekkano. Despite the lovely sight of each special little snowflake floating gently towards the ground, Rozalin was not pleased and raised the hood of her jacket over her head.

"This is _not_ fair!!" The Overlord huffed as she stomped her foot. "I came here for a winter vacation and _you_ pull me into a rescue mission!!" She shouted as she slapped Naruto in the back of his head. "This is all your fault, Naruto!!"

The blonde chunin rubbed the back of his head and glared at Rozalin from the corner of his eye. "You should be happy! You're getting a chance to help out your people again!"

"If I wanted to help out my people, it would be by _my_ will!! Not because you have some sort of..._Hero complex_!!"

Ignoring his master, Naruto looked at Yukimaru, who was leading the group. "So, Yukimaru...how come you never told me about your past life before becoming my apprentice?"

". . ."

"I mean, it's obvious that you care about this place, so I can't think of any reason why'd you never talk about it."

Yukimaru stopped walking and stared at the ground for some time before she spoke, "I didn't think you would want to hear, zam."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to learn more about you? Master and apprentice are supposed to bond like that, you know!" The orange-clad chunin began to grin, causing his dark-haired apprentice to blush. "So, tell me, just what's your connection to this Fubuki guy? Is he a childhood friend? Or maybe..." He squinted his eyes in a fox-like manner as a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "A childhood crush? Ooooh!!"

"Actually...Fubuki is my big brother, zam."

Naruto's eyes popped wide open. "B-b-big brother?! As in _blood relative_, right? Not like Adell's definition of what a big brother is, right?!" He began to tsk Yukimaru as he shook a finger in front of the Snow Kunoichi's face. "See? _This_ is the kind of stuff we should talk about!"

"Oh, I see now. You're worried sick about your brother!" Aria sniffled. "It's so sad when your family is in danger!"

"I don't think that Fubuki is in danger, zam! He's too strong for that, zam! He's going to become the next leader of the Snow Clan, zam!!" Yukimaru shouted as she started to shake her head frantically. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her to snap her out of it.

"Stop it, Yukimaru, zam! That's one _'zam'_ too many, zam!!" The orange-clad ninja stopped shaking his apprentice and groaned. "Now you've got _me_ doing it!!"

"You're right... I must calm down if I'm to find Fubuki!"

"...She immediately forgot we're here, too," Said Daisuke as he gave the dark-haired kunoichi a half-lidded look.

"She's just going through an overly emotional moment," Ina told the warrior as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean that there aren't _other_ people out here who are freezing their butts off!" He looked down at the red-haired kunoichi's chest. "Not to mention _other things_..." In less than a second, he was on the ground, groaning in pain as his swollen cheek began to throb.

"Those are things you're better off not knowing."

Rozalin continued to walk forward and began to sniff the air. "Hm? What's that I smell? I smell...blood." This gained the attention of the rest of the group and they all ran forward.

After a while, they began to hear snarling noises. As they walked further down the path, they soon came across a pack of wild Werewolves--3 males and two females--ripping away at what appeared to be a humanoid figure. Two male Werewolves were large and furry beasts with white fur and yellow eyes, standing on its two hind legs. The two female Werewolves looked more human than the males--their white hair was long and messy, reminding one of a Beast Master, and their eyes were yellow with slitted pupils. A pair of wolf ears were sticking out of the sides of their heads and most of their body was covered in white fur, though the upper part of their voluptuous breasts were visible. The third male Werewolf was much larger than the other two, the muscles on its arms and legs visible even under all that fur. All the Werewolves had blood smeared on their snow white fur, claws, and faces.

"Whoa!! That's the biggest Werewolf I've ever seen!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes widened.

"It's the _only_ Werewolf you've ever seen, idiot," Sasuke told the blonde as he drew his Kusanagi. Upon hearing the sound of the sword being drawn, the Werewolves turned around to face the Overlord and her vassals.

"And now, they look like they want us next!" Sakura exclaimed as she drew her large axe. The Werewolves began to snarl before stalking towards the group. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped up into the air and swung downward with her axe, slicing into one of the arms of the lesser male Werewolves. It growled in pain, but it swatted her aside with its large paw. The two female werewolves jumped over the male's head, their claws reaching forward to slash into Sakura, but Ina quickly appeared and formed a hand sign. "MinMinMin!!" A whirlwind of blossoms floated around the female Werewolves and they quickly fell asleep. Sakura jumped out of their way as they fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Take this!!" Rozalin shouted as she raised her hand up into the air. "Giga Fire!!" As flames engulfed the Werewolves, they suddenly woke up and gave painful howls. After the flames faded, the female Werewolves began to stalk towards the blonde Overlord with their teeth bared and some of their fur burned off. "Hmm, these are some tough mongrels. I suppose I'll have to bring it up a notch." She drew her Gugnir brand spear and it began to crackle with electricity. She jumped up into the air and sent the Gugnir flying down between the two Werewolves. "Impaler!!" The electricity from the spear channeled itself into the ground, shocking the two Werewolves into a point of paralysis.

"And now for the finishing move!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he and Ina dashed towards the female Werewolves with their swords drawn. The warrior and kunoichi began to run around the paralyzed lycans. The wind picked up and finally formed into a large hurricane. After a while, they both stopped running and jumped through the hurricane, slashing through it at the same time. "Hurricane Slash!!" The hurricane then faded and the two Werewolves fell to the ground, dead.

"Not bad," Said Ina as she flicked the blood off of her blade. Just as a male Werewolf slashed into her back, the red-haired kunoichi disappeared in a poof of smoke and a snow-covered log replaced her. In less than a second, she reappeared behind the Werewolf and stabbed her sword through its back.

"HYAAAAA!!" Sakura began to spin around rapidly until she became a blur of pink and red. "Boomerang Axe!!" She released the handle of the axe, causing it to fly spinning towards the injured Werewolf. Needless to say, the results were bloody as the axe went through the Werewolf and came back through it in the back. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed onto the handle of the axe as it returned to her.

"One more to go!!" Morgan exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air excitedly.

"Yeah, the Alpha Wolf, dood," Said the Prinny. It pointed over at the hulking Alpha Werewolf as it attempted to slash its bloody claws into Naruto, Sasuke, and Yukimaru. It finally managed to pounce onto Yukimaru and bite into her shoulder, but in a poof of smoke, she became a snowman.

"Nadarejin!!" Yukimaru shouted as she reappeared behind the Werewolf and slashed the monster in its back. However, instead of going down, it spun around and knocked Yukimaru aside with its claw. The Snow Kunoichi immediately jumped onto her feet and out of the way of the alpha Werewolf's claw.

"Yo, Ugly!!" Naruto shouted as he dashed towards the Werewolf. As the beast turned around to face him, he fell to the ground and kicked the Werewolf a bit into the air. He quickly got onto his feet and punched the Werewolf up into the air.

"Time to pull out the big guns!!" Morgan shouted as she raised her staff up into the air. "OMEGA FIRE!!" In a flash of light, it appeared as though a dragon of bone coiled its way around Rozalin and her vassals and held its head above the Werewolf. The bone dragon blew a stream of fire down upon the Werewolf, engulfing it in flames that could be seen from space. After the flames faded, the Werewolf fell to the ground, looking like a peace of charred meat. "Critical Hit!!"

The little black Prinny walked past the dead Werewolves over to the corpse of the humanoid. It stared down at the mangled body for some time until it noticed a familiar item lying next to the body, splattered with blood and partially covered in snow. The Prinny wiped off the snow with its flipper and in a matter of seconds, its eyes became the size of saucers. "DOOOOOOOOOODS!! Come look at _this_!!" The little black Prinny spun around to face the rest of the group and held up a hitai-ate. The symbol on the metal resembled a music note. "It looks like the things that Naruto and his friends wear!" In less than a second, Naruto was by the Prinny's side.

"For real?!" The orange-clad ninja's eyes suddenly widened as he saw the symbol. "This is...an Oto hitai-ate."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as well. "Oto...? But that means that Orochimaru may be nearby!"

"Yeah...Or at least that some of his men fell through a Makai Gate like we did."

"Either way, there are Sound ninja here. This might mean that _they're_ the ones who kidnapped the Snow Ninja!" Naruto growled as he grabbed the Oto hitai-ate from the Prinny and clenched it in his fist. "But what for? The only thing I could think of is..."

Rozalin stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest. "Wait one second. Exactly _what_ are you three talking about? I thought you would be thrilled with knowing that someone else from your world is here."

"Sound ninja are hardly what we would consider as _'friends,'_" Said Sakura as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "They're led by a person named Orochimaru, whose goal is to learn all the jutsu in our world. To that end, he's done many horrible, inhumane things to learn more and more. Experiments on numerous people, both shinobi and civilian...and possessing the bodies of others just so he can live a little longer... Orochimaru is a demon snake hiding in human skin!!"

"It's because of that guy that our village was attacked when we were kids...and why the leader of one of our allied villages, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, was killed," Naruto added. "He also trained Sasuke and tried to possess him, making him his new body."

The others' eyes widened. "But...he's still here," Ina pointed out. "What happened?"

"When Orochimaru was finally found out, he tried to persuade me into going with him. When I told him I didn't want to leave my family, he tried to force me to go, but I was lucky. ANBU ninja and the Yondaime Hokage himself appeared and Orochimaru just backed off," Said Sasuke as he rubbed his neck, or rather the curse mark that was on his neck.

"Since then, Orochimaru and Otogakure's actions have been unknown. It's amazing, though... You'd think they would take advantage of the chaos that came from all those demons popping up," Said Naruto.

"...Do you really think...that this Orochimaru is responsible for abducting my people?" Yukimaru asked with her head bowed, bangs hiding her eyes.

"Most likely."

"If that is the case..." She looked up with a darkened expression as she balled her hand up into a fist. "I will personally see to it that he gets what he deserves, zam!!"

"But to do that, we have to find him first," Said Rozalin. "So, lead the way."

**X-X-X**

Later, in a snowy field with several rocks and large clumps of snow scattered all over, the Overlord and her vassals continued their trek.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

The group suddenly stopped walking and became more aware of their surroundings. "What was that?" Rozalin asked as she blinked in confusion.

"It sounded like someone's in trouble," Said Naruto. He ran forward and looked around. "Uh... I think it came from...over there!" He ran further down the path with Rozalin and the rest of the vassals following him. The blonde ninja skidded to a halt as he saw a person standing over a couple of corpses. "Huh? Who are you?" From the back he looked like a demon that appeared to be in his 2000's with long, black hair that reached his waist. He wore an outfit very similar to Yukimaru's, but there were white sleeves that were long enough to hide his hands. "Hey, answer me!!"

After a few seconds, the dark-haired man turned around to look at Naruto. His eyes were pure white, showing that he was blind, but he was looking directly at Naruto. "Hm? Who are you?"

"I asked _you_ first!!" Naruto looked down at the bodies at the male Yukimaru-look-alike. They were Oto ninja. "Did you do this?"

Yukimaru skidded to a halt as she stopped behind Naruto. "Fubuki!! You're safe!!"

"What?! _This_ is your brother?!" Morgan, Ina, and Aria shouted loudly from the back with hearts in their eyes. "He's _hot_!!"

The Snow Kunoichi sweatdropped and began to blush. "H-hot?"

Fubuki's eyes widened slightly. "Yuki...maru? Is that you? I had assumed the worst had happened when you ran off..."

"So, _you_ are Fubuki," Said Rozalin as she walked in front of the group and folded her arms across her chest. "I have heard quite a bit about you. I would like to see the strength of the Snow Clan's future leader."

Fubuki's eyes widened again, but they soon narrowed as a dark look appeared on his face. "You...! You have the same dark energy that I felt all those years ago! Overlord Zennon!!"

The blonde Overlord's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Wh-what?!"

"I begin to see clearly... _You_ are the one who abducted my people!"

"I did no such thing!!"

"Yeah, we're trying to _help_ you guys!!" Naruto shouted as he shook a fist at the Snow Shinobi.

Fubuki, however, wasn't listening, and he drew a large blue axe that had a blade that appeared to be formed from crystal. He got into a fighting stance and clenched onto the handle of his weapon tightly. "You will pay for your sins, Overlord!!" In the blink of an eye, he jumped at Rozalin and attempted to slice her in half, but something was holding him back. Naruto was standing between them, the blade of his sword pushing back against the blade of Fubuki's axe.

"Stop right there!! I don't know what you're problem is, but she isn't Overlord Zennon!" The orange-clad ninja growled as he struggled to push away the Snow Shinobi.

"I may be blind, but I know! That mana, though not as strong, is the same as Overlord Zennon's!" Fubuki's eyes narrowed. "In your moment of weakness, you made it appear as though you had died, hadn't you? But now that I have found you, I can at last avenge my family!!"

Rozalin's eyes widened and she held her handgun in her shaking hands. She couldn't even force herself to say a word.

"Fubuki, stop!! Rozalin _isn't_ the same as Overlord Zennon!!" Yukimaru shouted. "Sure, there are times when she does some bad things...but I see no way for her to be related to him at all, zam!" At those words, the other vassals began to sweat.

Fubuki closed his eyes. "...Yukimaru, you have been pulled in by their lies." His eyes suddenly opened. "But I will reveal the truth and make you see the light!!" One of his hands pulled off of the handle of the axe and punched Naruto in the stomach. The blonde's guard slackened and the dark-haired demon ninja spun on his heel and slammed the axe into Naruto's side blade first. The force of the blow sent the blonde flying to side, his blood dripping down all the while and leading a trail towards his body.

"Na...Naruto!!" Rozalin shouted as she looked at her slave. "What are you waiting for?! Get up!!"

Naruto got to his knees and coughed up some blood. A few droplets of red stained the pure white snow.

"It's over!!" Fubuki shouted as he raised the axe above his head. The axe soon began to fall towards Rozalin's head, but in a flash, Naruto was standing in front of her again. He caught the axe in his hand, causing it to cut through the glove's fabric and draw blood.

"I thought I told you to _stop it_!!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at the dark-haired demon ninja with red eyes.

"Hm?" _'This energy... It's just as foul as Zennon's!'_ Fubuki was about to jump back, but Naruto, with one hand, swung his sword and struck Fubuki in the side, causing more blood to spill onto the ground. The dark-haired demon winced slightly before he jumped back. He dropped to one knee and held a hand to his bloody wound. "Guh...!" He looked up at Naruto and Rozalin and narrowed his eyes before pulling out black ball that was the size of a tennis ball. He threw the ball to the ground and black smoke exploded from it. When the smoke disappeared, Fubuki was gone, but there was a thin trail of blood leading away from his spot.

"A lot of good _that_ did him. Now we can follow him and finish kicking his ass!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand, but was soon punched in the head by Sakura and sent flying into a nearby rock.

"Shut up, idiot!!" The pink-haired medic shouted as she pointed a finger at the Warrior. "Remember Yukimaru?"

"I forgot...!" He moaned as he lied down on the ground with swirls in his eyes and a large bump on the side of his head as blood streamed down his face.

Yukimaru looked down at the ground sadly. "Fubuki..."

Naruto turned around to look at the female ninja, his eyes now their normal blue. "What the _heck_ is wrong with your brother, Yukimaru?!"

"I...I don't know... Ever since Overlord Zennon attacked our village so many years ago, my brother had sworn revenge on him. It is because of Zennon that we lost our mother and father...and it's why Fubuki is blind. When Zennon was defeated, he became depressed because he could no longer take his revenge. That is why I swore to defeat the one who defeated Overlord Zennon, in the hopes that that would be enough to make my brother happy!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I...I can't believe that my own brother would try to hurt you, Miss Rozalin! I am so sorry!!" She suddenly drew a knife and pointed it to her throat, causing the others to stare at her with wide eyes. "To regain my brother's honor, I shall take my life in place of his own, zam!!"

"Not again!! I thought I threw away that thing!! P-put it away!!" Naruto shouted when he pointed a finger at the Snow Kunoichi, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Yukimaru put away the knife but continued to sniffle sadly. "Now...I'm sure that if we explain things to Fubuki, he'll understand. And won't react violently. ...Hopefully."

Rozalin pulled Naruto aside and away from the group. "Um...Naruto? Yukimaru doesn't know that I am Overlord Zennon's only daughter, remember?" The orange-clad ninja nodded. "How do you think she and her brother will react once they learn that?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought and after a few seconds, his eyes popped open. "Oh... I see what you mean. Well, maybe if we explain it to Yukimaru now, she could help us calm down Fubuki when we tell _him_ the truth!"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that could happen without Yukimaru trying to kill me."

"That's a point. Um..."

"Why don't we just do this the political way?"

The blonde ninja blinked. "What's the political way?"

Rozalin smiled as she held up a finger. "When Fubuki repeatedly accuses me of being my Zennon, I will deny it."

"...How the hell is _that_ gonna work?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"_Anything's_ better than what you just said!"

The group sweatdropped and Sakura stomped forward. "HEY!! If we don't get going now, the snow is gonna cover up Fubuki's tracks!!"

"Oh, yes! Certainly!" Rozalin exclaimed as she and Naruto turned around to face them. "He's injured, so he can't have gone too far."

**X-X-X**

On the contrary, Fubuki was already quite far away from Rozalin and her vassals by the time they had begun looking for him. It was only after his wound began to become irritated from the intense cold that the Snow Shinobi began to slow down. He was already walking up a snowy mountain trail, up the path that he saw a few Sound Ninja on before they went up. After finally making it to the top, he fell to his hands and knees and began to pant heavily, with his hair hanging in front of his face.

"Ah, so _you_ must be the one, right?" A smooth, dark voice spoke.

Fubuki's eyes widened slightly and he jumped to his feet, looking towards the large cave before him. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A pair of yellow snake-like eyes opened from the darkness of the cave's opening. In a few seconds, Orochimaru walked out of the cave opening with his arms folded across his chest and his mouth formed into a smirk. "You're Fubuki, aren't you? The one that those demon ninja said would come to rescue them."

"So then, it is you..." Fubuki's eyes narrowed. "_You_ are the one who kidnapped my people?"

"_'Kidnapped'_ is such a harsh word. I prefer to say that I...persuaded them by force to help with my experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes... Demons are so powerful...and have a lifespan that is far longer than that of a mere human...but they waste it all through an endless desire for chaos and wind up killing each other before seeing how far they can go."

Fubuki kept his gaze on Orochimaru, his appearance darkening. "What do you want with my people? If you want guinea pigs for your experiments, test some of your own race!!"

"I would, but like I told you, demons are more powerful than human beings. They could probably hold out longer in certain tests where others have died." The Snake Sannin suddenly got a look of lust in his eyes. "Which reminds me: your people seem to say that you are very strong, despite your obvious...flaws." His snake-like eyes began to stare at Fubuki.

Fubuki immediately pulled out his axe and got into a fighting stance. "I will say this only once more... Release my clan, and I will spare you a painful death!"

"You're in no position to be making threats, considering that you've been injured."

Kabuto walked out of the darkness of the cave and up to Orochimaru's side. "Shall I dispose of him, Orochimaru-sama?" He held up a hand and it began to glow with chakra, but as his master raised a hand to stop him, the Medical Ninja put his hand down and it stopped glowing.

"I think I'll play with this one for a little while, Kabuto. I would like to see firsthand how strong a demon ninja can be." The Sannin quickly licked his lips with his long tongue. He opened his mouth and reached into his throat. He pulled out a two-edged sword with a bronze hilt from his gullet. With a flick of his hand, the liquids on the blade came off. "Now then, Fubuki, shall we begin?"

Fubuki's eyes narrowed and in the blink of an eye, he was crouching down in front of Orochimaru with his axe in both hands. Surprise could be seen in the Sannin's eyes as the Snow Ninja swung his axe...

**X-X-X**

And where were Rozalin and her vassals while this was going down? They _were_ on the path that Fubuki had taken, following the dots of fresh blood in the snow, when they came across a road block. A large, angry, Golem-shaped road block.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Naruto and Daisuke shouted as the group became overshadowed by a large, hulking monster.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!" Aria screamed as she hung on for dear life on top of the 7-foot tall Snow Golem that thrashed about. Its snow white skin, while seemingly smooth, was actually as rough as a rock's surface. Its yellow eyes were large and pupilless, and on top of its head was a set of blue crystals that were all bunched up together and sparkled in what little sunlight was seen in the weather. The Snow Golem had been slumbering peacefully beneath the snow, completely hidden when the group had entered the flat, cliffside area as they headed up the mountain. To them, it was nothing more than a big slab of rocks that had been covered by snow. The crystals that were on top of the creature's head stuck out of the snow, however, and that was enough to catch Aria's eye. The Fallen Angel had ran over to the Snow Golem, climbed on top of it, and attempted to pull the crystals out, but all she managed to do was wake the thing up and make it angry.

"Well, this is great," Said Sasuke as he drew his sword. "Now we have to fight the Abominable Snowman."

"That's not an Abominable Snowman, silly! That's a Snow Golem. They're skin color allows them to blend in perfectly with the snowy environments that they inhabit," Said Rozalin. "I read so in a book before we came here."

"Well, whatever it is, it's angry. And I doubt it'll just walk away peacefully so long as Aria keeps pulling the thing on its head like that."

"True... So let's leave her."

"WHAT?!" The Fallen Angel shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-YOU AREN'T SERIOUS, ARE YOU?!"

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "Well, Fallen Angels aren't exactly rare to find in the Netherworld. They're just hard to hire. However, if I persuade one by force, he'll be working under me before you can say _'Tout Suite'_!"

"T'out...Suite?!"

The blonde Overlord opened her eyes and looked up. "What did you expect? Vassals are expendable, after all."

Waterfall tears began to stream down Aria's face. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"You don't mean that, right, Rozalin? You wouldn't dare do something so mean to a vassal who's so dedicated to you, would you?" Said Naruto as he looked back at the demoness.

"No. I wouldn't do it to you. You're an exception...albeit a small, insignificant one."

The orange-clad ninja sweatdropped and gave Rozalin a half-lidded glare. "...I'm not sure about what you said: was it a _compliment_ or an _insult_? Or was it both?"

"Um, hello? I still need help!!" Aria shouted loudly.

"For that, you'd need to jump off!" Rozalin shouted up to the Fallen Angel.

"_Jump_?! I can't do that!!"

The Golem stopped thrashing to look down at the group. It raised a hand and brought it down on Daisuke, but he jumped out of the way in time to avoid being hit.

"Whoa! That was a close one," the Warrior mumbled as he drew his sword. "That does it, you'll pay for that!!" He jumped forward and stabbed the creature in its hand, causing it to shriek in pain and thrash about some more, causing Aria to swing about.

"Don't...do...that!!" The blonde shouted as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "You're only making it mad!!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Let it _squash me_?"

"We could defeat it if you _just let go_!!" Rozalin shouted, her face now red with anger.

"But, I _can't_ just let go!!"

The Overlord stomped her foot and huffed. "Fine, be that way!!" She pulled out her handgun and jumped up high into the air. She aimed the gun down, targeting the Snow Golem as a ball of bright red energy formed in front of it. "Totenkreuz!!" She shot the ball of energy down at the Golem and Aria and it burst into flames that rose up to the sky, forming a cross of flames that could be seen from the village of Snow Melody.

"IEEEEEEEE!!" Aria cried along with the monster's growl of pain. As the flames faded away, the Golem fell to the ground, charred and burned. The snow where the attack was focused had melted, revealing the earth and dead grass. Aria, who was still clinging onto the Golem's crystal still, coughed. Her entire body was charred black and smoke was still rising from her body. "...Ow...!"

Rozalin landed on the snow and put away her gun with a smirk. "I told you to jump off, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but...there's still a problem." The Fallen Angel sweatdropped and gave a nervous grin. "My hands are still stuck to the crystal."

"...What?! _Still_?!"

"Why didn't you say that _before_ she attacked, Aria?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't get a chance to. So...can you help me get this thing off?"

Daisuke and Naruto walked over to her side. "We'll help you. But you _may_ wanna brace yourself for pain..." Both boys spoke as they grabbed onto her arms.

The blonde began to sweat and a slight tint of blue appeared on her cheeks. "Wh-what? What pain...?"

A few seconds later, from the valley below, the monsters could hear a shrill scream.

**X-X-X**

Later, as Rozalin and her vassals trekked up the mountain path, the trail of blood was less visible with time.

"Here we are. We're almost to the top of Mount Skadi," Yukimaru informed the group.

"So, if Fubuki is looking for the Snow Clan, then they must be somewhere up here?" Rozalin asked.

"Hopefully..." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, they better! Otherwise, it'd have been a waste for us to walk all the way up here!" Morgan complained as she rode piggy-back on Daisuke's back.

"In case you haven't noticed, Morgan...you're not exactly walking!!" The Warrior shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead in anger.

"But, I wonder, what will happen when we encounter my brother, zam...?" Yukimaru mumbled as she looked forward.

"We'll try to convince him that Rozalin isn't Overlord Zennon," said Naruto. "He can't fight with that wound I gave him, but if he does...we may have to fight back." He looked over at his dark-haired apprentice. "Is that alright with you, Yukimaru?"

She remained silent for a moment. "...If we have no choice. But please let me speak to him before it comes to that! I believe that if I can get through to him, I can make him see."

"I should _hope _so. At least before he attempts to kill me again!" Rozalin exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest.

As the group got to the end of the path and made it up to the top of the mountain, their eyes widened at the sight before them. Fubuki was lying down on the ground with blood pooling around his body. Standing before him was a smirking Orochimaru and a blank-faced Kabuto.

"Fu...FUBUKIIIIIII!!" Yukimaru shouted as she ran over to her brother and kneeled down next to him. "Fubuki! Big brother, please speak to me!!"

"Ugh... Uhn..." Fubuki moved a bit, bringing joy to his sister's heart. "Yuki...maru..."

"What a pity... Here I was hoping to see the jutsu of the Snow Clan from the so-called _'Ninja Master'_, but he could hardly put up a fight," Said Kabuto as he stared down at Fubuki.

"Indeed. It's such a shame," Said Orochimaru. He folded his arms across his chest, raised his arm, and propped his chin in the palm of his hand. "He may have put up a better fight if he wasn't injured, though... He could still be a candidate for my future vessel."

"Orochimaru!! You vile snake!!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke jumped forward with their swords drawn.

The Snake Sannin's gaze moved over the group. "Ah, Naruto-kun. You're looking well for someone who's been trapped in the Netherworld. I'm surprised, since I assumed you'd have been eaten alive by now."

"I'll eat _you_ alive, bastard!!" The blonde chunin growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"And Sasuke-kun...looking strong as ever. I hope those eyes of yours are strong as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but said nothing in response.

"Yu...kimaru... Run away..." Fubuki forced out. "You...cannot beat...someone like...him..."

The Snow Kunoichi's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! You expect me to run away? After what he's done to my clan? To my _brother_?!" She began to shake her head furiously, her cheeks red with anger. "I won't!! I will make this Orochimaru pay for his sins, zam!!"

The dark-haired Snow Shinobi frowned and forced himself to get to his knees. He then grabbed the axe that was lying next to him and slowly got to his feet, shaking as he breathed slowly. "If any Snow ninja shall die today, it will be me. To accomplish the mission I have set, I will gladly give my life!!"

Orochimaru smirked and glanced over at Fubuki. "Oh, don't say that! I was thinking about keeping you for my own."

"You think I would become your vassal? I have too much pride to sink so low as to work for a twisted person like you."

"Vassal? I was thinking more along the lines of a test subject..."

"You're not using _anybody_, you freak!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped at Orochimaru with his sword raised above his head. He brought the sword downward, but it was blocked by Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Azure blue eyes glared into yellow snake-like ones before he jumped back in front of the group.

Rozalin stepped forward with a stern look on her face. "So, you are Orochimaru... My vassals say that you are an example of just how cruel some humans can be. However, to me, you are merely a weakling whose ego has gotten too big for his britches."

"To talk to me in such a tone... Just who are you, girl?"

"This is Overlord Rozalin, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto explained as he stared at the blonde demoness.

"Ah, I see." Orochimaru began to smirk. "So, this is the well-known daughter of Overlord Zennon. You don't _look_ like a fighter, but Kabuto has assured me that you're quite strong."

"Wh...what did you say?" Yukimaru mumbled as she stared at Rozalin with wide eyes. "Miss Rozalin...is Overlord Zennon's daughter?!"

Rozalin's eyes widened. "How...how did you...?"

"Oh, we have our ways of finding out secrets, _Overlord_ Rozalin." Kabuto smirked and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "After all, that's what ninja do."

"Zennon's daughter... So, what I felt was not the energy of Overlord Zennon himself, but the energy from his blood that coursed through her veins," Fubuki spoke as he clenched onto the handle of his axe.

"Why...? Why didn't you tell me?" Yukimaru looked over at Naruto as tears welled up in her eyes. "Did you know about this, Naruto-sensei?!"

"Yukimaru, I..." The blonde ninja paused and looked down at the ground. "...I knew."

"But why?!"

"_Why_?! You were obsessed with getting revenge on Overlord Zennon by any means!! If your brother tried to kill Rozalin because of it, you might have, too!" He shouted loudly.

The Snow Kunoichi's eyes widened. "I... I...!"

"Oh, my! There appears to be distrust among your servants, Rozalin-hime," Orochimaru spoke up as a wicked smirk spread out across his face. In less than a second, a bullet went flying past his face and hit the wall of the cave entrance, creating a series of web-like cracks. He didn't flinch underneath the blonde Overlord's glare from behind her bangs.

"Are you mocking me?!" Rozalin hissed as she held her handgun in her hand. "What do you want here? Aside from abducting people from their homes! Did you fall here like Sasuke and Sakura through a portal?"

"Kukukuku! Wouldn't you like to know?"

The Overlord's eyes narrowed. She grounded her feet into the ground and a large amount of energy began to gather into her gun, which was aimed at Orochimaru. "Proximal Shot!!" She pulled the trigger and blasted a large beam of energy at the Sannin. Kabuto jumped out of the way of the blast and the energy overtook his master.

"Orochimaru-sama!!"

The force of the blast almost pushed Rozalin off of the mountain by the time the energy faded away. She looked over at Kabuto and aimed the gun at him as a smile appeared on her face. "Now then...care to tell me what you want? Or would you like to share the same fate as your master?"

"Kukuku...! That was quite powerful... _Very_ strong." Orochimaru's voice came from within the cave.

"You've gotta be kidding me!!" Morgan shouted as she clung to Daisuke's back. "He shouldn't be alive after that hit!!"

"Let's pray that Rozalin doesn't use Rose Thorns in response to this!" Daisuke whispered to himself as a tint of blue appeared on his face.

The sound of something stretching and splitting could be heard, along with something hitting the ground with a thud. A few seconds later, Orochimaru walked out of the cave, looking as though he _didn't_ have a large beam of energy shot at him. He cracked his neck and wiped the puke and fluids off of his hair and face, keeping his eyes on Rozalin. "I see now why you're the Overlord...but is that _really_ the depth of your power?" He looked over at Kabuto. "Is it?"

"No, she has more power than she lets on. She reminds me of Naruto-kun, really. All you have to do is put her in a situation where she'll have no choice but to use it."

"You... What kind of human are you?!" Rozalin shouted as she aimed her gun at the Snake Sannin, eyes showing anger.

"I am a human...who will learn everything about this world...about _all_ worlds!" He hissed. His snake-like eyes showed a strong, lusting look and he licked his lips at the thought. "But sadly, what I am looking for is not here. The coordinates were wrong, but I found something quite unique." He looked over at the gray-haired Medical Ninja. "Kabuto. We're leaving."

"Yes, sir."

"No, you don't!!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke jumped forward and attempted to slice into them, but Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared in a flash of blue light, and they fell face first into the snow. The blonde got to his knees and slammed the ground with his fist. "DAMN IT!! He got away!"

"...That _thing_..." Sasuke mumbled. "Didn't it look just like the emblem that shows up before the Dimensional Gate Keeper calls us back?"

"Are you saying that Orochimaru managed to find a Dimensional Gate? How the hell did _that_ happen?!"

"I don't know...but Orochimaru's gotten his hands on dangerous things before. Something that would allow him to go from place to place in an instant, no matter where he is...that would catch his eye."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Aria ran over to Fubuki with the intent of healing him. "Just hold still for a moment," the pink-haired Medic told him as she held her hands out and a healing green aura surrounded them, but he soon swatted her hands away. "Hey! What are you doing? I'm trying to _help_ you!"

"I don't need the help of the vassal of Zennon's spawn!" Fubuki spat as he stepped away from Sakura and Aria. Rozalin merely stood there, silent.

"That shouldn't matter if we want to heal you!" The Fallen Angel exclaimed as her eyes burned with fire and she pumped a fist in the air. "In times like this, one's class in life shouldn't matter so long as a life is saved!!"

"I said _'no'_! And if you persist any further, I will be forced to do something to end your offers!"

"Fubuki, just let them heal you!!" Yukimaru shouted loudly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "It doesn't matter if she is the Overlord, or that she's the daughter of Overlord Zennon, zam!! I've been around Miss Rozalin long enough to know that she truly is a good person at heart, zam!! Her eyes are as pure as those of a member of the Snow Clan!! And besides, killing her won't do anything to change how we feel about what happened to our parents, zam!!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she stared at the ground. "When I was at the tournament, I thought that I would have avenged the clan if I killed Overlord Zennon's killer...but at the end of our battle, I felt nothing...no happiness, no relief, no sadness...nothing." She looked up and began to smile. "But, I felt happy because I helped Miss Rozalin reach her dreams. The dead cannot be as happy as she was when she woke up and realized that she was now an Overlord, and when she actually thanked me for staying with them...it was something that I knew the dead could never do. Don't you see, Fubuki? Killing Miss Rozalin will do _nothing _to make you feel better about what happened, zam!!"

"...Yukimaru..." Fubuki stared at his sister in amazement. Where had the shy, polite little sister from his past gone? "You...have changed since you left."

Yukimaru began to blush, but she maintained eye contact with her brother. "It is because...of what I learned from my friends. That includes Miss Rozalin, zam." At this, Rozalin began to blush, but remained silent.

"Your...friends...?" He turned his head in the group's direction. "...I see. Then I have failed at my personal mission." He stabbed the axe into the ground and pulled out a knife, prompting the others to look dumbfounded. He held the knife over his stomach. "In order to regain of my honor, I shall perform hara-kiri (belly-cutting)."

"NO!!" The group shouted as almost everyone except Rozalin pounced forward and attempted to remove the knife from the Snow Ninja's grasp.

"He's just like Yukimaru!!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Wh-what? How so?" Yukimaru stuttered in the dust cloud that had formed.

"He's gotten so depressed over a loss that he's trying to commit _suicide_!! You're both alike!!"

"Actually, dood, Yukimaru tried to slit her throat. Fubuki's trying to disembowel himself," the Prinny spoke.

"IT'S _STILL_ SUICIDE!!"

Outside of the cloud, Rozalin sweatdropped and folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me? You do remember that we still have to free the Snow ninja, right...?"

**X-X-X**

Later that night in Snow Melody, Naruto and Yukimaru sat on top of the roof of a large building where everyone else was celebrating inside.

"So, you really don't mind Rozalin being Zennon's daughter?"

"Of course not, zam. I've been around her long enough to tell that Miss Rozalin is a nice person at heart."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and frowned as he stared off in the distance. "Say that _after_ she shoots in the back of your head. ...Or in the butt. Either way, they both hurt like hell."

Yukimaru stifled a laugh. She turned her head to the orange-clad blonde and smiled. "Naruto-sensei... I never got to thank you."

"Hm?" He looked at her and started to smile as well. "Oh, that's okay! I was glad to help you save your clan. They are your family, right?"

"Yes, but...that's not what I wanted to thank you for." Naruto looked confused, but the dark-haired Snow Kunoichi continued. "Those things I said to Fubuki...out of everyone who has taught me, you're the one who has taught me the most! Do you remember what you told me at the tournament after I lost to you? You said...that if I fail a mission, that I shouldn't become discouraged and that I should focus on becoming stronger. That in order to truly succeed in a mission, I should live. And I've learned so much from you ever since." She began to blush and looked down. "You've taught me so much... I have to give you something more than just myself..."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm happy that I helped you, but _you're_ the one who decided to change. I just...inspired the metamorphosis." After a few seconds of silence, Yukimaru scootched closer to Naruto and began to hug him. A blush immediately appeared on the blonde's face. "Huh?"

"Naruto-sensei...I _have_ to give you something in return." His dark-haired apprentice looked up at him and began to blush as well. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Um... I'm sorry!! She immediately moved away and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I-I didn't mean to _do_ that, but I was _thinking_, and before I knew it, I was _doing_ what I was _thinking_...!"

Meanwhile, Naruto began to sweat, his eyes squinted and his hands gripping onto the material of his pants. He couldn't hear Yukimaru's apologies as he fell off the roof and landed face first in the snow.

"Naruto-sensei?!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she looked off of the roof with large, blank eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock.

**X-X-X**

The next day, Rozalin and her vassals stood at the village entrance, facing Fubuki and the large group of Snow Clan ninjas.

"Thank you for coming to aid my people," Said Fubuki. "You could have just turned around and go away, but you went out of your way to save them."

"Well, it's not as though we had a choice... You _are_ Yukimaru's family, after all," Rozalin spoke as she gave a small smile. "Nonetheless, I was happy to help."

"...I see. I don't think I've heard of an Overlord who would do such a thing."

"It kinda helps that she's not like most Overlords," Naruto said with a grin.

"Rozalin, I..." Fubuki paused for a moment and began to shake his head. "No... Rozalin-_sama_. For what you've done, the Snow Clan is in your debt. If you ever need us, please, do not hesitate to ask." He held his hand out to the blonde Overlord, who, after a moment of hesitation, took hold of his hand and began to shake it.

"I will not."

"Yukimaru, I assume that you have a new mission in life now?" The dark-haired demon asked as he looked down at his younger sibling.

"Not yet, actually. But, until then, I will continue to live..." She then began to smile as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Just as Naruto-sensei told me to do."

"Is that so?" He suddenly looked at Naruto, causing the blonde to jump, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-san, I trust you'll take good care of my sister."

"O-of course!!" The blonde exclaimed. Something inside of him was saying that Fubuki somehow knew about what had happened between him and Yukimaru the night before, but there was no way of being completely sure.

"Good. Because if you don't..." Fubuki's other hand immediately went up to Naruto's throat, holding a kunai up against it. "_I will personally kill you_."

Naruto gulped and gave a nervous laugh, his face tinted blue from fear. "Heh-heh-heh-heh...!" As Fubuki broke away from him, the blonde couldn't help but think that the Snow Ninja really _did_ know."

"Wait, Naruto-kun!!"" A group of Snow Clan Kunoichi exclaimed as they pushed their way towards the front, blushing and giggling. "We want to give you something before you leave!"

The chunin blinked. "Really? What?" In less than a second, he had a bunch of Snow Kunoichi hugging him and planting kisses on him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Hey, who's pinching my butt?! Get off of me!! Off, off, off!!" The Kunoichi soon jumped away, still blushing and giggling. Naruto had several kiss marks on his face. "I feel so..._violated_! Demons are cruel!!"

"You seem to have a habit of attracting demon women," Ina observed with an arched eyebrow.

"Naruto...!" Rozalin growled as a dark vibe came off from her being. The orange-clad ninja dared to turn around and face his master, sweating bullets. He was soon staring face first into the barrel of her handgun. "You fool!!" The blonde Overlord shouted, her face tinted red and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"W-wait, Rozalin!! Don't--!"

The screen faded out and the sound of shots being fired could be heard, along with Naruto and Rozalin's screams of "Traitor!!" until they faded into silence.

**X-X-X**

**Naruto**** obtained ****Yukimaru's Kiss****!!**

**Rozalin**** has committed the felony "Friendly Fire"!! ...Yet again.**

_:Episode 9:_

_:End:_

**X-X-X**

_:Next Episode!:_

_Prinnies: (Singing Off-screen) Red moon, red moon... Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew..._

_Naruto: Hey, what's with all the Prinnies singing?_

_Rozalin: Tonight is the Red Moon, when Prinnies who have paid for their sins are at last reborn into new lives for a fresh start._

_Naruto: Reborn? Good for them. They deserve it for working so hard and putting up with the abuse we give them._

_Prinnies: (Singing off-screen) Shining brightly in the night sky, waiting for the souls..._

_Sasuke: NARUTO!! Where'd that black Prinny go?!_

_Naruto: Eh?! Oh, I think it left with the other Prinnies. It's gonna be reborn._

_Sasuke: What? NO!! We have to go after it! We have to stop it!!_

_Rozalin: What are you complaining about? You never even paid attention to that Prinny before, and now you want it back?_

_Sasuke: Yes, now let's go get it back!!_

_Prinnies: (Singing off-screen) Who will be born again tonight? Who will be born again tonight?_

_Naruto: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 10: "Revelations Beneath the Red Moon"!_

_Sasuke: Come on!! Let's go find that Prinny!_

_Naruto: Sasuke...what the heck is __**wrong **__with you?_

_Prinnies: (Singing off-screen): Born again tonight...?_


	11. Revelations beneath the Red Moon

**Blu: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, guys!! It's just that I have so many games to play, manga to read...school to prepare for...**

**Naruto: We don't mind. We got a vacation from the insanity for a while.**

**Rozalin: Did you enjoy your vacation? I see you brought back a lot of items.**

**Blu: Yes, and even if my Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 game isn't working anymore for reasons that are beyond my knowledge (and sadness)...Soul Nomad is still intense enough to keep me entertained.**

**Rozalin: You're...not going to write a Soul Nomad story now, are you?**

**Blu: ARE YOU CRAZY?! I have, like, four stories that are still far from finishing!**

**Rozalin: But if I remember correctly, SiNful Rose ends at the 13 or 14th chapter, plus--**

**Blu: Shush!! You'll spoil everything for the readers!! (Smiles at the readers) Heh-heh... Don't mind her! Just go on and read the fic, okay? Okay.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Disgaea series or the Naruto series, or anything that she mentions. They each belong to their respective owners. _

**X-X-X**

The night of the Red Moon is known far and wide throughout the Netherworld. It is the night when Prinnies who have redeemed themselves (or managed to pay their debts with actual money, which is highly unlikely) get the chance to be reborn. When they died, they had sinned. But through rebirth, they'll have a fresh start...and hopefully not wind up as a Prinny again. But very few ever wonder about how the _souls_ within the Prinny had lived, and what caused them to become a Prinny. If only we knew...

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 10:_

_:Revelations beneath the Red Moon:_

**X-X-X**

That night at the Overlord's castle, a large Red Moon floated in the sky. The sound of singing gave it all an almost ephemeral feeling...

"Red moon, red moon, cleanses the sinful and makes them anew. Shining brightly in the night sky, waiting for souls... Who will be born again tonight? Who will be born again tonight? Born again tonight..."

Unfortunately, it didn't have a calming effect on the humans in the castle, namely one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Grrrr...!! Damn it!! Who the heck is SINGING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Naruto shouted as he sat up in his bed, a vein throbbing on his forehead with his eyes half-lidded. He looked at the door and started to glare at it. "It's coming from outside..." The blonde got out of his bed and walked towards the door. When he opened it, his eyes became large and blank and his jaw dropped from shock. "Wh-what the heck...?!"

Walking outside in the hall were Prinnies...a _long_ line of Prinnies of different colors marching in single file as they sang. "Red moon, red moon, cleanses the sinful and makes them anew..."

"H-hey! What the heck are you guys doing?! You're too lazy too actually go on a night watch!!" The blonde shouted as he stared at the marching Prinnies. "Not to mention, you guys aren't so organized!"

"Naruto dood! Don't you know what tonight is?" A Prinny asked as it marched by.

"No? What? Is it your party night or something? Off for a night on the town? I don't think Rozalin would like that..."

"No, dood! Tonight's the night when the Red Moon comes out!" Said a pink Prinny as it marched past the blonde.

Naruto blinked. "Red...Moon? What's that?"

"It's when we Prinnies who have paid for our sins in the last life get to be reborn!" Another Prinny spoke, this one a dark gold color.

"We'll get to start off with a clean slate!" Said a purple Prinny. "Completely pure and sin free!!"

"Really?" The blonde began to smile. "That's great! I hope you _'doods'_ are reborn into a good life!"

"We're hoping for it, dood!!" All the Prinnies chirped.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for all the times I may have abused you. Heh-heh-heh...!"

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and saw a little black Prinny standing beside him, tugging on the leg of his boxers. "Hey, it's you!"

The Prinny sweatdropped. _'He can actually tell me apart from the other Prinnies? That's amazing.'_ It shook its head and released the teen's boxers. "I'm going to be reborn soon... I feel like it's been forever since I was made into a Prinny. And after meeting you and your friends...I _almost_ regret leaving."

"Really? ...Don't worry. I'm sure that if you're lucky, I'll see you again in your next life!"

"But you're--" The little black Prinny almost said that they couldn't meet in the next life if Naruto was still bound to Rozalin via contract, but decided against it. It merely shook its head and began to rummage around in its fanny pack. "As I'm now leaving, I would like you to do something for me... Could you..." It pulled out a letter and held it up to Naruto. "Could you give this letter to Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked and stared down at the Prinny in confusion. "Sasuke? What for? Sasuke only thinks of Prinnies as living bombs and complete nuisances..."

"Maybe so, but I would like for you to give him this for me, since I won't be here anymore."

"...Okay." The blonde took the letter and smiled down at the Prinny. "I'll make sure Sasuke gets this letter!"

"Thank you... If I was capable of smiling, I'd do that, but..." It held up its flipper. "A handshake will do, I suppose." The young chunin shook the Prinny's hand before it walked away.

"Now...to go to Sasuke's room and give him this letter. His hearing's _way_ more sensitive than mine's so he's gotta be awake..." Naruto sweatdropped as he stared down the hall at the long line of Prinnies that seemed to be endless. "But how the heck am I gonna get past all those Prinnies?! It'd be rude to just chuck one and make them all explode...not to mention all the damage it will cause..."

**X-X-X**

Later, in the room of one Uchiha Sasuke, the tenant of said room was lying in his bed, awake. He didn't _want_ to, but the sound of the Prinnies' singing kept him awake.

_'Stupid Prinnies...! Why don't they shut up?'_ A knocking sound on his door made the raven-haired young man blink.

"Sasuke!! C'mon, open the door and let me in!!" Naruto's voice shouted from outside in the hall, over the Prinnies.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke got out of his bed, dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and dark blue sweat pants, and started to walk to the door, but it was kicked down by Naruto.

"ORRAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The blonde stepped on the door and frowned. "What took you so long?!" In less than a second, he was punched in the face by Sasuke and landed on the ground.

"Idiot!! I was just getting to the door!"

Naruto sat up and held up the letter for the raven to see. "This is for you. It's from that black Prinny that was hanging around with us. It wanted me to give you this before it left."

Sasuke stared at the letter with expressionless eyes before he arched an eyebrow. "Why? I can't even tell those things apart."

"Hell if I should know. But he wanted you to have it. ...Well, come on! I don't have all night! I gotta get some shut-eye..."

The Uchiha stared at the letter for a moment before snatching it out of his friend's hand. "Now...get _out_ of my room."

The blonde snorted as he stood up, giving Sasuke a glare. "Ain't that courtesy? I take time out of my night to deliver a letter for you, and you're kicking me out."

"_You kicked down my door_," Sasuke replied slowly. "We're even."

"I'M NOT A DOOR!!"

"Just get out!!" The raven shoved the blonde out into the hall, where he fell onto several Prinnies. Sasuke ignored the explosions and cries of pain as he lifted the door up from the ground and put it back up in the doorway. He walked over to his bedside, sat down, and looked down at the Prinny's letter. The writing on the envelope was in kanji. _'So whoever that Prinny was, he was Japanese.'_ He opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper within. After a few seconds, onyx eyes narrowed, then widened in shock. "This...!"

**X-X-X**

A little later, a singed Naruto walked back into his room and curled up in his bed. The sound of the Prinnies' singing was starting to fade as he snuggled up to a pillow. _'Thank God...or whatever they praise down here...for that! Now I can finally get some sleep...'_ He grabbed his sheets from the floor and pulled them over his head. _'I wonder what that Prinny's letter said... Oh, well. I can force it out of Sasuke tomorrow...'_

As soon as the blonde had closed his eyes, someone began to knock on his door outside. "Naruto-sensei!!"

"Grrrr!! Now what?!" The teenaged demon vessel shouted loudly as he jumped out of his bed and opened the door, shoving his face into the intruder's. "What?! Can't I get some peace and quiet around here?!"

Yukimaru fell back and landed on her bottom, her eyes, large and blank like a pair of dinner plates, were beginning to brim with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-sensei!! Please, forgive me for my intrusion, zam!!"

After realizing who he had just yelled at, Naruto calmed down. "Oh. Yukimaru. ...Do you always wear your ninja outfit when you go to sleep?"

The dark-haired Snow Kunoichi sweatdropped. "Um...no. Miss Rozalin asked me to come and get you, zam. Would you mind getting dressed?" She began to blush as she stared at his boxers from her spot on the ground. They had little leaf-like and spiral designs on them, but what caught her eye the most was...was... Yukimaru quickly covered her eyes and squealed, her face now as red as a tomato. "P-please?!"

Naruto sweatdropped and stared at her with an arched eyebrow. "Um...ooookay... Just give me a sec..." He turned around and walked into his room, where he began to take off his shirt. _'What the heck is Rozalin thinking of doing this time?'_

"Eep!!" Yukimaru cried before she fell over, a trail of blood running down from her nose. Apparently, the blonde had forgotten to shut the door...and what she saw was too much for her to handle so late in the night.

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later, Rozalin, Yukimaru, Sakura, and a half-asleep Naruto were standing in the throne room.

"What's the problem, Rozalin? And why'd you call just us?" The pink-haired Medic asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Naruto was leaning against her with his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you've heard the Prinnies, haven't you? Tonight is the Red Moon."

Sakura rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner. "Red Moon... I read about that in the castle library. That's when Prinnies are done paying for their sins and can be reborn into a new life, right?"

"Correct. I was thinking...since you humans have no such thing in your world, maybe you would like to see the process firsthand."

Naruto began to drool on Sakura's shoulder. Her eye twitched and she soon punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. She turned around to look at Rozalin with an arched eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the process of the Prinny's rebirth. All we'd have to do is go to where the Red Moon's light shines down and you'll get to see what happens."

"I'd like to see that!" Naruto chirped with a semi-grin spreading across his face. It was only a semi-grin because Sakura's blow caused the left side of his face to swell.

Rozalin smiled. "Very well! Then it's settled! Adell, Taro, and Hanako are already preparing things! Hm?" She blinked and stared at the two Konoha ninja. "Where is Sasuke?"

"I went to go get him after Sakura-san and before Naruto-sensei...but he wasn't in his room," Yukimaru explained.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke's voice roared into the throne room before the raven ran into the room. He was dressed in his battle outfit with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"There you are, Sasuke! We're going to see the Prinnies be reborn!" The blonde exclaimed as the raven walked up to him.

"Forget about that! Tell me where that Prinny went!!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "...Uh... What Prinny are we talking about?"

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his teammate's jacket and began to shake him furiously. "The one that gave you the letter!!" Once he stopped shaking the blonde, he repeated, "Tell me where _that_ Prinny went!!"

"It's gone. It's gonna be reincarnated with all the other Prinnies." The orange-clad ninja arched an eyebrow. "...What's the problem, anyway? Did you read its letter already?"

"Yes, and I need to find it to confirm something! We _have_ to find out where those Prinnies went!!"

Rozalin tapped her cheek. "Well, since the Prinnies had to use the Dimensional Gate to get to where the Red Moon's light shines down, I'm sure the Dimensional Gatekeeper should know what area of the Netherworld they went to."

"Then let's _go_ already!! Time is of the essence!!" The Uchiha shouted before he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow. "He seems...off."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement._ 'Whatever it was that Prinny wrote...affected Sasuke...somehow...'_

**X-X-X**

Later, in an area of the Netherworld known as Galga Plains, the group of Rozalin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yukimaru Adell, Taro, and Hanako appeared in a flash of light on top of a hill.

"Wow!! The Red Moon looks so big from here!!" Taro gasped in awe as he stared up at the large red moon in the sky.

"Naturally. This is where the light from the Red Moon is supposed to shine down, after all," Said Adell.

Hanako looked down from the hill and gasped in amazement. "Wow...! Look at all the Prinnies down there!!" Naruto and Sakura walked to the edge and looked down as well. The field of Galga Plains had long lines of marching Prinnies, all singing the same song as they headed towards where the light shone down. "I bet just about every Prinny in the Netherworld is here!"

"But how do we find _our_ Prinny?" Sasuke asked as he stared down at the plains below.

"That's easy! We just look for 'em!" Naruto answered.

"You _do_ realize that _that particular Prinny_ is only one in probably a thousand other black Prinnies, right?" Sakura asked the blonde with an arched eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. I could still tell it's ours from the sound of its voice."

"What are you, the Prinny Whisperer?"

"No, it's just...its voice sounds _different _from other Prinnies. More human."

Sasuke remained silent as he stared down at the plains below. "...No more talk. Let's go." He speedily dashed down the hill, leaving the others behind.

"What? How _dare_ he just run ahead and leave his master behind?!" Rozalin shouted as flames burned in her eyes.

Adell looked at Naruto and Sakura with an arched eyebrow. "What's up with Sasuke? He seems tense. Well, more tense than usual."

"We don't know... Naruto said something about a Prinny giving him a letter. Sasuke isn't saying what it said, though..." Sakura looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm worried about him... What could have happened?"

"His personal affairs do not matter!! He is _my_ vassal and he will follow _my_ commands!!" Rozalin shouted as she drew her gun and walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, bend over! I need a ride to catch him!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Excuse me?! Do I look like a burrow?!"

"Oh, just be quiet and let me climb on your back!"

"W-wait!! What about us?!" Hanako huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "We can't run fast enough to keep up with you guys!"

"Yeah, we're still technically kids, y'know! Our legs are way too small for us to catch up to you guys!" Taro exclaimed. In less than a second, he was on Adell's back.

"Don't worry; I'll be your legs."

"What about me?" Hanako pouted.

Sakura bent down and looked over her shoulder at the pink-haired girl. "You can ride on my back, okay?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. It'd be uncomfortable--riding on a girl that lacks a womanly figure. If you had breasts, I could use them as handles to grip onto or something."

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes began to glow in a scary red color. "What did you say...?!"

Adell's jaw dropped. "H-hanako!! Don't say such things to Sakura! You already know how she gets!"

Naruto snickered under his breath as Rozalin's arms wrapped around her neck. "It _is_ kinda truthful. She's 17, and Sakura-chan's breasts haven't even gone up from an A-cup."

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms chest and glared a hole into her teammate's back.

"Erm... Nothing!"

"Hello? One of my vassals is probably _miles away by now_!!" Rozalin shouted as she pinched Naruto's cheek and began to pull on it. "Let's. Go. NOW!!"

"Alright, alright! We're going!!"

**X-X-X**

Down below, Sasuke looked around the area. "Where the hell did all those Prinnies go? They were here just a second ago..." In less than a second, he was on his knees, holding onto his shoulders. "Guh!! What the--?"

"INFIDEL!! FOOL!! How dare you just leave your master and queen behind like that?!" Rozalin shouted as Naruto skidded to a halt. "B-be careful, Naruto! I almost fell off!"

The blonde ninja huffed after Sakura, Adell, and Yukimaru came running down the hill, Hanako on Yukimaru's back and Taro on Adell's. "Hey, it's not like you're as light as a feather!"

Rozalin climbed off of Naruto's back and shot at Sasuke again, this time aiming at his leg. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?! If you don't, I'll aim at a spot that will paralyze for life once its hit!!"

"You're joking, right?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, their eyes the size of plates.

Sasuke looked at the Overlord from over his shoulder. "I'm trying...to find that Prinny."

The blonde blinked. "Prinny? What Prinny?"

"You mean the one that wrote that letter, don't you?" said Sakura. The raven nodded in reply. "But why is that so important to you? You don't even care about Prinnies!"

"And I don't! But what that thing wrote..." Sasuke fell silent for a while before shaking his head. "All I want is to find that Prinny and clear some things up."

"You _do_ realize that there are practically thousands of Prinnies here at the moment?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Then I'll just look hard enough to find it."

"That sounds like something I'd expect _Naruto_ to say, but not you."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't see the problem here. So what if Sasuke wants to look for the Prinny? We're already going to the place where the Prinnies will be reborn, so he should be able to find it if we get there before it's reborn."

"...I suppose you're right. It will be a sort of side quest alongside the main objective," Said Rozalin.

"You're starting to make this sound like some sort of game..."

Ignoring her vassal, the Overlord pointed off in the direction where the Red Moon was. "Look there!! That is our destination! Seeing as how the Prinny left the castle just minutes before we did, we should be able to catch up with."

Adell sweatdropped as he stared at the two blondes with half-lidded eyes. "Uh...I have a question: how are we gonna find one specific Prinny when just about all of them look the same?"

"I have a better question," Taro spoke up. "How come those flowers are moving?"

"Wh..._what_? How is that a better ques--?" The Demon Buster stopped speaking and began to stare at the ground. Something was attempting to force its way up. After a few seconds, a rotting hand shot out of the earth. Adell jumped back, holding onto Taro tightly as a zombie climbed up from the dirt with flowers sprouting from its body. It lunged for the redhead, but a powerful kick sent its head flying off into the distance. Seconds after the zombie's body dissolved, several more climbed up from the flowery field, surrounding the Overlord and her vassals. "Whoa!!"

"Okay, whose smart idea was it to bury _zombies_ in a pretty field of flowers?" Hanako asked no one in particular as sweatdrop ran down the side of her head.

"Braaaaaiiiiinnnnnnsssss... Braaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnsssss..." The flower-covered zombies moaned as they trudged towards the group.

"No time to wonder about _that_!!" Naruto shouted as he dashed up to a zombie, gathering energy into his hand. "Eat...THIS!! Rising Dragon...!" He punched the decaying corpse high up into the air, then back flipped up into the air over the zombie before delivering a blow to its head that sent it falling back to the ground, creating a crater upon impact. "Naruto Style!!"

The zombie merely got back up. "Braaaaiiiiinnnsss...!"

The orange-clad chunin landed next to Rozalin, his mouth open and eyes blank. "I-I can't believe this!! That thing should've been down for the count!!"

"It appears these zombies are quite...enduring," Said Rozalin as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

"Silly Naruto! Haven't you ever watched Denizen Evil?" Hanako exclaimed as a grin spread out on her face. "To kill a zombie, you have to burn them up, so as to prevent them from coming back to life as a super zombie!!"

The two blondes sweatdropped. "Su... Super zombie?"

Adell sighed and his head drooped slightly. "That's it... No more _'Late Night Horror Theater'_ for you! Besides, you can beat a zombie without burning them up. Weren't you watching me a while ago?!" He kicked another zombie up into the air and shot upwards while still holding Taro. The redhead began to kick the flower-covered corpse multiple times before he grabbed it with his legs and flipped it over his head, sending it flying down to the ground.

"A-adell...! Put me down! I'm getting sick!!" Taro shouted as swirls spun in his eyes.

"Oops. Sorry, Taro." As soon as the redhead landed, he placed his foster brother on the ground, but he just fell back on his but, his pupils spinning.

"ORAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up into the air with her large axe in her hands. As she fell, she swung the axe down, causing a crack to appear in the ground. She then spun around and brought the axe down a second time, making the crack larger and also splitting the zombie in half. She spun around in time to knock the head off a zombie that had been sneaking up on her.

"SASUKE!! Why don't you _do_ something instead of sitting on your ass?!" Naruto shouted at the raven after he managed to slice off a zombie's head.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because Rozalin _shot me in my leg_!! I can't move, moron!!" The Uchiha shouted back as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

The blonde sweatdropped and turned around to stare at Sasuke. "Is that all? She shoots me in the _head_ and I can get up afterwards!"

"That's only because Sakura always brings you back to life afterwards."

"Well, it's your own fault for running off without my permission!" Rozalin huffed as she jumped back to avoid being puked on by a zombie. "Consider your inability to move as your punishment!" A zombie from behind wound up puking all over her as well, causing a foul stench to arise from her. She bowed her head and her entire body began to shake as a dark aura emanated from her. "That...is IT!! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE FOUL ROTTING CORPSES!!" She held out her gun and it transformed into the familiar tank with a large gatling gun in place of a cannon.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Adell and Yukimaru stared at the tank with blank eyes. The zombies sweatdropped, seemingly knowing what was going to happen.

"Fire ROSE THORNS!!" The blonde Overlord shouted from within her tank as she took advantage of the multi-targeting system and pressed a single button.

"DUCK!!" Her vassals, except for an impressed Hanako and a dazed Taro, shouted as they all hit the dirt. As soon as they did, a hail of bullets began to fly all over the field, making Swiss cheese out of the flowery zombie horde. As soon as the final zombie fell, the tank disappeared and an upset Rozalin in its place.

"Wow, Rozie!! I didn't know you could do that!!" Hanako exclaimed. She then turned around to look at her foster brother and started to grin. "Hey, Adell! Can I buy a tank?"

"What?! NO!! The bazooka was bad enough!!"

Naruto began to tremble as he walked up to Rozalin, who stood in her spot, speechless. "Um...Rozalin? Are you okay?"

"...Bath."

"Huh?"

"I need...a bath..._right now_!!" Fire began to burn in the Overlord's eyes and the flames of hell seemed to be rising behind her. "I DID _NOT_ COME HERE TO HAVE ZOMBIES BRING UP THEIR VILE EXCREMENTS TO SPIT ON ME!!"

The ninja took a step back and raised a hand in defense. "T-take it easy, Rozalin!! You don't smell..._badly_. You smell like a field of flowers!"

"Do not lie to me!! I can smell your fear over the stench of zombie vomit!!"

"W-well, what do you expect me to do?! It's not like I can just summon a bathtub!!"

"But I can." Rozalin pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button on it. In less than a second, a plane was flying overhead and dropped something down in between Rozalin and Naruto.

"What the? It's a shower?!" Naruto shouted as Rozalin got into the booth, complete with curtains surrounding the glass casing.

"And don't you _dare_ get any ideas about peeping on me, pervert."

"Hey, why the heck would I wanna see you naked?! I've had Nekomata and Succubae and all sorts of freaky female demons cuddle up with me, so I've had my fair share of demon women's bodies!"

"Um... Are we forgetting something?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow. "I'm still not able to _get up_!!"

**X-X-X**

Later, as the group made their way down the dirt path through the field of seemingly harmless flowers, Sasuke stopped walking and sucked his teeth. "Tch!! We can't even see the Prinnies anymore! And it's all because Rozalin had to stop and take a bath..."

A vein began to throb on Rozalin's forehead and she narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? You would want a bath, too, if you had some corpse spit up on you!"

"And now we've probably lost that Prinny... Damn!"

The vein on the Overlord's head became bigger. "Are you paying attention to me?"

"Um, Sasuke? You better say something to her face..." Naruto mumbled as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. "Before she attempts some _friendly fire_ again."

"Now listen here, Sasuke. You ought to be grateful that I haven't killed you yet for this _insolence_. I don't care if that Prinny did something to you to make you so neurotic, but if you try to run off on your own again, I may have to change my mind about paralyzing you for life."

The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder at the fuming Overlord before he folded his arms across his chest and remained looking forward. "Hmph! Can we just get going now?"

"...Well, at least we can still hear the Prinnies singing, zam. So if we rush, we may be able to catch up," Yukimaru spoke up, trying to show the bright side of things.

"So long as nothing else pops out of those flowers, I think we'll be fine," said Naruto as he glanced suspiciously at the flowers. Less than a minute after he said that, a wall of green vines shot up in front of the path, blocking their way. Several large flowers suddenly popped up in the road, dividing the group. The flowers slowly opened to reveal some oddly-colored Alraune. Their skin was pure white with blood red flowers and bodies, bouncing on spring-shaped red stems. "Wh-what the heck?!"

"Way to go, Naruto. I think you just jinxed us," said Taro, a large drop of sweat running down the side of his head.

The blonde sweatdropped and held his head high. "Technically, they came out of the ground, _not_ from the field itself. They don't count."

"But they're _flowers_. That makes them count."

A vein began to throb on Hanako's forehead. "Uh, hello?! We're standing in the middle of a pack of Alraune!!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "These...don't look like ordinary Alraune to me."

"Maybe they're one of those rare occurrences that occur on nights like this," Said Adell. "You've heard the saying _'once a blue moon'_. Well, in the netherworld, it's _'once a __**red**__ moon'_. Rare stuff tends to pop up as a result of the red moon's supernatural aura."

Rozalin smirked. "I'm impressed!! Here I thought you were a mere battle freak who spoke with his fists, but you actually _know _something!"

A vein began to throb on the redhead's forehead. "Watch it!! I've lived here long enough to know what to be careful of!"

"Hee-hee! Yeah, like sexy demon women, right?" Hanako giggled. The Alraune screeched, the flower buds on their heads opening up as they began to bounce even more. "Oh, shut up!! I haven't teased Adell in so long, and you're _not_ gonna interrupt that!" The pink-haired demon pulled out what appeared to be a large cooking pot and positioned it above her head.

"Uh, isn't that what she usually makes our food in?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Eat THIS!! Pretty Bazooka!!" As soon as those words left Hanako's lips, three shots of glittery energy were shot out of the cooking pot, and each one hit the Alraune that was standing in front of her dead on, immediately causing it to fall over.

Everyone except for Adell and his siblings sweatdropped and stated, "That's the last time we eat something from _that_ pot...!"

"Hm?" Naruto sidestepped an Alraune's attempt to skewer him with its vine-like arm and with a swift stroke of his sword, cut off its arm by what he assumed was its elbow, and quickly sliced it in the stomach, killing it off. Another of the flora beasts jumped on him from behind and sent him sprawling to the floor, then proceeded to bounce up and down on his body before Adell kicked the Alraune off of him.

"You okay?" The Demon Buster asked the ninja, who was still lying facedown on the ground.

"Sure...! My back's just killing me, but that's nothing, right?" The blonde pushed himself up and stared at the ground. More large flowers popped out of the ground and bloomed into Alraunes. "Holy crap, they just keep comin'!!"

"What'd I tell you? The red moon's jinxing us!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he speedily dashed through several Alraune with his sword drawn. As soon as he sheathed his sword, the flora creatures dropped dead, but several more sprouted up around him, the flowers on their heads opening and a screech escaping their mouths. "This is taking too damn long!!" He jumped up high into the air and began to form several hand signs. He took a deep breath and began to spit out several large fireballs, each one aimed at an Alraune. A few almost hit his allies, but he wasn't even paying attention to them. After all the Alraune had gone up in flames, the raven-haired jonin landed safely on his feet.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"We can't waste anymore time here! It's getting away!!"

"That doesn't mean you have to attempt to set _us_ on fire, bastard!!" Naruto screamed, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Does it matter so long as the job gets done? Now let's get going!!" The Uchiha spun on his heel and began to walk down the path, but stopped all of a sudden when several more large flowers popped up, lining the path.

"Oh, crap. There's so many of them...!" The blonde ninja whined, slumping over.

"There's no way we can handle all of them!" Taro exclaimed as he hid behind Rozalin' clutching the skirt of her dress.

"Then there is only one thing to do: we must _run_, zam!!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

"I will _not_ run away from flower demons!! That is unbecoming of an Overlord!" Rozalin shouted as she held her nose up in the air.

"I agree!! It would look pathetic if we just ran away from these guys!!" Naruto added.

"Would you prefer to be _killed_ by flower demons?!" Sakura screamed at the two blondes, causing them both to sweatdrop. "Besides, if we stick around here any longer, that Prinny will reincarnate!!" _'And Sasuke may go crazy...'_

"On the other hand, Sakura-chan raises a good point. LET'S RUN FOR IT!!" The blonde shouted as the Overlord and her group began to run down the path, dodging between the monsters and the vines that shot up from the ground until they were out of the Alraune's sight.

"...Oh, darn. They're gone," one Alraune chirped to another in their unique, uncivilized language.

"But...I'm still hungry!"

"Too bad we couldn't eat any Prinnies..."

"Now, you _know_ what would happen if we ate even _one_ of those things. Besides...they're not even real meat. Just some empty dolls housing human souls..."

"...Maybe if we're lucky, they'll come back?"

"...Let's get into position, then!"

**X-X-X**

The Red Moon looked so much closer now to Rozalin and her servants. Blue balls of light were floating up to the moon as the Prinnies' somber singing became louder with each step they took.

"Wooooow!! It's so pretty! What are those things?" Hanako asked as she stared up at the blue balls in awe.

"Those are human souls on their way to being reborn," said Rozalin.

"Huh? Human souls? I thought the _Prinnies_ were being reincarnated," Taro asked the Overlord with an arched eyebrow.

"You didn't know? What did you think Prinnies originally were?"

"Demons who were stupid and got killed, and for their felonies, were punished to become undead exploding penguins in their afterlife," the pink-haired girl stated plainly with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, you are wrong. Though there _are_ demons who become Prinnies, the majority of Prinnies were once humans who had committed major sins in their previous lives. Their souls inhabit a Prinny body until they have redeemed themselves or paid enough to be reborn pure. ...I cannot believe you didn't know that, Hanako. And you're usually so smart."

"Yeah, well...why would I want to know how Prinnies are made?"

"So you'll know what'll happen if you continue behaving bad!" Her red-haired foster brother shouted as he wagged a finger in front of his sister's face. "Keep wanting to become a Demon Lord and you'll wind up as a Prinny!"

"Tch! I'm not gonna be stupid enough to get killed and become a Prinny!" Adell's sister huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "If anybody is in danger of becoming a Prinny, it's Naruto and his friends!! I mean, they've been in the netherworld for so long and they've committed so many felonies just by helping the Overlord, they're bound to become Prinnies when they die!" She suddenly got a sneaky look in her eyes. "Now that I think about it...you've done some bad things yourself, Adell. You'll probably become a Prinny, too! Way sooner than me, considering the difference in our life expectancies."

A blue tint appeared on Adell's face. "O-oh, crap!! I almost forgot about that!!"

Rozalin sweatdropped and stared at the human and his foster sister. "You...forgot? Really? I thought _you_ were smarter, too." She looked ahead and arched an eyebrow. After a few seconds, flames appeared in her eyes. "HE DID IT AGAIN!!"

"Hm? Who did what again?" Yukimaru asked.

"Sasuke!! He's run off again!!"

Everyone else looked in the front of the group, where Sasuke had been leading. He wasn't there.

"Where the _hell_ is he?!" Naruto shouted loudly as flames burned in his eyes. Sasuke suddenly jumped down from the tree tops above and landed on top of the blonde. "...Found him..."

"All those Prinnies are starting to fall...what the hell's going on?!" The Uchiha growled as he bit his lower lip.

"We've been over this multiple times: they're being reborn."

"But...he can't be reborn!! Not yet! Not after so long...!"

The Overlord arched an eyebrow in interest. "Hm? Sasuke? Did you know that Prinny when he was human?"

"...No...! If it's really him...I can't lose him again!" Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped off of Naruto and raced down the hill towards the thinning crowd of Prinnies. The voices of his friends seemed a thousand miles away as he ran through the field of flowers and finally stopped in front of what appeared to be one of the few remaining Prinnies. "You...!"

The little black Prinny froze and turned around to face the raven-haired teen. "Sasuke...? What are you doing here? Did you and the others come to wish me off, dood?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I read your letter!"

The Prinny's eyes widened, but it soon regained its normal calm. "Oh. So, Naruto gave you the letter and you read it earlier than I thought. I was hoping that you'd read it tomorrow..."

"Who do you think you are, writing things like that?!" The Uchiha shouted loudly, his eyes livid. "Saying that you're sorry for everything you did...all the pressure you put on me...? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I'm...I'm just a Prinny, dood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go an' be reborn now--GURK!!" In the blink of an eye, the Prinny was in Sasuke's clutches. "S-sasuke?! What are you doing?!"

"You're not going _anywhere_ until I get some answers, so _talk_!! Are you really...?" Before he could finish his sentence, the sky darkened, covering all but the red moon.

"Why...do you...halt...the process...?" A dark voice slowly spoke.

"Uh-oh...!" The Prinny began to sweat. "You're in for it if you don't put me down! Put me down!"

"No!! Tell me who you were before you died!"

"I'm warning you! You're messing with something you can't control, Sasuke!!"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted as he skidded to a halt, the others following behind him. "What are you doing?!"

In a flash of dark light, a figure appeared in front of the Uchiha. It had a long black hooded cloak and floated over the ground. Its face was hidden by the hood and its hands were not visible. "You...are halting...the process..."

"Wh-what's that?!" Taro and Hanako whimpered as they hid behind Adell, shaking in fear as they peered at the cloaked figure.

"I dunno..."

"It's Death," the Prinny answered. "The guy in charge of the Prinnies' rebirth."

Naruto turned blue in the face. "D-death?! What's _Death _doing in charge of something involving rebirth?!"

"Dying is just another means of being reborn, dood. If only Sasuke knew what he was doing right now, halting the process of reincarnation by holding me captive like this!"

"Sasuke, put that Prinny down immediately!" Rozalin exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the raven-haired teen. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but it needs to stop _now_!!"

"Listen to her, Sasuke! Didn't you hear? That's Death itself--something no one can beat!" Sakura added. She took a step forward and put her hands together in a pleading pose. "Please, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bowed his head slightly, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "...No. I won't lose him again."

"Aha! So you _did_ know that Prinny before it died!"

"I don't know!! And I won't know until this Prinny tells me who it was before!!"

The little black Prinny began to sweat. "Dood, cut it out! I can't tell you something like _that_!"

"If you don't, I'm going to kill you." The Uchiha spoke with an emotionless tone and he had an evil glint in his hidden eyes.

"...Has it really come to this, Sasuke? You always were persistent, but I guess your persistence increased over time," the Prinny spoke sadly with half-lidded eyes. "I am who you think I am."

Sasuke stared at the Prinny in shock. "Big brother...? Big brother!!" He then began to do something _very_ unlike his character...he _hugged the Prinny_. His friends all stared at him with their mouths hanging open and their eyes as wide and blank as plates. "After so long... Why didn't you ever say anything before?!"

"...Can anyone please tell me _what the hell is going on_?!" Naruto shouted angrily, though his eyes were still large and blank.

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto? That's Sasuke's brother," said Sakura as she stared at the Uchiha in awe.

"His...brother?"

"He said something about this before when we were genin. The reason why he wanted to become a ninja in the first place...was so that he could find his brother, who went MIA during a failed mission."

"I remember _that_. But what I don't get is...why the heck is he in the netherworld?! And as a _Prinny_?!"

The pink-haired Medic looked out of the corner of her eye. "We shinobi aren't exactly pure from our line of work, remember?"

Death held out its sleeved arm and pointed at the Prinny in Sasuke's arms. "Goodbyes...done... Time...to...go..."

"You heard him, Sasuke. It's my time to go--"

"No."

The Prinny began to sweat. "What?"

The raven-haired teen drew his sword with one hand while his free arm clutched his Prinny brother to his chest. "No one is going to take you away from me again! Not even Death itself!"

"Sasuke, you are not this foolish!!" Rozalin exclaimed, stomping her foot from anger. "This is not some ordinary demon or ghoul. It is _Death_--it's immortal and cannot be escaped! If you try to fight it, your end will come early!"

"I don't CARE!!" He shouted as he swung his Kusanagi and sliced Death in half at the waist of its cloak. However, he merely evaporated into smoke and reformed again. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke attempted to slash at him so many times that it was a blur, and could only be counted by the number of times his blade reflected in the red moon light. But each time he struck, Death kept reforming.

"This...is...ridiculous..." With a wave of its hand, the Grim Reaper caused Sasuke to be blown back by some unseen force. "Give...me...the Prinny..."

"Never!!" He was then smacked in the face with a fish, courtesy of his Prinny brother. "What...? I...Itachi?"

"SASUKE, ENOUGH!!" The Prinny shouted as it tossed the fish aside, sounding very much unlike normal Prinnies. It caught Rozalin and her vassals off guard. "I didn't know...how much you had missed me. I thought you'd be happy with me dead. I mean...Mother and Father and everyone in the clan must surely give you attention now that I'm gone. And you no longer have me as a hurdle in your life. Aren't you happy?"

"...Are you saying that I should be happy because you _died_?" Tears began to brim in Sasuke's eyes--yet another uncharacteristic trait that had arised. "I may have wished that Father was as proud of me as he was of you, and maybe there were a few times that I wished that you didn't exist...but I didn't want to believe that you had died!! It was hard enough to lose you to death before...but I won't lose you again to it!" He began to hug Itachi tighter, but that only made the Prinny hit him again, this time with a paper fan from its fanny pack.

"Trust me. I didn't want to tell you it was me, because...I'm embarrassed of my form. Uncommon for a Prinny to actually care what someone thinks, huh?"

Hanako sweatdropped. "You can say _that_ again!"

"Shhh!! You're ruining the brotherly love moment!" Taro whispered to his sister.

"But...don't you think that after all the abuse I've had to put up with in the Netherworld, that I deserve a second chance?"

The tears disappeared from Sasuke's eyes and he looked down at the black Prinny with no emotion in his eyes. "But I want--"

"The world can't revolve around your wants and needs alone. _I_ want to be reincarnated and _I_ wanted for you to know the truth after I was gone, but we can't always have what we want. Besides, it's not like you need me. You're a powerful dood, and you've got friends who'd back you up in no time flat. So, if you don't mind, please let me go--literally."

"...I _do_ mind."

Itachi's eyes became large and blank and he started to sweat. "Huh?!"

"But if it's what _you_ want...I'll let you go." The Uchiha set his brother down on the ground.

_'Phew! That's a relief!' _ "Okay, Shinigami-sama. I'm rea--"

"WAIT!! Just tell me one thing: what was the sin that made _you_ die?" Naruto asked Itachi as he ran over to Sasuke's side.

"...My sin...? I failed a mission and someone dear to me was killed, so I committed suicide to get away from the pain..." Itachi turned around to face Naruto. "But we shouldn't really be talking about sad things right now, Naruto dood! That's so unlike you!"

The blonde sweatdropped and nearly fell over. "Wh-what?! Decide who you're gonna act like: Sasuke's brother or a weird Prinny!!"

"Heh-heh! I can't help it, dood! That's how much I like you! You could become even _better_ than the Hokage...if you had a chance. Anyways, keep an on eye on Sasuke for me Naruto, Sakura. You've seen how out of hand he gets when he's passionate about something. Take care..." The Prinny's body began to blow in a pure white light, and in a second, he fell to the ground, deflated and empty as a blue ball of energy hovered above it. The blue ball became a transparent young man with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and dark eyes who wore an ANBU uniform. He waved to the group and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sasuke... Maybe I'll see you in the next life..." He then became a blue ball again and floated up to the red moon, as did the souls of the remaining Prinnies and Death, who became less and less visible as it reached the moon.

"...Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the raven-haired teen.

"...Hmph! What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay. Did you think I would cry?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow and stared at his rival. "You _did_, didn't you?"

"Uh..." The blonde sweatdropped and began to smirk. "You kinda looked like you were gonna cry."

"So did I, zam. Especially after that heartwarming scene with your brother, zam," said Yukimaru as she held a hand to her chest.

"Well, I'm _not_ gonna cry." He turned his head to look at Rozalin. "Can we _go_ now? The Prinnies are all gone now."

"Awww, can't we stay and watch the moon until the night's done?" Hanako asked the Overlord with a pout. When no reply came, she blinked. "Rozalin?"

The blonde demoness was staring up at the red moon, its ephemeral beauty reflected in her sad ruby eyes. _'I know what it is like to lose a loved one...but I didn't have the strength that Sasuke has when he left me...'_ She jumped slightly as she felt someone touch her shoulder. It turned out to be Naruto.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yes!! Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Not bothering to reply, the orange-clad ninja looked up at the moon and smiled. "Wherever they end up, I hope those Prinnies have a happier life than they did before."

"Mm-hm. Let us go back to the castle, I need my beauty sleep."

Sasuke glanced up at the red moon one last time before the party disappeared in a flash of light. _'Goodbye, Itachi...'_

"Red moon, red moon, cleanses the sinful and makes them anew. Shining brightly in the night sky, waiting for souls... Who will be born again tonight? Who will be born again tonight? Born again tonight..."

_:Episode 10:_

_:End:_

**X-X-X**

_:Next Episode!:_

_Pink-haired girl in sailor fuku: Alright! Class is in session!!_

_Naruto: What the--? Hanako?!_

_Rozalin: No, she's not Hanako. She's a bit older and seems more...innocent._

_Pink-haired girl: Lately, things have been disappearing all over Evil Academy! From minor things like photos of crushes and manga collections to people's souls and emotions!_

_Naruto: Well, who the heck __**is**__ she?!_

_Rozalin: I don't know...but with that outfit, she looks like one of those Japanese schoolgirls._

_Pink-haired girl: Who's doing all of this? Could it be some Honor Student having fun? Or someone much more dangerous?!_

_Naruto: Why would an Honor Student steal things?_

_Rozalin: You've never seen a Netherworld school, have you?_

_Naruto: Netherworld...school?_

_Pink-haired girl: It must be something big if the Overlord is brought in!_

_Rozalin: Hm? Do you mean me?_

_Naruto: No, she meant the __**other**__ Overlord. Of course she means __**you**__!!_

_Rozalin: No need to get snippy._

_Pink-haired girl: Will this thief be brought to justice or will something super-important wind up being stolen?! Find out next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 11: An Absence of Justice!! Mao's not gonna like this..._

_Rozalin: What are you doing, little girl?_

_Naruto: Yeah, and who's Mao? Who're __**you**__, for that matter?!_

_Pink-haired girl: I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll have to wait for the next episode to come out. Hee-hee!_


	12. An Absence of Justice

**Blu: For those who guessed from that Next Episode segment in the last chapter, yes, Disgaea 3 characters **_**will**_** be featured in this chapter! Mainly because I want that game...but it doesn't even come out in the states until later August...and games in the states don't come down here in the islands for a couple of months...**

**Naruto: Um...Blu? If you haven't played the game...why are you using characters and a setting from it?**

**Blu: Oh, I don't know. Maybe I want to make it up to my readers for the lack of action in the last chapter. But even if I haven't played the game, I'll wing it from what I know. Besides, this is an AU, remember? If I screw around with Disgaea 3's story a bit, everyone will forgive me. I mean, it's only fan fiction.**

**Rozalin: Maybe so, but...I heard the game takes place in a school?**

**Naruto: School? School?! Not school!! Anything but that...!**

**Raspberyl: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto or the Disgaea series, but she **_**does**_** own copies of Naruto games and manga, Disgaea 2, Afternoon of Darkness, and also this story.**

**Naruto: It's the bat girl in the schoolgirl outfit again!!**

**Raspberyl: I have a **_**name**_**, you know... Read the script!**

**Prinnies: Now on with the show, doods!**

**X-X-X**

School--the bane of every human child's existence. It's where they remember the most embarrassing and worst moments of their young lives. Popularity, fights with rivals, hated teachers and sleeping on said teacher's desk as a way of getting back at them... In the Netherworld, schools exists (probably why some humans describe it as living hell), but it is different from an average human school in many ways such as how classes are conducted, how students act, and how graduation is possible. It is mainly where demons train to learn how to spread chaos and havoc throughout the Netherworld. Such a school is the Maritsu Evil Academy, where most of the vassals of Overlord Rozalin attended to gain their status.

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 11:_

_:An Absence of Justice:_

**X-X-X**

"Mmm... Oh, my. That _is_ quite a problem, isn't it?"

"Damn right it's a problem, vato!! Somebody stole our Greatest Hits copy of Teenage Mutant Samurai Pigs Seasons 1, 2, and 3!!" A little brown Orc shouted in a Spanish accent. Sitting before him behind a desk was a tall, slim, gray-skinned demon wearing a black suit with red tails, white gloves, a tie, and a pair of small glasses. His partially bald hair and beard were pure white.

"And you're certain that you didn't simply...misplace it?" The old gentleman asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" The Orc squealed. "Me and my bros always hide our goods in a place in our room! But when we came back from lunch, we found our room was messed up, man! I wanna beat up the Chico who thinks he's got the _juevos_ to mess with us!!" Tears began to well up in the helmet-wearing pig's eyes. "That was a gift from our Abuela, man! She stole for us for our birthday!! How could someone steal somethin' our Granny stole for us, man?!"

The old gentleman sweatdropped, but the reaction in his eyes was unseen. "Er, very well... I will see into this. You just...go about your day normally."

"You better, Headmaster." The Orc gave a grunt as he jumped out of his seat and walked out of the office.

"Oh...! Just look at all this..." The old gentleman began to rummage through several of the papers on his desk. "So many students have reported missing items. Photographs, textbooks, video games...even toothbrushes! Hm..." He looked up at the ceiling where an image of Overlord Zennon's seal was. "Maybe it's time to ask for a favor..."

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, at the Overlord's castle...

"More weight," said Naruto as he held up a large steel weight that had the words '200 Tons' written on the large iron wheels with both hands over his head. A pair of Prinnies slipped on a pair of smaller wheels onto the weight that read '50 tons'. The orange-clad ninja picked up with a bit more effort, but still managed to lift it over his head. "More." He dropped the weight, causing cracks to spread across the floor. The Prinnies slipped on some 10-ton weights, but the blonde managed to lift that up as well. "MORE!!"

The Prinnies glanced at each other before looking up at Naruto once he had put down the weight. "We've got nothing left, dood."

"Come on. You must have _something_ else that's heavy!"

The Prinnies glanced at each other again before jumping onto each side of the weight. The blonde managed to successfully lift it up still. "Ohhhhhh, dood!!"

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki? Do you still think that the Hercules Belt doesn't live up to its name?" Asked a demon merchant. She had short, spiky hair and black eyes, and wore tight black pants and a black bra with large glasses.

Naruto dropped the weight. The Prinnies slowly slid off of it with swirls in their eyes as he held onto the belt wrapped around his waist. "Okay, I admit, it's a great belt. _But_...is that Kusanagi sword the _actual_ Kusanagi or is it just a copy?"

"The Kusanagi comes in many shapes and sizes depending on the universe it comes from. Would you like a particular model?"

"Uh... Just how many models of Kusanagi are there?"

"Heh-heh-heh! Do you _really_ want to know?" The merchant asked as a suspicious glint appeared in her glasses.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Um... Never mind. You sell any _other_ accessories? Say...jewelry?"

The merchant sweatdropped. "Wha? _Jewelry_? Are you serious?"

"What? You don't sell anything? Rings, bracelets, earrings...?"

"Huh? N-no, I do! I do! It's just that...most people usually ask for accessories like emblems or belts or muscles to help power them up for battle. It's been so long since I've actually sold jewelry."

Naruto's face brightened and a grin spread out across his face. "So you have jewelry?"

"Yup."

_'Score!!'_ The blonde exclaimed in his head as a chibi-Naruto kicked a soccer ball into a goal.

The merchant pumped a fist in the air. "Know that as a Rosen Queen merchant, I have access to every piece of jewelry in the Multiverse! But it ain't cheap. And if it's made of a substance not of this netherworld, it'll be even _more_ expensive."

The orange-clad ninja bit down on his lip as he began to argue with himself subconsciously. _'This is bad... I may not have enough left over to buy myself something good!'_ "Alright, then!! Show me the money!!"

A cat-like smirk appeared on the merchant's face as her glasses reflected light, despite the fact that they were inside of the castle where no sunlight could be seen. "With pleasure..."

**X-X-X**

"Oh... What a slow day," Rozalin mumbled to herself as she sat in the courtyard sipping tea. "How boring. I wish someone in this netherworld or the some other world had the courage to challenge me..." She held her cup out for Vicky to refill. "I may as well just ask the Dark Assembly if I can go pick a fight with some powerful being from another universe."

"Now you're starting to sound like Naruto," the busty demoness pointed out as she poured the tea into the cup.

"Do you think?"

Vicky arched an eyebrow. "Yes... You know, there was a time when you'd hate to be compared to him. Have you grown used to him?"

"...Perhaps he's rubbed off on me. What of it?"

The busty demoness began to smile. "Do you _like_ like him?" The Overlord spat out her tea into her vassal's face, much to the redhead's distaste. "So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"What...what would make you think that I would...like him like _that_?!" Rozalin screeched with her cheeks red. She turned her back to her vassal and held her nose up in the air. "I will have you know that Naruto is nothing but my vassal. My pawn. My personal plaything."

"Personal plaything...?"

"DO NOT READ INTO THAT THE WRONG WAY!!"

Vicky immediately began to bow. "I'm sorry, Princess! I was wrong to think that you were one for such naughty thoughts!" She raised her head slightly. "But don't you really like him?"

Rozalin kept her back turned. "...Silly Vicky. I am a demon. Demons of high nobility like myself do not fall in love for humans." _'At least...not I. Never again...'_ She then turned around and looked down at the busty demoness. "Why are you asking these questions, anyway?"

"...Alright, I'll confess. Happy Birthday, Princess!" Vicky exclaimed as she held her arms out wide.

The blonde blinked. "It...is not my birthday."

"Of course it is. Technically, you were born 17 years ago."

"No, I wasn't. You know that."

The red-haired demon pouted. "Come now, Princess. Naruto's the only one who knows about it, anyway. I told him to get you a present."

Rozalin's face became tomato red and she began to shake. "_What_? You told him about--"

"I didn't say anything about _that_. I merely said that it was your birthday and nothing more."

"But _why_?"

"Well..." Vicky began to poke her two index fingers together. "I was hoping that maybe something would happen to make you two fall in love as soon as he gave you a nice present."

The Overlord smirked in such a way that her vassal felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Hmph! We will see about _that_! I highly doubt that _anything _that blonde fool gives me will be worthy of being called _'nice'_."

_'Oh, dear... Must she be so defensive about this? It's pretty obvious that she's far closer to Naruto than any of her vassals. Well...except for me, but I'm an exception.'_ At that moment, the demonic nurse blinked. "Oh, look. A Prinny."

"Hm? What do you think you're doing? You are _not_ diverting my attention so easily!!" Rozalin then felt a tug at the skirt of her dress. She looked down and saw a red Prinny holding a letter. "Letter for Overlord Rozalin, dood." It held up the letter and the blonde took it. "Hmmm..." When the Prinny realized it was going to be tipped, it walked out of the courtyard, mumbling obscenities.

"Who's it from? Is it that challenge you've been asking for?"

The Overlord flipped the envelope over and stared at the emblem that was on the flap. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "I-I can't believe this!! This is...!"

"What? What is it?" Vicky peered over Rozalin's shoulder and stared at the letter. Her eyes became the size of dots. "This...must not be good."

**X-X-X**

Much later, in front of the Dimensional Gate, a group had assembled, made up of Sasuke, Sakura, Adell, Yukimaru, Faust, Morgan, Aria, and Ina.

"What exactly is going on?" Faust asked no one in particular. "Rozalin just rushed us in here without explaining what was wrong."

"Maybe it's something urgent!" Aria exclaimed.

"What's urgent? The last time someone challenged her to take her throne, we took our cool time before going to the area and killing them all in a second."

"Well... Maybe it's even _more_ urgent! Maybe that Laharl guy came back for revenge!!" The Fallen Angel exclaimed, her eyes reduced to little dots. "And he's gotten his hands on something that increases his power _tenfold_, so now in terms of power levels, his is over 9000!!" The rest of the group sweatdropped after hearing this. "I get goose bumps just thinking about that..."

"We really should stop that girl from watching too much anime," said Faust as he gave Aria a half-lidded glare.

"Knowing her, it wouldn't make her any less weird..." Ina mumbled as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

Adell began to look around. "...Where's Naruto?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen him all morning," said Sakura with a shrug. "He could be in the Item World."

"But I thought he couldn't get in there without Rozalin."

The pink-haired kunoichi began to stroke her chin in an intellectual manner. "Hmmm... Well, he can't go a certain number of feet unless Rozalin's nearby...so he has to be somewhere in the castle."

The red-haired Demon Buster gave a sigh of relief and slumped over slightly. "Phew! That's a relief! For a moment, I thought this thing was about Naruto."

Rozalin then entered the room, dragging Naruto by the back of his collar as he attempted to free herself from her clutches. "Lemme go!! Lemme gooooo!!" The blonde ninja screamed as he clawed at air, kicking his feet in a childish manner. "I need to buy iiiiit!!"

"You won't be buying _anything_! There's important business to be done!!" The Overlord shouted. She dragged him over to the Dimensional Gate and released him before turning to face her other vassals. "Now... I have been called in to deal with a problem at a local school."

"School?! What's an Overlord doing at a school?!" The blonde ninja shouted.

Rozalin began to stare at the ground. "Well... There is a favor being called upon me...by someone who knew my father."

Naruto blinked. "Your father...? Is this guy some sort of ex-vassal of his?"

"You'll see once we get there."

"So...there are schools in the Netherworld?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow. "I can't imagine what they teach."

"How to persuade others by force and cause havoc in the world?_'_" Sasuke guessed in a flat tone of voice.

"_'Pre-Magic'_ for freshmen?" Naruto joked. "_'Prinny Tossing 101'_?"

"As I said, you'll see when we get there," said Rozalin as she pulled the orange-clad ninja up and made him stand on his feet. She turned around the face the Healer who served as the Dimensional Gate Keeper. "Faith!! To Maritsu Evil Academy!!"

**X-X-X**

In a flash of light, Rozalin and her vassals appeared in front of a large, tall building. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Adell stared up at the building in awe, their jaws hanging open.

"Wow...! This place is big!!" Adell and Naruto shouted at the same time.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he saw a familiar symbol one the porch above the large doorway. "Isn't that the same symbol Rozalin put on us to make us her vassals?" _'And also the one that appeared when she got all that power at the stadium?'_

"That's the symbol of my father," the blonde Overlord answered. "When he became the Overlord and killed the original Overlord, they replaced that Overlord's symbol with Father's."

"So, the former Overlord promoted the education of children?"

"Actually, he created this school so that its students could learn how to spread chaos and havoc throughout the netherworld."

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Wow... You were right, Sasuke!!"

_'It wouldn't take much to figure __**that**__ out...'_ The Uchiha thought with half-lidded eyes.

"That's kind of weird for a demon, isn't it?" Morgan whispered to Faust, who nodded in agreement.

"It _is_ weird! Why would demons need to be schooled in the proper arts of chaos?" Faust asked with an arched eyebrow. "It should come naturally! Unless all the students here are pansies and losers."

"That's not true!!" Ina shouted loudly as a vein throbbed on her head. "For your information, you can learn things at Maritsu Academy that you can't learn around the Netherworld _or_ from specialized guilds!!"

"What're _you_ being so defensive for?" The Skull let out an exasperated sigh and cocked an eyebrow upward. "Wait, don't tell me: you're a graduate from Maritsu Evil Academy."

"Uh...no. Actually, Hatake is."

"Ha..._Hatake_?!" Morgan, Aria and Naruto shouted in shock.

"Yup. He said he was an Honor Student here."

"It figures that a guy like him used to be an Honor Student. Probably got all A's on his report card, too! What a nerd..." The blonde ninja muttered.

"It's better than getting all D's and C-minus's like _another_ certain ninja," Sakura pointed out.

"Hey, that's in the past!" He mumbled as they walked through the door.

**X-X-X**

"It's even bigger on the _inside_!!" Aria exclaimed in awe after the group had entered into the main hall. There were several demons traversing the hall, both humanoid and beast. "And look at all the demons! What's that? What's _that_ one? I don't think I've ever seen demons like this before!"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. Even the Warriors and Healers here dress differently," said Naruto as he looked at a female Healer with short blonde hair and a female Warrior wearing a plain white shirt with black shorts that passed by into a room.

The bell ran and some of the demons in the hall walked into the classroom. The others that remained either went deeper into the hall or stood in place.

"Wait a minute, how come only a few of them went to class?"

"Maybe there are more delinquents in a netherworld school than in a human school," said Sakura.

Rozalin began to look around. "Now, where is the Headmaster's office...?" She pulled out the letter from inside of her dress and flipped it over, revealing a map of the school. "Let's see... His office is somewhere around..." After a few seconds, a large red question mark appeared above her head.

"What's the matter, Rozalin?" The blonde ninja asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"This...this doesn't say anything about where his office is!" The Overlord folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Hmph!! How does he expect us to solve his problems when we can't even find his _office_?!"

"Maybe we should ask one of the students around here. I'm sure _they'd_ know where the Headmaster's office is," said Morgan. She pointed over at a group of humanoid demons who were standing down the hall, talking amongst themselves.

"Um... I'm not so sure about that, Morgan," Faust spoke with a sweatdrop running down the side of his head as his sister walked towards the group. "The kids at Magic School aren't exactly tough enough to be called bullies...but these guys probably are."

The purple-haired Mage cleared her throat and tapped on one demon, a young male warrior with dark green hair wearing a brown shirt and black pants and gloves, in the back. "Excuse me, do you know where the Headmaster's office is?" The Warrior looked at her from over his shoulder with a glare, but said nothing and went back to talking with his friends. Morgan poked him in the back again. "Excuse me? I asked if you know where the Headmaster's office is."

The Warrior gave a groan and turned around to face her. "Get lost!" He punched Morgan in the face and sent her flying back into her brother. "Stupid mages..."

"Morgan! Are you okay?! Say something!!" Faust exclaimed as he slapped his sister in the face. She had a hand imprint on her face and swirls in her eyes.

"Look at all the pretty birdies...!" The purple-haired girl spoke in a daze.

A vein began to throb on the Skull's head as he stood up, holding his staff up into the air. "GIGA FIRE!!" In a flash of light, the warrior and his two friends were engulfed in flames. After the flames faded, the demons appeared charred and had smoke rising up from their bodies. "How's that?! Get a taste of your _own_ medicine!!"

"Guh!! Stupid mages!! I'm gonna clobber you!!" The Warrior shouted as his friends glared at Faust from behind him. One was a young male martial artist with long, ice blue hair wearing only dark blue pants, blue bracers, and blue Chinese style pants. The other was a Gunner wearing a black ten gallon hat that had a face stitched onto it, a black poncho, tight black pants and brown gloves.

"Excuse me? _You're_ the one who started it!!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Adell appeared beside the Skull.

"What's so respectable about a bunch of tough guys having to gang up to take down a weak Skull?!" The redhead shouted as he held up a clenched fist.

Faust glared up at him, a dark aura radiating from his body. "Who the hell are you calling _weak_?"

Adell sweatdropped. "...You know what I meant! You're _physically_ weak! And common knowledge says that guys like this could easily beat you up."

"So you _are_ calling me weak!!"

"Uh, guys? Can't we argue stats later?!" Naruto shouted loudly as the Warrior and Martial Artist charged forward. He caught the blue-haired demon's fist before it could strike him in the face, but the Warrior jumped over his head and raised an axe over his head.

"Hmph!" Adell jumped over Naruto's head and kicked the Warrior in the face, sending him flying back. He attempted to land a kick on the Martial Artist's head, but he jumped back in time to dodge the blow. The redhead landed in front of his blonde comrade. "Almost got him!" He flinched in pain as a bullet struck him in the arm. "Guh!!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Take this, pardner!" The Gunner whispered to himself as a group of glowing bright blue balls spread out from his body and surrounded Naruto and Adell. "Shootin' Stars!!" He began to shoot several bullets into the balls of light, causing them warp themselves between the balls.

"Whoa! Hey!!" The orange-clad chunin and red-headed Demon Hunter attempted to dodge the bullets by bending over in several odd positions, though a couple managed to hit them. A bullet hit Naruto square in the kneecaps, causing him to fall on his back.

"DAMN!!"

"Uh-oh!" The Fallen Angel of the group held her hands to her chest as her body began to glow bright green. "Omega Heal!" A green glow radiated from Naruto's body for a few seconds before he jumped back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Aria!" The blonde looked over at Adell. "You ready to do this?"

The redhead smirked and held up a fist. "You know it!"

Both of their bodies began to glow bright red before they sped towards their opponents. Adell somehow managed to circle around a good feet behind them as two more Narutos suddenly poofed into existence. The three Narutos each punched a demon and sent him flying over to Adell, first the Gunner, then the Martial Artist, then the Warrior, who sent them back one at a time with a punch. This continued for quite some time, resembling some sort of demon ping-pong game to those on the sidelines until Adell gathered crackling energy into his fist just as the demon teens were sent flying into his direction and punched the air, creating some sort of black hole that sucked the demons inside. A small implosion occurred and in less than a second, the Warrior, Martial Artist and Gunner fell down onto the cold stone floor, charred and burned. Adell jumped over to Naruto's side and the blonde gave a thumbs-up and a smirk.

"Oh, yeah!! We rule!!"

"Now, are you gonna tell us where the Headmaster's office is, or do we have to go through this again?" The Demon Buster asked as he looked down at the three demons.

"Sc...screw off!!"

"Oh, for the love of--!"

"I could help you find the Headmaster's office," a female voice spoke up, causing Naruto and Adell to arch an eyebrow. A girl with dark pink hair and pink eyes walked around the corner and placed her hands on her hips. She wore something similar to a sailor fuku--a common Japanese school outfit that Naruto had seen often times on the anime shows he watched on the Satellite TV back at the castle. The torso was black and the skirt and collar were white with a single black line going along them. She also wore pink wristbands, black and pink boots with a pair of little skulls on them, and a _big_ skull with pink eyes connected to the zipper of her dress. A pair of black horns grew out of her head, pink and white bat wings came out of her back, and a pink tail stuck out from underneath her skirt, the end shaped like a platypus's tail.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Tch!! It figures that the good-two-shoes delinquent _Raspberyl_ has to do _the right thing_!" The Warrior grunted.

"She makes me sick, y'all," the Gunner muttered as he sat up and straightened up his hat.

"Let's get out of here before we all become good Samaritans like her!" With that, the three demons stood up and began to walk away, but the Warrior stopped walking and turned around to glare at Naruto and Adell. "Oh, and if I _ever_ see any of you guys again, I'll kick your ass!!" He then disappeared around the corner.

Faust arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Who is _he_ kidding? We totally kicked their asses and they're acting like _they_ won!!"

Morgan held her staff in the air and began to wave it about frantically, flames burning in her eyes. "Who cares?! If those jerks wanna pick another fight with us, they'll be stuck in a block of ice and shattered into a million-zillion little pieces!!"

Ina sweatdropped. "Good to see that revenge hasn't completely clouded your mind."

The pink-haired girl, Raspberyl, sweatdropped. "Um, are you guys still coming?"

"Yes, yes!" Rozalin exclaimed, pushing her way to the front. "We have business with the Headmaster and we must see him urgently. So, if you don't mind leading the way..."

"Just go ask the Dimensional Gate Keeper to send you to the Headmaster's office." The pink-haired girl pointed down the hall. "She's the Cleric at the end of the hall standing in front of the gate. You can't miss her. Well...later!" She then ran over to a door, opened it and ran inside. "I'm so sorry, Champloo-sensei! I was late because I was being a good Samaritan!"

"That is no excuse, Raspberyl! But just because you're a good egg who doesn't break the rules to make an oblate, I'll let it slide. Now, take a seat!" Someone, most likely the teacher, shouted from within the class before the door was slammed shut.

"Well, I guess not _all_ students here are jerks..." Naruto mumbled as the group began to walk down the hall.

**X-X-X**

In a flash of bright blue light, Rozalin and her vassals appeared in a room Naruto looked to the left, then to the right. There were a few demons there, most likely students, and a pink-haired Magic Knight was sitting behind the desk, filing her nails. "Even the aura reminds me of a principal's office..."

Morgan shivered, her cheeks slightly tinted with blue. "Scary."

Rozalin walked up to the Magic Knight and tapped the desk with her hand. "Ahem! Excuse me, but I have an appointment with the Headmaster. He _personally _sent for me."

As she continued to file her nails, not even paying the blonde Overlord any mind, the Magic Knight said, "May I see some proof to verify that?" In less than a second, the letter was shoved in front of her face. The Knight blinked and scanned the letter for a moment. "Hmmm... Oh! V-very well, m'lady. You can go see him now."

"_What_?! That's no fair!!" A female Ronin shouted as she jumped out of her seat and pointed her sword in Rozalin's direction. "I've been waitin' here for hours and as soon as _she_ comes in, she gets to go in?! That's gender discrimination!!"

"What gender discrimination? I'm a _woman_," Rozalin said, placing a hand to her chest.

"Woman? Don't you mean _'girl'_?" Naruto blurted out. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he had said and waved his hands in front of him in defense when Rozalin drew her gun. "W-wait!! I didn't mean it!! _Honest_!!" With one shot, several bullets filled the blonde's body and he fell onto the ground, seemingly dead.

"She killed him again," Sasuke pointed out. He then looked towards the female Ronin, who got caught in the bullet storm as well and was currently lying on the floor as well. "I'm not sure about her."

Sakura knelt down beside her dead teammate and began to revive him. _'I swear, I can't tell who's worse: Naruto or Rozalin.'_ After the orange-clad ninja was revived, her sat up and began to rub his head as the pink-haired medic folded her arms across her chest. "So, have you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson? She _does_ look like a g--"

"I wouldn't say that while she still has that gun in her hand."

Rozalin cleared her throat, making both Naruto and Sakura stand up. "Shall we go now?" The Overlord asked as she walked up to the door and she opened it. She walked into the Headmaster's office, her vassals following in after her. The door then shut behind them. The office was one of average size and a white-haired old gentleman sat behind a desk. Behind the desk was a tapestry with a picture of a shrouded, red-eyed figure. "Oh, so it's _you_..."

"Ah, Lady Overlord. So nice to see you," said the old gentleman as he bridged his fingers together on the desk. "I didn't think that you would come."

"I wouldn't have, but with what you said in that letter, it appeared I had no choice but to come. And besides, if anything is going to prevent my future vassals from doing their best, I may as well try to help."

Naruto looked at the Overlord. "You know this guy, Rozalin? Is he an ex-vassal of your Dad's?"

"I _am_ an ex-vassal, but not to her..._father_, is it?" At this, Rozalin looked out of the corner of her eye as the old gentleman spoke. "I am Geoffrey Jeffrey, a vassal of the Overlord who came _before_ Overlord Zennon--Overlord Aku."

"The Overlord that came..._before_ Zennon?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow. "I...I think I remember him, but I was still a genin when he was killed."

"Overlord Aku was the one who originally created the Maritsu Evil Academy, where demons could learn how to spread chaos and terror effectively. Those that stuck out and were unique would become his vassals upon graduation. When Overlord Zennon killed him, I was the only one who managed to leave alive. Thankfully, Zennon didn't seem to mind the school or paid attention to it, and so, left it alone. That was when I took over the role of Headmaster in place of Aku."

"Hmph! No one could stand up to _my_ father! He _is_ the God of all Overlords, after all!" Rozalin exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yes, he _was_." Geoffrey emphasized on the word _'was'_ as he stroked his beard knowingly. "Anywho, as the new Overlord, I feel as though I had to come to _you_ in order to solve a problem for me: apparently, someone has been stealing items from the students of this school."

A small vein began to throb on Rozalin's head. "Are...you..._serious_?! You call me over to deal with something as petty as _pick pocketing_? Me, the _Overlord_?!"

"I have to admit...that does sound like a pretty stupid task for the Overlord," said Adell as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head and he folded his arms across his chest. "Isn't this a job for the _hall monitor_ or something?"

"It's not that simple. At first, it started off with minor things--objects like comic books and video games and money. But eventually, it escalated to the point where people found more _personal_ things were being taken from them such as memories, feelings, height and weight... This isn't the work of any Thieves because the Thieves are no longer taking their Exams. I believe this is the work of something that would be more...up _your_ alley, Overlord Rozalin."

The female Overlord placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Well...that _does_ sound pretty bizarre. Very well. I will help you."

Naruto began to grin and arched an eyebrow. "Really? Geez, Rozalin, helping the youth of the netherworld? Are Overlords supposed to be so _kind_?"

"Indeed, my lady. Such kindness will be the end of you," said Geoffrey.

Rozalin glared at the old Headmaster out of the corner of her eye as she turned to face her vassal. "I will go undercover as a student to find out who exactly is causing this string of robberies."

"You honestly think that a student is responsible for this?"

"Maybe. Or perhaps a teacher. Who knows?"

"And you're going to do this _alone_?" Sakura arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "That can't be safe!"

The blonde Overlord blinked. "Who says I'm doing this alone? Naruto's going with me."

"WHAT?!" The orange-clad ninja shouted. He held onto his head and began to shake it. "No, no, noooooo!! I don't wanna go back to school!! I hated a human school, and I'm sure I'll hate a demon school!! Just don't take me with you!!" He cried as waterfall tears ran down his cheeks in a comedic manner.

"Stop being such a crybaby!! Think of this as a means of learning more about the netherworld," Rozalin told the blonde as she grabbed onto his jacket and began to pull her blonde vassal towards the door.

"I know about the netherworld: it's a large, scary place where demons keep running and try to kill each other off for the sake of power!!"

Rozalin looked over her shoulder at Geoffrey. "This school has uniforms, correct?"

"Yes... Though very few students actually bother to wear them," the Headmaster answered.

"Do you have a pair lying around somewhere...?"

At that, Naruto's eyes became large and blank. "What the...? Not..._uniforms_!! Those are horrible!! _Terrible_!! I'd rather _die_ than wear one of those tight, uncomfortable, horrible...!!"

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later, Naruto walked back into the office wearing a long black jacket with a red dress shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. Tied around his head was an orange cloth headband with the kanji for Naruto on it instead of his hitai-ate. "Don't I look snazzy?"

Sakura sweatdropped and stared at the blonde with an arched eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong a couple of minutes ago. Didn't you say you'd rather _die_ than wear a uniform?"

"That was _before_ I realized how good I look in this thing! Heh-heh-heh!" The blonde chuckled to himself as he pulled up the collar of his jacket.

"That...that's not part of the school uniform! Where did you get that?" Geoffrey asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yup, I look _hot_!!"

"Oh, so you _want_ teenage demon girls to attempt to rape you again?" Sasuke asked his rival/best friend with an arched eyebrow. All Naruto could do was stare into space, his mouth seemingly gone and his eyes reduced to little dots as beads of sweat trailed down his face. The Uchiha smirked, happy that the blonde ninja was quiet at last.

"If you look good, I must look gorgeous!" Rozalin exclaimed as she walked through the door. She wore a black and white sailor fuku with a white bow on the chest, a white skirt that was several inches above her knees, black stockings, white heeled shoes, and a white bow tied up in her hair instead of a circlet. Naruto stared her with wide eyes before a powerful spurt of blood came out of his nose and he fell to the floor, in a daze as a pool of blood gathered underneath his head. The Overlord blinked and began to smile. "I'll take that as a _'yes, you are'_. Now then..." She turned around to look at her other vassals. "While we're investigating the classes, you will explore the school halls--to see if our thief is loitering in them."

"Wait a minute..." Adell narrowed his eyes and groaned. "So, while _you're_ studying in class, _we're _going to search the halls of this huge school?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair!! From the looks of things, there could be parts of this school that aren't even reachable by normal standards!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Geoffrey as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The Dimensional Gatekeeper will send you to whatever part of the school you want."

The redhead folded his arms across his chest. "You're not helping!"

"Oh, relax. It would be better than sitting in some boring classes, right?" Sakura spoke as she patted the redhead on the shoulder.

Naruto immediately sat up, the blood from his nose smeared on his left cheek. "NOOOOO!! Not classes!!" He was then shot in the chest and fell back down, seemingly unconscious. Rozalin walked up to his unconscious body and proceeded to drag him towards the door, making the others sweatdrop.

"No matter how many times you say you don't want to go, I will _make_ you go no matter what!"

**X-X-X  
**

Later, during second period in a class of rowdy demon children both monster and humanoid, the teacher standing at the front of the class, a female Cleric with long, pale pink hair wearing a tight red dress, cleared her throat in an attempt to gain her students attention. When that didn't work, she immediately pulled out a seemingly harmless wooden bow and arrow...until the arrow began to glow bright blue. With a pluck of her finger, the Cleric sent a large beam of blue energy zooming down the student walkway until it hit the wall, causing a large explosion. Several students went flying and landed facedown on the ground. Those that were conscious began to pay attention to their teacher. Rozalin and Naruto, who were standing by the door, sweatdropped.

"Class, we have two new students today, Rozalin and Naruto. I trust you'll make their first day a hard one."

"Yes, teacher!" The students all exclaimed as they gave evil looks to the undercover Overlord and her vassal.

Naruto gulped and whispered to Rozalin, "I don't like the looks they're giving us... And what did she mean by '_make our first day a hard one'_?"

"Please, take your seats," the Cleric spoke.

Rozalin immediately grabbed onto the blonde ninja's arm and dragged him over to the only two empty seats that were together. There were more students in this particular class than any other. But then again, this was the only class where handling weapons gave you a grade.

"Now, today's lesson will be on long-distance weaponry..."

The Blue Skull sitting behind Rozalin snickered and spat something through a straw and into her hair. It was big enough for the blonde demoness to feel it hit the back of her head, and she could tell that it was wet without even using her hand.

"There are two types of long-distance weaponry: bows and guns..."

The Skull snickered some more to himself and to his friend, a Green Skull, who threw a paper ball at Rozalin's head. They began to snicker as Rozalin's face turned a shade of red.

"Bows have more attack power than guns and the right kinds can cause all sorts of ailments to a target such as poisoning, fazing, and immediate sleep. But guns can help to hinder a target better than bows. With proper aiming, a gun user can slow down a target by shooting them in the legs, disable them by hitting them in the arms or legs, or immediately kill them with a headshot."

Another paper ball hit Rozalin in the back of the head, causing the Overlord's remaining patience to snap. She immediately stood up and turned around, holding her Noble Rose in her hands. "How _dare_ you?!"

"Uh-oh..." Naruto sweatdropped and ducked underneath his desk. "This isn't going to end well."

And he was right. A ball of purple energy began to form in front of Rozalin's handgun before she pulled the trigger, shooting a large beam of purple energy at the two Skulls. "Proximal Shot!!" The force of the blast pushed the two Skulls and several of the students and desk that had been behind them to be pushed back to the wall and through the hole that the Cleric had made. Rozalin's eyebrow twitched as she held up her Noble Rose threateningly, but Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into her seat.

"_Are you crazy_?!" The black-clad ninja hissed into his master's ear. "You're gonna blow our cover!"

"...It was well worth teaching those fools a lesson in manners. Never hit a lady in the back of her head."

"Especially if she's a gun-wielding psycho like you!!" A half-lidded glare from Rozalin made the blonde squeak, "Never mind! I take that back!"

The teacher clapped her hands and smiled widely. "Excellent, Rozalin! Such skill! There are very few students here who use guns, and most of them are class ditchers! Do you know any other techniques?"

The blonde demoness smirked while her vassal's jaw dropped in shock. "Why, thank you very much! It's so hard for my skill to be appreciated by certain _people_ whose names shall not be mentioned."

"You...you aren't mad at her for wrecking your class?! Erm...even _more_?!"

"Tch!! Typical _human_ thinking!" A pink-haired female Ronin scoffed as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. A few of the students began to laugh at Naruto, making him sink in his seat slightly.

"Since you're new here, I will explain it to you: in Maritsu Evil Academy, the badder you are, the better a student you are. Committing felonies and turning in homework on time are on the same level!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "So, it's good to be bad?"

"Precisely."

"Ugh...!" The teenage chunin held onto his head and began to ruffle his hair. "I should have known... I should have _known_ that's the sort of logic a netherworld school teaches!"

"Now, Rozalin, are you prepared to show us your skills?" The Cleric asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course! I am _always_ ready!" Rozalin exclaimed as she folded her hands in her chest.

"Okay then!"

In a flash of light the classroom was suddenly floating somewhere that reminded one of the Item World-. The classroom was merely a large square peace of land with two floors hovering above each other. The floor on the top had the Cleric and her students who were looking down at Rozalin through an invisible floor. Rozalin was on the bottom, still sitting at her desk as a group of four Prinnies suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Wh-what?! What is this?!" The Overlord shouted loudly as she looked around.

"This is a simulation room. All classrooms have this ability for when the students get too rowdy and need to fight their aggression away," the Cleric's voice echoed from above. "It's also great for showing students how several weapon skills are done. Now, if you please, show us a few gun skills."

Rozalin smirked and climbed up onto her desk, her Noble Rose in hand. "Alright... Prepare to witness my power!" She jumped up into the air shot a bullet of energy down into the floor. "Gaia Blast!!" A burst of energy traveled underneath the ground and shot up from beneath the West Prinny's feet, causing it to fall over. The Prinny in the east jumped up into the air and began to launch multiple blades at the disguised Overlord, but she easily managed to dodge them and countered with a trio of shots. "Tri-Burst!! The bullets got the East Prinny in the head, chest, and groin, which caused it to fall over in pain.

"She's not half bad..." One of the students on the above floor spoke.

"I thought she was just one of those snobby rich kids..." Another spoke up as Rozalin shot the Prinny to the south and made it fall over with X's in its eyes.

"She _is_ a snobby rich kid..." Naruto muttered to himself as he stared down at Rozalin through the transparent floor. "She's just the dangerous kind..."

"And now, for the grand finale!" The blonde demoness exclaimed as she somersaulted up into the air and held up her gun. She aimed down at the remaining Prinny as a ball of red energy formed in front of the gun barrel.

The disguised ninja's eyes widened and he gulped in fear. "Uh-oh... I sure hope this floor holds!"

"Totenkreuz!!" With a pull of the trigger, the ball of red energy was shot down at the Prinny, who was simply staring up at the ball with its eyes wide and its beak slightly open as beads of sweat formed on its head.

"Dood...that can't be good...!" As soon as the ball hit the Prinny, it burst into a pillar of flames that slowly took on the form of a large flaming cross. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! NOT GOOD!! _NOT_ GOOD!!" Once the flames faded away, in the Prinny's place was what appeared to be a small roasted chicken...oh, wait, that was the Prinny after being cooked in the Totenkreuz's flames. In a flash, the classroom was back to normal and Rozalin was standing on top of her desk still, causing a few male students nearby to whistle as they stared up her skirt.

A vein appeared on Naruto's forehead and he growled at the demons, but it didn't seem to have much effect on them. _'Damn demonic perverts...!'_ He thought as he turned around in his seat and laid his head down onto the desk.

"Rozalin, that was amazing!!" The teacher shouted with joy as she applauded the Overlord. "You've learned several powerful skills, so I see no reason why you should continue to stay here in a Level 1 class. I'm going to have you moved up to level 2 right away!"

"R-really?!" Rozalin shouted in shock, but she quickly put on a smile and pointed at her blonde vassal. "B-but what about Naruto?! He's just as skilled as I am! He deserves to be moved up to level 2 as well. Right, Naruto?" At this, Naruto looked up at her in confusion and blinked. Rozalin narrowed her eyes. "_Right_?!"

"Uh...y-yeah!! Right!" The human ninja jumped on top of his desk and pumped a fist in the air. "I'm as strong as the Overlord!! Give me a chance and I'll show you just how skilled I can be with a sword!!"

The Cleric tilted her head slightly to the side. "A sword, huh...? Well, in that case, we should step up the competition." In a flash, the classroom was yet again in another dimension. On the top floor was the class and on the bottom floor was Naruto, who was standing on his desk, surrounded by four large dragons.

"GWOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!" The dragons all roared at the same time.

A tint of blue appeared on Naruto's face and he slumped over slightly. "...What the hell...? What the hell _is_ this?! Rozalin just got to fight Prinnies, but I'm fighting _dragons_?!" He shouted up at the ceiling as a vein throbbed rapidly on his forehead.

"Well, a sword is far more damaging than a gun. And they were pets that I took from a student who tried to get them to eat me... So just go ahead and cut up those dragons, Naruto, while showing us how powerful you can be!" The Cleric's voice echoed from above.

"Fine..." The blonde ninja muttered as he drew his Muramasa, its red blade still incredibly bright despite there being no light. "I'll make a dragon fashion set for Rozalin!!" _'That'd be a good present for her! I wonder if she'd like it...'_ "Alright, here I come!!" He shouted before jumping at a red Dragon to the left.

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in the halls of Maritsu Evil Academy, the group of Sakura, Morgan, Ina and Yukimaru searched all over for signs of any suspicious people. Unfortunately, that seemed to count for just about everybody in the entire school and they wound up picking a fight with a group of demonesses.

"You scrawny lil' human! How dare you accuse me of stealing?!" A blonde Succubus--a Hecate rank, supposedly, shouted loudly as her large breasts bounced up and down while she floated in midair. The red-haired Succubae behind her all gave a screech of agreement.

"We didn't accuse you!! We were just asking questions about the thefts!!" The pink-haired kunoichi shouted.

"Why would you even think that I'd steal from a group of flat-chested girls like you?"

"Ahem!" Ina pointed down to her chest where her B-cups were partially visible in her gi. The others...were merely standing there as a dark aura surrounded them.

"What..." Yukimaru started as she put a hand on her sword.

"Did you..." Morgan continued as she pulled out her staff and clenched it tightly in her hands.

"SAY?!" Sakura shouted loudly as a vein throbbed on her forehead and she pumped a fist in the air. "SHANNARO!! Now you're gonna pay, bitch!!"

"Bring it on, flatties!!"

"CAT FIGHT!!" A Prinny in the halls shouted before it was grabbed by Ina and tossed aside. As soon as it exploded, Sakura, Yukimaru and Morgan lunged at the Succubae. The kunoichi sighed and joined in the brawl.

**X-X-X**

On another side of the school, a young male Thief with short gray hair wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, red vest, red shorts, and a red bandana fell to his knees on the could stone floor as a familiar Kusanagi sword was pointed at his face.

"P-please, don't hurt meeee!!" The thief cried with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "I swear, I didn't mean to steal it!! It's just...it looks so much like Sasuke's belt from the Naruto manga that I _had_ to have it!!"

With his rope belt in one hand, his Kusanagi in another, and his narrowed eyes glaring down at the young demon, Sasuke muttered, "So you had to _steal it_ while I was still _wearing it_?!"

"Cosplayers..." Faust spoke up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uhhhh... Shouldn't we be asking him about the stolen items?" Adell asked as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"I suppose so," Sasuke muttered while looking at the redhead from the corner of his eye. He sheathed his sword, bent down, and grabbed the demon by the neck, lifting him up from the ground. "Tell us: do you know anything about the stolen items being taken from the students."

"I don't know nothing about no stolen items!!" The thief shouted. A hundred volts of electricity went coursing through his entire body. "GYAGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!" When the Uchiha stopped his Chidori Nagashi, the gray-haired demon's head fell over to the side, his eyes large and wide.

"I will ask you again: do you know...about the students' stolen items?"

"N-no..."

"Wrong answer." The raven-haired teen resumed shocking the thief, causing Adell and Aria to flinch.

"Stop it, Sasuke!! He doesn't know anything!" Aria shouted as she stomped her foot on the stone floor.

"Yeah, so stop hurting him!!" Adell added.

The electricity surrounding Sasuke faded away. He brought the thief closer up to his face and activated his Sharingan. "Well? Have you decided to talk?"

"A-alright, I'll talk!!" The thief shouted, bringing a smirk to the Uchiha's face, looks of shock on Adell and Aria's faces, and a slightly open mouth from Faust. "You didn't hear this from me, but..." He looked around and whispered, "I think it's the _Thief Master_!"

"...Thief...Master?"

"Yeah, a thief who's _so_ good that he can steal _anything_: treasure, clothing, emotions, memories, and even people's souls! Just a week ago, this usually peppy Mage has been acting all..._gray_."

The red-haired Demon Buster arched an eyebrow. "_'Gray'_?"

"Yeah, she's usually all happy and stuff and using her magic to pull pranks on the teachers but now...all she does is walk around like a zombie...she never even _speaks_!!"

"Are you sure it's not something else? Maybe she's not having a good week," Aria suggested.

"Oh, please! She got stabbed in the stomach from some psycho Berserker who was wielding a spear and she didn't pay any mind to her wound!!"

"O-oh, my!! That's _terrible_!!" The Fallen Angel exclaimed as she held onto her face in shock.

"I see. Thank you very much for your cooperation." Sasuke threw the Thief aside, making him hit headfirst into the wall. He then folded his arms across his chest and stared forward. "Well, there's _one_ lead. Highly unlikely, though. Who ever heard of someone who can steal someone's feelings, memories, and souls?"

"Don't you _dare_ jinx us, Sasuke," Faust growled under his breath as a small vein throbbed on his cheek.

"I'm serious. It seems impossible."

"You oughta know by now that just about _anything_ could happen in the netherworld," Adell told the raven-haired jonin. "Anyway, should we try to find Rozalin and Naruto?"

"What good would that do us? We don't even know where they are."

A bell suddenly sounded and a crowd of young demons filled the hallways, screaming "LUNCH!!" The Overlord's vassals were swept up in the tide of students, struggling to get free.

"I just _had_ to open my big mouth!!"

"Well, at least now we're heading to where Naruto and Rozalin are!!" Adell shouted over the students' cheers.

**X-X-X**

Later, in the Maritsu Evil Cafeteria, Rozalin and Naruto were sitting at the end of a table all by themselves. Naruto poked a green blob on his lunch tray with his fork and some sort of green gas floated out of the hole that was made. The ninja's face gained a tint of blue and he looked up at Rozalin. She was eating what appeared to be gourmet food--most of which was meat. "How is it that _I'm_ eating this cafeteria _crud_, and _you're_ dining like you were still at the castle?" He muttered as he glared at the blonde Overlord.

"Whether or not I am undercover, I must have nothing but the best," Rozalin stated.

"Where'd you _get it_ anyway?!"

"Speed dial on my cell phone, see?" Rozalin put down her fork and pulled out an apple red and black cell phone with the Four Leaf Clover symbol on the lid.

"...DAMN IT!! Must you get everything on a silver platter?!"

"I'll have you know that this platter isn't silver. It's chrome."

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Grrrr...!!"

Rozalin arched an eyebrow before giving an irritated sigh. "Oh, fine! You can have some of my Duck d'la Orange." She held up a small piece of the roasted duck on the fork and pointed it at Naruto. "Now lean forward and open your mouth." Without a word of protest, the human did as his master instructed and she placed the meat in his mouth. "Well? What do you think?"

"Not bad, but..." The black-clad ninja leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes squinted like a fox's before he stated, and "Ramen tastes _way_ better though."

"..._What_?! How dare you claim that some wheat noodles in a cup outclasses a gourmet delight?!"

"It's not my fault if I have different tastes!!"

The blonde Overlord pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "They must be as good as your fashion sense."

"HEY!! You! The blonde girl!!" A voice shouted from behind, causing Rozalin to look over her shoulder. The owner of the voice turned out to be a pale-skinned kid in his 1300s with short, yet unruly white hair and red eyes that were hidden behind a pair of large circular glasses. He wore a red jacket that hung off of his shoulders like a cape, black shirt with several golden buttons on the sleeves, khaki-colored shorts with a pair of slightly longer black shorts beneath it, and red and black sneakers. "Who do you think you are, showing your face around here?!"

"Hm? What are you talking about? I just came to this school! You must have mistaken me for someone else."

The white-haired kid smirked evilly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Oh, but I'm not mistaken in the least!! I know for a fact that _you_ are the Overlord!!"

Rozalin's eyes widened, as did Naruto's, but the Overlord simply pushed it off and turned around all the way to face the kid. "Hahahaha!! Me? The Overlord? I know that I'm skilled, but I assure you that I'm nowhere near Overlord Rozalin's level of strength!"

_'She's maintaining her cover while also making herself look good...'_ Naruto thought as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"Do I _look_ like an idiot to you?! You may have fooled everyone else around here, but _I_ know better!!"

"Maybe you made a mistake, Lord Mao," said a young human of 17 with short dark hair with a single strand sticking up and a left red eye and a right blue eye, wearing a white jacket with white pants, silver fingerless gloves and silver boots, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Mao, the white-haired kid, looked at him from over his shoulder and gave him a glare. "Shut up, Almaz!! I think I'd know more about the netherworld than _you_, and I _know_ that she's the Overlord!"

Rozalin sweatdropped and stared at the boys with half-lidded eyes. "What would a kid like you even _want_ with the Overlord, anyway?"

"If it's any of _your_ business, _your_ father killed _my_ father before _I_ could!!" Mao shouted loudly as he shook a fist in the air. "I was going to kill him as revenge for taking away my video games when I was a little kid, but because of Overlord Zennon, I never got the chance!! So, I trained long and hard to defeat Overlord Zennon to compensate for it, but then _he_ died! So I decided to kill the person who killed Zennon, but _you_ killed him!! So now, I'm going to kill you to avenge my video games...oh, and my father, too, I guess."

Almaz sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Um...that doesn't sound very sensible, Lord Mao..." _'But then again, your thoughts on how to defeat an Overlord aren't very sensible, either.'_

Rozalin stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "So, you are the son of Overlord Aku? And because Overlord Zennon killed him, you have some sort of vendetta against his daughter?" She suddenly began to blush and placed her hands on her face. "And you think I look just like her? Am I really that beautiful?" In the background, her human vassal made a gagging noise.

The white-haired boy began to growl and a vein throbbed in his forehead. "What?! What is _with_ you? Quit acting like some dumb blonde!!"

"_'Dumb blonde'_?! How dare you, you rude little boy?!"

Mao straightened himself up and drew a large broad sword with a silver blade and a golden hilt that had a red jewel at the bottom. "Whether or not you admit it, I'm going to kill you right here and now!! Come on, Almaz!"

"Erm... Yes, Lord Mao." The white-clad human drew his sword--an exact copy of Mao's blade with a silver hilt that had a blue jewel on it. "But I'm not so sure if we should be doing this..." He mumbled to himself as the white-haired demon jumped at the blonde demoness.

"Take this!!" Mao swung his blade downward, attempting to slice Rozalin in half, but his blade was blocked by Naruto's Muramasa.

"Hold on there, buddy!! She already told you that she's _not_ Overlord Zennon!" The black-clad shinobi spoke through gritted teeth. "So, get...LOST!!" He kicked the bespectacled demon in the stomach, causing him to slide back over to Almaz's side.

"What the--? How the hell could a _human_ be so strong...?" The white-haired demon's glasses began to reflect light as a creepy smile appeared on his face. "Hmhmhm! When this is all over, I've got to experiment on you--see what makes you tick."

"That doesn't sound very heroic..." His dark-haired servant spoke softly with half-lidded eyes.

"You've got a point. Tell you what: I'll be a hero _until_ I kill the Overlord. After that, I'll go back to being an evil genius!"

"Do I at least get back my Hero title?"

Naruto sweatdropped and almost thought about putting away his sword. "Uh... Are you guys gonna come back at us or what?"

"Hold it right there, Mao!! You call yourself a hero, but here you are attacking an innocent beauty?" An elegant-sounding voice spoke from nearby.

Mao slumped over, his cheeks tinged blue as a groan escaped his lips. "Not _him_ again...!"

"That voice...!" Almaz started with wide eyes. "It's..." In a flash of golden light, a teenage demon in his 1700's appeared in-between the two groups. He had long, curly brown hair and pupilless red eyes. He wore a large yellow coat with a brooch above the buttons that had a red jewel, brown pants, and long, knee-length beige boots that had black vertical stripes going up from the ankle to the top of the boot and golden spurs on the back. A pair of large, white wings stuck out of his back, folded across his wings in a similar manner as Rozalin's. "Lord Bigstar!"

Naruto and Rozalin each arched an eyebrow as a sweatdrop ran down both of their foreheads. "Lord..._Bigstar_?"

"Yes, it is I--target of adoration and affection for every girl at Maritsu Evil Academy, Lord Bigstar!!" The handsome, flashy brunette demon exclaimed with a wink, causing some small stars to flutter in front of him. Several girls swooned and fell down, each one thinking that his wink for themself. In the blink of an eye, he somehow managed to pop up beside Rozalin and presented her with a red rose. "For you, my lady."

"Oh! Well...thank you, Mr. Bigstar." The blonde demoness took the rose and stared at it with an arched eyebrow. Naruto glared at Lord with the intensity of a thousand suns. Too bad it couldn't make him burn up.

"Please, call me Lord."

"Um...Lord?"

"What kind of lame name is _'Lord Bigstar'_?" The blonde ninja muttered under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest, still glaring at the handsome demon.

"A very noble name for a very noble demon," said Lord as he flashed a sparkling smile.

"Quit the wooing, Lord!! What the heck are you doing here?!" Mao shouted as he pointed the sword in the handsome demon's direction.

The older demon folded an arm across his chest and tapped his foot on the ground. "What do you think? I am saving a stunning girl's life."

Rozalin began to blush. "Stunning, hm? I'm glad to see someone in this school knows proper manners around a lady."

"Ah, of course! You're a _very_ special lady--I heard that you got moved up to Level 2 classes. I'm a Level 2 student myself." He held her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he began to grind his teeth. His grip on the Muramasa tightened before he let out a loud, angry scream "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later, Naruto and Rozalin ran out of the cafeteria, the ninja holding on tightly to his master. His clothes were splattered red with blood, and a smear of blood was on his left cheek. The Overlord was staring at his back in amazement, unable to find the words for what had happened. Several seconds later, Mao and Almaz burst out of the cafeteria and ran after them, also covered in blood that was, thankfully, not their own.

"Can you believe what he did back there?! He just went chaotic and started attacking everyone who was in his way!" The dark-haired teen exclaimed as he attempted to wipe the blood off of his clothes.

"Unbelievable. Maybe he's been here longer than you and he's given in to demonic urges," said the white-haired demon. He looked at his servant from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you do the same, Almaz? It's not like you're getting your hero title back any time soon."

"W-what?! But you said that you'd--!"

Up ahead, Rozalin finally found the words to speak. "Amazing! You are truly a demon in human's flesh!"

"AM NOT!!" Naruto shouted back at her as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "I just got pissed off at that guy and...my anger got out of control! It happens to the best of us!"

"Why would you be angry at Lord Bigstar because he was flirting with me, Naruto?"

A blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "N-no reason!! It just looked like that guy would try somethin' perverted with you!"

"If he tried something with me, I would kill him. You ought to know that by now." Rozalin tilted her head slightly to the side and stared at her vassal's back. "...Naruto. Were you jealous?"

"J-jealous? No!! No way!! Why would I be jealous?!"

The Overlord smiled. "You don't have to worry. Demons cannot fall in love. As the Overlord, that is something I most certainly must go by. Loving another is like signing a potential death threat. I'll only get hurt in the end..."

"You don't mean that...do you?"

"Of course I do! Things like love...friends...birthdays... They mean nothing to me. Do you understand?"

The blonde ninja looked down at the ground sadly as he continued to run. "Yeah... I understand." _'I understand that I wasted __**3 months' worth**__ of my paycheck for a gift for a day you don't even __**appreciate**__!!'_ "Huh?" He looked up and saw a shadow dashing around the corner and the glint of something shiny. "What's that?" He released Rozalin's arm and ran after the shadow.

"What?! Naruto!!" Rozalin looked over her shoulder to see Mao and Almaz and immediately ran after him. "Wait for me!!"

_'Who __**is**__ that? It looks like...' _Naruto's eyes widened. _'An Oto ninja?! So that means...'_ "Orochimaru's the one behind all this?! That doesn't make any sense!!"

At the sound of the loudmouth ninja's voice, the Sound nin looked over his shoulder to see the black-clad ninja gaining on him. He began to channel to more chakra into his feet and burst off down the hall. Naruto did the same and gave chase as he pulled out his sword.

_'I hope this works!!'_ The blonde thought as the blade of the Muramasa began to glow bright green. "Shippuu Katta!!" With a swing of his katana, several large energy projectiles in the shape of shuriken were sent flying at the Oto nin. He had expected for the shinobi to attempt to dodge, but instead, the blades went right through the masked ninja before he turned into dust. "Whoa!!" Naruto skidded to a halt and he stared down at the collection of dust on the floor that was lying next to the large cloth bag. He bent down and observed the dust closely. "What is this stuff? Ash?" He then looked over at the bag and unwrapped the rope that had been tied around the opening. As soon as he did so, a vast multitude of objects came out of the bag and flooded the halls, and poor Naruto got caught up in the tide. "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!"

Rozalin, Mao, and Almaz skidded to a halt before they were overtaken by the river of stolen belongings. After a few seconds, their heads popped out of the vast sea of objects.

"Are these the stolen items?" The Overlord asked herself as she picked up a copy of _Teenage Mutant Samurai Pigs_ and observed it into curiously.

Almaz's eyes widened and he dived down into the sea of stuff. Mao merely arched an eyebrow before a few seconds passed and his dark-haired servant came back up holding a picture of a white-haired girl with bright green eyes and stars for pupils. "Princess Sapphire!! You've returned home!!" He slipped the picture inside of his jacket.

The white-haired demon blinked before he pulled out a copy of _Sir Aurum vol. #5_ comic_._ "Sir Aurum...! Welcome home!" Mao exclaimed joyously as he hugged the comic book to his chest, gaining a stare from Almaz. "What? I didn't say anything when you were hugging that stupid picture of your so-called Princess."

Naruto popped up beside Rozalin and took a deep breath. He then started to choke and spat out what appeared to be a brooch. "Antiques taste awful...!"

The blonde Overlord smiled and chuckled to herself. "Hmhmhmhm...!"

**X-X-X**

In a flash of blue light, Rozalin and her vassals reappeared in front of the Dimensional Gate of the Overlord's Castle.

"Thank God that's over!! I never want to go back to school again!!" Naruto groaned, now wearing his normal orange and black jumpsuit again. "Especially a _demon_ school!"

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad... And after you nearly killed almost every student in the cafeteria, you were offered a job in teaching the fine art of overkill," said Rozalin.

"For the last damn time, I wasn't trying to kill them, let alone _over_kill them!!" The blonde ninja shouted loudly as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Suuuuure... And I'm sure that Sakura didn't mean to put those Succubae into body casts for several weeks."

"Uh... By the way, is that really true?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow while looking over at Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi, who was wearing a choker around her neck with a bell attached to it, looked at the red-haired Demon Buster. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

He sweatdropped and looked away, a tint of blue appearing on his face. "Your tone says it all..."

"Whatever, I'm just happy to be back home. Tomorrow, we can focus on normal things, like...chopping zombies in half or playing Prinny ball..." Naruto counted on his fingers. "Going to the item room and encountering that one _particular_ room again. Heh-heh-heh..."

A red blush appeared on Sasuke and Adell's cheeks and Sakura slapped her blonde friend upside the head. "Pervert!!"

As the group began to disperse, Vicky walked out of the entrance to the throne room and ran up to her mistress upon seeing her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're back!! You have a visitor--someone who claims to be a V.I.P. with a very big problem."

The Overlord arched an eyebrow. "...Too bad. I'm tired from that trip to Maritsu Evil Academy. Who knew that schoolwork could be so tiring...?"

"That wasn't schoolwork... That was _mayhem_," Sasuke muttered under his breath with his arms folded across his chest.

"Same thing," Naruto whispered into the raven's ear.

"Yes, well, I don't think she'll like it if you refuse her! She doesn't look like one to be trifled with..." The busty demoness spoke as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

Rozalin blinked. "_'She'_?"

"AHA!! There you are!!" A shrill voice shouted through the hallway. "Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting for you? Like, honestly! At least show up when I expect you to show up!!"

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Who's that?"

Vicky slumped over and sighed, a large sweatdrop going down the side of her head. "Like I said: she's someone you do _not_ want to trifle with... I think it would be best if you just went to see her, Princess."

"Hmph! Fine." Rozalin walked over to the entrance of the throne room and looked inside. In a few seconds, a vein began to throb on her forehead and her face turned red. "_WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING?!"

_:Episode 11:_

_:End:_

**X-X-X**

_:Next Episode!:_

_Naruto: When a mysterious stranger appears demanding for Rozalin's help, her story seems a liiiitle bit far-fetched._

_Rozalin: A little? Try __**'very far-fetched'**__._

_Naruto: I wasn't exactly listening to everything she was saying, but there's something about Orochimaru..._

_Sasuke: Him again?!_

_Sakura: That Oto nin who was stealing stuff at Maritsu may have been a corpse brought to life by him!!_

_Rozalin: The next time I see that cad, I'll make him learn to fear me!!_

_Naruto: A weird book that grants wishes..._

_Badass Overlord Zetta: Hey, you punks are ripping off my game!!_

_Rozalin: Your...game?_

_??: Don't try it--these guys won't break the fourth wall. And it's __**not**__ a rip-off of your game._

_Naruto: And something about Konoha being destroyed..._

_Sasuke & Sakura: WHAT?!_

_Rozalin: Naruto, do you know what you just said?_

_Naruto: Sure, I said-- KONOHA'S BEING DESTROYED?!_

_Rozalin: It took you __**that**__ long to figure it out..._

_??: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 12: Konoha Falls._

_Naruto: What's __**that **__supposed to mean?!_

_Sakura: Something bad..._

_Naruto: And who the hell __**are **__you?!_

_??: You'll have to wait for the next episode to find out. Heh-heh-heh...!_


	13. Konoha Falls

**Blu: At last!! Episode 12 is here!!**

**Naruto: Which means the final chapter is almost here!**

**Sakura: Which means we'll be free soon!**

**Sasuke: Thank God...!**

**Blu: Hey, we've still got Naruto X to do, y'know!**

**Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke: Damn it!!**

**Blu: By the way, if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors, please forgive me. My word processors have been on the fritz ever since I found out how to get back my Internet. And now, on with the fic!!**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto or Disgaea. They belong to their respective owners. She only owns her OCs and this story._

**X-X-X**

In those large, vast, unpredictable universes, you never know what sort of thing could happen. From super-strong humans gaining lots of power by simply screaming their heads off, a 10-year old boy teaching a group of hot girls before he'd even hit puberty, or even a teenage ninja becoming the slave of a stuck-up demon princess, the Multiverse offers many surprises. But these surprises don't just pop up on their own. There is usually a far greater omniscient presence that writes out the fate of each universe to their whim and fancy, whether the denizens of the Multiverse like it or not.

**X-X-X**

_:Episode 12:_

_:Konoha Falls:_

**X-X-X**

"WHO ARE YOU AND _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rozalin shouted loudly, red in the face as she stomped her foot in anger. "Get off of my throne _immediately_!!" The remaining vassals of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yukimaru, Adell and Vicky walked into the entrance of the throne room.

"What the...? It's just a kid!!" Naruto shouted loudly as he pointed at the throne, where a being that looked like a 15-year old human girl sat. She had long, teal-colored hair that was styled into two, long low ponytails with pinwheel-shaped spikes at the ends and teal-colored eyes, and wore a short turquoise-colored dress that had a skirt that flared out like an umbrella, knee-length white socks and white shoes.

"Is this a joke or something, Vicky?" Sakura asked the busty demoness with a sweatdrop running down the side of her head. "She _can't_ be a V.I.P."

"Exactly!! Why would a rude child who sits in the Overlord's throne be considered a V.I.P.?!" Rozalin yelled. "You! Child! If you do not get off of my throne, I will make you suffer for your ignorance of a superior demon!!"

The teal-haired girl frowned and stood up from the throne. "Tch! Who do you think you are?! Don't you know about whose presence you're in?" She spoke in what could be considered as an Earth accent known as _'Valley Girl'_.

"Ex...Excuse me? The blonde Overlord folded her arms across her chest as a vein throbbed on her forehead. "If you haven't heard the news, allow me to introduce myself. I am _Overlord_ Rozalin. And you are an obviously unwanted guest. So _leave_!"

"Well, _I'm_ the Will of the Universe, so I have V.I.P. status, _Miss Overlord_! Nyah!" The girl stuck her tongue out at Rozalin and placed her hands on her hips. "So shove _that_ up your pipe and smoke it!"

Rozalin's face turned red again and she started to clench her teeth. "Why...you...!" She immediately drew her gun and aimed it at the teal-haired girl.

"Whoa, hold on a second! Are you sure that's a smart idea?"

"Wait a sec, Rozalin! You can't shoot a _kid_!!" Naruto shouted at the female Overlord, grabbing her arm and trying to get her to point it down at the floor.

"Yes, listen to your blonde slave, you can't shoot a--" The so-called Will of the Universe suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes began to glow bright yellow as a dark aura surrounded her being. "Who're you calling a _kid_?! I'm as old as this universe!!"

The orange-clad ninja smirked and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Suuuurrrre you are, kid. And I'm a Demon Lord!"

"Be careful with what you say, blondie! I could make that come true! ...If I had my _book_..."

Vicky tapped the blonde Overlord on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "Princess, you really ought to listen to what she has to say. She..._knows_ things."

Rozalin arched an eyebrow while she still struggled with Naruto. "What...sort of things?"

"Well...for one, she knows about Overlord Zennon--and I mean she _really_ knows."

"Hm? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The Will of the Universe folded her arms across her chest and rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner. "Oh, let me think... I know the reason why Overlord Zennon went into seclusion. I know that after his death he was _reincarnated_!" Rozalin's eyes widened at that sentence.

"_What_?!" The blonde Overlord turned her head to glare at Vicky, who shriveled under her gaze.

"I-I didn't tell her!! Honestly!!" The red-headed girl exclaimed.

The Will of the Universe scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Duh!! Of course she didn't! I knew that myself! It was such a _twist_, don't you think?"

A vein throbbed on Rozalin's forehead. "_'Twist'_?! What do you mean by _'twist'_?!"

"It's because of _me_ that that happened in the first place. Zennon falls in love, is betrayed, falls ill and dies, but escapes Death's grasp and eternity as a Prinny by _forcefully_ being reborn! Talk about good stuff!!" The teal-haired girl exclaimed with flames burning in her eyes.

"Hey, if that's true, then that means your Dad's alive, Rozalin!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile. "You could probably go and find him!"

"What? What makes you think I would want to go and find him? What makes you think she's telling the truth?!" The blonde demoness shouted in a panic as she shoved the barrel of her handgun into the ninja's mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 15, born in the ninja village of Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni on October 10th the night that a nine-tailed demon fox attacked the village and had said fox sealed into him at the cost of the former village leader with a jutsu created by his father. Intense anger or desperation in battle causes the fox's power to eek out of his body and take him over. His dream is to become the Hokage and prove that he deserves a better title than "Yondaime-sama's child," or "Kakashi's student" or "Jiraiya-sama's apprentice". His hobbies include gardening and eating ramen." The Will of the Universe stared at the open-mouthed teen with half-lidded eyes. "You want me to read your list of childhood fears next or would you prefer your current infatuation?"

"...There's no _way_!! You're...you're just some psychic or something!!" The black-clad blonde shouted as he waved his arms about frantically in the air.

"Fine then! Your current infatuation is Roz--" In less than a second, Naruto was beside her and holding his hand over her mouth. "Mmph!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you! Heh-heh-heh...!" He gave a nervous grin as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of his head. "So, um, Miss...Will of the Universe...what's sort of problem do you have that the Overlord can solve for you?"

Rozalin huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? In case you've forgotten _I'm_ the Overlord!!"

The Will of the Universe smirked. "I'm glad that _someone_ has manners around here." She then folded her arms across her chest. "I need you guys to get my book back for me."

Adell sweatdropped and scratched the side of his head. "Uh, no offense, but that sounds more like a job for a librarian."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Yukimaru took a step forward and bowed. "What Sir Adell means to say, Miss Will of the Universe, is that we need to know what is so special about this book of yours, zam."

The teal-haired girl scratched her head. "Oh. ...Right. Well, it's the book where I write the history of this universe. When I think of something I deem as fitting, I write it down in the book and voila! It becomes truth! In other words, whoever writes inside of it gets their wish."

"And you managed to lose something as important as _that_?!" Naruto shouted loudly as he wagged a finger in front of the Will's face. "How much of a klutz do you have to be to do that?!"

"I didn't lose it! That guy Orochimaru and his pack of goons stole it!"

"...Orochimaru? _He_ stole that book?!"

"Yup. I...probably shouldn't have written out that part."

"And _why_ did you do something as stupid as _that_?" Sasuke asked the deity with an arched eyebrow.

Flames began to burn in the Will of the Universe's eyes again. "It was a rush of inspiration!!"

"So you've endangered the universe for the sake of inspiration?"

The flames in her eyes died out. "M'yeah. So what?"

"_'So what?' 'So what?!'_" Sakura and Naruto shouted with flames in their eyes as they shook their fists at the Will of the Universe. "You've given a freak like Orochimaru ultimate power without so much as a fight!!"

"You're not exactly a _good_ Will of the Universe if you're endangering our lives!!" Adell added.

"That's why, in situations like these, high and mighty immortals like myself must depend on the little people--which are you guys."

A vein began to throb on Rozalin's head again. "I am _not_ a _'little person'_!! I am the Overlord!! And I will not take part in this!!"

The Will of the Universe threw her hands up into the air in aggravation. "Fine! So be it! Let Konoha burn down to the ground for all I care!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time while Sasuke's mouth simply opened in awe. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"What?"

"You said Konoha was burning to the ground! What the heck does that mean, huh?!" The blonde ninja shouted as he pointed a finger at the deity.

"It means what it sounds like. With _my_ book, Orochimaru is going to destroy _your _precious little village and kill every single person there as soon as he can. That includes your friends, your family--_everybody_."

Naruto turned his head to look at Rozalin. "Rozalin...!"

The Overlord arched an eyebrow. "What? I don't care what happens to your village! If it were in my netherworld, maybe, but what would _I_ get from helping to save your loved ones? Would you convince more of your friends to come work for me?"

"You never _convinced_ us, you _forced_ us!!" Sakura shrieked. "And what does it matter about what _you_ want? It's _our_ village!!"

"But _I_ am your master, dear Sakura. And therefore, you must listen to me or you'll suffer!!"

"How is it that you'll help Yukimaru or Adell when the people _they_ loved were in danger, but when _our_ loved ones are going to be killed by that...snake Orochimaru, you'll overlook it?!"

"I...I...! FINE!!!" Rozalin shouted, her face as red as a tomato. "I'll help you save your village, but only because your morale would drop if everything you loved and cared for _died_. Are you satisfied?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes before stomping out of the throne room. "Prepare for our departure _again_!!"

Adell arched an eyebrow. "What's _her_ problem?"

"Oh, she's just a little cranky!" The Will of the Universe giggled. "Now, shouldn't you guys be getting ready? This is going to be dangerous...!"

Adell gave the deity a half-lidded glare. "For _us_! And where exactly are _you_ going to be?"

"Oh, I'll pop up when I feel like it. Now, shoo-shoo! You have a tome to recover!!"

**X-X-X**

In the village of Konohagakure, the skies were gray and cloudy, the streets were empty, and the wind whistled through every crack and crevice in town. For a moment, a large, glowing rune in a magic circle appeared above the village and in a flash of light, Rozalin and her vassals, composed of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Vicky, Yukimaru, Adell, Morgan, Hatake and Ina, suddenly appeared in the middle of the street.

"This is Konoha?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yukimaru looked around and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm... When Naruto-sensei described his home village, it sounded more..._lively_."

"This... This _can't_ be our Konoha! It looks dead!!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"It looks as though the Will of the Universe was right," said Ina. "I guess that Orochimaru guy used the tome to destroy everything."

"Maybe not everything... Just the people," said Hatake.

"I refuse to believe that everyone's...!" The blonde ninja paused and slumped over slightly, his bangs hiding his eyes. "No...! It _can't_ be true...!" At that moment, a loud explosion from another side of town caused him and all the others to raise their heads in curiosity.

"What was that?" Rozalin asked no one in particular as she looked all over.

Sakura jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and spotted smoke rising up in a sector. "It's coming from somewhere close by!!"

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go!!" Naruto scooped up Rozalin, causing the blonde demoness to blush in surprise, and jumped onto the roof of the building, followed by everyone else except Morgan.

"HEY!!! Have you forgotten that _I _can't jump like a frog all over the place?!" The mage screamed. In less than a second, Hatake appeared beside her, picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and jumped after the others. "You could at least carry me _in your arms_, jerk!!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, as Naruto jumped over the roofs of the building with Rozalin in his arms...

"Put me down, you brute!!" The blonde demoness shouted as she thumped him in the stomach with her hands.

"What the hell's your problem, Rozalin?!"

"J-just put me down!" She screamed into his ear as she continued to strike him in the chest.

"Fine, fine! We're here!!" He landed on top of a building and dropped the Overlord on the ground. "Happy now?" He walked over to the edge of the roof as his mistress stood up and dusted herself off. "Huh?" As he looked down at the street below, the orange-clad ninja noticed a group of odd-looking men crowded around something. Their hair was long, gold-colored, and spiky, and they all had purple skin with a purple aura surrounding their bodies. "Who're _those_ guys? They aren't ninja!"

Rozalin walked over to the edge and looked down as the others arrived on the roof. Hatake dropped Morgan, but didn't respond to the purple-haired Mage's glare. "Hmmm... If I remember the entry in the Dark Assembly, those are Majin--the ultimate demon soldiers!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "The ultimate soldiers? What're guys like _that_ doing here?!"

"In case you've forgotten, Naruto, demons were popping up here through Makai Gates," said Sasuke. "I could understand how they got here, but...it's impossible to think that all of Konoha's shinobi were killed off by demons."

All of a sudden, someone jumped out of the crowd of Majin, making them fall down before he appeared behind them, with blood trailing down his half-covered face and crying in his hair. The Majin got to their feet, the wicked-looking aura still surrounding them. The man spread his legs apart and held onto his arm as lightning began to crackle in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "H-hey, that's... Kakashi-sensei!!" He shouted.

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke immediately ran over to their friend's side and looked down at the road below at their blood-covered sensei. "It _is_ Kakashi-sensei!! What's he _thinking_?!"

"Well, he's just an ordinary human. He doesn't know about how powerful Majin are," said Rozalin. "I really don't see how he could expect to win this fight."

"Not alone, he can't!!" The blonde ninja shouted as he jumped off of the roof and formed a hand sign in midair. Five Kage Bunshin appeared around him with their swords drawn. "RRRRAAAAAAHHHH!!!" They landed down on each of the ultimate demons, slicing them in half. "Final Cutter!!" They all shouted before the demons exploded, sending chunks and pieces flying all over.

"He didn't even give them a fighting chance," said Rozalin. "What a shame! I've never seen Majin fight before."

Kakashi blinked as what appeared to be an arm landed next to him, but he wasn't staring at the demon corpses. He was staring at his old blonde student, who was smiling at him as he placed his Muramasa against his shoulder. "Naruto...? You're _alive_?!"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive, Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. The gray-haired jonin looked up and saw his other two students. "Hey!!"

"Sasuke... Sakura!! Where have you...?" He trailed off as he noticed Rozalin staring down at him. His eyes immediately narrowed and he disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to the blonde Overlord in a matter of seconds, holding a kunai to her neck.

"What?! Who do you think you are? Release me at once!!"

"Do as she says," said Hatake as he and Ina appeared beside him in a poof of smoke and held their swords against the Copy Ninja's throat.

"Unless you'd like to see how a fish breathes for yourself," said Ina.

Naruto jumped onto the roof beside Rozalin and pulled his mistress away from his former teacher. "What're you doing, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Naruto, I know you're not as dense as you were when you were a child, but _she's_ a demon!"

Rozalin frowned as a small vein throbbed on her forehead. "I am not _just _a demon! I am Rozalin, the Overlord of the Netherworld! Ruler of all demons--from _my _Netherworld, at least."

"Would you stop that?! You're making it worse!" The orange-clad ninja shouted. "I-it's okay, Kakashi-sensei!! She's not a bad demon--_none_ of them are!! I mean, they might act a little...unruly, and they play rough, and...they'll pretty much kill each other over a title, but aren't we like that sometimes?! Do we not cry if you punch us? Laugh if you say a dirty joke? Attempt to violently harm someone for a teeny-tiny mistake?!" He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and looked over it. "What?"

"Naruto, now's not the time to be making any speeches about equality," Sasuke spoke flatly.

"Why not?!"

"Because more of those Majin may be coming!"

"Let them come! They may be the ultimate demon shoulders, but _I_ am the Overlord!!" Rozalin exclaimed as she drew her handgun and cocked it.

"No! We have to retreat!" Kakashi commanded.

"What for? This is the Overlord's army!"

"You can't beat so many of those things with only you guys! An entire platoon was wiped out before you showed up and _I'm_ the only one who was left!" At this, Hatake and Ina withdrew their weapons and stepped away from him. "We have to go back to camp and report to Hokage-sama."

At the word _'Hokage'_, Naruto brightened. "Okay! We'll come with you!"

"Um..." The gray-haired jonin sweatdropped as he stared at the demons. "I'm not sure if they'll be able to make it past the _guards_, let alone into the camp."

"Why wouldn't they?! We're Naruto's friends and his dad's the leader of your village, isn't he?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kakashi remained silent as he pulled his hitai-ate down over his left eye and gave a nod.

"Alright then, Kakashi-sensei!! Lead the way!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile as he saluted his sensei.

"Ahem!" Rozalin cleared her throat and glared at her orange-clad servant.

"...Oh! Right." He scooped her off of her feet and into his arms, causing another blush to appear on her face. In less than a second, she shot him upside the head with her handgun and the shinobi fell to the ground, dead.

"FOOL!!! I don't want to be carried like _that_!!"

"She... She killed him!!" Kakashi shouted, pointing a hand at Naruto's corpse.

"Yeah, she does that all the time," said Sakura. "Personally, I think he asked for it."

"_What_?"

"It's okay, Mr. Kakashi. All he needs is a little revival spell," said Vicky as she pulled out her large syringe. She rolled the blonde ninja over and poked him in the butt. His body glowed bright green for a moment before he rolled himself over and rubbed his punctured tush. "There! All done!"

"I've experienced by now that you _don't_ need to use a needle and poke someone in the butt to heal _or_ revive them!!" Naruto shouted.

"I know. I just like poking cute guys in the butt," the busty demoness said with a wink.

"Then butt-poke Sasuke!!"

"But he doesn't make that cute sound when I poke _him_!"

Rozalin stomped her foot and fired a shot off into the air, catching her vassals' attention. "In case you have forgotten, we must follow Mr. Kakashi back to his...camp, was it?" The gray-haired jonin nodded his head. "Yes. So stop acting like fools and be presentable! You're my vassals, for Maggog's sake!"

"Yes, m'am..." They all muttered.

"Then let us go!!" She kicked Naruto in the stomach. "And you!! Carry me properly this time!!"

_'What the heck happened to these kids over the past couple of months?'_ Kakashi thought as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his head.

**X-X-X**

Later, the Overlord and her vassals followed the Konoha jonin through the trees of Hi no Kuni.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what the heck happened?" Naruto asked the older ninja. "Why was the village so empty?"

"...It all happened so suddenly. Those demons appeared out of nowhere and began to tear the village apart. We had no choice but to abandon it," Kakashi spoke solemnly.

"But..._why_?! Why would my father do something like that?!"

"Your father... Naruto, there's something I have to tell you about your father."

The blonde blinked while Rozalin, who was on his back, arched an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Is that the place up ahead?" Sasuke called out from a spot on a large tree branch. He pointed over to a large opening in the forest where several tents were set up with the largest in the center.

"Yeah. But don't say I didn't warn the demons."

Ina arched an eyebrow. "Warn us about _what_?"

**X-X-X**

Less than 30 minutes after that at the entrance of the base camp, the demons held up their handcuffed hands and glared at Kakashi. "You didn't warn us about _this_!!"

"And why am _I_ chained up?! I'm not a demon!!" Adell shouted lowly.

"It must be because you're from the Netherworld."

"How humiliating!! I, an Overlord, being treated like a...a lowlife prisoner?!" Rozalin screamed with flames in her eyes. "This is unacceptable!" She held up her hands and easily broke apart the chain of the handcuffs. "I am of a higher class than _any_ of you humans, and _I'm_ the one in chains?!"

"H-hey, you...!" One of the jonin who were guarding the gate stepped back and drew a kunai. "You can't do that!"

"My hands are already free."

"If you can't follow the rules, then I'm afraid that you can't enter the village!" Said the other jonin. In less than a second, he had the Noble Rose pressed against his forehead, making him sweat.

"Have you ever heard of the term _'headshot'_? Naruto says it's very gory, so I'm sure it would be very painful for you to experience it."

"Naruto, control her!" Kakashi whispered to the orange-clad ninja.

Naruto slumped over and sighed. _'What am I? Her babysitter?'_ "Come on, guys! Why does she have to wear handcuffs for, anyway? She's harmless...so long as no one threatens or demeans her."

"B-but...they're _demons_! They'll probably destroy the village when we're not looking!"

"As Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, I _order_ you to let them go in free!!"

"Y-yes, Naruto-sama!!" The jonin exclaimed in fear as they quickly began to unlock Adell and the demons from their handcuffs.

The orange-clad ninja leaned over to the Overlord and whispered, "I always wanted to say that."

"I see. Judging by their reactions, you truly _are_ a great leader's offspring," Rozalin said with a smile that made him blush. "In that case... I would like to meet your father. See if the apple fell close to the tree, as the saying goes."

Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand. "Great!! Let's go and find him!!" He sped off into the camp, carrying Rozalin with him and raising dust in the process.

"Naruto, hold on a second!!" Sakura shouted. "You don't even know where Hokage-sama _is_!!"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, making the pink-haired kunoichi look up at him. "Sakura, if it wouldn't be too much, would you help the medics heal the injured?"

"Of course! Just show me the way." She looked at Vicky. "You wanna help, Vicky?"

"Oh, okay! I get to use my syringe again!" The redhead said with a fanged grin, making the pink-haired girl sweat.

"I'm going to see if I can find my clan," said Sasuke as he pushed past the guards and walked into the camp.

"W-wait, what'll _we_ do?!" Adell exclaimed.

"We could take our own tour of the village," said Yukimaru.

"You guys would have to hide your ears, though..." The redhead mumbled as they walked into the village.

**X-X-X**

Naruto and Rozalin walked through the rows of tents, gaining glares and whispers from people as they passed them by.

"Naruto... Why is everyone looking at us?" The demoness asked as she stared back at the people.

"I think they're looking at _you_."

"Really?" Rozalin smiled and brushed the bangs in front of her face with her free hand. "I'm glad that they appreciate my beauty."

"They're looking at you because you're a _demon_!"

"How would _you_ know that?" A rock suddenly hit the Overlord in the back of her head. "OW!!"

Naruto sweatdropped as he turned around to look at her with half-lidded eyes. "Well, there's that."

She looked over his shoulder at the young boy who threw the rock at her. "How _rude_!! It's not good manners to throw rocks at a superior being!"

"You're no superior being! You're a _demon_!" The boy shouted.

Rozalin's eyebrow twitched. "And that's why I'm superior to you and the rest of you humans."

Her orange-clad vassal stared at the boy for a moment until realization hit him. "Konohamaru!!"

Rozalin turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "What is a _'Konohamaru'_?"

"That!! I mean _him_!!" Naruto ran past his owner to the young boy who appeared to be no older than 12 or 13 years old and wrapped his arms around him into a bone-crushing hug. "Konohamaru, Konohamaru!! It's so good to see you again! Did you get taller while I was gone?"

"Na...ruto...! I can't..._breathe_...!" Konohamaru choked out as he started to turn blue in the face.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that." The orange-clad blonde released the younger ninja and a large smile spread out across his face. "I'm just glad to see you're still alive! Are Moegi and Udon somewhere around here, too?"

At the mention of their names, Konohamaru's eyes widened before they narrowed and he looked down at the ground. "No... They were killed...by those _demons_ during the evacuation."

Naruto's smile faded from his face. "Oh...no... Konohamaru, I...I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault." The genin's hand drifted over the kunai holster on his leg. "It's _her_ fault!!" He shouted before throwing a kunai at Rozalin, but it was snatched out of the air by Naruto as he appeared in front of her in a poof of smoke.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"_Me_?! What're _you_ doing?! You're protecting a demon!!"

"Because it's his job," Rozalin said with a smirk as she took a step forward. "Naruto is my slave. He's supposed to make sure I don't get hurt."

"It's not just that."

The Overlord blinked and looked at the orange-clad shinobi. "Hm?"

"Rozalin...is my friend! And I won't let my friends get hurt. Even if it's by another friend."

"She's not your friend!! She's only using you!!" Konohamaru shouted, stomping his foot in anger. "She's as evil as any other demon!!"

The older ninja's grip tightened around the kunai's blade, drawing blood that splattered on the ground in little droplets. "Don't you dare say that...! From the time I spent in the Netherworld, I know that demons are just like humans. The problem is that _we_ only see the bad ones. I've met some good demons while I was gone, so I know better now!"

"...What sort of nonsense is that?" Rozalin asked the blonde with half-lidded eyes as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head. "I consider you as a slave, not a friend."

"You heard her! She said that you're her _slave_..._not_ a friend! She probably doesn't think anything about your life. She probably wouldn't notice or care if you died!!"

"I'd care! If he died, I'd lose a valuable servant!"

"So that's it?! He's nothing but a thing to you, you witch?! You wouldn't cry for him if he died?!"

"Of course not. He's only a vassal. He's easily replaceable."

At that moment, Naruto threw the kunai to the ground with enough force to make the ground crack upon impact. "Both of you, shut the hell up!!" He looked over his shoulder at Rozalin with anger burning in his eyes. "You... Rozalin... Are you being honest?" The anger faded from his eyes and he started to look down at the ground, sadly. "All the time we spent together...doesn't make us friends?"

Rozalin bowed her head slightly, her bangs shading her eyes as they looked away from the boy in front of her. "I..."

"So, there you are, Naruto." The group looked up to see a young man walking towards them with dark brown hair held up in a spiky ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. He wore an outfit similar to Kakashi's, but the sleeves were short and had longer fishnet sleeves beneath them and the hitai-are was wrapped around his left arm. "When I heard you were back, I had to see it for myself. Not surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find you, but..." Pineapple Head's eyes drifted over to Rozalin. "It's surprising that you've picked up some new company."

"Who is this...Pineapple Head?"

"SHIKAMARUUUU!!!" Naruto shouted, forgetting his sadness long enough to run up to Shikamaru and envelop him in the same bone-crushing hug that he had Konohamaru. "I missed you, too, you lazy-ass genius!! I can't believe it, but I missed you, too!! And why do you smell like a bar that allows smoking?"

"Would you let me go?!" The pineapple-headed chunin shouted as he started to turn blue in the face. As soon as the blonde released him, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Geez... Being around demons hasn't made you any less troublesome. Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"Really?" A smile appeared on his face before he turned around to look at Rozalin. "You hear that? You can meet my dad!" At this, Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as the blonde continued, "He's the strongest Hokage of them all--at least until _I_ get the title!"

"Didn't you say that you had accepted your fate as my vassal for the rest of your life?" The Overlord asked with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Either way, I am interested in meeting this Hokagi--"

"_Hokage_," Naruto corrected.

"--and having a chat with him--"

"Her," Shikamaru corrected.

"--about his situation." Rozalin blinked. "Wait... _'Her'_? I thought the Hokage was a man?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Shikamaru? Who's this lady Hokage?!" Naruto shouted as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Tsunade-sama."

The orange-clad ninja blinked. "...WHAT?! Granny Tsunade's the Hokage?!?" He shouted, grabbing his hair with his eyes the size of plates.

"So...it's your grandmother who is the Hokage?" Rozalin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"H-how is that even possible...? Who'd elect that vain alcoholic gambler as a village leader?!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's vest and shoved his face close up to the brunette's. "Take me to her! Take me to Granny Tsunade!! I want an explanation for this, dammit!!"

"Calm down, would you?! I'll take you to see her!!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, inside of the large tent that served as a medical area, white-clad medical ninja were running about trying to heal injured shinobi. Among them was Sakura, who was standing over a fatally-injured ninja. She held her hands over the injured man and mumbled "Omega Heal." In a flash of green light, the man's injuries began to heal and his breathing became normal.

"That's pretty handy. Is that a trick you learned while you were in Hell?" A long-haired blonde girl who was finishing up on a ninja at the table next to Sakura's asked. She wore a dark purple blouse and a miniskirt with a slit in the front that revealed her black shorts, and fishnet on her elbows and legs.

"The netherworld, Ino. I was in the netherworld. And it's not a trick, it's magic." The pink-haired kunoichi corrected as she helped her healed patient off of the table as another was helped onto it by a nurse.

Ino arched an eyebrow. "Magic? You can do magic now?"

"You'd be amazed at what I can do now."

The purple-clad blonde helped her patient off of the table before looking at her friend with half-lidded eyes. "Well, it figures that you could learn demon magic. You probably _act_ more like one, too."

"What was that?! Did you call me a demon?!" Sakura shouted as she immediately drew her axe from out behind her back, surprising Ino before she held it over her head. At the look of fear in her friend's eyes, the medic calmed down and gave a nervous sigh before she put the axe away. "Erm... Sorry about that."

Ino snorted, a small vein throbbing on her head. "And you say you're not demonic...!" _'Where the heck did that __**axe**__ come from, anyway?!'_

"HEEEEEEELLLLP!!!" A brunette chunin by the name of Izumo shouted as he dashed between gurneys, patients and medics to get away from Vicky, who was chasing after him with a large needle.

"...I see Izumo still has that fear of giant needles," said Sakura in a flat tone as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yup." Ino responded.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!" Izumo cried with tears welling up in his eyes.

Vicky skidded to a halt and drew a rifle from behind her back. "Time to use some anesthesia!!" She pulled the trigger and almost fell back from the force of the shot that hit the chunin in the back of his leg, causing him to fall down. "Anesthesia applied!!" The busty demonic nurse skipped happily over to the writhing Izumo and bent over him, allowing the chunin to see her chest bounce. "Naruto said you Konoha guys are supposed to have something called...the Will of Fire. So stop crying like a baby and take your shot like a man!!" She shouted with an eery glint in her eyes and a creepy smile when she pulled out her syringe, a strange orange liquid sloshing about in it. "Remember: this'll hurt you more than it will hurt me."

"N-no, please, don't--" The needle of the syringe became impaled into his butt cheek. "YOOOOWWWW!!! My butt!! My _butt_!!"

"There ya go! You're all better _and_ I healed you of your anesthesia wound."

"But my butt hurts like _hell_!!"

The demonic nurse sweatdropped. "...If you give me the honor of pulling down your pants, I could give you a band-aid."

**X-X-X**

With Sasuke, the young Uchiha was walking through what could be considered as the Uchiha section of the base camp. One could tell because of the Uchiha fans that were imprinted on the tents that they resided in and from the people who whispered his name to themselves as he walked by. However, he had yet to see the people he was searching for.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice spoke, making the Uchiha heir stop in his tracks and fully open his eyes. He turned around to see a dark-haired woman standing in front of a tent, wearing a blue blouse and orange skirt. There was a bandage on her cheek and bandages wrapped around her hands and forehead, and there appeared to be wrinkles around her onyx eyes, but he still recognized her.

"Mother..." He breathed out. He only took a step towards her when his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, ran up to him and started to hug him.

"My baby...! My baby's come home to me!" She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mother...!" Sasuke resisted the feeling to cry no matter how loudly his brain was telling him to. He broke away from his mother and asked, "Where is father?"

Mikoto's look of joy became one of sorrow. "Your father...is dead."

The raven-haired teen's eyes widened and to him, the entire camp fell silent. _'Dead?'_

**X-X-X**

Naruto and Rozalin had mixed opinions about the woman sitting in front of them. With her youthful appearance, her pale blonde hair tied into two pigtails in the back of her head, her bright brown eyes, and breasts that were the same size as a full-grown Succubus, the demoness thought that the only thing that made Tsunade look like an old woman was the--in the Overlord's opinion--tacky green jacket. Naruto, on the other hand, actually knew Tsunade, so he knew that she was a gambler, an alcoholic, and had the tendency of punching people who pissed her off through more than one wall, not to mention her bad habit of hiding from debt collectors by changing her age.

"So, you're the evil Overlord that's been sending all these demons here?" Tsunade asked with an arched eyebrow. "You're...cuter than I thought you'd be."

A blush appeared on Rozalin's cheeks and she smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I've never sent demons over here, nor did I destroy your village"

"She's telling the truth, Granny!! She hardly had _any_ servants before I came!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmmm..." Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed "If Naruto says it's not your fault, then I agree with him." At this, the blonde ninja smiled. "However, that doesn't change the fact that you've enslaved three of our ninja--which include my apprentice, the heir of the Uchiha clan, and the Yondaime Hokage's son," said Tsunade as she held up three fingers.

"Hmph!" The Overlord frowned and turned her back to Naruto. "I knew that this would happen. And you wanted me to help them...!" She looked at the lady Hokage and folded her arms across her chest. "You _can't_ have them back! You may try to _take_ them back by force if you'd like, but you will face my wrath if you try!"

The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge, little girl?"

"Who are you calling little, Granny?"

A vein began to throb on Tsunade's head. Her assistant, Shizune, Naruto, the ANBU guards and a pig named Tonton froze in fear as sparks flew between Tsunade and Rozalin.

"Tsunade-sama! Please, calm down!!" Shizune pleaded as she waved her hands frantically in the air.

Rozalin stomped her foot, her face red with anger. "Oh...! Why did we come here?! We're strong enough to take on Orochimaru by ourselves!!"

The blonde woman's fist struck the desk she sat behind and she looked up at the Overlord with hatred in her eyes. "What did you say? Are you saying...that the one behind all of this is Orochimaru?"

Rozalin calmed down a bit, though there was still a red blush on her cheeks. "We guess. Majin like the one in your village prefer demonic prey, not human ones. Therefore, it would make no sense for them to come to a world mainly inhabited by humans. There's a chance that he used the Mystic Tome to summon up some demon vassals of his is own."

"It can do that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Of course it can do that!" The Will of the Universe exclaimed as she suddenly appeared beside Naruto.

"Ack!!" The blonde ninja nearly jumped up. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

"Hello, I'm the Will of the Universe. I can do anything! I could turn you into a girl and make you fall in love with Sasuke...if I only had my book."

Tsunade and her servants sweatdropped. "Who is this?"

"The Will of the Universe. Or so she says," Naruto spoke in a flat tone of voice. "It's _her_ book that Orochimaru is using."

"I see..." The Hokage leaned forward across her desk. "Tell me more..."

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later, Tsunade propped her arms onto her desk and bridged her fingers together. "I see... So Orochimaru has actually gone from using science and forbidden jutsu to using demonic magic to get what he wants."

"Demonic? Puh-lease!" The Will of the Universe chuckled. "Try _'omnipotent'_! My Mystic Tome can grant almost any wish the heart desires. But for mere mortals like yourselves, there's a price to pay for the wish. Take Orochimaru for example: he sacrificed the lives of half a dozen of his men so that he could make his bodyguards stronger. Demons, on the other hand, can get a wish if they have enough mana. But if they don't...POOF! They just disappear. The bigger the wish, the bigger price."

"So if Orochimaru wanted to do something like destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, just how many lives would he have to sacrifice?" Shizune asked as she held Tonton close to her chest.

"How should I know? I've only watched people conquer places, I don't participate."

"We know what we must do," said Tsunade. "We must find Orochimaru and get that book from him. Once we have it, we can wish for the village...for the entire world to be normal again!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Rozalin asked with an arched eyebrow. "Majin are not like ordinary demons, you know. They _are _the ultimate demon soldiers, after all, and from what I saw in the village, your men wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"So what do you expect us to do?! Stand down and wait for Orochimaru to come and kill us?!" The blonde woman shouted as she got to her feet. "We ninja of Konohagakure may have lost our home, but we will reclaim it!! And the Will of Fire that burns within all of us will show us the way!"

"...Fine." The Overlord turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. "Come, Naruto."

"What? Hey, Rozalin! Where are you going?!" Naruto asked as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Naruto! I have something I have to tell you," said Tsunade. She looked at Shizune and the ANBU guards. "Shizune, please go assist with the wounded. And you two go stand guard outside."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the dark-haired woman said before she and the ANBU walked out of the tent.

"What's up, Granny? I have to go and find Rozalin before she does something--"

"Your father is dead, Naruto."

The orange-clad ninja's bright blue eyes widened for a moment before he started to smile. "You're joking, right? He's not dead...right?"

"Naruto, I wouldn't be Hokage unless he was."

"That's not true! He's probably in the infirmary or something!" He focused on the lady Hokage's face and his vision became blurred before tears started to stream down his cheeks. "No... Not him. Not _my_ dad." He bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. "How could he be dead? He's...the strongest of all the Hokage...!" He looked up at the blonde woman. "What about Ero-Sennin?"

"He's gone."

"...Iruka-sensei?"

Tsunade nodded solemnly. "Iruka was killed during the evacuation. Sadly, we could not take his body. And as for Jiraiya and Minato...they were last seen alive, staying behind to fight the demons. They're presumed to have been K.I.A., but...I don't want to believe that anymore than you do."

Naruto sniffled and wiped his tears off on his sleeve. "I swear...I'll kill him!" He raised his head, showing eyes filled with burning anger. "I'll kill Orochimaru if it costs me my life!!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, _somewhere_ in the abandoned Konohagakure...

"Kukukukuku... Yes, yes. This appears to be enough," Orochimaru's voice echoed through the darkness. "Now my ultimate wish can be granted."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's voice spoke, its user unseen as well. "A report just came in. Apparently, Overlord Rozalin is here."

"Ah, Rozalin-hime. I was wondering when I would see her again."

"Should I send the Majin to capture her or the Sound Five?"

"Neither. I have a feeling that she and her friends will come to me eventually. Kukukuku...!"

**X-X-X**

At Konoha's base camp, a dejected Naruto sighed before he fell back and sat on the ground. _'I can't find Rozalin anywhere... Did she just go back to castle?'_ He looked up at the cloudy sky. "She really doesn't care about what happens to me."

"Now, what would make you say that?"

"Ah!!" The blonde got to his feet and spun around to see Rozalin standing behind him with a hand on her hip and a smile on her face. Standing behind her were the ninja of the Snow Clan and several other demons that he recognized from the castle. "R-Rozalin? What did you do?"

"Well, if your village wants to fight against a demon army, they'll need a demon army of their own, don't you think?"

"We of the Snow Clan promised to lend our assistance to Lady Rozalin if she should ever need it. Now we will help your people as you helped ours, Uzumaki Naruto," said Fubuki as the Snow Ninja nodded in agreement.

"And we came to help too!!" Hanako exclaimed as she flashed the peace sign. "No matter what Adell says, we're Rozalin's servants, too, so we gotta fight!"

"Y-yeah! Besides, we're kinda in debt to you for helping Adell save our lives," said Taro. "And also...I wanna help the Queen!"

"What can we say? You've grown on all the other vassals like an annoying, orange growth," said Faust as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, 'cuz we're buds now, right?" Daisuke said with a grin.

"And friends help friends out!" Arianna exclaimed with flames burning in her eyes. "Naruto, we will protect your village as though it were our own!!"

Naruto was speechless for a few minutes before a fox-like grin spread out across his face. "You guys...! Thanks a lot!! You don't know what this means to us!"

"Don't thank _them_, thank _me_! I'm the one who called on them, after all," said Rozalin as she placed her hands on her hips, still smiling. "You ought to be grateful to me." As soon as she blinked, the orange-clad ninja was hugging her tightly, his head on her shoulder. Such close contact made the Overlord blush. "What...are you...?"

"Thank you...Rozalin."

The blush on the blonde Overlord's face darkened and her heartbeat quickened. _'No...!'_ A gunshot was soon heard and Naruto fell to the ground with a hole in his stomach. "Idiot!! What did I tell you about touching me like that?!" She bent down, grabbed his foot, and proceeded to drag him away. "Now, come! We need to find the others and return to the castle."

"...Huh? What for?" Naruto asked once the bullet wound had healed.

"Rather than just charge into Konoha and fight Orochimaru's army head-on like your village, _we_ will use the Dimensional Gate to get to Orochimaru's location within the village."

The blonde ninja blinked. "Well, why didn't you do that _before_?!" He was then shot again in the stomach and fell silent again.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that the village was destroyed?" Rozalin said as she proceeded to drag her vassal again. "But don't fret. I will make your world return to normal so you won't have anything to whine about its safety for the rest of your life."

_'The fate of my village...rests with __**her**__?!'_ Naruto thought with wide eyes before his head hit a rock. "OW!! Hey, would you quit dragging me?!"

**X-X-X**

Several minutes later at Rozalin's castle, the Gate Keeper stood up in front of the Dimensional Gate, reading a copy of _Oni Jump_--the demonic manga magazine when the blonde Overlord, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Adell, Yukimaru, Vicky Hanako and Taro appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello, my Queen. I didn't think it would take so little time to do what you needed to do at Konoha," said the Priestess without looking up from her magazine.

"We're not done. I'm going to do those ninja a favor and kill Orochimaru myself. I need you to find a gate that will teleport us to his exact location." said Rozalin. She looked back at her vassals. "So, I expect the lot of you to prepare yourselves! There must be no accidents or mistakes!!"

"Yes, Queen Rozalin!! I hear and I obey!" Taro said with a smile as he held up his hand.

"The only one who'll have any accidents is that Orochimaru creep!" Hanako exclaimed with a mischievous smirk while rubbing her hands together with a maniacal look in her eyes.

Adell spun on his heel to look down on his siblings, his eyes reduced to little white dots. "Taro?! Hanako?! What're you doing here?!"

"We're Rozalin's vassals, too! It's only right that we help!" The pink-haired demon child exclaimed, stomping her foot angrily.

"NO!! Vassals or not, you're just kids! And this Orochimaru guy is dangerous!"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart! Let them come! If they get in trouble, then you'll save them, won't you?" Rozalin told the Demon Buster with a half-lidded stare. "Didn't you say something about protecting your family?"

Adell returned her half-lidded stare with one of his own as he folded his arms across his chest. "You...! They...! I...!"

"Don't try and fight it," said Naruto.

"She's got you trapped, zam," said Yukimaru with a nod of her head.

After a few seconds, the redhead sighed and slumped over. "...Fine!! You can come..."

"Yay!!" Hanako exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "Did ya hear that, Tardo? Maybe now Adell'll let us use those weapons of mass destruction that we've had our eyes on!"

"Cooool...!" Taro said in awe as his eyes sparkled.

"You better hurry!" The Will of the Universe whispered into Naruto's ear as she suddenly appeared beside him, making him stumble forward again. "Orochimaru's doing something bad."

The orange-clad ninja looked over his shoulder at the deity and arched an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

"I obviously can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Because then I'd be spoiling things for you guys!"

"Then what the _hell_ was the point of telling us that?!" Naruto shouted with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Motivation to find out what he's doing." She then faded away.

"Wait a minute!! The least you could do is help us out!!"

"It's no use in shouting. She's gone," said Sakura. "Don't waste your time yelling because I think she wants _us_ to do all the dirty work and get her book back."

"Damn it!! It's not fair! We're _Rozalin's_ slaves, not her's!"

"She's the Will of the Universe, Naruto. She practically controls everyone," Vicky told the blonde teen as he continued to grumble.

**X-X-X**

Back in Konoha, the Overlord and her vassals appeared in a flash of light before a large, pagoda-like building. Naruto looked up at the building, up to the very top.

"So I'm guessing: Orochimaru must be at the top, huh?"

"Of course he's at the top! The final boss is _always_ at the top," said Hanako.

The orange-clad ninja held up a fist in the air. "Alright... This is it!! Once we go in there, there's no turning back!" He was then slapped upside the head by Rozalin. "Owww!! What'd you do _that_ for?"

"I'm the Overlord. I'm the one who's supposed to say these kinds of things," the blonde demoness said with a frown. She then cleared her throat and pointed at the pagoda. "Orochimaru will pay for the crimes that he has committed in both this world and the netherworld! This I swear as Overlord! Now let us go forth and rid the universe of that villainous snake once and for all!!"

"...So are you done?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his mistress.

"Yes. I am."

"Then let's _go_ already!!" He shouted as he ran into the Pagoda.

"Naruto, you idiot!! Don't just run in there by yourself!!" Sakura shouted before the rest of the group ran in after him.

_:Episode 12:_

_:End:_

_:Next Episode!:_

_The Will of the Universe: The time has finally arrived. Everything is coming into play._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Will of the Universe: As Overlord Rozalin and her vassals make their way up to Orochimaru, they remember the precious people for whom they are fighting for!_

_Naruto: Sounds good so far._

_Will of the Universe: But what is this about Rozalin asking Naruto to kill her?_

_Naruto: What?!_

_Will of the Universe: What exactly is Orochimaru planning to do with the Mystic Tome?_

_Naruto: If you had told us __**before**__, we wouldn't be asking that!_

_Will of the Universe: And better yet, what will happen to Naruto at the end of this battle?!_

_Naruto: What?! What's gonna happen to me?!_

_Will of the Universe: Next time on SiNful Rose, Episode 13--the __**Final Episode**__: Conclusions!! You won't want to miss it!!_

_Naruto: C'mon, miss Will of the Universe!! What'll happen to me in the last episode?!_


	14. Conclusion

**Blu Rose: At last!! After months of writing, the finale is here!! The end of the SiNful Rose!!**

**Naruto cast: YES!!!**

**Blu: Stay tuned for SiNful Rose **_**2**_**!!**

**Naruto: NO!!!**

**Sakura: You're joking, right?!**

**Blu: Maybe...maybe not. That's for me to know and you to panic about!**

**Kakashi: You're the one who shoud be panicking. Remember? Naruto X and the Final Exams this week? Only two more days as we speak!**

**Blu: *Gulp* You're right...! Oh, my God! I'm having a panic! Quick, someone start the fic while I mope in a corner!!**

**Prinny: Roll the fic, dood!**

_Disclaimer: It's the final episode, damn it!! People should know by now that I __**don't**__ own Naruto __**or**__ Disgaea!! They each belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nippon-Ichi respectively._

**X-X-X**

Every story must have an end. Except in sequels. And fan fiction, where fandoms always want to continue a story when there is nothing _left_ to continue. But that's beside the point. Once you reach the end of your journey, all you have to do is beat the final boss, suffer heartbreak in one form or another, and go with the flow or whatever ending you get, whether it's a good one or a bad one. Then maybe you can feel the satisfaction of reaching the end.

**X-X-X**

_:Final Episode:_

_:Conclusion:_

In the abandoned village of Konohagakure, a battle--no, a _war_ was going on. On one side was the combined force of the Konoha shinobi, the Snow Clan ninja, and the soldiers of Overlord Rozalin's army. On the other was an army of demons summoned by Orochimaru made up of mostly Majin and large Skeletal Dragons who were easily three times the size of any humanoid demon or shinobi.

"That Orochimaru creep has good taste in demons. Majin are the strongest of all demon soldiers, and Skeletal Dragons are among the toughest beasts in the Netherworld to kill!" Faust grumbled as he stood on the shoulder of a large wooden Golem. Golems, no matter what universe they came from, were always as big as a Skeletal Dragon. The problem was that they usually depended on brute force, which did no good against a Skeletal Dragon's enchanted bones. So here Faust was, holding onto the Golem's neck for dear life as it attempted to rip the dragon's bony jaw off of its head. "Tch..! I should've stayed on the ground!!" With one arm still holding on tightly to the forest demon's neck, he raised his staff with his free hand. "I suggest you move that hand, unless you want it _frozen off_ by TERRA ICE!!"

By the time the Golem stopped wrestling with the dragon, a cold air surrounded the Skeletal Dragon and in the blink of an eye, it became a large crystal of ice with hundreds of spikes jutting out of it. The crystal shattered, sending pieces of frozen bone all over the village-turned-battlefield.

"Heads up!! Boomerang Axe!!" Daisuke shouted as he threw the large axe he had been wielding in the direction of a white and red-clad kunoichi with buns in her hair. The kunoichi ducked in time avoid being hit by the axe as it sliced into the large Heavy Knight she had difficulty taking down with her own weapons. As the axe was about to go back to Daisuke, she grabbed its handle upon standing up, spun around, and lopped the armor-clad demon's head off. "Whoa, nice one!" The Warrior said with a grin as he adjusted his headband.

The kunoichi known as Tenten smiled back at him as she placed the axe against her shoulder. "I _am_ a master of all weapons! Demon ones are no exception!"

"I think I'm in love!" Daisuke was then smacked in the back of his head by Ina. "OWWW!! What'd you do that for?!"

"This is a battlefield, not the Love Connection! Get back to work!" The Kunoichi then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey, boys. Wanna play with _us_?" A pair of white-haired, amber-eyed Succubae wearing tight, revealing black clothing asked Shikamaru and his companions, a heavyset teen with long, spiky brown hair dressed in red with gray armor and a brunette wearing all black and riding a large white dog. Usually, shinobi wouldn't fall for the feminine wiles of a female enemy, but these demonic vixens were master of seduction. Before any of the boys knew it, they were cuddling up to the Succubae, blushing and giggling perversely while the demonesses prepared to sink their teeth into their prey. However, they didn't get the chance as they became covered in bugs.

"EEEEEEEKKK!!! Get them off, get them off!!" One Succubus panicked as she flew up in disgust, trying to rid herself of the bugs. They kept clinging onto her, making her feel so weak that she actually began to falter in the air. Before she could fall, she was shot down by a demon who saw an opportunity.

"Nasty!! What sort of foul bugs _are_ these?!" The remaining Succubus hissed as she lost control over Shikamaru and his friends. She didn't get the chance to remove all the bugs as well, since an arrow pierced her chest and exploded, taking her life.

"Boys are _so_ pathetic!" A demon Archer giggled from the roof above, her blonde curls bouncing as she held a bow and arrow in her hand. "Human or demon, they fall apart over a big set of boobs!"

"Don't lump me in with these guys," the Konoha ninja standing next to her stated. He wore a high-collared black shirt that hid the lower part of his face with a hooded gray jacket that covered his head, black shades and a large parcel bag on his back that the parasitic bugs crawled back into once they were done sucking the Succubae dry. "Not all of us fall for tricks like that."

"Damn it, Shino!!" The teen riding the dog, Kiba, shouted as he shook a fist up at the mysterious shinobi.

"How embarrassing... Seduced by demon women," Shikamaru mumbled as he sucked his teeth in disdain.

"If Ino hears about this, she'll never let us live it down..." Choji, the heaviest of the trio, said with a groan.

Neji and Hinata of the Hyuuga family teamed up with a duo composed of a male and female demon Martial Artists to take down a couple of moth demons known as Mothmen that were flying up above in the sky. The Martial Artists leapt up into the air and knocked the Mothmen down towards Neji, who bounced them off of the rotating barrier of chakra called the Kaiten and sent the insect demons towards Hinata, who cut them down with beams of chakra that glowed like light.

"That's it, everyone!! Keep going!!" Tsunade shouted from her spot on top of a large white and blue slug that was far bigger than any Skeletal Dragon or Golem. A pair of Mothmen flew up in front of the giant slug, pollen falling from their wings and screeching at a harmful level. The demon Archers who had been standing on either side of her easily shot the Mothmen down with glowing arrows that caused the moth demons to fade away into blue dust. "Today, we reclaimed our village!!"

**X-X-X**

Within Orochimaru's pagoda, on the first floor, Rozalin and her vassals entered. There were torches all over the wide room, dimly lighting it up.

"Wow. This place looks like a dishonest-to-badness final stage!" Hanako spoke up, impressed. "It kinda reminds me of the last stage in Dizaga: Afternoon of Darkness."

"Really? It reminds _me_ of the last stage in Fatal Fantasy XII," said Taro.

"No way!! FFXII had that European feel to it!"

"Well, I don't see how it looks similar to Dizaga!"

Adell stepped in-between his two siblings and groaned, holding a hand to his head. "That's enough, you two! Don't you realize the seriousness of this situation?"

"Oh. Right. We're supposed to be helping Naruto!" The pink-haired girl said, pumping a fist in the air. She began to scan the area and pointed over to a staircase. "Look! That must lead to the next floor!"

"What was your first clue, Sherlock? The fact that it goes up?" Taro asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Can it, _Tardo_!!"

"That's odd. I would have thought for sure that we would run into _some_ sort of interference," Rozalin said as she and her vassals made their way towards the staircase. In a poof of smoke, two demons appeared in front of the staircase, blocking their way.

"Way to go. I think you jinxed us, Rozie." said Hanako.

"Well, well, well! Finally showed up, huh?" The large, portly demon spoke. His skin was red, his hair was long, shaggy and incredibly orange, and his eyes were yellow with black substituting the whites in his eyes. He wore a sleeveless tan tunic that had a white yin-yang symbol on the skirt and a large purple bow wrapped around his waist.

"Took you candy asses long enough to show up!!" The demoness spoke roughly. Her skin was dark brown and her hair was long and reddish-pink. A pair of horns stuck out of the side of her head. She wore an outfit similar to the portly demon's.

Rozalin stepped forward and brushed her hair out of her eyes before placing a hand on her hip. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Working for a human--and one like Orochimaru!" She told the pair. "You _should_ be devoting yourselves to _me_--your Overlord."

"Who do you think you are, ya uppity little bitch?!" The pink-haired demon shouted before baring her sharp teeth.

The orange-haired demon folded his arms across his chest. "Lord Orochimaru has given us even _more_ power than before!!"

The Overlord blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Those hitai-ate..." Sakura mumbled with wide eyes. "You...! Were you...human?"

"What?! He's actually turned you into demons?! What for?!" Naruto shouted as he held up a fist at the two demon ninja.

"We don't know, but we sure don't give a flying fuck! Being able to use power like this 24/7 is worth losing your humanity!" The demoness pulled out a flute and blew lightly into it. "Now you face the new and improved Tayuya of the North Gate!!"

The portly demon slammed his fists together as he hunched over, smirking. "And Jirobo of the South Gate!!"

"Bring it on!! Whether you're human _or_ demon, we'll take you down!!" The blonde ninja shouted as he and his friends drew their weapons, with the exceptions of Taro and Hanako. "Um...guys? Don't you have weapons?"

The two kids blinked and looked at each other.

"Did you bring weapons?" Taro asked his little sister.

"Nope. What about you, Tardo?"

"Nuh-uh."

"How could you two think of coming to a place like this without _weapons_?!" Naruto and Adell shouted at the same time.

"Hey, we were in a rush!"

In poofs of smoke, several Shinobi and Kunoichi demons appeared along the walls of the room. They all had dark skin, yellow eyes with black in place of the white, and wore entirely black clothing. The only difference between them was the color of their hair--the four males had dark gray hair whereas the females had pure white hair. The males all had fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and the females wielded staves that had foxes' heads with rings around it.

"These do not look like ordinary demon ninja, zam. I sense something disturbing about them..." Yukimaru spoke in a low tone.

"These demons were created from that weird book that Orochimaru-sama took from that weird girl," Tayuya said with a vicious smile. "Don't get us wrong; we could kill you by ourselves! These little creeps are automatic defenses for the building."

"Besides, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves!" Hanako said with a wicked grin. She then pulled out a large pot from behind her back and aimed it at a male Shinobi as it leapt at her. "Eat this!! Pretty Bazooka!!" Several cannonballs of glitter were shot at the transformed demon in midair. They all hit dead-on and exploded, pushing the demon back into a wall, where it phased right into it.

Adell's jaw dropped and his eyes became large and blank. "H-Hanako!! You promised that you wouldn't use your cooking pot as a weapon again!"

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "So I lied. What more could you expect from a demon?"

"Y'know I've been meaning to ask... The same stuff we eat, which is made in that pot...does it get mixed in with whatever stuff's _in _that pot?" Naruto asked.

"Yuh-huh."

"Is it _safe_?"

"When did the subject switch to my cooking? I thought we were in a fight, so let's FIGHT!!" Hanako shouted before showing all her teeth. For a moment, it sounded like something growled inside of her pot. Two more demon Shinobi jumped at the pink-haired girl, but they were quickly kicked and punched up into the air by Adell and Sakura respectively. The redhead followed up with a powerful uppercut that sent the demon flying up into the ceiling, creating a hole that immediately repaired itself. The pink-haired medic, on the other hand, threw her large axe up at the Shinobi like a boomerang. It shredded into the demon's body and came flying back into Sakura's hand just as the demon fell to the ground and sank into the floor.

"These demons really _are_ a part of this place!" Naruto exclaimed as the remaining demon Shinobi appeared behind him in a poof of smoke. However, before his could land a killing blow to the back of the blonde's head, the blade of Sasuke's Kusanagi pierced the demon's chest and it sank into the ground. The blonde turned on his foot in time to see Sasuke pointing his bloody sword at him. "Hey! Watch where you point that thing!!"

The Uchiha gave his friend a half-lidded glare. "Next time, I'll let you get killed."

"Hup!" The demon Kunoichi started to form hand signs, chanting, "Minminmin...! Minminmin...!"

"Oh, no ya don't!!" The blonde ninja shouted as he dashed towards the group of black-clad demonesses. He started to circle around them with such blinding speed that a hurricane was formed. From within the hurricane, a cry could be heard. "Hurricane Slash!!" The hurricane was suddenly sliced in half and the demon Kunoichi fell to the round, dead, and sank into the floor. "Heh-heh, no sweat!!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin as he reappeared next to Sasuke.

Tayuya stomped her foot, her hair flying about wildly as a dark aura surrounded her. "What the hell sort of defense _is_ that?! Fucking weaklings!!"

"Guess we gotta take care of these guys ourselves," said Jirobo as he pounded his fists together.

"'Bout fuckin' time...!" The transformed Oto kunoichi gave a wicked grin before she started to play a tune on her flute. The sound of the music caused the room to shift and change until it resembled the insides of some giant beast. The walls, floor and ceiling were pink and fleshy. In the blink of an eye, Rozalin and her vassals felt chains that came up out of the ground attack themselves to their wrists.

"Wh-what is _this_?!" Rozalin shouted as she tried in vain to pull the chains out of the ground. Her skin began to melt off of her arm, revealing pure white bone. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" She started to shoot her gun off in several places, as if hoping to find the source of her problem.

"It's a genjutsu!" Naruto stated as the left side of his face wore away to reveal his skull.

"And _that_ would be?!"

"Just an illusion," said Sasuke, forehead was beginning to show bone. "Just wait one second..." His Sharingan activated and the tomoe around the pupil started to spin. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? I do _not_ like _'uh-oh'_s, Sasuke!!" Rozalin shouted, stomping her foot angrily.

"Well, to bad, because I have bad news... We're trapped."

"WHAT?!"

In reality, the Overlord and her servants were trapped within a dome of earth. Jirobo was holding onto the dome, his hands glowing bright purple with a smirk on his face while Tayuya continued to play her flute.

"Heh-heh-heh...! Pretty soon, I'll take all that lovely energy of yours for my own, Overlord...!" The red-skinned demon mumbled to himself.

"I...I feel sleepy..." Taro yawned. His eyes were starting to droop, as was Hanako's.

"So do I... What gives...?" Adell spoke with half-lidded eyes. "I feel...like I'm gonna drop!"

The Uchiha of the group narrowed his eyes. "This is no ordinary trap. This dome's stealing our energy. And probably our life force."

"This is outrageous!! I refuse to die in such a way!!" Rozalin shouted. She aimed her handgun at Sasuke. "Where is that accursed wall? I'll put a hole through it!" A small ball of purple energy focused in front of the barrel of her gun. The raven-haired teen was smart enough to jump out of the way before a large beam of purple light was shot, hitting the invisible wall. They all heard something shaking and blinked in confusion.

"Is it gone? Or is the genjutsu just hiding it?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

Adell pounded his fists into each other before he dashed off towards the area that Rozalin's Proximal Shot hit and slammed a burning fist into it. "HOOOOOOHHH!!!" His hand came into contact with something hard. The Demon Buster turned around to face his mistress and fellow servants and shook his head. "Nope. It's still up."

"Hang on. Let _me_ try!" Sakura shouted as she pounded her fist into the wall.

"Not even _Sakura-chan_ can bust this thing open!!" Naruto shouted. "It's up to _me_, I guess!"

"Wait!! Maybe..." The pink-haired kunoichi rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe we should try attacking at the same time. All those attacks pummeling away in one instance is _sure_ to make it break down!"

The orange-clad shinobi pouted and poked his index fingers together. "Can't I at least try to break it down? On my own?"

"Be quiet and make a Rasengan!!"

"Okay, okay! Geez...!"

Outside in reality, Jirobo continued to smirk. "Just a little more..." The dome of earth began to shake. "Struggle all you want! It won't do you any good." In a few seconds, he found himself staring at a large crack. A few seconds later, the crack got bigger and that was when the red-skinned demon knew it was time to jump away from the rock dome. It shattered, sending large pieces of rock flying all over the place. One piece struck Tayuya in the head, stopping her music and removing the illusion.

"OW!!! What the fuck, Jirobo?!" The red-haired demoness shouted as she gritted her teeth.

"That wasn't me..." He pointed over to Rozalin and her servants, who were standing in the same place as the destroyed dome.

"Whatever happened to, _'No man can escape from my jutsu,'_ huh?!"

Rozalin smirked and pointed her gun at Tayuya, taking a shot at the demoness's head that was easily dodged. You've obviously underestimate the true power of an Overlord and her slaves!! Now, take this!!" She shot a bullet of energy down into the floor and seconds later, the energy bullet shot up into Tayuya's stomach, making her stumble back. Taro and Hanako started to pelt the kunoichi musician with globs of yellow mush from inside of Hanako's pot.

"That was the appetizer! How about _desert_?!" The pink-haired demon girl exclaimed as she aimed her large pot, which contained a shaking Taro, at Tayuya. "Firing Tardo Bazooka!!" In the blink of an eye, the horned demon boy was shot at the demoness.

"BUWAAAAAAHHHH!!!" He bounced off of Tayuya with enough force to make her fall down before he landed in front of Adell.

"Taro!! Speak to me!" The red-haired teen shouted as he held onto his little brother.

"Stop...the world...from spinning so much...!" Taro moaned with swirls in his eyes.

"Hanako, what were you thinking?!"

"What?" Hanako shrugged. "He didn't have a weapon, so I _made_ him into a weapon! It's not like he was being useful any other way..."

"Guh...! You little brats!! You're gonna get it now!!" Tayuya growled as she sat up and placed her flute against her lips. She only got out one note before Yukimaru appeared in front of her and swung her sword downward, slicing the flute in half. "Bitch!!" The red-haired demoness growled as she swept the Snow Kunoichi off of her feet with a kick. As soon as she hit the floor, Yukimaru had to roll back to avoid being stomped on the chest by Jirobo.

"You can't run!!" The red-skinned demon shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing the ground to split open as it went closer to Yukimaru. The dark-haired demoness leapt over to the side to avoid being on the spot where the ground cracked open and sharp spikes of earth jutted out. After the spikes retracted into the ground, Adell appeared in front of the heavy-set demon in the blink of an eye, grabbed fistfuls of his tunic and threw him with incredible force at Naruto, who was already holding a familiar spinning ball of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!!" The blonde shoved the Rasengan into Jirobo's chest. The force of the attack caused The Oto ninja to go flying back towards Adell, who held out a flaming arm to clothesline the transformed human in the back of his neck, causing him to fall flat on his face. Just as Jirobo got to his knees, he found himself lying down on the floor again as Yukimaru landed on his back, stabbing her sword in his back.

"Rest in peace, zam." The dark-haired demoness twisted her blade before pulling it out of Jirobo's body. She jumped out of the way in time to avoid Tayuya's attempt to punch her in the face.

"Too slow," Rozalin pronounced with a smile as she shot at Tayuya. The red-haired demoness utilized her ninja agility to dodge the bullets with nimble grace unbefitting of a foul-mouth demoness. "Grrrr! Hold still!!"

"Allow me," Sasuke stated as he held out his hands. They began to crackle with electricity and made a sound similar to that of his Chidori. He bent over and touched the floor, the electricity from his hand racing towards the redhead and shocking her as soon as she set foot on the ground in mid-dodge. The shock was enough to paralyze Tayuya on the spot.

"What the hell?! What'd you do to me, you lousy little piece of...?!" Tayuya growled as she tried to move in vain.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I will make sure you get an increase in your paycheck."

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow. "I get a paycheck?"

The blonde Overlord smiled as she pointed her gun at Tayuya. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I was about to kill you. Now, how does one go about doing a headshot again?"

Hanako began to jump in place with a big smile on her face. "You just shoot at the head and it _explodes _like a Prinny!"

"Headshot? You don't have the balls to do a stunt like that, _Princess_!" The Oto demoness said with a smirk. Seconds after she said that, she had a bullet hole in her arm. "Guh!! Heh! _Missed_!!" Second shot afterwards was a bit higher as it was aimed at her neck. Tayuya struggled to breathe and attempted to take in oxygen to no avail, her hands immediately reaching up to her neck just as a bullet went into her forehead and she fell back, dead.

"I thought I would _never_ get her to shut up! She was more annoying than Naruto!" Rozalin said with a huff, her cheeks tinged red from anger.

"HEY!!" The orange-clad demon shouted as he shook a fist at his mistress.

The bodies of Tayuya and Jirobo were then absorbed into the building, sinking into the floor completely. The only things that showed they had been there were the damage they had caused and the blood stains they had left behind.

"What an odd building... Not only does it absorb the bodies of the demons it creates, but it absorbs demons that it _didn't_ create as well!" The Overlord looked over her shoulder at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Adell with a smirk on her face. "It may do the same for humans..."

"What's with that expression?!" The pink-haired Medic shouted, taken aback by the look in Rozalin's eyes.

"I'm not gonna let myself get killed so easily!! If I did, who would protect Taro and Hanako from your brainwashing?" Adell said with his arms folded across his chest as he gave Rozalin a half-lidded stare.

"Enough chat!!" Naruto shouted as he stepped forward and pointed at the staircase. "While we're standing around talking, who knows what Orochimaru is doing right now?!"

**X-X-X**

On the top floor of the pagoda stood Orochimaru. He held the Mystic Tome in his hands, stroking it the way one would a pet. His eyes shone with the hunger that had led him to his twisted path and his mouth was curled up in a wicked smile. Needless to say, the Snake Sannin felt confident of his success.

"Soon, I will have all the power I have wished for and _more_! Kukuku...!" The pale-skinned man spoke to himself.

Kabuto walked out of the shadows towards his master, his glasses glinting with light despite the darkness of the room they were in. "Orochimaru-sama, Tayuya and Jirobo have been killed by Overlord Rozalin. I was going to retrieve their bodies, but it seems as though she and her servants completely destroyed them."

"Kukuku...!"

The white-haired Medic's eyebrows rose slightly as he stared at his master's back. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru turned around to face Kabuto with a smile on his face. "They were not destroyed. More like..._recycled_. The energy this book defines as _mana_ that raced through their bodies will not only add to the defenses, but help bring my wish closer to realization!" He hissed.

"Ah... I see." Kabuto began to smirk as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I wonder how much mana Overlord Rozalin and her vassals have? Probably enough to fulfill your wish."

"I would hope not. I would love to sacrifice Tsunade and what remains of Konoha's ninja and take their mana for myself."

"Speaking of which, our scouts have revealed that what remains of Konoha's army is attacking our forces."

"When will they learn...?"

"But what's interesting is that they're fighting alongside demons. The scouts reported that among them are the demon ninja from the Snow Clan, as well as a few demons that I recognized as the Overlord's servants."

Orochimaru's smile faded and an interested look appeared in his eye. "I see... So, Rozalin-hime pitied Tsunade enough to lend her forces. Who knew a demon queen could be so kind?" He turned his back on Kabuto and looked down at the Mystic Tome. "Let them fight. No matter how many demons assist them, they will all fall to me as their village has. Kukuku...!"

**X-X-X**

"This...SUCKS!!!" Hanako cried.

Rozalin and her vassals had arrived on the second floor to encounter another challenge. The dark Shinobi and Kunoichi were easily dispatched, but the demons who were in control of the floor were a bit harder to get rid of. Kidoumaru of the East Gate and twin siblings Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate were two more ninja from Otogakure who had been transformed as per Orochimaru's wishes, and unlike the aggressive duo of Tayuya and Jirobo, these two were more tactical in their thinking. Somehow, someway, Rozalin and her vassals were hanging upside down, tied together with spider webbing. Down below them was a large, Japanese-style iron gate with a demonic face painted on it. The gate opened to reveal a swirling vortex of darkness within.

"Now it sucks HARDER!!!" Taro cried as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come now!! There has to be _something_ we can do!!" Rozalin shouted as she struggled to break free from their binding.

"There _isn't_! A spider's web is difficult to break, after all," said Kidoumaru as he clung to the ceiling. His skin was dull red, with horn like protrusions on his forehead, four arms, hair that bulged and spiked up in the back to resemble a spider's egg sack, and a third eye in the middle of his forehead. In one of his four hands was the rope that held the Overlord and her servants. As if to demonstrate the strength of the webbing, Kidoumaru began to swing them back and forth, even going so far as to knock them into a column. Poor Naruto got a face full of stone and had a large red imprint on his face from the collision.

"Enough playing around, Kidoumaru! Just hurry up and drop them in so we can be rid of them!!" Sakon shouted from below. Or maybe it was Ukon. It was hard to tell when the siblings had been transformed into a Siamese-like demon with reddish-pink skin, long white hair and blue lips who shared a body from the torso down.

"What's the harm with playing around with them for a while?" Kidoumaru asked as he continued to lower the group down towards the portal. "It's not everyday one can say they've captured a demon Overlord!"

"Maybe so, but if you don't finish them off now, they may find some way to escape," said Sakon or Ukon.

"Yeah, haven't you read comic books before? It's in situations like this that the heroes always break out of when the villains are bragging!" Ukon or Sakon pointed out.

"You _still_ read comic books?!"

"So do _you_, stupid!!"

"...Yukimaru, freeze this rope so we may get out of here," Rozalin whispered to the dark-haired Snow Ninja.

"Um... I am not sure, Miss Rozalin. My ice powers may wind up freezing _us_ as well, zam."

"We can survive being frozen, but I'm not so sure about being dropped into a portal of darkness," said Sasuke as he looked at Yukimaru from the corner of his eye.

"Just do it, Yukimaru! Or we're _toast_!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay!" Yukimaru closed her eyes. "Mmmmm..." The air began to get cold. The blonde Overlord and her vassals began to shiver from the sudden drop in temperature around them. In a matter of seconds, their web binding froze and shattered. The group each just barely managed to make a midair jump and landed on either side of the gate.

"Hey, webhead!!" Hanako called up to Kidoumaru as she pointed her finger up at him. "Check _this_ out!"

Adell had a tight grip on what remained of the rope of spider silk with a confident smirk on his face. Flames flickered to life around his hands and traveled up to Kidoumaru, exploding upon reaching him. The spider-like Oto ninja fell from the ceiling and landed into the portal of the demon gate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kidoumaru's cries were muffled as the gate closed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"One down, one to go!" The red-haired Demon Hunter stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Actually, it's more like two," Taro corrected.

"Whatever!"

"You have a choice: give up now and become my servant for the rest of your life, or perish," Rozalin told Sakon and Ukon with her arms folded across her chest.

"You're kidding, right?" Sakon or Ukon spoke. They started to pull away from each other until they were ripped apart, arms and legs forming. "Like we'll lose to the likes of you!!"

"Very well then. Prepare for your demise!"

Sakon and Ukon gave wicked grins before they disappeared in the blink of an eye and began to circle around the Overlord and her group with blinding speed.

"Sakura!"

"I'm on it!!" Sakura shouted as she held a fist up in the air. She reared back and pounded the floor with her fist, not enough to break it, but to create a shockwave powerful enough to stop the demon siblings in their tracks.

"Sasuke!" Rozalin ordered.

The raven-haired ninja didn't say a word as he drew his Kusanagi and disappeared in the blink of an eye. In flash, both Sakon and Ukon (or Ukon and Sakon) were down on their knees with gashes on their backs and electricity coursing around their bodies as Sasuke reappeared on the spot he stood before.

"Now! Attack!!"

"CHARGE!!!" Hanako and Taro shouted as they jumped on Ukon (or Sakon and proceeded to pound on him. The pink-haired girl hit him several times in the head with a frying pan that she seemed to have pulled out from nowhere. The horned boy was pounding on his back, and while his attack seemed a bit childish, it had enough force to break a normal human's spine.

"Move, zam!!"

"Okay!!" Adell's siblings exclaimed as they jumped out of the way for Yukimaru to charge at Ukon.

"Take _this_!!" The Snow Kunoichi sliced the white-haired demon up into the air with her blade, causing sparks to fly. She attacked him again while he was still in the air, forming a glowing red X in his back. With one final slash, Ukon (or Sakon) exploded. "Dark X Slash!!"

"And here's the finisher!!" Hanako shouted as she whipped out her cooking pot. Taro helped her to aim it like a canon before she gave a cry of "Pretty Bazooka!!" and shot a large ball of sparkling energy up at Ukon (or Sakon), causing him to explode and fade away into dust. "We are _so_ good!"

"And Adell thought we couldn't fight!" Taro said with a smile.

"You're very good, zam! As would be expected from Sir Adell's siblings," said Yukimaru.

"Eat THIS!!!" Sakura and Adell shouted as they punched Sakon up into the air. Sasuke appeared up above the Oto shinobi to kick him back down towards Naruto, who gave him a powerful punch to the stomach before tossing Sakon back up into the air. He was then shot by a powerful beam of purple energy fired off from Rozalin's handgun that caused him to disintegrate into dust.

"Awwww!! It seems like I _never_ get to kill anyone!" Vicky said with a pout as she held onto what appeared to be a rocket launcher in her hands.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice that you were here," Sakura told the busty demoness with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, pooh!"

"Two floors down, three to go! Who knows who will be up next? But we're up to the challenge!" Naruto said with a wide, confident grin as he held up a fist.

"We most certainly are! If _these_ are the best that Orochimaru has to offer, then I should be back at the castle in time to watch the beginning of _'All My Spawn'_," said Rozalin. She took a step towards the steps and pointed a finger at it. "So let's hurry and rid the universe of that monster!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, back in the village, several shinobi and demons on Konoha's side were in the process of being healed by Medical Ninja, Healers, the occasional Succubus and, oddly enough smaller versions of the giant slug that Tsunade was seen standing on.

"They just keep on coming..." Kakashi muttered as he stood on top of the roof of a building, watching the oncoming crowd of demons that were coming their way. "All this fighting is tearing away at the village. At this rate, even if we win, we'll only have a large area of land and crumbling buildings."

Fubuki appeared beside the Copy Ninja in a swirl of cold wind and snowflakes. "Maybe so, but even if this village is destroyed, you can rebuild, can't you?"

"You... I guess you're right."

"Hm." The Snow Clan leader looked forward with his usual apathetic look on his face. "They'll keep coming until Overlord Rozalin can stop the source."

"Rozalin, huh? I wondered why I didn't see Naruto or Sasuke out on the battlefield or Sakura helping with the injured." Kakashi's visible eye curved into an upside down U. "Those little rascals. But I suppose that Rozalin's the only one who can stop this, huh?"

"If not her...then maybe Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm?" The jonin looked at the Snow Ninja in confusion.

"Here they come. Prepare yourself!" Fubuki shouted as he jumped off of the roof with his axe in hand. As he landed, he cut a Zombie in half and jumped back to avoid being impaled on the horn of a Cu Sith. "Foul beasts. I will teach you _fear_ like you have never felt!"

"Naruto, huh...?" Kakashi closed his eyes in thought. "How strong have you gotten since you left for a demon to think you're a perfect substitute for an Overlord?" He nimbly jumped out of the way in time to avoid being smashed with a large spiked mace held by a Heavy Knight. "If I want to know, I'll have to survive this day!!"

**X-X-X**

Back at the pagoda, Rozalin and her vassals made it to the third floor. As they made it to the center of the room, a person appeared before them in a poof of smoke. They all reacted by drawing their weapons before the figure in the smoke spoke.

"Overlord Rozalin. How nice to see you again." The smoke cleared to reveal Kabuto, who was smiling with a hand in his pants pocket.

"You!!" Yukimaru shouted, gritting her teeth in anger. She pointed her sword at the Medical Ninja.

"You're that Snow Ninja. Still have a grudge, huh?"

Rozalin narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're Orochimaru's lackey. Where is your master? If he knows I am here, he should have to guts to come down here and face me himself, rather than send those transformed humans!"

"Or we could just start to rip _you_ limb from limb!" Naruto growled as he held up a clenched fist.

"I'll be doing neither of those things--especially if you continue to use such language towards me, Naruto-kun."

Taro blinked and pursed his lips in thought before looking down at Hanako. "Hey, Hanako..."

"What is it, Taro? Can't you tell this is one of those _serious moments_ like in video games and anime?" The pink-haired girl huffed.

"Well... That guy sounds familiar. Like...like..." A light bulb suddenly appeared over the horned demon's head. "Like the Director guy who was with Axel when he held us hostage!!"

"Hey, you're right! I almost forgot about that guy, but he sounds exactly the same!"

Adell blinked before realization set in and he pointed a finger at Kabuto. "Hey, you!! Is it true?! Did you help Axel kidnap Taro and Hanako?!"

Kabuto shrugged and shook his head. "Took you long enough to figure out. I may have given that idiot some demon-enhanced Food Pills to see the reaction, but I stuck around when I learned that one of the Overlord's vassal was his _'rival'_. The Director thing...eh, it was out of enjoyment."

The redhead narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You...bastard...!! So it's basically _your_ fault that he kidnapped Taro and Hanako!!"

"It's not my fault per say. I just...planted the seeds that led to that incident blooming."

Adell held up a clenched fist as an intimidating flame surrounded his body. "That _still_ sounds like you helped him!! You worried me, my mother, my father, and put Taro and Hanako's lives in danger all for a _test_?!" In the blink of an eye, he leapt at Kabuto and punched the medical ninja with enough force to send him tumbling into a column. Once he hit the column, the room shook slightly. "Get up and fight!! I'm not done with you yet!!" Adell spoke through gritted teeth, holding up his flaming fist again. He made another leap for Kabuto, but something landed in front of his stomach with something large and off-white...a spear. Rozalin and the others could see it as it was sticking out of his back. The Demon Hunter coughed up a bit of blood before the owner of the large spear flung him off and he landed in front of his friends.

"ADELL!!" Taro and Hanako cried, immediately at their brother's side, attempting to heal them in their own odd ways.

"Eat this, quick! You'll feel better!" His foster sister cried as she force-fed him a spoonful of the yellow concoction that had been in her pot.

"No, no! Drink _this_! It's Nether Ranch milk!" His foster brother made him drink some milk in a glass bottle that had a six-legged, three-tailed cow on it. "Chocolate-flavored! I know you like the chocolate kind!"

"Allow me!" Vicky said with a smile as she used her foot to flip Adell over on his face. With a wicked smile and an evil glint in her eye, she pulled out her large syringe and... "HYYYAAHH!!!" She jabbed the needle into Adell's butt, causing him to glow bright green. The wound on his back disappeared and even his clothes returned to normal.

"OUCH!!" Adell rolled over and sat up, wincing slightly. "Man... Naruto wasn't kidding! That hurt like hell!"

Kabuto stood up, his glasses in his hands as he proceeded to dust himself off. When he was done, he placed his glasses back on his face and looked at the figure that stood in the middle of the room. "Took you long enough to react."

The person he was talking to appeared to be yet another transformed Oto shinobi. He had dark brown skin, golden yellow eyes with black around it that resembled makeup, shoulder-length silver-gray hair, and wore, unlike the others, a long-sleeved pale gray tunic with a purple rope tied into a bow behind his back. "I assumed you would be able to take them on by yourself." The Oto Nin spoke as the spear began to separate and sink back into his arm.

"You clearly overestimate me." Kabuto then turned his head to look at Adell. "If you want to fight someone, then fight _him_. This is Kimimaro, the strongest of the Sound Five. When he was human, he was a powerful shinobi, but he fell to an illness. His strength weakened as a result, so Orochimaru-sama temporarily deemed his as useless..."

Kimimaro appeared to flinch at the word _'useless'_ and gave a grunt.

"But now, in this new form, he has far more power than he ever had before. I hope you're ready for him, Overlord Rozalin, Naruto-kun." With a final smirk and a glint of light in his glasses, the white-haired Medic disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well, let's look at the bright side! There's only one of him!" Taro pointed out as he began to shake.

Hanako stared at her brother, frowning. "If that's so, then why are you shaking?"

"B-b-because he's got a scary look in his eyes!"

Adell jumped to his feet and slipped into his usual fighting stance. "So what?! As soon as we're done with this guy, we can find that Kabuto creep and beat the crud outta him!"

"While I'm glad to see that you've found another reason to use your family as a means of becoming a revenge-driven maniac, we still have to get past _him_," said Rozalin as she pointed a finger at Kimimaro.

"That should be easy enough!"

"Have you forgotten that just a few seconds ago, he had your body on the end of his spear?!" Sakura shouted at the redhead with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"That...was a mistake. I won't make the same one again!"

"Stop talking, stop talking!! Let's just take this guy out!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to the front of the group and got into his fighting stance. "It'll be no sweat! Besides, there's no one here to back him up!"

In several poofs of dark smoke, the Dark Shinobi and Kunoichi appeared around Kimimaro.

"...You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Sasuke muttered as he gave the blonde shinobi a glare.

"I and I alone will prove my usefulness to Orochimaru-sama. The likes of you are not needed," Kimimaro spoke. He hunched over, and soon, several things began to poke up from under his tunic. In a matter of second, several bones jutted out of his back, bordering around his spine, and a massive tail came out from behind his pants, it too covered with several bones. The bones in his arm once again took the shape of a large spear. The bones in his back grew and pierced each of the Dark Shinobi and Kunoichi in their chests, instantly killing them. The demons fell all at once and sank into the floor, back into the building from whence they came.

"Interesting... It seems he uses the bones in his body to fight!" Rozalin said with a smirk as she rubbed her chin.

"If he were human, we could easily break his bones," Vicky said with a giggle. "But demon bones, when compared to human bones, are as difficult to break as a lifelong drinking habit! In other words, this'll be a toughie!"

"Um, aren't you the least bit disturbed that he killed the guys who were supporting him?" Sakura asked the Overlord and Nurse with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, he _did_ say he wanted to prove his usefulness to Orochimaru _alone_. I see no reason to be shocked. I just wish _my_ vassals could act that way..."

Kimimaro then dashed towards Adell and Naruto. He attempted to impale the redhead upon his bone spear again, only to have it shoved aside from a tackle by Naruto. The blonde ninja kept a firm grip on the Oto nin's bone spear, but he was flung upward to the ceiling. Naruto managed to cling to the ceiling with chakra as he drew his Muramasa. He pushed himself off of the ceiling and sliced Kimimaro down his back to the tail.

"How do you like _these_ apples, bone freak?!" The blonde shouted as he turned on his heel to stab the Oto nin in the back with his sword. However, Kimimaro's tail easily knocked him into a column, stabbing him with one of its sharp bone spikes in the process.

"Hmph!!" Adell began to land a volley of punches on Kimimaro, all of which didn't seem to harm the transformed human. The Demon Hunter just barely ducked an attempt to stab him on the bone spear before kicking the Oto shinobi up into the air. "Freebie!!" He shouted back to the group.

"We're up first!!" Hanako shouted as Taro finished pouring a bottle of milk into her cooking pot. The pink-haired girl then lifted up the pot and aimed at the transformed human in the air. "Eat this!! Tardo and Hanako's Milk Bazooka!!" It shot off a ball of glowing white energy that left a foul stench in the air as it made impact with Kimimaro. "The secret is that it's made with _expired_ milk!" Hanako said with a wink.

"And it's Zombie Milk to boot!" Taro added. "I wonder what bad milk does to bones..."

"GROSS!!! You guys are disgusting!!" Sakura shouted as her face gained a tint of blue.

"Disgusting!!" Rozalin shouted as she pinched her nose with one hand, raising the other in the air. "I've had enough of this!! Terra Thunder!!" With a snap of her fingers, a large bolt of purple lighting shot down from the ceiling and struck Kimimaro, burning him to a crisp. As he fell to the ground, the vassals, except Taro and Hanako, gulped.

"Wh-what was that?!" Yukimaru stuttered with wide eyes.

"It's the same as that attack she used back at the Coliseum..." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey, Rozalin!! Since when could you do _that_?!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and dusted himself off. He jumped back as Kimimaro stood up, his skin black as coal and smoking. "No way!! How could you survive an attack like _that_?!"

_'I must admit, I __**did**__ hold back...but I thought that would be enough to finish him!'_ The Overlord thought with wide eyes.

Kimimaro shook off the burnt skin, his gaze focused on Rozalin. "You... If it weren't for the fact that Orochimaru-sama wanted to see you, I would kill you. However..." He held up his unchanged hand. "I can still knock you out. Any damage you gain from that won't be any harm." With a flick of his hand, Kimimaro sent several bone bullets in Rozalin's direction. They were easily shot down by the Overlord with a few shots of her handgun. However, in the blink of an eye, Kimimaro appeared in front of her. "It's over, Rozalin-hime."

"Huh?!" Rozalin's eyes widened as a long bone with its end sharpened like a sword's blade pierced her stomach. It went in and out very easily as Kimimaro jumped back to his initial spot from the beginning of the fight.

"Rozalin!!"

The blonde demoness remained standing and touched her wound. She held her hand up to her face to inspect her bloody fingers. "Ah... How long has it been...since I've last had a wound like this?" She then fell to her knees, clenching her bloody hand. "Ugh...! What are you waiting for, fools?! For me to collapse! Hurry up and heal me!!"

"Yes, miss!" Vicky exclaimed as she placed her hands together, as if she were praying. "Omega Heal...!" A glowing green light enveloped Rozalin and her wound was fixed. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Rozalin frowned and stomped her foot. "I am _not_ okay!! I have _blood_ on my dress _and_ this demon pretender actually laid a hand on me!! I will not rest until _his _blood is on _my_ hand!"

"Whoa! Rozie's _stoked_!" Hanako said in awe.

"My Queen doesn't like to have her dresses dirtied...and she doesn't like it when people try to kill her!" Taro spoke in a singsong tone. "You're gonna be soooorryyyy!!"

Kimimaro stood up straight, eyes still on the Princess Overlord. "I highly doubt that you could beat me, unless you tap into this _hidden power_ that Kabuto was speaking of." He then winced as he felt a shooting pain going through his tail. The silver-haired Oto nin looked over his shoulder to see that half of his tail had been cut off, amazingly, by Naruto's Muramasa sword. The part of the tail that had been hacked off twitched for a few moments before the skin melted away, leaving bone behind. "You again? Didn't that blow rupture an organ?" He asked the blonde in an irritated tone.

"...Bastard. You almost killed Rozalin...!" Naruto looked up at the taller shinobi, his eyes flashing from blue to red then back to blue. "You almost killed her!! How would you like it if _you_ had a sword in your stomach?!?" He shouted as he stabbed Kimimaro in the stomach with his red-bladed sword and slowly drew the sword out. He expected Kimimaro to show some signs of pain, but all the transformed human showed was a momentary look of surprise that shifted back to his angry look.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The blonde ninja's eyes widened and the first thing he knew, he was being held up by his throat by the demon in front of him. "Guh...!" He attempted to kick the silver-haired Oto shinobi and tried to stab him in the arm to release him, but Kimimaro was practically a statue.

"You will be the first to die." He raised his bone spear with the intent of stabbing the orange-clad teen when another large beam of purple energy hit them both. When the light faded, Kimimaro was still standing in the same space, though smoking slightly.

"Gyuh...! What hit me...?" Naruto moaned with swirls in his eyes his head lolling over to the side.

Rozalin held up her smoking gun with a smirk on her face. "If you don't put him down immediately, I'll be forced to use a much _bigger_ attack."

"What could be bigger than--" The blonde ninja's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, _God_, no!! At least wait until I can get free to use _that_!!" Naruto shouted as he tried in vain to free himself from Kimimaro's iron grip.

"So you refuse? Very well then." The Overlord's handgun began to glow brightly. In a flash of light, there was a large tank in the middle of the room with a large machinegun turret.

"DANG!!!" Taro and Hanako shouted as the vassals squeezed their bodies against the stone columns to avoid being squashed by the massive tank.

"She's gonna use _that_ attack in a small place like _this_?!" Adell shouted, his eyes large and blank.

"There's a good chance that she'll bring down the building!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Damn you, Rozalin!! What the hell are you thinking?!" Sakura shouted as she shook a fist at the tank, a vein throbbing violently on her forehead.

Inside of the tank, Rozalin smirked as she looked at Kimimaro on the targeting screen, who was staring at her with wide eyes. She failed to notice Naruto, who was still flailing in the Oto nin's grasp. "You've never seen a tank before, have you? Allow me to give you a one-on-one demonstration..." She grabbed the handle in front of her and pressed the large red button on it. "Rose Thorns!!"

**X-X-X**

Outside on the battlefield with the Konoha ninja and their allies, a loud explosion could be heard.

"Whoa!! What was that?!" Ino shouted as she looked around, trying to see if another large demon was nearby.

"Probably just another demon performing overkill again..." Tenten muttered with half-lidded eyes as she raised a large spiked club over her head.

**X-X-X**

Back in the Pagoda, after the smoke had cleared, Naruto and Kimimaro laid down in the middle of the room, riddled with bullet holes. Miraculously, the damage done to the room melted away, as though nothing had happened.

"...Do you get off on killing Naruto almost every day?" Sasuke asked Rozalin, who was standing proudly in front of her vassals with her hands on her hips and her nose in the air.

"Who's going to heal him this time?" Adell asked Vicky and Sakura with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll do it. I think Naruto's getting sick of being poked in the butt all the time," said Sakura as she approached the blonde teen and held a hand out over his body. "Omega Heal." In a flash of green light, the bullet holes on Naruto's body disappeared and he sat up straight. "Welcome back to the Land of the Living! ...Again."

Naruto gave Rozalin a look. "Did you _have_ to use Rose Thorns while that guy was still holding onto me?! Geez..." He stood up and dusted himself off as Kimimaro sank into the ground.

"It's a shame. All he wanted was to prove himself as useful to his master," Yukimaru said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"If he had a master who actually cared for him, maybe things would have been different," Adell told her.

"Well, let's get going! Only two floors left!" Naruto shouted as he punched a fist in the air. The entire group ran up the stairway, save for Rozalin, who stayed behind. A few seconds later, Naruto reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his mistress in confusion. "Come on, Rozalin! We gotta go!"

"Naruto..." She walked up to him until their faces were very close--close enough for the orange-clad ninja to see the sad look in her eyes. "I remember what happened at the Coliseum during the fight with Erebus."

"Oh. Y-you do?"

"I remember...that burning feeling in my heart as I lost control. So please...if in case it happens again...kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kill me. Before I try to kill you again."

"...Are you crazy?!" The blonde ninja shouted loudly. "If that happens I won't kill you!! Besides...even if I wanted to, there's still that contract. I can't kill you, remember?"

Rozalin blinked and regained her confident look. "Yes... Yes, of course! How could I have been so foolish to have forgotten?! I should have asked Adell or Sasuke to do it..."

"Hey, hey! What makes you think killing's necessary? You changed back to normal on your own last time. What's to say you won't change back to normal on your own if it happens again?" Naruto grabbed hold of Rozalin's hand and began to lead her up the stairway. "Stop being a downer and let's go!! Two more floors and Orochimaru's as good as a Prinny!"

_'You say I could always change back to normal...but what if that doesn't happen?'_ Rozalin thought as she stared at Naruto's back. _'This sense of foreboding...is driving me insane...!'_

**X-X-X**

Upon reaching the second floor, Rozalin and her vassals approached the center of the room, towards the person who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Amazing. I almost thought Kimimaro would was going to win," said Kabuto with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Were you _expecting_ him to lose?" Yukimaru asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Of course. With an opponent like Rozalin-hime, who has such incredible power hidden within, it was only a matter of time before even Kimimaro fell as well."

Rozalin blinked. "What do you mean by _'power within'_?"

The white-haired Medic gave her a smile and held a hand out to her. "I saw your performance during that tournament in the Netherworld." After Rozalin gave a short gasp and stepped back, he continued, "I must say, though, you don't _look_ like someone to hold such a dark power. I guess it's true what the say: never trust a book by its cover. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto growled under his breath before he took a step forward and pointed a finger at Orochimaru's servant. "You should know, bastard!, after what you pulled on us during the Chunin Exams! Pretending to be our friend...when in truth, you were just spying on us for Orochimaru!!"

"Actually, I was spying on _Sasuke_, since you and Sakura weren't much back then."

"Is that so?" Sakura asked as she cracked her knuckles in an intimidating manner. "Why don't we show this jerk how much we've improved, Naruto?!"

"Definitely!!"

"And don't jinx us this time by saying _'at least he's all alone'_!"

Kabuto's glasses reflected a glint. "Ah, but I'm not alone."

A small vein popped up on Sakura's forehead as she gave a groan of irritation. "Damn it!"

"Since arriving in the Netherworld, I've gotten a gist of how things are done--especially the whole vassal thing." The white-haired Medic snapped his fingers and a group of demons appeared around him, but they weren't the Dark Ninja. There were two blue-haired Healers standing behind him holding staves, a pair of red-haired, black-dressed Archers standing beside him holding wicked-looking black bows, and a foursome of heavily-armored Heavy Knights all wielding Spears. "I've also learned about the whole weapon prospect, too..." He continued as he tugged on his fingerless purple gloves. "Fists are among the preferred weapons of Ninja-classed demons, am I right?"

"Hmph! Very good!" Rozalin said with a smirk as she placed a hand on her hip. "However, I have _three_ ninja who've accomplished this _and_ they are of great importance to their village! Not to mention that my vassals have more battle experience."

"How can you be sure of that?" Kabuto asked as he raised his hand. As soon as he let it drop, the two Archers at his side immediately jumped up into the air and began to fire off a barrage of arrows in a crisscross manner. Once they were done, the crisscross of arrows exploded, its force pushing back the Overlord and her vassals. After the Archers landed beside him, he spoke, "That was Zielgen--a high-level attack for those who use a bow, correct?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Would you like to see my Heavy Knights use Spear Storm or have my Healers use Terra Star on you? Or maybe I should show you how strong I've become by using my Big Bang attack?"

"You're hair's not going to start glowing bright yellow, is it?" Vicky asked as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

"Hey, how'd you learn Big Bang?! _I_ haven't even learned Big Bang yet!!" Naruto shouted as he angrily stomped his foot.

"It could be because you've started using your sword more than your hands," Sasuke pointed out with half-lidded eyes.

"Naruto's right! ...Sort of." Adell stated. "Big Bang is among one of the strongest hand-to-hand attacks a demon could have. I had to work long and hard before I could reach the level to learn that attack! There's only _one_ explanation for this..."

"He cheated and used a codebook to get all the skills?" Taro asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What?! No!!"

"Oh, the game guide then!"

"This isn't a game, Taro! I'm talking about Arms Masters!! Those special residents that live in the Item World of weapons that allows the user to become strong enough to fight skillfully in a short time!"

Kabuto arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so _that's_ what they're called... Either way, I must admit that they're quite useful. Had it not been for these, I wouldn't have been able to _discipline_ my vassals." He slipped into a fighting stance, his hands glowing slightly for a second. "Now then...shall we begin?"

"Oh, dear! This looks bad!" Vicky exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're gonna get beaten...by a _nerd_!!" Hanako shouted as her eyes glowed bright yellow.

"I highly doubt that!!" Rozalin shouted as she drew her handgun. "The Overlord _cannot_ lose to some right-hand man!" Energy began to gather in front of the barrel of her gun in the shape of a glowing red ball. "Now, go to hell!!" With the pull of the trigger, a large beam of red energy was shot off. The powerful blast enveloped Kabuto and his vassals and when the light had cleared, they were all slightly singed except for the Healers, who had been unable to withstand the attack and were reduced to dust.

"Right!! We can do it!!" Naruto shouted upon forming a familiar hand sign. Two Kage Bunshin appeared behind him in poofs of smoke as he held out his open hands to them. The two clones began to form a pair of Rasengans in his hands before he shot forward like a bullet and drove the pair of Rasengan into the chests of two Heavy Knights. "Rasengan!!" The demons' armor cracked before they were sent flying back into a pair of columns.

"Here we come!!" The Kage Bunshin shouted as they began to circle around the remaining Heavy Knights, causing a large hurricane to be formed that lifted the armored demons off of the ground. "Hurricane Slash!!" The blonde clones shouted as they slashed the tornado in half, disappearing in poofs of smoke before the Knights could hit the ground. The Knights never got to hit the ground, either, as Yukimaru appeared beneath them in a poof of smoke, her hands forming the tiger hand sign.

"Behold the might of the Snow Clan!!" The dark-haired kunoichi shouted before she began to spin around at high velocity with a force similar to that of a hurricane, which continued to keep the Heavy Knights lifted up off the ground. Several clones of Yukimaru sprang into the hurricane, attacking the demons with cries of "zam!" before disappearing in a poof of smoke again. As soon as the demons hit the floor, they sank into it, obviously dead from the ninja assault.

"Take this!!" Both Archers shouted as they aimed their bows and formed arrows of energy.

"No, you don't!" Vicky said as she suddenly pulled out a rifle and cocked it. "Take this!! Charge Bullet!!" With the pull of a trigger, a shot of yellow energy went through one of the Archers' bows, breaking it before the shot pierced her chest and made her fall back, sinking into the ground upon her life ending.

"Next one's mine!!" Hanako shouted as she grabbed Taro by the shirt and threw him into her pot.

"_Hanako_...!" Adell growled as he gave his sister a look.

"What?! Tardo _likes_ being a cannon ball!"

"Forget it. _I'll_ do it!" Sasuke grunted as he jumped up into the air and drew his Kusanagi. A glowing blue energy surrounded his body before he landed in front of the Archer, slicing her in half with his blade before he even hit the ground. As soon as the raven-haired teen sheathed his sword, the Archer exploded.

"Now it's _your_ turn!!" Adell shouted as he charged at Kabuto and pulled back a fist, "Rising Dra--!!" Before he land the uppercut he was planning, the Medic Nin lazily sidestepped and, with his hands glowing with chakra before he slammed a palm down onto the redhead's chest, causing him to stop in his place. Kabuto then raised his other hand, which was beginning to have a blade of chakra formed around it and swiped at Adell's arm. As soon as Kabuto jumped back, Adell spat up blood and held onto his bleeding arm, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Omega Heal!" Sakura cried out as she held a hand up in the air. A glowing green aura surrounded Adell and healed his internal and external injuries.

"HEY!!" Naruto shouted as he landed besides Kabuto and managed to land an uppercut that sent him flying up into the air. Rozalin aimed her Noble Rose up at the white-haired ninja and fired off several shots of energy that exploded upon contact. As Kabuto landed, the orange-clad ninja spun on his heel and kicked him over to Adell, who punched him in the face and grabbed onto his to throw him over to Yukimaru, who threw several large snowflakes at him, making him fall onto his back.

"Revenge Hit!!" Taro exclaimed with a malicious smile as he and Hanako appeared over Kabuto and began to pound their fists on the Medic before he suddenly grabbed their heads. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! Adell!!"

"Get your hands..." Adell's foot came crashing down onto Kabuto's face, "OFF MY BROTHER AND SISTER!!!" Kabuto's hands released the demon children and Adell removed his foot from his face. "Are you going to apologize yet?"

The Medical Ninja disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind the Demon Buster. He grabbed the redhead by the back of his shirt, tossed him up into the air and reappeared above him in a poof of smoke and gave Adell a kick in the stomach so hard that upon falling on the ground, he made a crater in the floor. "Hmph! " Kabuto reappeared beside the redhead just in time to be hit by a large Rasengan by Naruto and a clone.

"Oodama Rasengan!!" The force of the blow pushed Kabuto all the way to the back of the room, and once it faded, the silver-haired shinobi fell to his knees. Naruto pumped a fist in the air and gave a broad grin. "Alright, Kabuto. Tell us what Orochimaru is planning or you're gonna suffer the same fate as your little helpers!"

Kabuto simply smiled and struggled to get to his feet. "I don't think so. I'll be waiting for you upstairs with Orochimaru-sama. I trust you won't keep him waiting, Overlord Rozalin." With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Dang it!! We were so close!!" Adell said through gritted teeth as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. "So close to killing that guy!"

"I swear that the next time I see that man, my blade will be the cause for his last breath, zam!" Yukimaru vowed with a serious look in her eyes.

"There is no more time to waste," said Rozalin as she took a step forward. "Up those stairs is our target...and once we are done with him, that will be it. Then, we can all go home." _'I hope...'_

**X-X-X**

The way up to the fifth floor appeared longer to the group of heroes than any other. Once they made it to the fifth floor at last, their jaws dropped in awe.

Unlike the rest of the building, which had walls and floors of wood and simple columns of stone, a bright purple light shone down from the ceiling and a pair of large stone snake statues were set in the middle of the room. In the middle of these statues was a pedestal, on top of which stood Orochimaru with Kabuto at his side. The Medic carried no signs of having been in a fight just minutes before, so he must have healed himself as soon as he left.

"Ah, Rozalin-hime! We meet again!" Orochimaru greeted the blonde Overlord with a crooked smile as she and her vassals approached the bottom of the pedestal.

"Orochimaru!! We've finally found you, you sick snake bastard!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to the front, his eyes flashing red. "I'll make you _pay_ for what you've done!!" He was ignorant of the glare Rozalin was giving him for stealing her spotlight once again.

"From the look in your eyes, you must know that I killed the Yondaime Hokage." At this, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, but Naruto continued to glare at the Snake Sannin. "Don't worry. Daddy's being put to good use. He and the rest of your deceased comrades are going to help me grant my wish."

Rozalin blinked. "Wish? Is your intent not to destroy Konoha?"

"Hmhmhm! Konoha was only a test to see the extent of this tome's power. Now that I know what it is, I can begin to achieve my lifelong goal!"

Sasuke stepped forward, his Sharingan eyes burning with rage. "And what is that? Will you give yourself Sharingan eyes?! Learn all the jutsu in the world?!"

The smirk on Orochimaru's face widened. "_Immortality_!!" He hissed as he held out his arms with a flourish.

"It figures," Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spoke in a flat tone.

Ignoring the trio of ninja, he continued, "With the power of the Tome, I will become a demon!" He held out his hand and a large, open book appeared before him, floating in midair. It had several runes drawn onto its dull blue cover. "All I have to do is write my wish into this and use all this mana to make it come true!"

"What mana?" Hanako asked with an arched eyebrow.

Taro suddenly glanced up and his jaw dropped in amazement. "Uh..._that_ mana, maybe?"

The others looked up at the ceiling to see what appeared to be a large collection of small purple balls of glowing energy.

"What is _that_?!" Sakura shouted loudly.

"Pure mana in a physical form," Vicky explained. "The life energy that grows within every living being. To have acquired _that _much from humans...who knows how many people he's killed?"

"With all that mana, he's sure to make his wish come true," Rozalin commented.

Sasuke placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowing with killing intent. "Not if I _destroy it_ before he can make that wish!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" The Will of the Universe screeched as she suddenly appeared beside the Uchiha and smacked him in the face. "Destroying that tome will in turn destroy this universe!! Do you _want_ to blow yourself up?!"

"Well, how the heck are we supposed to beat 'em?!" Naruto shouted at the deity.

"Um... It may be a little too late for that..." Taro spoke as Orochimaru finished up writing in the book and closed it with a snap. The mana above their heads faded away, allowing the room to look as gloomy as the rest of the pagoda.

Rozalin glared at her vassals, her face red with anger. "How could _no_ one notice that he was _writing _in the _book_?!"

A dark energy began to surround Orochimaru until it completely covered him, hiding him from sight. The dark energy took shape and form, and before long, it appeared to look similar to a giant snake. When the dark energy dispersed, it was revealed to be a giant white snake with messy black hair and a body made up of smaller white snakes.

"It is _definitely_ too late," said Hanako as a large drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

"This form is even _creepier_ to look at than the last one..." Rozalin spoke with half-lidded eyes. "Couldn't you have wished to be a _humanoid_ demon?"

"Yessss...! Thissss is the power I've been looking for all thissss time!!" Orochimaru hissed as the snakes on his new body wiggled about. "Now to tessst it by _killing you_!!"

"I doubt it! It doesn't matter _what_ form you take! You wish to reach the heights of a God--and you will. In the talons of the giant Griffin that carries your corpse in the skies!!"

The Will of the Universe turned to look at the blonde Overlord with half-lidded eyes. "...You stole that from the Naruto manga."

Ignoring the blue-haired deity, Rozalin drew her Noble Rose and shot the transformed Sannin several times in the face. They all hit, but the attack didn't seem to faze him much and the bullet wounds healed quickly. The Overlord's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?! How can that be?!"

"_Aha_! _He_ has a cheat code!!" Taro exclaimed.

"Would you stop it with the cheat codes?! This is real life, not some game!!" Sakura shouted at the horned boy.

Kabuto smirked from his place behind a snake statue and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The white snake is a symbol of rebirth. Something as puny as a bullet won't bring Orochimaru-sama down."

"Then we'll just do something _bigger_!!" Naruto roared, his eyes flashing red. "Once we're done with you, you'll be getting Prinny-tossed in Hell!!"

"Yes!! Give it all you've got, everyone!! Your strongest attacks, NOW!!" Rozalin shouted as she jumped up into the air and a red ball of energy began to form in front of the barrel of her handgun. "Totenkreuz!!" She fired off the shot of energy at the white snake demon, causing it to explode into a cross of flames.

"Ready!!" Taro and Hanako exclaimed as they held Vicky hold up a large Bazooka.

"Bye-bye~!" The busty redhead winked before she pulled the trigger and shot a large missile at the flaming cross. Another large explosion lit up the room for a moment. When the smoke cleared, a slightly charred Orochimaru was shown. "No good..."

"My turn!!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared over Orochimaru's head. As she began to fall, the Snow Ninja formed a hand sign and an encasing of ice surrounded her body in the form of a crystal. "Setsugetsuka!!" She landed on top of the white snake's head, the sharp end of the crystal stabbing him. He fell to the ground and the ice around Yukimaru shattered, allowing her to jump off of him. "Success!" The large wound on Orochimaru's head healed and he got back up again. "Um...no success?"

"Leave it to me!!" Adell exclaimed as he dashed towards the transformed Snake Sannin and began to pound away at him with a series of flaming punches. He punched Orochimaru in the gut one last time and unleashed a swirling pillar of flame that made a hole in the massive snake's stomach. "Vulcan Blaze II!!" Before he could blink, he was knocked aside by Orochimaru's tail as his wound slowly healed. "Oh, come on!! This is getting ridiculous now!!"

"I agree!! Let's just finish this!!" Naruto growled as he formed a familiar hand sign and two Kage Bunshin appeared around him. He held out his hands and the three blondes began to form what appeared to be a _very_ large ball of swirling chakra. "Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan!!" The three orange-clad ninja then charged into Orochimaru, ramming the giant Rasengan into the white snake demon's stomach. The result was _messy_ to say the least, as blood went flying all over the room. Once it was done, Orochimaru fell over with a large hole in his body. Naruto then drew his sword and sliced the snake's head off of his body before jumping away. His clones both took deep breaths and blew large large streams of fires at the decapitated demon's corpse, lighting him on fire before they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Overkill, much?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, well... If he isn't dead from _that_, then I'd begin to think that victory in this fight was hopeless."

"Of course he's dead!! He's been decapitated!" Hanako chirped.

"So...we won...?" Naruto asked as his eyes reverted to their usual azure blue and he collapsed onto his knees. "Great!! I never tried a Fuuton Oodama Rasengan before... I almost thought it wouldn't work!"

Sakura gave the blonde ninja a glare. "You just made up that technique on the fly?!"

"Basically."

"Impossible! Orochimaru-sama _can't_ be dead!" Kabuto gasped, his glasses askew.

"There's no one for you to hide behind _now_, creep!" Adell shouted as he punched his fists together, sparking a little flame.

"You will pay for your crimes as well, zam!" Yukimaru exclaimed as she drew her sword.

"We wanna beat the crap out of him, too!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Yeah, he threw us off of a _cliff_!! The least he could do is let _us_ throw _him_ off of a cliff, too!" Taro added. "Particularly one with a bunch of sharp jagged rocks below and some carnivorous demons lurking at the bottom to pick off his corpse."

His little sister turned around to give him a smile. "Great idea for once, Tardo!"

Kabuto took a step back. _'This is __**not**__ good...!'_ As he took another step back, his eyes widened upon realizing something. "I can't move! I'm...paralyzed?!"

"Paralyzed with fear, huh? When I'm done with you, you're gonna be paralyzed from the waist..." The Demon Hunter paused as he realized he wasn't moving forward like he had wanted. "What the heck?! I can't move!!"

"N-neither can I!!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

"My legs...won't...move...!" Sakura huffed.

"What's causing this!! It couldn't have been Kabuto... I didn't see him make a hand sign!" Naruto grunted as he struggled in vain to get to his feet.

"Kukukuku...!" That familiar laugh caused the group to stare at Orochimaru's charred body. His separated body came together and melded, looking good as new as the snake demon rose, shedding his blackened skin. "That issss my blood. The ssscent that comesss from it is ssstrong enough to paralyze..."

"DAMN IT!! This is cheating!! When your head comes off, it's supposed to _stay_ off!!" The orange-clad ninja growled.

"I'm convinced, now, Rozalin-hime. I shouldn't have _become_ a demon, as strong as this body is... No, I should have _possessed_ a strong demon. Namely..._you_!!" The white snake lunged forward, knocking over Naruto, Adell and Yukimaru as it made its way to the blonde Overlord, his open mouth revealing a set of snake fangs. "And when I'm done, I'll kill everyone in thisss village by _your_ hand!!"

Rozalin's eyes widened and...

**X-X-X**

Time seemed to stop. Rozalin was now standing alone in darkness.

**"You've come back," a familiar voice spoke. "What is it that you need? Tell me."**

"I...I want...power," the demoness whispered, her bangs hanging in front of her eyes.

**"Louder! What do you want? Do you desire power?!"**

"Yes!! I want power! Enough power to eradicate this monstrosity!! Power to protect those I care for!!"

**"...Very well."**

**X-X-X**

"Rozalin!!" Naruto called out as he sat back on his butt, still struggling to get up.

Before Orochimaru could devour her whole, the seal of the four-leaf clover appeared in front of her, repelling Orochimaru and sending him flying back into one of the snake statues, making it fall over. Rozalin's bangs fell in front of her eyes as the seal slowly began to crack. As it did, an unseen wind swirled around the Overlord, playing with her dress and hair--save the bangs that still overshadowed her eyes. Bolts of lightning began to hit the ground around the blonde demoness until the seal finally broke and a large bolt of purple lightning struck her. When the lightning disappeared, so had Rozalin.

"What...what happened?" Sasuke grunted?"

"She broke her seal..." Vicky mumbled, shaking slightly.

"You mean that seal that shows she's Overlord Zennon's daughter? So what?" Adell asked with an arched eyebrow from his position on the floor.

"Never mind that!! Where's Rozalin?!" Naruto shouted, looking around frantically. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "Oh..._crap_."

Lightning cut through the sky as Rozalin floated above them, her appearance similar to how it was during the tournament at the coliseum. Her eyes opened to reveal the same dull red with black surrounded her irises. "Who dares disturb me from my peaceful slumber? Do you know who I am?"

"It's official. Overlord Zennon's taken over again...!" Vicky gasped as she took a step back.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Overlord...Zennon? What are you talking about? That's Rozalin!"

"Orochimaru-sama!! Be very careful of her!!" Kabuto shouted up to his master. "In this state, she's awfully powerful!!"

Orochimaru glanced at the medical ninja before he looked up at the transformed Overlord. "I sssee...! _Thisss_ is her true power! Just by ssstaring at her, I can tell that her power is immenssse...!" The slit-like pupils of his bright amber eyes narrowed in focus before he shot up at her. "Give that body to me!!!" He opened his mouth swallowed her whole, but merely one slap from the transformed demoness was enough to send him flying back to the floor, cracking it slightly.

"Was it you? Were _you_ the one who awakened me?" Zennon asked as she stared down at Orochimaru while floating down from her spot. "Fool!! All who stand against me will die!!" She held up her hand and an aura of black energy swirled around her body. A large symbol appeared beneath Orochimaru with the Four-Leaf Clover in the center. The symbol glowed a dull red. Orochimaru attempted to get at Zennon again, but wound up pushing against some sort of force field. The transformed Snake Sannin tried to headbutt the shield down, only to find that he was unable to. "Disappear." With a gesture of her hand, the large magic symbol emitted a large, bright red beam of energy that completely overtook Orochimaru.

"Thisss...is imposssible!!! _I_ am Orochimaru!! _I_ am sssupposed to become a God!!" The Sannin screamed. His screams died out, the light faded, and the symbol disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"Wow...! She completely obliterated him!!" Hanako exclaimed with a smile. "Way to go, Rozie!!'

Kabuto slowly inched away, behind the remaining snake statue, hoping not to be seen by Zennon. Just as he thought he was safe, he gave a breath of relief. _'Orochimaru-sama is...! I can't stay here! I'm no match for her!'_ As soon as he took a step, a large bolt of purple lightning struck the white-haired medic, reducing him to ashes.

"My Lady has avenged us!!" Taro shouted happily as he waved his arms in the air.

"Eh, I wanted to do it, but...so long as he's gone, that's all that matters," said Adell as he scratched the back of his head. He suddenly looked as his hand in surprise. "Hey, I can move again!!"

Sasuke looked at Adell and sweatdropped. "You just noticed that?"

"You can't blame me! I was so into watching Rozalin smack those guys around that I didn't notice the paralysis wore off!"

"So, the bad guys have been vanquished and the human world is saved! Thanks to Overlord Rozie and the Sexy Demoness Hanako!" Adell's little sister said with a wink.

"Hey, what about Terrible Taro? I helped, too!"

"Whatever, Tardo! The fight's been won, so we can all go home now! I'll even fix a big victory feast for Naruto's ninja friends!"

"Fools!" Zennon spoke up, gaining the attention of the group of vassals. "It is _not_ over. I am a being solitude... All who cross my path shall die! None of you will leave this place alive!"

Yukimaru's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Um... Did Miss Rozalin just threaten our lives?"

"It's the Coliseum Incident all over again...!" Sakura groaned.

Naruto stepped forward and frowned. "Stop it, Rozalin!! If you changed back to normal last time, you can change back to normal _this_ time!" He took another step forward and held his hand out to her. "Remember what I told you last time? I'll never leave you alone."

"Liar. You did it once. Letting you do it to me _twice_ would be foolish!" The God of All Overlords replied with venom dripping from her words. With a wave of her hand, a bolt of lightning struck the spot Naruto had stood in, the blonde having moved quickly before he was struck by the bolt.

"What's up with her?! I haven't done _anything_ to her!!" The orange-clad blonde growled.

"It's not _you_ she's angry at, Naruto," said Vicky as she held a hand to her chest. "She's angry at the demon that's inside of you, and seems to be confusing _you_ with _him_ since he's within you."

"The Kyuubi? What for?"

"You see...Overlord Zennon _was_..._is_ the God of All Overlords, and...her life has been one of sorrow and loneliness. Every person who got close to her betrayed her or wound up dying because of her. She didn't even trust _me_, though I was probably the only one who could see her pain. Over time, she began to think that she was meant to be alone and simply kill anyone who gets close to her, but then...she met Kyuubi--an Overlord from another netherworld who wooed her and made her believe he truly loved her. Lady Zennon was beginning to show signs of a healing heart...before Kyuubi tried to take her life. It turned out that he and his siblings had planned for him to get my Lady to fall in love with him, making it easy for them to kill her and let Kyuubi gain her title, but their plan failed. Lady Zennon defeated them, but for some odd reason, could not find it within her to kill them--perhaps the part of her that still loved Kyuubi despite what he had done. Instead, she sent him and his demonic siblings to another world, and they haven't been heard from in any netherworld ever since."

_'LIAR!!! That's not what __**you **__said!!'_ Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi in his mind. _'I bet you just didn't want to say that you lost to a __**girl**__!'_

**"You would do the same thing, too! Don't lie!!"**

"After the fight, my Lady's powers began to weaken as she slipped into even further depression. It turned out that during the fight, the Kyuubi's special ability kicked in: his demonic energy had incurable poisonous potential that would kill her, but sadly, she didn't seem to mind death at the moment. It was only by some miracle that I convinced to reincarnate rather than die, so she could start over again! It was a fairly easy procedure: kidnap a newborn from the Snow Village and use it as a vessel for Lady Zennon's soul. An even better bonus was that it seemed her dark emotions had been sealed away once the process was complete, and Rozalin grew up normally. But it seems that while her darkness and original personality were sealed away, they got stronger and became more negative."

"...Is that so?" Sakura asked with sadness in her eyes. "Imagine... Living a life without friends, thinking you can't trust anyone...!"

"It's so sad, zam!" Yukimaru cried with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I will even forgive you for attacking my village all those years ago, Miss Rozalin!"

"Rozalin...!" Naruto mumbled as he stared at the ground for a few seconds. He then looked at the possessed Overlord and placed a hand on his chest. "ROZALIN!!! It's me!! Naruto!! You're not alone anymore!! You have _us_ now!! We're more than just your vassals! We're...we're your friends!!"

Adell took a step forward and held up his fist. "Naruto's right!! We may not have been your friends willingly at first--especially me--but that doesn't mean we'll let you go on living like this!"

"We're friends, aren't we Rozie?" Hanako asked she placed her hands together in a pleading manner.

"Yeah, my Lady! We care about you and you care about us, too!" Taro shouted.

"Friends? Friends are nothing. Friends will only betray me or leave me alone. What good are friends?" Zennon replied.

"Please, my Lady! Open your heart!" Vicky spoke with tears welling up in her eyes. "Can't you see how happy you've been since you reincarnated? If you continue to act like this, then what was the point of you starting over?!"

"I have no heart. And as for this reincarnation, I knew it would not work. Nothing could rid me of this eternal pain!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot, causing the ground to shake slightly. "Alright, I've had it!! You're just being stupid now! You're allowing yourself to be controlled by feelings you had in the past!"

"Sakura is right. Letting yourself be controlled by bad memories from your past life is foolish!" Sasuke spoke calmly despite the tension in the air. "If you continue to live in the past, you'll just be reliving the same pain over and over. And what sense does _that_ make?"

"You see? Even _Sasuke's_ being motivational--and he's not usually like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "So come on! Come back to us, Rozalin!"

"Stop...calling me that!"

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky, heading towards, Naruto, but he rolled out of the way in time to avoid. He began to jump about, dodging several lightning bolts with timed accuracy and luck until he made it to Zennon. "Get a hold of yourself!!" The blonde ninja shouted as he slapped her across the face, putting her in a daze. "Why can't you see?! Is it that deep down inside, you really don't trust us?! You don't trust _me_?!" Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto began to hug the possessed Overlord, bangs hiding his eyes. "I say that you _can_ trust us. You can trust _me_...Rozalin."

"Sh-shut up!! I can't trust _anyone_! Especially _you_! Release me this instant or I will kill you!!" The God of All Overlords shouted, though she didn't seem to do anything to break out of his hug. For a moment, her hair appeared a bright shade of blonde and her skin regained its healthy tone for a few seconds.

"Naruto!! I think it's working!" Vicky exclaimed.

Just then, Zennon's hand went through Naruto's stomach and went out through his back, her dark-skinned hand dripping with the blonde's blood. The vassals' eyes widened as the Overlord removed her hand and stepped away from the orange-clad ninja, who was staring at her. "You...are an imbecile. You had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but instead, you prattled on about trust and friendship. But now do you see where such things lead you? Only _pain _can come from bonds such as those!"

"You're...wrong. I didn't kill because I couldn't, remember? Our contract states...that I...can't kill you." Naruto then started to, oddly enough, smile. "But...contract or not, I wouldn't...wouldn't ever hurt you...Roza...lin." He then fell forward, into Zennon's arms, still smiling.

"Naruto? No... I-it couldn't be. He'll heal himself up any second now, right?" Adell asked the rest. "Right?!"

"Naruto-sensei...! Please don't be dead!" Yukimaru cried.

"Oh, no. He's dead," said the Will of the Universe as she appeared in front of the vassals. Under her arm was the Mystic Tome. "Trust me. The book does not lie! I mean, _I_ don't lie!"

Sakura suddenly ran up to the blue-haired deity and grabbed her throat. "You little...! It's all _your_ fault!!"

"_My _fault?!"

"Yeah, because you're the one who writes out how things go, correct? So you wrote that Naruto died, meaning that _you're_ as much to blame as Zennon!"

"Speaking of which, don't you wanna see her reaction?" The Will of the Universe said, pointing over in the direction of the possessed Overlord as her appearance returned to normal. "Here comes the tragic scene!"

"Na...Naruto?" Rozalin mumbled as she stared down at her dead vassal, her eyes wide in shock. "This can't be...! Why does this always happen?!" She held Naruto close to her body and fell to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Even in this new life, this pain still exists! What was the point of being reborn in the first place?!" The grieving Overlord laid Naruto on the ground gently. "I don't deserve friends." She then drew her Noble Rose and held it against her head. "I'm tired of living like this."

"R-r-rozalin!! DON'T!!!" The vassals shouted.

Before she could pull the trigger, a bright red aura surrounded Naruto's body. The aura drifted over his body and shaped into the form of a giant fox's head.

"Kyuubi?"

The giant fox head then took the shape of Kyuubi's human form, albeit it transparent and wavering. "I hate you _so_ much right now, Zennon!! Oh...wait, you're back to normal. Anyway, I'm still pissed off at you!!" He pointed down at Naruto's body, gritting his sharp fangs. "My vessel is dying, and as a result, so am _I_!! And it's all _your_ fault!"

"I...I know...! If it will make you happy, I'm ending my life."

"Ending your life? Wow, I thought you got rid of your angst when you turned back to normal... What? Are you killing yourself over this guy? _This_ idiot? Then I hate myself even _more_ for having to resort to this!" The fox demon growled.

Rozalin blinked, her eyes showing confusion. "Resort to what?"

"My last-ditch effort of surviving, even if it's by just a _teeny-tiny margin_, I WANNA LIVE!!!" With that, the Kitsune Overlord exploded in a shimmer of red light. When the light faded, Naruto was standing in his place, looking confused.

"Um...what just happened?" He asked, unsure of the events. "I was certain that I was dead. I saw a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel and I heard my mom and dad, Ero-Sennin and Iruka-sensei calling for me...and now I'm here. What gives?" He then spotted Rozalin. "Rozalin! You're back to normal!!" Before he knew it, he was bowled over by Rozalin and had her lying on top of him, crying into his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa!! Calm down, would you?! It's not the first time you've killed me!"

"What...what happened?" Adell asked with his eyes wide in awe.

"I'm...not sure," Vicky replied.

"_I do_!" The Will of the Universe exclaimed in a sing-song tone. "The Kyuubi, being desperate to survive, decided to fuse his and Naruto's dying souls so that _Naruto_ could be reborn and _Kyuubi_ could still survive!" She then gave a wicked grin as she rubbed her chin in an intellectual manner. "Of course, there _are_ some side effects. The first is that Naruto is no longer under the summoning contract of Rozalin since he _died_, one of the contract breakers. And the second is..."

Rozalin gave a gasp and sat up straight. "Naruto! Your ears!!"

"Hm?" The orange-clad ninja felt his ears, which, to him, felt a bit _pointy_ at the ends. "Hm? Huh? WHAAAAAAT?!? What's wrong with my ears?! Is this some kind of freakish mutation?!"

"Nope. You're a demon now. Or is that _half-demon_? Whichever one, you're not a pure human anymore!" The Will of the Universe gave a malicious giggle as she faded away from sight.

"Grrrrr...!! DAMN YOU, YOU HARPIE!!! FIRST YOU KILL ME, NOW YOU TURN ME INTO A _DEMON_?! I _HATE_ YOU!!!" The blonde shouted as his eyes glowed bright red from anger.

Sasuke sweatdropped while Sakura simply stared at their transformed teammate in shock. "Well..." The Uchiha began, "This might be difficult to tell everyone..."

**X-X-X**

With the destruction of Orochimaru and his Sound Ninja, and the retrieval of the Mystic Tome, Konoha--as well as the entire world it resided in--was saved. The Konoha shinobi buried their dead ninja, as well as their demon allies, which surprised those that survived. Despite the ruined state that the village was in, its people and their comrades in arms worked together to rebuilding--even the usually lazy Prinnies worked with gusto to help rebuild their friend Naruto's childhood home. For three nights, they celebrated their victory with food, drink and over exaggerated stories--the biggest one coming from Konohamaru, who claimed to have taken down a Baciel, a high-ranking demon known for its destructive power. Of course, no one believed him.

Eventually, it was time for the Overlord and her vassals to bid farewell to the people of the Hidden Leaf Village...

"Thank you again for all your help. Really. We may not have survived without you," Tsunade told Rozalin as they stood in front of their respective armies.

"You _wouldn't_ have survived without me!" The Overlord corrected with a smirk, which brought on a glare by Tsunade. "But...I am happy to have helped you, Hokage."

"I'm also happy that you released Sasuke and Sakura from your employ as well."

"Yes, well..." The demoness's eyes drifted over to Naruto, who was standing beside his friends. "If Naruto is free, his friends should be as well."

"Bye-bye, Tenten!! I'll write to you as soon as I get back home to the Netherworld!" Daisuke exclaimed as he waved excitedly at the bun-haired girl.

Tenten blushed and grinned as she waved back, which made Neji give her a wide-eyed expression. "You're not seriously..." He began, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Well, after everything that's happened, demons don't look so bad, right?" She told her teammate. "Besides, for someone who's over 1000 years old, he's pretty cute!"

"Ugh...!"

"You're sick, do you know that? Interracial relationships never end well!" Faust chided the Warrior with a glare.

"Awww, I think it's cute!" Morgan chirped as hearts floated over her head.

"Well, we must be going now," said Rozalin.

"Yup! We sure do!" Said Naruto as he walked away from Sakura and Sasuke and up to Tsunade. He reached behind his head and untied the Konoha hitai-ate, folded it, and held it out to the Godaime Hokage. "Here, Granny. Take it."

"Naruto?! What are you doing?"

"No offense, but...my place is with Rozalin." At this, the eyes of several people, including Rozalin, widened.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto, your contract with her is broken!! You don't _have_ to be her vassal anymore!"

"I know. I _want_ to be her vassal."

"You're...joking," Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Nope. It's nothing personal, guys, but..." The demon ninja gave a grin. "Well, I'd feel _pretty awkward_ being the only demon ninja in this world, and I promised Rozalin I wouldn't leave her alone. And you know me! I don't break my promises! That's my nindo, after all!"

"Hmph!" Rozalin turned her back on him, blushing slightly as she held her nose up in the air. "Fool!! You'll be lonely without your friends!"

"No, I won't! I'll come and visit them as much as I can, for the rest of my long-lasting life! And also..." Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush even more. "Konoha isn't the only place I have friends, you know. I have friends in the Netherworld, too!"

One would assume that Rozalin would have shot him out of embarrassment again. However, she simply turned around and gave him a serious look. "Are...you sure?" They stared at each other in silence for a while before she turned to Tsunade and smirked widely, her hands on her hips. "HA!! In the end, I have one of your ninja! _And_ he is most likely the greatest your world has ever produced!"

Tsunade blinked, still in shock for a moment before she placed her hands on her hips as well. "You know, I'm starting to think so myself..."

The orange-clad blonde began to blush a dark shade of crimson. "Aw, man...! You're embarrassing me!"

"If you don't count his numerous bad habits, that is."

"Hey!! Watch it, Granny!! I'm a demon now! I can kick your butt with ease!"

Ignoring her vassal, Rozalin looked up at the sky. "Dimensional Gatekeeper!! Bring us all home!!"

"Oh!! Bye, guys!! You'll be getting letters from me!! I'll find a way to send them to you!!" Naruto exclaimed before the demons disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

"So...he's gone again," said Sakura.

"Yeah..." said Sasuke. "But it's not like we'll never see him again."

"Right. Knowing Naruto, he'll pop up unexpectedly and cause hell..." The pink-haired kunoichi smiled as all the shinobi of Konoha looked up at the clear blue sky. "You hear that, Naruto? You better keep your promise and visit us!!"

**X-X-X**

_:Epilogue:_

_Dear, Sakura-chan,_

_It's only been a month since I've turned into a demon and permanently moved to the Netherworld. Things are the same as usual: people come and challenge Rozalin, try to take over the Netherworld, blah-blah-blah._

_Just recently, we had an alien invasion. Oddly enough, they resembled sexy women and planned to take over the Netherworld through seduction...until they learned the Overlord was female. Then Rozalin blew up their ship--which I __**wanted**__!--and now they're all working at the Rip-off Bar in the Item World. Their Saturday Night shows are the best, though the razor-sharp tentacles are a turn-off._

_I found a book of demon porno that I think Kakashi-sensei would like. I'm not sure if that'll help him get over the end of the Icha-Icha series, but it's worth a shot, right? If not, you could trick Sasuke into reading it._

_By the way, even though I'm not a ninja anymore, I'll still aim high! Don't tell Rozalin, but one day, I plan to be a Demon Lord! Maybe even an __**Overlord**__!_

_Hope to see you soon._

_With love, Naruto._

**X-X-X**

"NA-RU-TO!!!" Rozalin shouted each syllable of the demon ninja's name.

Naruto turned on his heel after giving a Prinny a letter. His outfit had changed only slightly, as what was once orange was replaced with dark red and a plain black headband was tied around his head in place of his hitai-ate. "What's up?"

"What are these _bills_ you've been passing in the Dark Assembly?" Rozalin asked the blonde with an arched eyebrow. "_'Summon Overlord Laharl,'_ _'I want to fight the strongest Overlord,' 'I want to break the Sacred Seal,' 'I want to mean __**Satan**__'_?!"

"They said I couldn't meet the _real_ Satan, so they told me I had to take some guy named _'Jio'_..." Naruto grumbled.

"Who cares about Jio?! What is with all these bills?!"

"I can't help it! I'm itching for a fight, and regular demons aren't cutting it anymore! We need to take on _Overlords_ and conquer _Netherworlds_!! It'll be so much _fun_, right?"

The Overlord sweatdropped at the human-turned-demon. "Conquer Netherworlds? I do believe that the Kyuubi is having an influence on you... But..." She gave a small smile and placed her hands on her hips. "I must admit, I _have_ wanted to trounce Laharl again. And I _do_ want to see Overlord Zetta face-to-face. And the thought of meeting the original evil in the universe is...thrilling! So I will go along with this!"

"Yes!! You aren't gonna regret this!" Naruto said with a broad grin.

And so, the former God of All Overlords and the former human ninja of Konohagakure lived, causing chaos--both on purpose _and_ on accident--and living happily ever after..._together_.

_:__**F**__i__**N**__:_

_:Bonus Hidden Trailer!!:_

**In 2009, it's Good vs. Evil vs...Exploding Penguins?**

_Prinny: DOOD!! *Explodes upon being tossed at a demon*_

**The Netherworld returns for an all-new adventure!**

_Naruto: What the __**hell **__happened?! Why are there demons running all over the place?!_

**A greater evil is afoot!**

_Rozalin: My goodness! I hardly recognized you, Hokage!_

_Naruto: Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that I remembered your exact bust size, I wouldn't have been able to tell you apart from a Succubus._

_Tsunade: Quiet, you little brat!!_

**The human world is in danger of becoming a Netherworld!!**

_Tsunade: Oh, no! It's nothing serious! We've all just been turned into demons. Really. There's no reason for you to rush. ...In case you can't tell that was sarcasm, morons!! Move it!!_

_Sakura: Hm? Now that I think about it, there are some things that are a bit fuzzy to me._

_Sasuke: I'm glad that I haven't lost my memories and that my bodily features haven't changed...but why'd I get an outfit change? I even have a complete set of these clothes._

_Kakashi: If reading porn and peeping on girls is wrong, I don't want to be right. ...Tee-hee!_

**Along the way, they'll encounter enemies old and new.**

_Mao: Muahahahaha!! Thought you could get away, huh?_

_Etna: I've decided that if I can't __**steal**__ the title of Overlord, I'll become one by getting my own Netherworld!_

_Pain: I am God, and I say that all demons deserve to die. That includes you, by the way._

_Tobi: Oh, you're really strong...NOT!!!_

**As well as old and new allies.**

_Neji: So what if I can cook? Real men wear aprons, anyway._

_Kiba: Wait, an all-female demon class? So...I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A __**GIRL**__?!_

_Hinata: N-naruto-kun! Are you okay?!_

_Inner Hinata: Damn Overlord!! Who does she think she is, just shooting my Naruto-kun in the head?!_

_Suigetsu: I don't give a crap about the world! But, uh...if you feed me and promise I can get that sword, we can compromise._

_Karin: As soon as that cutie Sasuke is asleep, I'll strike! Then he's all mine! Heh-heh-heh...!_

_Gaara: Anything is better then being around my Kankuro and Temari. Last night, Temari tried eating me..._

_Killer Bee: Whatchu sayin', boy?! Don't diss my rhymes!! I'm the greatest ninja rapper of all time!!_

_Yugito: You're the __**only**__ ninja rapper._

_Sora: Sure, we can be friends... Come closer and I'll punch your head off as a sign of friendship._

_Shion: I __**hate**__ demons. That's why I'm going out of my way to personally eradicate them all. And before you ask about __**why**__ a demon wants to kill other demons, let me purify you off the face of the planet!!_

**The fate of their world lies in the hands of the lesser evil!!**

_Naruto: Is it just me, or is my home world subject to some of the worse luck in the Multiverse?_

_Rozalin: Do not worry! I will conquer this world and it shall be protected in the name of Overlord Rozalin!_

_Naruto: NO!! We have to turn it back to normal! Or else everyone will forget who they are and become __**real**__ demons!!_

_Rozalin: ...Fine. Be that way. But if they became demons, I would treat them right._

**New classes! New skills! New ways to cause mayhem! Same old wicked fun!**

**SiNful Rose II: Cursed Memories****!**

**Bringing chaos to a PS3 near you in Fall 2009.**


End file.
